Phoenix
by temafan
Summary: Currently rewriting the story as 'Phoenix: Morte Et Dabo'
1. Intro

Hello! My Fanfiction screen name is Temafan and this is one of my many stories.

This story is an "Avatar: the last air bender" Fanfic containing mild language, blood, light lesbian(yuri) relationships, and other things people under the age of 14 shouldn't read.

I am currently joining chapter's together from the beginning since they were originally suppose to be that way, but my limited writing skills didn't let me, until now.

Summary: Azula, an Orphan of the Eastern Shores (Fire Nation colonies), is taken from her home after Ozai orders the extermination of the shores due to a rising rebellion. Azula faces many problems before she is captured by a Fire Nation General and taken to the Fire Nation Capital where she finds comfort in the Fire Lady, Ursa, and a nobleman's daughter, Ty Lee.

WARNING: English is not my first language so the grammar is a little shaky. I update when I have the time to so some week I may add 3 chapters while others I may add none. Each chapter is around 1-2 thousand words(in the beginning) unless the chapter contains a significant event.

Lower Segments: the lower segment is information that I update from time to time. If you do not like spoilers or don't like knowing things before they happen, Please DO NOT read the lower segments.

~~~Story segments~~~

Phoenix: Birth (chapters 1-18)- Azula is introduced along with her 'gift'.

Phoenix: Rising (Chapters 19-28) - Azula starts developing her powers and her affections to Ty Lee.

Phoenix: Breaking (chapters 29-42)- Azula's new life comes crashing down.

Book One: The South Eastern Struggle and the Fall of the Sunset Extermination Camp( 43-?)

Book Two: Living a lie (?-?)

Book Three: Illusions (?-?)

Phoenix: Rebirth (?-?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Main Characters~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azula: an orphan that goes through a serious of events that led to her becoming the princess of the Fire Nation. Ozai sees her true potential. Her age in unknown but seems to be a year younger than Zuko.

Dragon's Spirit( takes teenage Azula's form): The Dragon is very greedy and has a short temper. While laying dormant in Azula's subconscious for 10 years, the dragon experienced every single emotion Azula has/had. With all this emotions, the dragon is Azula at her purists form, in "Phoenix: Breaking" the dragon mentions she wants everything Azula wants, which is everything the world has to offer. Despite being very powerful, the dragon is easily taken down by motherly figures Azula had encountered since she also experience the positive emotions Azula has/had towards the figure.

Ty Lee: an agile girl who happens to be part of a very wealthy family in the Fire Nation. However, Ty Lee isn't happy with her home life. She is also Azula's best friend and interest

Zuko: Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ozai and Ursa. Zuko requires a lot attention, something his mother nurtures.

Iroh: Ex-Fire Lord who sees Zuko as is own since his brother, Ozai, ignores his first born. Iroh holds many secrets, secrets that his own family doesn't know about.

Ursa: Zuko's mother who sees Azula as a daughter. She wants to raise Azula and Zuko as her own and influence them towards the side of good. Like Iroh, Ursa holds many secrets.

The Master: 'The Master' is a mysterious figure who is pulling all the strings. He is always seen with 'The Taskmaster' but tends to do his own plans. He also corrupted the White Lotus.

The Taskmaster: The Taskmaster is 'The Masters' right hand. He is responsible for mass murder and corrupting of the White Lotus.

Ozai: Ozai is Zuko and Azula's father. He tends to plan everything and use anything to further is own power. Ozai sees Azula as a tool he can use for world domination and nothing more.

-Other Characters-

Alkoa: (The Healer) Alkoa is a captured water bender who is forced to heal the children of the Fire Nation because if he doesn't his family will be killed. Alkoa would do anything to protect his family.

Qhen Lu: Iroh's trusted friend, he meet Iroh after joining the White Lotus. Qhen Lu is the youngest Naval caption(military title would later become 'Admiral') and is also the youngest on Ozai's war council. Qhen Lu helped Ozai capture the eastern shores of the Earth Kingdom.

Saun Lu: Qhen Lu's only child. Saun Lu is Ty Lee's gender opposite.

Zhao: Qhen Lu's older brother and Saun Lu's uncle. He is disloyal to Ozai but still works for him.

Mai: Zuko's interest. Azula doesn't trust her since she always seems to be plotting something. She always does her own things behind the scenes.

Kya: Katara and Sokka's mother. She has a motherly attitude, she would risk herself to protect her family. Kya is also very intelligent when she needs to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~Character Abilities~~~~~~~~~~~

Azula: thanks to the dragon's spirit, Azula can control every form of fire. Unlike a bender, Azula doesn't have to move her body in patters to fight but she doesn't know she has such an ability. Azula tends to do everything like the normal kids, learning how to bend despite the fact she doesn't need it. Azula can learn very quick, it is shown that Azula can learn a move by simply seeing it being performed once. In "Phoenix: Breaking" Azula can heat up things around her, she can also absorb the heat in her environment.

Dragon: none bending fighting (brawler) but uses martial arts. The dragon can control fire and even magma (as long as it stays hot). The rest of the dragon's powers are still unknown.

Phoenix(Azula and the Dragon combined): unknown

Alkoa(the healer): Master healer. Can alter someone's state of mind as long as the being has a weak will and are sleeping( in some form).

Shintao(Taskmaster): can alter the temperature in a single area by simply pointing and focusing. Has the ability to control every single form of water, even the water in the air so he doesn't need a water source. Can also explode a human by simply compressing the water inside their body until it implodes and the pressure build up is released.

The Master: control of earth without bending. Unknown.

Ty Lee: developing Chin Blocking moves (Phoenix: Breaking)

Zuko: above average fire bender


	2. Chapter 1

I have rule for my fics, I am not a Nazi at reviews but if the reviews are greater then the chapters I will continue the story. Another new rule is that the more reviews I get per chapters the faster I'll write the next chapter -Basically supply in demand. I will continue discontinued stories of more people start reading them.

Prologue :

A fire nation general was traveling trough a thick tree forests towards the Earth Kingdoms eastern shores.

The fire nation general was sitting on a war lizard as he got closer to his target, a dirty village know for drugs, prostitutes, and human slave trading. It was his duty to capture the village in the name of the newly crowned Fire Lord. Finally, the thick trees started to fade as the sinful village became visible. He quickly stopping the lizard when he saw he was inches away from a giant fall that was unseen until know. Looking down, he saw jagged rocks with harsh waves crashing against them on the shore. Moving his head up he saw a large black smoke cloud coming from the village.

"what in the world?" he pulled up the reins to the war lizard towards his chest and the beast started to head towards the village. The general keeping an eye out for any other dangers he could avoid but found none.

After a few minutes of going around the cliff, he reached a small dirt road made of thin tire tracks that lead to the village

"this must the path where the carts full of slaves and stolen treasures took".

Again he pulled on the reins of the war lizard and followed the tracks.

As he got closer and closer to the village he noticed the smell of fire and brimstone getting stronger.

Reaching the entrance he saw bodies scattered everywhere. The bodies didn't seem to have a patter: Slave masters, slaves, prostitutes, and other types of villagers were all dead. The crummy and run down houses were still burning or had been turned into piles of ashes.

"I guess someone else found this unholy village before I did" he muttered under his breath. The lizard started screeching and move in discomfort, sensing something unusual.

"I know…I feel it too" a strange electrical pulse ran down the generals body.

The lizard turned its head from side to side and started heading towards the center of the village.

The bodies in and near the center looked and smelled worst then the rest of the bodies from before.

The only remains of the villagers were black burned bones in plies of black ash. The smell of burning flesh still lingered in the air, making the general cover his mouth and nose with his hand.

"who could do something like this!" the general was star struck, he had put all the pieces together and finally realized what happened, a fire bender must have destroyed the village with a single attack called 'Fire Nova'. Only a handful of fire benders in recorded history were able to create enough energy and chi to have all of it released at once. Signaling the lizard to move faster, the general couldn't wait to find and see the fire bending master.

Finally reaching ground zero, he saw a child laying oh its side. Jumping off lizard the general landed inches from the child.

"so a child did this? I wonder who he is" grabbing the child's shoulder he turned the body so it was facing up. The generals eyes grew wide when he saw a young girl instead of a boy. She had pale skin, pitch black hair, and pink lips. Her breathing was shallow and her palms were burned. When she opened her eyes the general noticed they resembled pools of molten gold. She raised a shacking hand towards him.

"w…..w….water" her voice was soft and weak.

He quickly reached for his canteen on his left side, opened it, and placed it on the child lips. With a weak grip the girl grabbed the canteen and started gulping the water down.

The general lifted the child, removed his cloak, and gently wrapped his cloak around the child's body and took her towards the war lizard.

"someone with enough potential to destroy a whole village doesn't deserve to die" he mounted the lizard with the child on his arms headed back from where he came from.

-Fire Nation Palace (later)-

"What do you mean the village was destroyed!" Ozai's voice caused the fire surrounding his throne to rise. The general stood before him with the child by his side. She had a red dress, sandals, and her long loose hair was settled on her shoulders.

"Yes my lord, this child destroyed the village all by her self" he kneeled and gently pushed the child towards the Fire Lord. She stood in front of the man with fear in her eyes.

" a child! What makes you think I can believe that!" again, the blames rose.

"please master, she is very powerful"

The Fire Lord looked straight into the child's eyes and saw fire and strength behind the fear, "guard, attack her!". One of the imperial guards came out of the shadows and charged towards the girl.

The young girl closed her eyes and waited for the impact but was surprised when she felt nothing. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a ring of fire surrounding her.

"_**how could this child create a ring of fire without bending!"**_the Fire Lord thought to himself, "very well, this child is now under the care of the fire nation" he turned his head towards one of the entrances and saw his wife looking at them. "Ursa, take care of her" Ursa quickly got the child and left. The Fire Lord turned his attention back to the general and smirked, "who else knows about this?"

The general gulped "no… no one sir"

"very well then, guard 'dispose' of him" the same guard charged the man and killed him with one swift strike.

"get ride of his body" Ozai commanded. The guard grabbed the dead man by his feet and dragged him towards the incinerator.

'"_**there's something about that brat, she can become a very useful tool for me and when she has played her role I will dispose of her like all the rest. That is if she never find out about her true identity as a phoenix." **_the Fire Lord started to think of ways to break the girls mind, body, and spirit so he can turn her into a mindless dog that would follow its master every order.

-Ursa-

The child was holding onto her long sleeves as they walked towards a vacant guest room in the palace.

Placing the child on the bed she sat next to her and stared at her.

"what's your name young one?"

"Azula"

"what's your last name?"

Azula looked down, "I don't have parents, I used to be a orphan until the bad man took me away from my village"

"bad man?" Ursa raised an eyebrow

_~~~ A day before~~~_

_Azula was sitting in a room full of bunk beds and other slaves. To her right side there was a dark skin women with icy blue eyes._

"_what's wrong young one? You shouldn't be sad, I am sure you can escape" said the woman who was wearing water tribe clothing._

"_I dunno mama…" Azula turned her body towards the water tribe woman and hugged her tight_

"_you remind me of my daughter" the woman slowly stroked Azula's hair as she sang a water tribe lullaby. Over a year Azula fulfilled the woman's motherly instincts._

_The door slammed opened and a greedy man smoking a cigar made his presence known_

"_Alright slaves! It's time!" _

_All the slaves lined up while the slave master shackled their wrists and ankles. _

_As they walked outside the smell of cigar smoke and alcohol caused Azula to start coughing. All the man outside turned their attention towards the water tribe woman._

"_I will pay 400 gold coins for the water peasant!" _

_More men raised the price as they got closer and closer to Azula and the woman._

_One of them reached for a grab but was stopped by the slave master._

"_if you win you can do what ever you want to her, same goes for the other women" he smirked when he saw the faces of the other women. _

"_don't hurt mama!" Azula yelled at the man_

"_and this child was captured in a small village in the a fire nation shore" the slave master walked towards the child and slapped Azula on her cheek. "you do not speak! Ever!" _

_The water tribe woman stopped the man before he could hit Azula again. _

"_this product will be damaged so the price will go down" he dropped his cigar and started beating the woman. All the man started to attack the rest of the women inline._

_Azula closed her eyes as she heard all the woman being attacked. _

'_**mama! Come on Azula. help mama!' **__Azula's anger for the slave master and dirty men started to boil her blood. Opening her eyes she saw flames slowly engulfing her body, from her head to her toes. All the men and women screamed as Azula released a ring of fire that pulsed throughout the village_. _The water tribe woman yelled at the other slaves to come near Azula as more pulses burned the village. The fire surrounding the girl slowly turned blue as more and more fire pulses were released. Everything from the drunken traders and prostitutes were incinerated if they weren't near Azula. _

"_it's ok Azula. They're gone, you can stop" the dark skin woman wrapped her arms around the girl but didn't get burned._

"_I cant stop mama! It feels like there's fire under my skin!" _

"_its ok Azula, I will stay with you until you stop" _

_The woman sang water tribe songs to the girl for hours as the girls power slowly weakened. The slave women stayed still as waves of fire passed through them._

_Finally the sun set and Azula fell on Kya's arms_

~~~present~~~

"everything after that is a blur, mama was gone along with the other women" Azula looked down again. Ursa couldn't help but hug the girl.

"_**she may seem like that tragedy didn't affect much her but behind does eyes is fear" **_

Azula looked at the finely dressed woman but saw Kya instead, Azula slowly wrapped her arms around the Fire Lady and started crying.


	3. Crimson

_~~~~Night before (Kya)~~~~_

_Azula looked up at the closes thing she could call 'mother' slowly fade into darkness. Kya held on to Azula until she fell asleep. Gently putting Azula on the ground, Kya looked at the terrified women. Biting her lower lip she left Azula and walked towards the scared women. _

"_I know what you have just seen was terrifying but we need to find money or something to trade and leave this horrible place" Kya started planning on a way to leave the fire and earth nations but she needed money to buy her way back to her family. The women didn't say anything and scattered around the village searching for gold or anything that wasn't burnt. _

_Kya looked at the remains of man who kidnapped her from a fire nation prison transport ship and remembered he always had money. Closing her mouth and holding her breath she moved the mans bones and searched the pile of ashes. Digging her fingers on the ashes, she felt smooth and flat circles. Grabbing as much as she could she ran to the shore. Kya washed the gold coins first then started scrubbing her hands very hard until her skin became irritated. She had seen the terrors of war but she never thought of searching the remains of another human being for money. Finally done washing the ash from her hands and guilt from her mind she returned to the village. _

_All the women sat on a circle with a pile of gold, silver, and a few copper pieces on the middle. Hearing foot steps they looked up and saw Kya walking towards them. Placing the gold coins she found on her person Kya took the women to the shore and made sure they washed the ashes off the coins and them self's._

"_**I don't know what the other women have been through but they can't do anything by them self's"**__ thought Kya. Suddenly she remembered she left the child alone. Leaving the other women she ran towards the village. Before she could reach to Azula she stopped when she noticed something moving near the center of the village. Hiding on a bush, she saw a man mounted on a giant lizard with fire nation insignias. The other women slowly approached Kya but stopped when they saw the lizard. The lizard started moving towards their direction but decided to move towards the child. Kya was about to run towards Azula but was stopped when a woman grabbed her by the wrists._

"_let me go!"_

"_I can't or else you might give the rest of us away" said a woman with long brown hair while she was looking straight into Kya eyes and stopping her from going towards Azula. Pulling her arms away, Kya started running towards Azula. _

_Reaching the center she saw Azula was gone. _

"_**no!" **__Kya fell on her knees when she saw Azula was gone._

"_we know you were attached to that fire nation girl but you have a REAL family waiting for you" the same woman said as she led the other woman back to the center of the village. Kya didn't know what to do, follow the war lizard or pay her way back to her real family. Azula had been like a daughter to her for the past year but Kya also had two biological children who thought she was dead when the fire nation had attacked the south pole. She hated her self for the decision she was going to make, "which way is the nearest village?" _

"_I know where to go" a woman said in the group. _

"_**ill find you someday Azula…. I promise!"**_

~~~Next day~~~

Azula opened her eyes and saw nothing but the color crimson. Azula adjusted her eyes and noticed she wasn't in a room full of women and it didn't smell like smoke or alcohol. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked outside a large window and saw the sun slowly rising on the horizon. Azula's head rotated, examining the room, and found everything was red or gold.

The bed had dark red silk sheets with a see through textile hovering over the bed, the dresser was made out of red wood and on the mantle was a large oval mirror. Above the bed was the black mark of the fire nation. Azula never lived or seen a place as fancy as this one before.

"how do you like the room?" Ursa asked as she stood on the door frame with cloths and other things on her hands.

"why did the Fire Lord made you take me?" Azula moved her legs to the edge of the bed and started playing with her feet.

"he saw _something _inside of you, he has plans for you " Ursa looked at the child with a soft smile.

"here, you need to wear this now" Ursa walked to Azula and removed her dress.

"I am going to wrap your chest with bandages, tell me of its too tight" Ursa placed the clothing on the bed and took a roll of white linen bandages. She wrapped the cloth around Azula's chests but before she finished she told Azula to turn around. Her eyes scanned the child's back and saw a large scar on her upper back that went further down but was covered by the new bandages.

"did the bad man do this to you?" Uras asked as she finished wrapping Azula's torso.

"yes" Azula said as she raised her hands towards the ceiling. Ursa lowered a heavy dark red shirt then training armor over Azulas head.

"raise your legs, why did he do that to you?" Ursa said as she slipped on some trousers and loose pants on Azula. Grabbing the boots Ursa looked up, waiting for an answer

"I tried to protected mama from his fists" Azula jumped off the bed and tried to stand still but the armor was too heavy so she started leaning from side to side

"your 'mama'? I thought you were an orphan" Ursa placed her hand on Azulas shoulder, leading her out the door.

"she was the closes thing to a mom I ever had, one year ago I meet her and she treated me like a child not a lowlife slave" Azula stepped out of the room and saw a young boy who was a few months to a year older then her.

"Azula this is my son, Zuko" Ursa gently pushed Azula towards the boy with matching armor. Azula didn't know what to do but shake his hand.

"mommy? Who is this girl and why was she sleeping in the guest's room?" Zuko quickly pulled his arm away. Azula didn't know what to make of this, she was going to be treated differently like always or this young boy was going to be her friend.

"her name is Azula, she is going to go to the fire nation academy with you."

"but that's a boy school"

"well your father wants her to train with the boys" Ursa looked down when she mentioned her husband.

Azula looked at Ursa and remembered Kya had the same look when she mentioned her children. She knew Ursa was very sad when she mentioned her husband but Azula didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could do. Wrapping her arms around ursas legs. "don't worry…. "

Zuko looked at the strange girl hugging HIS mother, "let go of her!" Zuko grabbed Azula by the shoulders and pulled her away. Azula realized he young boy wasn't going to be her friend so she decided to treat him the same way he treated her. She was about to push him but Ursa stopped her.

"Zuko! Azula has been through a lot so be nice to her. Now come on, school starts in a 10 minutes" Ursa grabbed both Azula's and Zuko's hands and started walking towards a carriage waiting for her outside the palace.

Azula sat on the right of Ursa and Zuko sat on the left side of his mother. Azula looked outside the small window as saw the fire nation.

All the people stopping what they were doing and bowed to the royal carriage. All the pretty people with pale or slightly tan skin wearing red outfits. Woman's stomachs and mans chest were visible. It amazed her how the people were happy in the fire nation, unlike what she's been through. They were the ones that decided the worlds fate, all the rich nobles and children, when she lived in the fire nation shore village she remembered how smelly and dirty it was.

"_**so this are the people who are ignoring the rest of the world, the ones that only care about them selfs"**_ Azula thought.

Ursa looked at Azula, for some reason she wanted to protected the child even though she just met her a day ago.

"_**poor child, she still isn't showing emotion like Zuko. Living in a dirty village must have aged her mind rapidly. I don't see what my husband sees in her, she is just a lost child." **_Ursa was about to tap Azulas shoulder but Zuko grabbed her sleeve. She looked down at Zuko then outside the carriage.

"Azula we're here" Ursa said as she tapped the girls shoulder.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Azula got off the carriage by herself, unlike Zuko who had his mother lift him up and placing him down.

"Azula, this is Zuko's first day attending the academy too. You need to follow him because you have the same classes he does" Ursa smiled at Azula who was looking at her.

Azula didn't say anything, instead she nodded and moved to Zuko's right side.

Ursa waved goodbye at both children but only Zuko waved back. Getting into the carriage she got a last look at Azula and Zuko.

"Azula, our first class is fire nation history" Zuko smiled.

"ok, _prince_ Zuko" Azula said as she followed the boy into the academy

~~~Fire Nation Palace~~~

The administrator for the Fire Nation Academy stood in the dark throne room.

"I am sorry my lord but people will ask questions" said the man as his legs started to shake. Ozai looked at the pathetic man, "I don't care!" like usual the fire around his throne rose when ever he showed any emotion

"but… girls cant attend the boys academy, its your own rule!" the man spoke against the Fire Lord.

"Get him out of my sight!" ordered the Ozai. The man turned around and saw a imperial guard with a triton coming at him. Before he could try to run away his head fell to the ground then his body.

The doors opened and a new man came in. Ozai ordered the man to get in the center of the room. The man looked at the guard dragging the body with one hand and the body's head in the other way. The new man gulped and bowed, "what is your wish, my lord?"

"I have a new student for you"

"is there anything I should be aware of?" asked the new man

"she is attending the Fire nation Academy for boys"

The new administrator felt a nervous sweat run down his body, "I will see that she is treated no differently then the boys"

"good" Ozai smirked, he liked it when his minions followed his orders. "I also want you to compare her to my weak son"

"as you wish my lord" the man bowed again and quickly, without trying to look scared, walked out of the room.

"_**I will need to monitor that child and see how her Phoenix powers develop before I can use her" **_Ozai thought to himself as the man left.


	4. Reunion

This is going to be a very short chapter for a reason, I am just getting Kya out of the way so I can focus more on Azula.

Kyas POV is about a month after she left Azula. In the next chapter Azulas POV is still on her first day of school. So remember Kya= 1 month ahead and Azula= the present.

~~Kya~~~

A month, a month of traveling, buying, and searching had finally paid off. Kya was on her way to her home in the south pole where her family was waiting for her, even if they didn't know it. Kya was able to find a man willing to take her home, it was hard to find boats since all available ships were used for war, pirating, or prison ships, something Kya knew by heart.

Kya was standing on the deck of the ship that was taking her home. She was wearing the thick blue jacket that everyone in the poles wore even though she was a few miles away from the arctic chill. At first she was surprised to find a ship to take her home but when she actually saw the water vessel she realized why no one wanted to use the boat. It was worn down from decades of use and the smell of fish was so overpowering it made Kya cover her mouth and nose with her gloved hand. Kya could endure the horrible conditions of the ship, she had endured slavery for a year so this was like a walk on the fresh snow after a blizzard.

The mother's sky blue eyes were kept on the horizon, the direction where her family was, hope and anxiety were the only emotions her eyes revealed.

"we will reach the south pole in the morning, you should go back inside and rest" said he fisherman who owned the boat. "thank you, I will pay you the rest when we reach my home." Kya said as she entered the cabin.

-next morning-

Kya opened her eyes when she felt the ship rock back and forth. She quickly got dressed and walked to the door. The seconds she opened the door a blast of ice cold wind hit her face and her breath became visible. The smell of fish didn't bother her at all anymore since she knew she was nearly home. After a few minutes of the ship rocking back and forth Kya saw a small white smoke cloud coming from a giant glacier. Her eyes lit up when she saw some men with dark skin waiting for the ship on the glacier. She spotted her husband with four other man who were in charge of defending the village from the fire nation navy but word had gotten out that Kya was coming back so she was sure they were a welcome party. The boat reached the frozen land and a steel sheet dropped, creating a small bridge from the ship and the men.

Emotions started building up as she got closer and closer to her husband who she loved so much. When her hide shoes touched the snow she ran towards her husband who was waiting for her with opened arms.

The fisherman coughed, Kya took out a sack of gold coins from her jacket and throw it at the fisherman who caught it. Pulling the sheet of metal back the fisherman started his ship and left.

Kya gave her husband a kiss on the lips, something she was waiting for since she was captured. As she pulled away from the kiss, Kya saw a little boy behind her husband.

"mom!" the voice of a small male voice said behind Kya's husband.

Sokka rushed to his mother. Kya kneeled down and gave him a big hug. Sokka started crying while his father smiled.

"hey sokka…." Katara said before she dropped a basket full of wet clothing, her eyes widened when she saw her mother.

"mom…." Katara walked to her mom with disbelieve.

"Katara….Sokka, I am back" Kya couldn't hold it anymore so she started to cry. Hugging both of her children, she smiled when she saw her husband doing the same. All of her joy and happiness erased the passed year, everything from the fire nation ship to Azula. Kya and the chief stood up, Kya was holding Katara and Sokka's hands as she headed towards her real home.


	5. Day One

A/N: Azula isn't showing a lot of emotion because she cant believe where she is or why she's there.

-Azula-

Azula entered the main building with Zuko a few feet ahead of her. She looked around and saw all the boys staring at her and whispering something to their friends next to them. She didn't mind people judging her, when she was an orphan potential parents judged the children like pieces of meat.

"here's our class room!" said Zuko as he opened a door to.

Azula noticed the room was like an auditorium, the seats created a half circle with the seats closes to a chalk board raising to the back end of the room. She also noticed that the seats were divided into social class sections. The children of generals or nobles sat in the front while regular children sat in the back. It was strange since she thought everyone in the Fire nation capital were rich snobs.

"you are going to sit one row behind me, Azula" said Zuko when he started walking down the rows of seats. Azula followed the prince without saying anything, like in the hallways everyone was looking or talking about her.

Taking her chair behind the prince, Azula heard a steam powered bell create a high pitch sound and everybody stopped what they were doing and started sitting down.

A few minutes passed and Azula started getting lost in her thoughts.

"_so the Fire Lord saw something inside me? Why was I given a room in the palace and why am I going to a boys school?" _Azula crossed her arms and placed her hands on desk in front of her. Before she could ask herself any more questions she heard a door open.

A man with a long, grey, silken beard entered the room. He walked up to the board in the middle of the room and started writing something with a piece of chalk.

"today is your first step into becoming men…. Today you started your Fire Nation training," said the man as he turned around and faced the class. He looked at familiar faces and new ones.

"I see our prince has finally joined us this year," he said smiling.

His smile quickly faded when he saw a young girl with long loose hair that reached her shoulders sitting behind the prince. Before he could say anything a soldier entered the room and handed the man a letter and left. He quickly read the letter and turned around and started writing more things on the chalkboard.

"our first lesson will be about Agni. Can anyone tell me who Agni is?"

"the spirit of the sun" said a boy in the background.

"good. Now Agni is what gives our nation it's power," he wrote the answer down, "now, who knows what the Avatar is?"

"the bridge between the spirits and the humans?" said another background character

"wrong… the Avatar is the only thing that can destroy our glories nation. We must do anything to stop him or her," again, he wrote the answer on the chalk board.

Azula looked at the teacher and noticed he keep looking at her between writing down words and asking questions.

The teacher moved to the side so his students could read what was on the board.

The board had four titles of on it: 'Stone guardian, Tsunami caller, Sky guardian, and Phoenix'

"can anyone tell me what this are?" asked the teacher. Everyone was silent

"these are known as primordial benders, also known as the first benders. Now the blood lines of the first benders have been polluted so finding one is like finding the avatar, who has been missing for 100 years. But over thousands of years there have been primordial benders."

Azula started paying attention, for some reason this subject really intrigued her.

"Stone guardians, as a legend says, are known for turning entire mountains into dust. Tsunami callers are known to bend any type of liquid and even having the ability to create tsunamis. Sky guardians are known to create winds strong enough to tear the fire palace of its foundation. Now for the most complex of all benders, the Phoenix is said to control every single form of fire and heat, from sucking the heat out of water to even harnessing the very energies of the sun. There have been a very small number of Phoenixes so their powers are still a mystery. Remember this are just legends so I may be wrong about how powerful they truly are. They can have more power then the Avatar or just posses a few tricks than regular benders." he eyed Azula.

"you, why is Agni important to us?" asked the teacher. Azula stood up, "he is the one that gives us our fire bending," she finished and sat down.

"that's just the surface, but you are right."

~~~two hours later~~~

Azula faded in and out of the lecture. It was mostly about how great the fire nation was and how everyone else was inferior.

"So if you see anyone with tattoos or a giant flying beast you should inform the nearest fire nation soldier," his voice was cut off by the bell.

"That's it for today, you're free to go" was the last thing he said before everyone started leaving the room. Again, it was by social status so Zuko and Azula passed everyone and were the first to get out.

"lunch is next, the boxes should be outside" Zuko lead Azula back to the court yard.

"boxes?" asked Azula.

"yeah," Zuko quickly walked to a stack of black cardboard boxes on a table. Taking two, Zuko told Azula to follow him under a tree. Sitting down and leaning against the trunk he handed Azula one of the boxes, "we have 20 minutes to eat this stuff," he said as he opened his box. Azula noticed it was had smaller boxes inside full of food like rice patties, steamed vegetables, and some type of meat mixed with noodles. Taking the combined chop sticks on the side of the box, Azula pulled them apart and grabbed a rice patty with the wooden sticks. To her surprise it was very good, soon she was stuffing her face with rice.

"I see you like it, the top cooks of the fire nation prepare the lunches," Zuko smiled.

Azula looked at Zuko and noticed he was smiling at her. _"maybe he isn't as bad as I thought, I think we can actually be friends," _Azula gave him a small smile back and started eating again.

"what do we have here? A girl and the prince?" a boy said in front of the two children.

He had the same type of clothing that the rest of the children wore, unlike Zuko or Azula. He was tall, pale, and had a smirk plastered all over his face.

"looks like this year wouldn't be so boring after all" he cracked his knuckles. He walked up to Azula and looked down. "why are you here and not with your mother making us men something to eat?" he looked at Azula who was still eating, "listen to me!" he kicked Azula's box from her hands and into her face.

"grab her!" suddenly two boys out of nowhere appeared and lifted Azula up by her arms. Her hair was covering her face so she couldn't tell who grabbed her.

"my name is Shekunze (sha-con-se), remember my name because this year I will be making you both suffer." he walked up to Zuko and kicked him to the ground.

"_bullies…. Why do they always go after me?" _Azulas rage started to build up inside her chest.

"_**remember Azula! Remember the fire nation soldier that destroyed your home!" **_

_~~~ a year ago ~~~_

_Azula was playing with a stuffed platypus bear inside the room with the other orphans of the orphanage._

"_children, we have someone that wants to adopted you!" a man's voice called out the children. Azula dropped the stuffed animal and lined up with the rest of the children. _

_She looked up and saw a man with a cigar standing near the play area. _

"_I want….." the man was interrupted by a large bang. All the children scattered towards the door of the building. Looking outside, Azula noticed a man with a top knot destroying the village. _

_A building exploded when he sent a large fire ball into the building, "your village has been proven to be a bad example of the fire nation! Your kind will be eradicated!" yelled the bender as he shot another fire ball into a different building. _

"_Run towards the woods children!" yelled the man who told them to line up. All the children waited until the man turned his back and ran towards the nearest trees. The bender quickly shifted his stance towards the trees and shot a large arc of fire towards them. Azula was about to get hit like the rest of the children until the man with the cigar picked her up and ran away from the village. He smelled like liquor and smoke, but Azula didn't care, he had saved her. "I couldn't let someone that's worth a lot of money be killed!" he looked at the child and smirked. Azula quickly froze up and fainted._

~~~~~present~~~~~

Azula pictured the fire nation soldier in her mind, she remembered every single movement, stance, and the way the soldier shifted his body to create fire. She pushed her body towards the boy to her right and knocked him into the hard ground. The boy on the left fell down with Azula, adding more pressure on the other boy's side. The boy from the right started to scream in pain because all the weight had broken his arm. The one to the left let go of Azula so he could help his friend.

The Azula took the soldiers stance and shifted her muscles towards the boy. Her stance was solid, her elbows rested on her hips, and she balled her fists. Quickly pulling her left arm up and her right down, a ball of fire appeared from her left fist as she punched towards Shekunze's direction.

The boy quickly got into his stance and was barely able to avoid getting incinerated.

Azula, again, remembered the soldiers movements and broke them down into steps.

She changed her stance so her right foot was in front of her left. Pulling all her energy on her heel she jumped up so she could back flip. All the energy on her heel was released, creating a vertical fire arc that went flying towards the bully. Before it could reach Shekunze, two teacher blocked the arc while two more teacher were in a aggressive stance towards Azula.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" yelled the teacher from Azula's previous class. He looked at Shekunze who had wetted his pants then he looked at Azula who was still in an aggressive stance. Zuko quickly went to Azula and told her to stop. Dropping her stance she fell to her kneels.

"take her to the healer, she needs a lot of help" said Zuko.

Azulas grip was so strong that her nails dug into her skin, when she jumped she injured her leg because her body wasn't used to releasing a lot of energy in one single movement.

(A/N: Azula's powers can cause her to physically and mentally hurt herself.)

Part Two:

~~~In A Tower facing the academy~~~

three shadowy figures watched from a distance as Azula created an arc of fire from her heel.

"**So this is **_**fire lord **_**Ozais new weapon?" **said a man with a deep voice.

"_**Looks like Ozai is going to create more problems for us again" **_a man with a soft voice said.

"_should we interfere? We already have half the nations wrapped around our fingers" _said a man with a seductive tone.

"_**get the fire sieges to question Ozai's actions. Those old bats should get us what we want…..if they know what's good for them"**_said the man with the deep voice

"**lets see how this girl will turn out first…" **

"_**agreed" **_

~~~Azula~~~

Azula was sitting on a patted bench outside the healers office. Her ankle was covered in soft white bandages but her palms were still exposed. She looked to her side and saw the two wooden crutches she used to get to the office. She turned her attention at her leg again and started fiddling with the single knot that was holding the bandages together. She lost her focus, dropped everything she was doing, and started to get lost in her thoughts. _"Shenkuze was kicked out of the academy and his family was banished from the fire nation capital. It doesn't make sense! My village was destroyed for having a bad image! He kicked Zuko! He should've been killed in public! From what I heard if you speak against the royal family you would be killed! Just because he has money doesn't mean his better then me!"_

Azulas train of thought was lost when she heard the door open. Azula removed her hair from her face and pulled it back so it rested on her shoulders and back. She flinched as a few strands of hairs grinded against the wounds in her palms. She tried to stretch or close her palms but the pain was too much. The woman came out, looked at Azula, who was trying to close her palms, and coughed. Azula looked at the nurse and waited for the woman to say something to her.

"the healer can see you know," said a pale skin woman.

"ok…" Azula grabbed her crutches and entered the room.

Inside the room was a man sitting on a stool without a back frame, in front of a padded table. He looked at Azula and smiled, "please sit down on the table" his voice was soft and warm. It took a few seconds for Azula to sit down since she kept looking the healer. He had dark skin, blue eyes, and red fire nation cloths.

Placing her crutches to her side, Azula lifted herself up on table and turned around to face the healer.

The nurse brought a bowl of water and placed it next to Azula then left. The healer placed his left arm over the bowl and closed his eyes. The water slowly rose and covered his palm, "please remove the bandages and roll up your pants"

Azula leaned over her leg and undid the knot that tide the bandages together. The white bandages fell on the ground and Azula started to roll up her pants.

The healer looked at Azula's leg and noticed an extra bump on Azula's ankle.

"this is going to hurt so grab onto something," said the healer as he placed his right hand on the bottom of Azula's foot. He slowly twisted the foot until the bump was gone. Azula gripped the edge of the patted table and started crying from the pain.

The dark skin man looked at Azula and placed his left palm over the broken ankle.

"you will feel better in a few minutes," said the man as his palm started to glow.

After a few minutes Azula signed in relieve and smiled. The healer smiled back and placed the water back on the bowl. "you can't jump or run for about a month, other then that you will be ok." Azula carefully got down from the table and started walking towards the door. The doctors left eyebrow rose when he saw the pad on the table had two fresh blood stains.

He looked at Azula and noticed blood was dripping from her fingers.

"no, no, no, come back here. Let me see your hands," said the healer as Azula was about to close the door. Azula signed and walked back to the doctor. She opened her palms and the doctor saw the deep wounds on her palms and pointing fingers.

"you should've said you wounded your hands too," he turned around and got the bowl of water. "place both of your hands inside the water," he held the bowl with both hands. Azula dipped both her hands in the bowl and waited for the healer. The healer closed his eyes and the water started to glow. Azula looked at her hands as the wounds started to close. The water turned red with old blood and stopped glowing.

"thank you…" Azula smiled but her curiosity got the best of her, "Why is a water bender working for the fire nation?" Azula asked as she dried her hands with her shirt. The healer looked at Azula and smiled. "I was given a choice, have my family killed by fire benders or heal the children in the academy. I choose my family and now we live in the fire nation capital, not as rich as everyone but we are still together," the healer saw Azula lower her head when she heard the word 'family', _"I sense deep wounds in her mind. Even the children aren't saved from the war…"_

"Nurse, please bring me a new bowl of water," the healer said. The nurse entered the room with a new bowl of water. Taking the old bowl, she left the room. He placed his left hand over the bowl and the water covered his hand. Azula looked at the doctor wondering what he was going to do. Placing his left hand on Azula's head, the doctor closed his eyes and started to focus, "think of the happiest time of your life then the worst," said the healer.

Azula closed her eyes and thought of Kya then waking up to see a fire nation general.

"_so she was an orphan? Maybe if I can block the bad memories I can remove all the mental scars." _

The man started mending Azula's mind.

~~~the healer's mind~~~

The healer opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in the physical world anymore, he was inside Azula's mind. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness, but he was somehow standing up instead of floating.

"I have to find the girl…." the healer started to walk towards a random direction. He wondered for a few minutes until he heard the sound of a child laughing. He quickly ran towards the direction where the laughing was coming from. He slowly stopped as the image of a young girl sitting down, playing with a stuff animal, appeared in front of him.

"hello? What's your name?" asked the man. The girl looked up and smiled. Instantly the darkness was filled with tall grass, flowers of different colors, and a clear blue sky with a large sun. "hey! do you want to play with me?" asked the young girl with a smile. For some reason the girls smile made the man smile. Her voice sounded like a normal girl's voice instead of the neutral tone Azula had in the normal world. He looked up and saw a dark skinned woman with icy blue eyes looking at him. She lifted Azula and hugged her.

"can I help you?" asked the woman.

"I am here to help the child," replied them man.

Kya looked at Azula and placed her on the ground. Azula smile faded when she noticed another woman. The healer eyes grew wide when he saw Fire Lady Ursa.

"_Lady Ursa? What is she doing here?" _

"mama?…." Azula froze. A flash of light caused both the healer and Azula to cover their eyes. Opening his eyes he saw Azula was shaking. He looked up and saw Ursa with blue water tribe clothing and icy blue eyes.

"_she sees the water tribe woman when she sees Ursa." _the healer pictured Kya and noticed they looked alike, the only difference was the skin and eye color. Azula started walking backwards away from the new figure. Turning around she started running into the filed that seemed to go on forever.

"wait!" yelled the woman. She looked down and disappeared. The healer started to chase after the Azula. After a few minutes he stopped to catch his breath. He placed his hands on his knees and looked down.

"what do you want!" said a very masculine voice. The healer looked up and saw a very well build man with pale skin, golden eyes, and long pitch black hair.

"I am healer to help the child,"

The other man frowned. "Leave this place!"

"NO! I see what the problem is! She has seen something and lost the a thing loved! I need to help her!"

"why! you don't even know her name!" yelled the man as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "I…I don't know! When she frowns she makes this face that makes you want to cry and when she smiles she brings joy to those around her, like any other child!" the healer said. The man disappeared and Azula reappeared.

"who was that?"

"he protects me when things try to hurt me," replied Azulas with a smile.

The smell of smoke slowly filled the air. The healer sniffed the air and noticed it was coming from behind him, the healer turned around and noticed a fire nation soldier burning the field. Azula froze up and started crying. that's when the healer knew what happened. The soldier create the fire inside Azula's mind that kept her from getting close to people if they weren't the water tribe woman.

"can you create some water?" the healer looked down at Azula.

"water? I think so," Azula closed her eyes and a pool of water appeared in front of the healer. The healer lifted the water and dropped on the fire and soldier. To his surprise the soldier turned into vapor and disappeared, leaving only his armor behind. Everything turned white and he closed his eyes.

~~~Real World~~~

The healer opened his eyes and noticed his left palm was dry as a bone. He looked at Azula and saw she was dreaming. She had a strange expression on her face then she started crying. He stood up from his chair and lifted Azula. Laying her down on the table he left Azula alone to sleep.

~~~Azulas Dream~~~

_She was back in her old village. Everything slowly turned fuzzy then blurry and finally everything was gone. _

_She was in the village with Kya. Like the previous village everything faded away. _

_Suddenly Azula found her self hugging Ursa the night she was given a room on the fire palace. For some reason she only saw Ursa and no one else._

"_misses….." Azula looked up at Ursa and saw her smiling. _

"_call me Ursa, its ok to show your emotion…." _

_Something in Azula's mind started to hurt but her heart started to warm up. _

(The healer blocked the bad memories and Kya so Azula could show emotions. Ursa's line was also implanted by the healer)

-Fire Nation Palace-

The administrator of the royal academies was shaking on his boots as he walked into the middle of Ozai's throne room. The room was dark, even with the wall of fire behind Ozai and the torches on the pillars behind the scared man.

"My Lord….the girl you ordered me to monitor got into a fight,"

"the boy was 'banished' with his family but that's not what I asked for!"

"oh, yes ,I found a file on the girl. Her name is Azula, born in a village destroyed almost two hears ago, mother died and the father is unknown"

"has she received any fire bending training?"

"no my lord, but she created a arc of fire that took two teacher to block."

Ozai smirked under his shadow. "what else happened?""she broke her leg, or something near it, but didn't drop her stance until prince Zuko told her to."

Ozai let our a predator's growl when he heard Azula didn't drop her stance when she hurt herself. Orange flames came out of his nostrils when he breather out.

"Lord?…."

"Leave this place."

The man bowed down and saluted his master before exiting the room.

"_She maybe a phoenix but she is too careless!" _Ozai thought to himself as he pictured the girl fighting. Something deep inside him started to burn as the thought of a child having more power then the fire lord filled his head.


	6. Day Two Part one

A/N: the chapters are around 1-2 thousand words because if there is more. More mistakes will pass by my radar. This chapter is very painful to write for some reason!

Now….the setting for this chapter is weird. Its set of Azulas mind but Ursa can see it in her dreams.

-End of School-

Ursa took Azula's limp body from the healers table and carried her to the carriage. Zuko was right behind her, he kept staring at Azula's sleeping face on his mother shoulder, watching every single movement of her face.

"Zuko, when we get back to the palace I need you to not bother Azula"

"why? I want to know were she learned those moves" Zuko opened the carriage door and let Ursa in before he got in.

Sitting down Zuko saw his mother shifting Azula's body she her head rested on Ursas chest. "promise me , Zuko, you will not bother her"

"ok mom…."

After arriving at the Palace Ursa took Azula into her room and put her in her bed.

After a few hours Ursa retired to her room, separate from Ozai's since he 'lost interest' in her two years after Zuko was born.

~~Azulas Mind (Ursas dream)~~~

Azula looked at the crimson armor. A stream of white smoke slowly rose from the chest armor.

"Azula….go to the fields" Ursa appeared behind her and placed her hands on Azula's shoulder. Azula nodded and ran off to the field.

"Come on out Sozin! Stop protecting the child!" Ursa walked to the middle of the burnt field and stood a few feet from the armor

"so you are the mental block the healer put inside the child's mind? blocking all the bad memories?" a mans voice echoed through Ursas mind.

"come on out Sozin! You may have fooled the healer but not me"

A lighting bolt hit the armor and a man appeared. It was the same man the healer confronted only he had a black beard.

"I see you took your prime form"

"the healer may have blocked my powers from taking over the child's body but I can still influence her, better her""why did you choose this child! Why not your own blood!"

"She is my blood, she is Ozai's bastard child. My failure of a grandson had an affair but that's not why you're here is it?"

"why are you trying to take over Azula's body?"

"why? To erase my mistakes….the Avatar and Ozai."

"why Ozai?"

"he failed and dishonored me, one hundred years without the avatar and the Fire Nation still hasn't taken over the world"

"you must stop what you are doing, you have already destroyed Azulon's life and his children's, do not move on to your children's children"

"you may be a made up part of her mind but you still have influence of the child, remember this, all it takes is one little spark to create an inferno"

"she maybe your incarnation but she is still her own person…."

"she is her own person but the power of the Phoenix is slowly being manifested by all the sadness and misery. The healer unknowingly protected the phoenix powers when he put out the fire"

"so she really is a Phoenix huh?…." Ursa looked down knowing what Azula was capable of. She saw it in her husband before, using fire out of anger and rage. Azula is just a child yet she is full of anger and sadness, they cancel each other out but Anger will always overwhelm her.

"you see why I must protect this child. I will need all the power of the essence of Agni to reclaim my throne…"

"as long as Azula has me by her side I will stop her from being anyone's tool!"

Sozin didn't say anything, instead a blue dragon appeared. Jumping on the dragons head Sozin disappeared in a flash of light

"remember….all it takes is a spark to create an inferno"

Ursa froze up as the words echoed through her mind, she heard it before but now she knew what the man meant.

~~~Real World~~~

Ursa woke up in a cold sweat. Grabbing her silk robe and putting it on she made her way to Azula's room. Slowly opening the room she saw Azula was still sleeping, dreaming of playing on a field with mental Ursa.

"you felt it too mommy?" said a soft male voice from behind Ursa. Turning around Ursa saw Zuko was standing in the torch lit hallway.

"feel what Zuko?" Ursa closed the door and looked at Zuko

"this feeling of being on fire….I woke up and the closer I got to Azula's room the stronger the feeling got" Zuko was interrupted by Ursa who kneeled down and hugged Zuko.

"you must be scared Zuko but if you befriend her the feeling will go away"

"I want her to show me that move…."

"ask her tomorrow but don't bother her, she may hurt herself or you"

"hurt me? I am not going to asker then…"

"Zuko! She has been through a lot and bottled her feelings, she can only release her emotions when she gets angry. " Ursa soften her tone. "do you remember when your father said you were a failure when you didn't start bending two years ago?"

Zuko looked down and nodded

"now imagine if you didn't have your uncle and me to help you get into the academy. Training and helping you"

"oh….. I see"

"yes…. Try to be nice to her"

"yes mommy" Zuko hugged her.

"go back to bed…and try to ignore the feeling"

-Next day-

Azula and Zuko both waved good bye as Ursa entered the carriage.

Zuko turned around and started to walk to a group of kids standing in the middle of the large white tile yard.

"hey Zuko, I thought our class was inside…" Azula pointed at the building were they went the day before.

"we change classes every school day…today is physical training for us and tomorrow is manners" Zuko got into the first row of the line and Azula went arrow behind him, like the class before it was by social status. Azula looked at the other children entering the building or getting into position. Suddenly she noticed something that wasn't there before, Imperial guards in every entrance of the academy. Leaning towards Zuko she tapped his shoulder.

"hey Zuko…what's with all the guards?" Zuko turned around and saw the guards.

"my mom said my father put them so no one tries to kill me…" Zuko said with a casual tone. "how could you say something like that?" asked Azula

"I am a prince, every royal member must understand people don't like us for some reason, I don't get it. We are trying to make the world better place but there are still people who hate us" Zuko replied as he turned around. Azula had a blank stare. Suddenly everyone stood still as a man went through the rows of students.

The man stood in front of the group of kids and saw Zuko.

He smiled, he wanted to see what the prince was capable of, then he saw Azula. He noticed she tried to avoid eye contact since he was one of the teachers that had to stop her from attacking Shekunze.

"I see we have a prodigy on out class, come up here Azula" he crossed his arms waiting for Azula. The administrator made it clear that every teacher needed to learn her name.

"ok….." Azula passed Zuko and stood in front of the class with the teacher.

"Azula here thinks its acceptable to be out of order, if she was in the military like most of you will after you graduate she would be disciplined. BUT….she did it to protect Zuko"

He looked at Azula, leaning towards her he whispered her to go back inline.

Doing what the teacher said Azula got back in line.

"now…200 push ups"

Everyone looked at the person on their side and asked them if the teacher was joking.

"I'm not joking…." the teacher smiled as he saw the children growing.

Everyone got into theri push up position.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,…" said the teacher as he walked through the rows again correcting students with bad positions.

-40 minutes later-

Everybody but a few were laying on their stomachs or backs as they rubbed their sore hands or stomachs.

"200.…" the teacher stood in front of the three students who made it.

"I must say prince Zuko….I am surprised" said the teacher as he saw Zuko stand up. Zuko's knees started to shake then he fell. The teacher looked at Azula who was standing up. The teacher then looked at the other boy, who was now laying on his stomach, who made it to 200 push ups.

"well well well…..Azula….I must say I am surprised. Able to stand up after 200 push ups" he went in front of Azula who was covered in sweat.

"everyone notice how sweaty she is…. She was able to use her internal fire to give her stamina. Now…." he looked at prince Zuko who was slowly raising "prince Zuko is able to do the same" he looked at everybody eyeing Azula.

"go get a drink of water and clean your self's….be ready for more physical training"

Everybody rushed into the building. Some found energy to run and but later were too weak to open the door. Azula followed them with Zuko a few feet behind her.

"Azula…. There is a royal bathroom we can use" Zuko stopped Azula before she got in line

"ummm…ok" Azula smiled "where is it?" Zuko took her into the end of a hallway and opened a room guarded by two guards.

Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw how big the room was. It as made of smooth white tiles. There was three shower stalls, a stand with bandages and towels, and a large fire nation symbol made out of red tiles.

"it should take the others about 30 minutes to get ready for the next lesson so I would take a shower…" Zuko grabbed towel from the stand and entered the right stall.

Azula grabbed a towel and a roll of bandages and entered left stall, leaving a single stall to separate them.

-Ten Minutes-

Zuko got out of the shower and dressed up.

"I'll wait for you outside Azula"

"ok…"

A few minutes after Zuko left the room Azula got out of the shower.

"It took you long enough" Zuko smiled at Azula. Azula smiled back "lets go back to the courtyard" Zuko nodded and headed towards outside. Walking outside Azula noticed the yard was still empty. The only people were the boys who gave up early and the teacher making them do jumping jacks. He looked at the children and walked towards them.

"I see you two are ready…. I need to talk to you"

Zuko had concerned look on his face.

"you two, and the other boy, have showed you can control your breathing and that you have a lot of stamina. You will be moved to the second year class since the first year class is about building stamina and controlling breathing."

"Saun Lu (Sa-on-lo) will also be joining you"

Zuko eyes grew wide at the news, maybe his father would be proud of him after hearing about him finishing a years worth of training in a single day

(End of chapter)

(A/N: I know Azula seems to have a lot of power and problems but its just the beginning. I will introduce Ty Lee in the next chapter. This chapter was very painful to try and edit…)


	7. End of Day Two,New Friends

(A/N: chapter has day two part two in the begging but the school day Is an entire chapter.)

After twenty minutes of waiting Azula, Zuko, and Saun Lu stood apart from the rest of the children who were doing 100 squats. The teacher left the large group and headed towards the three children. They made a straight line with Saun Lu in the left, Azula in the middle, and Zuko in the right.

"Since you have proven your stamina I want you all to do 200 squats"

All three children nodded and started. Saun Lu stared at Azula, watching how she breathed and moved.

"Don't stair at me…." Azulas said as she bent down.

"Your are a girl! I thought you just looked like one" said Saun Lu

"guys be quiet! Were suppose to show the teacher we are ready for the second year class!" Zuko said with a stern tone, he didn't want to be kicked at of the second year class the same day he was promoted. Azula turned her head and saw Saun Lu. He had a top knot like everyone in the academy and the fire nation, baggy shirt and pants without the shoulder armor she and Zuko wore, and a smile on his face.

"Stop smiling at me!" Azula turned her head back.

"your pretty strong for a girl" said Saun lu with a cheery tone.

Azula ignored the boy.

The bell rang and everyone let out a large sign of relieve. Like before, some ran to get the lunch boxes but found they were too weak actually stand in line. Azula and the other boys stopped and started walking towards the lunch line.

"lets go get rid of all this sweat" Zuko said as Saun Lu went to get in the lunch lines.

"uhhh… sure"

Both Azula and Zuko went back to the large bathroom.

Like before Zuko got out a few minutes before Azula. They started walking towards the lunch line.

"Azula! Zuko! I got you guys lunch!" yelled Saun Lu as he waved at them from the yard.

Zuko leaned over Azulas shoulder and whispered. "I think he likes you"

Azulas blushed "no he doesn't, I will ask him"

When they reached the boy Azula asked "why are you being so nice to us?"

"I don't want to be alone in the second year class so I thought we could be friends….and you got Shekunze kicked out of the academy. He was a real jerk" Saun Lu smiled.

"ok….I told ya Zuko" Azula said with a smirk( her trade mark smirk)

"you look really scary, Azula" Zuko said as he stepped away from Azula. Removing the smirk off her face, Azula grabbed a lunch box and headed towards the tree from before.

-Fire Nation Dinning Room(Night)-

Ursa took a cup of jasmine tea and blew steam towards Zuko. Smelling the air, Zuko eyes lit up, Azula knew something good was going to happen to Zuko.

"I know that smell! Uncle Iroh is coming!" said Zuko with a large smile.

"his coming for your birthday in two weeks" Ursa said as she sipped her tea.

"yay! I cant wait to tell him what happened today"

Placing her tea down, Ursa looked at Zuko "what did happen today?"

"Azula and I got promoted to the second year class"

Ursa smiled. "that's so great! I am sorry your father was too busy to hear this"

Zuko nodded. "I am sure uncle Iroh will be happy for you" Ursa reassured her son.

She turned to Azulas direction "I am glad to hear you and Zuko will be able to be in the same class" Azula smiled when she heard Ursa was somewhat proud of her.

"thank you lady Ursa"

Ursa smiled and sipped her tea.

"_**If Azula and Zuko stay at the same level then maybe Ozai will leave Azula alone. I still don't know if I should get too close to her…. Her powers may show up again… " **_

~~~Next Day~~~

Azula stopped at the entrance of the school. "Ok Zuko….were do we go today?"

"in the building behind the main one" Zuko pointed to a pathway that went to the back of the school.

"ok" Azula followed Zuko through the pass. The building was surrounded by green grass and boulders. The building had only one story, white stone steps, and cherry wood flooring.

"it so pretty!" Azula smiled "yeah, but manners class is suppose to be one of the hardest classes" Zuko got up on one of the boulders and turn towards the pathway.

"the girls should be here any moment"

Azula claimed the same boulder and sat next Zuko. "Girls? I thought this was a boys school"

"they come for manners class, they say it makes it easy for students actually practice on each other" Azula stared at the pathway until she heard a woman yelling her name.

"Azula! Get down here!" yelled a woman with red lipstick and a silk robe.

Azula turned around and saw the woman had a red ribbon on her left hand.

Jumping off the boulder she quickly went up to the lady.

"we have an odd number of girls so you have to take the role of a boy so turn around."

Azula turned around and waited for the teacher. The teacher grabbed Azula's hair and made it into a topknot and tide it with the red ribbon. "ok….take a look" the teacher took a small mirror out of her robe and held it in front of Azula

"I look like a boy!" Azula complained.

"good…."the teacher looked up and saw a straight line of girl making their way through the pathway. Behind them was a male teacher, he wasn't as buff as the other teachers.

Azula quickly went back to the boulder.

"you really look like a boy" Zuko said laughing. "shut up!" Azula complained.

Azula signed knowing it was true, the only thing that made her look like a girl were her pink lips.

"TY LEE! GIRLS ARENT SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF THE ORDER!" yelled the man as a young girl started running and skipping out of the line.

"that's boring!" Ty lee replied as she jumped into a boulder. Skipping from boulder to boulder she reached the one that Azulas and Zuko were sitting on. She was able to do a back flip before she could hit Zuko but when she reached Azula she hit her head on Azula's forehead and made both of them fall. Azula was the first on to hit the ground and then Ty Lee fell on her. Grabbing her head Azula cried in pain. "Arrgg! Watch were you're going monkey girl!"

Ty Lee rubbed her head. "I'm sorry! I just have so….." Ty lee paused as she looked at Azula. "your have big lips for a boy!" Ty Lee got off Azula and started to stretch.

"I am not a boy! I am a girl!" Azula got up and started to rub the large bump on her forehead, the pain caused her to close her eyes.

"a girl in the boys academy. that's odd" Ty Lee leaned into Azula face. Opening her eyes she saw big grey ones staring at her a few inches off her face. Azulas face turned red, she quickly pushed Ty Lee to the ground. "What was that for!" asked Ty Lee as she got up and started pick the grass leaves of her pink shirt. "don't get so close to me!" Azula turned around so no one could see her red face.

"ok…I was just trying to have fun…" Ty Lees jaw started to shake. She rubbed her eyes hoping it would stop her tears from building up. After her face returned to its pale color Azula faced Ty Lee who was crying.

"….stop crying…." Azula said as Ty Lee was sobbing.

"….Im…-sob-…sorry…"

"its ok…it was an accident…I shouldn't have yelled at you" Azula stretched her arm out towards Ty Lee. Ty Lee sniffed and stopped crying. Grabbing Azula's hand Ty Lee felt her body heat up. "your hand is really warm" Ty Lee let go of Azula's hand and gave her a bear hug. Azula blushed again but the pain from the hug made her ignore the heat building up on her face.

"no no no! young ladies aren't suppose to be hugging like that!" yelled the woman who now stood near the male teacher.

A girl with black hair looked at her 'friend' with a bored expression

"_**I feel sorry for that boy Ty Lee is hugging. Once she gives you a bear hug she will never let go…." **_

-inside the building-

The class was split into four groups, Each going into a different class room.

Azula and Zuko staid in the same group but Saun Lu, who got to school late, was sent to a different group. The boys, and Azula, stood behind chairs and the girls stood near the walls. The female teacher ,who was in one of the ends of a large table, looked at all the boys. "straighten up your backs." all the students did what she said. "good. Now…it is important for the boys to offer the girls a place to sit before they sit down" the male teacher walked up to the woman and moved the chair so she could sit. "girls….it is important to thank them before you sit down"

Azula moved the chair and the girl with pitch black hair moved next to her

"thank you" said the girl with a bored tone. Zuko, who stood a chair away from Azula, moved the seat and Ty Lee thanked him before she sat down.

"now boys take the sit to your left" Azula sat in between Ty Lee and the bored girl while Zuko sat next to the bored girl.

"Mai! We get to sit next to each other!" Ty Lee placed her hands on Azula's knees so she could reach Mai.

"NO! GIRLS DON'T LEAN OVER LIKE THAT!" yelled the female teacher.

"sorry…." Ty Lee quickly got back into her sit.

"that really hurt you know" Azula looked at Ty Lee who started moving in her sit.

"I'm sorry but Mai is my best friend…" Ty Lee gasped as an idea popped in her head "we should be best friends!"

"no thanks…"

Ty lee looked down with a sad face "oh…ok….I'll leave you alone then" Azula felt something inside her when she saw how sad the girl was.

"ok ok, I will be your friend"

Ty Lee gasp again

"_**I'm afraid if she keeps gasping she will faint"**_ thought Azula

"really! We can braid each others hair and go to the beach and…. And…and go see the circus!" as more words that came out of Ty lee's mouth the closer she got to Azula.

Again the teacher yelled at Ty Lee about acting like a girl. Going back to her sit she smiled as she thought of all the fun things she would do with her new friend.

-Lunch time-

"and that's when you use the…." the female teacher was interrupted by the bell.

"push in your chairs in and let the girls out first, Azula do what the boys do"

All the girls giggled at Azula who was about to leave the class room.

After 5 minutes of waiting Azula was able to leave with Zuko. They quickly made their way through the path and into the front of the line for their lunch boxes.

Grabbing their lunch they headed towards the tree. They noticed Saun Lu wasn't there or anywhere in the courtyard.

Sitting down Azula and Zuko started eating their lunch.

Azula eat her rice but was interrupted by a strange feeling in the back of her neck. Ignoring the feeling she finished her rice patties but the feeling got stronger. Slapping the back of her neck, thinking it was a bug, she thought it was gone but instead of a bug she felt a smooth braid. Pulling on it she heard Ty Lee yelling at her to stop.

Looking up she saw Ty Lee was hanging by her feet on the tree branch.

"Ty Lee! What are you doing?"

"I wanted to climb a tree" Ty lee said as she jumped down and landed in front of Azula.

"you really are a monkey girl aren't you?"

"don't call me that!"

Zuko laughed as he saw Azula arguing with Ty Lee.

"leave the girl boy alone…" a bored voice came from the other side of the tree.

"Mai! She is a girl! And she is my new friend!" Ty lee smiled as Mai showed her self.

Zuko suddenly felt his face heat up when he saw the young girl.

"h-hey there Mai" Zuko waved at the young girl. Mai didn't say anything, instead she sat in front of the Zuko and Azula and started eating her food.

Ty lee grabbed Azula's bread and started eating. Azula didn't want to say anything because if she said something wrong Ty lee would make a face that no one could stand, it was the saddest face that no one could stand to see. All the sadness and rejection Ty Lee showed melted anything that looked into her grey eyes. She was Azula's opposite, able to show her true emotions and letting them out. Ty lee sat next to Azula and started eating Azula's food.

"leave the girl alone Ty lee, do you have that pin your mother gave you?"

Ty lee nodded and flashed her long braid. In the end was a golden pin with the fire nation symbol.

"good, show it to the guards and they'll let you go to the front of the line" Mai said

"wow you really know a lot of fire nation stuff" Zuko complimented Mai.

"thank you…" Mai said with a weak tone.

Ty Lee quickly returned to the group with two lunch boxes. Mai looked at Ty lee who sat next to Azula. "why do you eat so much"

"I got one for me and one for Azula since she is my new best friend. She apologizes unlike you" Ty lee said as she showed her tongue at Mai

Azula grabbed the second lunch box and started eating half of it since Ty Lee ate half of her old one. "thanks…-munch-…for getting me another one"

"no problem" Ty Lee started eating her noodles and meat with chop sticks

"Azula is it? Ty Lee is like a puppy…once you feed her she will always come back for more"

"Mai! Stop telling Azula lies!"

"its true"

Azula coughed as the two girls were talking to her. "its ok…I always wanted a dog"

Ty lee face turned red "stop it!"

"relax Ty Lee, I was joking" smiled Azula

"oh ok" instantly the color red was drained from Ty lees face.

"_**she can be really annoying but…I think we can actually become friends"**_

-end of school day-

Azula, Ty lee, Mai, and Zuko were waiting outside the school gates, waiting for their mothers to pick them up. Ty lee was showing off her agility and gymnastics ability to Azula while Zuko stared at Mai. Ursa's carriage was the first to come.

Coming out of the carriage she looked at Mai and Ty Lee

"good to see you girls again…how is the girls academy?"

"Lady Ursa!" Ty lee quickly stopped what she was doing and hugged Ursas legs.

"hey Ty lee…how are your sisters?"

"mean! they keep trying to cut of my braid" said Ty Lee as she pulled her self off Ursa

"I see…I hope you and your mother can make it to Zuko's birthday in two weeks"

"Zuko's birthday? I'll ask my mom" Ty lee turned around and went back to Azula's side

"I see Azula made a good friend today" Ursa smiled knowing Azula was in good hands.

Looking at mai, who was standing with her arms crossed, she smiled again.

"how are you Mai?"

"bored….like life isn't worth anything" Mai looked up to Ursa

"you should be a poet some day" Ursa let out a soft laughed. She looked at Zuko who kept staring at Mai.

"well girls, Zuko and Azula have to return to the palace"

"wah! Azula lives in the palace? Does that make her a princess?" Ty lee turned to Azulas and stared into her golden eyes. "she has the fire lords eyes too!"

"no no Ty lee…she is…" Ursa paused when she realized no one but the servants and guards knew about Azula living in the palace. _**"what is she?…Ozai took her in as a weapon but….is that all she is?…what am I thinking! She is a human being" **_Ursa looked at the sun slowly setting.

"sorry girls we have to go, if I am missing after sunset the guards will think I was kidnapped or something" Ursa said as she grabbed Zukos and Azulas hands. She quickly led them to the carriage and left.

"that was weird wasn't it?" asked Ty lee as she saw her mothers carriage. "well I got to go…cya" Ty lee waved and left the academy

"_**that was weird…since when did that girl start living in the palace? Is she a servants daughter? And why did Lady Ursa hold her hand like she was her daughter? Zuko's birthday will be very interesting…." **_

A/N: Saun Lu is a like a boy version on Ty Lee only a bit less hyper. Sorry if Ty lees introduction wasn't that great.


	8. Princess

A/n: Ursa isn't like Freddy :P. its like "I had this dream" and " I had the same dream".

It's a bond Azula made with Ursa.

**-3 men stood in a secret room over looking Ozais throne room-**

"**so she was sent to the second year class with the prince and another?" said the first man**

"**yes… but she will keep gaining more and more power" said a second man**

"**that is clear….but how can we use this for our own gains? After all, Iroh is still the White Lotus leader. If we try to overthrow him we will be killed for sure" said the final man in the group**

**1:"he cant take on two of us by him self at the same time….after all he is just a power bender" **

**2:"the seeds of hatred have been planted in the lower ranks of the White Lotus" **

**3:"yes…that's one thing Ozai has done right, scattering the leaders and reducing their influence over the entire society" **

**2:"Ozai has been a problem for us since Azulon's death. We planned on Iroh taking the throne then we were going to dethrone him" **

**3:"that's in the past, now we need the girl to overthrow Ozai" **

**2:"don't forget about Iroh, he is still a large threat to us" **

**All the men nodded **

**1:"we will see how things play along. As for now we must force Ozai to decide on forgetting about his project or keeping the child" **

**3:"knowing that man he will make everything work his way" **

**2"very well…I think its time for the Fire Sages to ask questions" **

**-Ozai-**

The Fire Lord kneeled down before the elders of the fire nation. It decussated him he still had to bow to anything.

"Fire Lord Ozai, we have heard you have taken a girl in" said an elderly man.

"yes, but its for the good of the nation" he spoke as he looked at the five elders in front of him.

"enlighten us ,Ozai, what are your interests with the girl?"

"she very powerful" replied the Fire Lord.

"she is a Phoenix! Why is that monster living in the fire palace?" an elderly man yelled.

Ozai started to breathing slowly, controlling his anger. "how did you know?"

"we know everything, we know who you truly are"

"she may be a powerful tool for us to use but she is still very dangerous!" said another elder.

"I understand and I will do anything to break the child and use her for our benefits" Ozai replied as he got up.

"you are playing with a spawn of the fire spirit ,Ozai, they are more in tuned with the spirits and can access their powers, if she realizes what she is….she can destroy everything that we have been working for"

"I know the risks but she is still young, we can mold her into a fire nation nationalists like the rest that go to the Fire Nation academies" Ozai smirked.

"her will is stronger then the rest, it will take great sorrow and tragedies to break her"

"but that's not your only problem, people will ask questions, why she is living in the palace?"

"indeed, what will you say to all the mindless people? If they start questioning us they will start to question why they are fighting the war and finally they will overthrow you"

"you will lose either way, Ozai, if you don't play your cards right"

"I see…." Ozai said. He started thinking of ways to fool the people

"I will announce she is Iroh's lost daughter" he looked at the elders

"then Iroh will get the throne, remember he was removed because he lost his son"

Ozai's blood started to boil as he started to think again

"fine! I will crown her princess of the fire nation!" Ozai said with a serious tone

"and what will you tell the people?"

"I will tell them that she is my fathers bastard child" Ozai waited for the elders response.

"think Ozai! You cant just make things up and hope for people to fall for them. We know you were not meant to be the Fire Lord but you need to think everything through!"

The Fire Lord breathed out and orange blames came out of his mouth. The flames reached a few inches away from the elder in the middle.

"you don't scare us Ozai"

"I will declare her as my bastard child!"

All the elders nodded "very well them…. You are dismissed"

Ozai stormed out of the room.

"He isn't like his brother….he will be the down fall of the Fire Nation" said the head elder as the doors closed.

-Ursa-

After leaving Azula and Zuko in their beds she wondered around the palace, thinking of what Azula meant to her.

"_**when Ty Lee asked me what Azula was I couldn't reply to her…WHY! She is a human being! She is just a child but there's something off about her. I want to hug her and love her like a daughter. But…. She is Ozai's child. What am I thinking? I just meet her and I am fighting to love her?"**_ Ursas face lit up when she realized what she was doing wrong. _**"I…I am thinking this too hard. I still want to raise her and love her but I can not shield her from everything, just from Ozai" **_

Ursa's thoughts were stopped by a royal guard. "Fire Lady Ursa, the Fire Lord wants to see to you"

Ursa followed the guard into the throne room.

She kneeled down before her husband and waited for him to speak first.

"rise, Ursa" Ursa followed his commands "I know you have grown attached to the child…I will crown her as the fire nation princess"

Ursa was shocked. "why?" was all she could ask

"people will ask questions…I will declare her as my bastard child so the people will not ask any questions" Ozai looked at the shocked expression on Ursa's face.

"you are shocked but its for the best, you are dismissed"

A guard escorted the Fire Lady out of the throne room and into her room

-Second Year Class-

Azula and Zuko stood in a row with boys who were 2-3 years older then they were.

Azula was she smallest but everyone seemed to stay away from her since the bully accident. Saun Lu was late to class again so the teacher made him run laps around the yard.

"this year we will learn about stances, creating fire, and fighting techniques" the male teacher walked up to Zuko and Azula. "you missed the first day of physical training for the second year students. We always started by controlling our breathing " he looked up to the class "Remove your shirts and start stretching"

"do I have to remove my shirt too?" asked Zuko

"you both do. In this class there are some students who create fire when they are practicing their techniques by accident. Would you rather have a single area in your body burnt or have your shirt catch on fire and burn your entire torso?"

Zuko gulped as he tried to imagine how that would look like.

"ok then…." Zuko removed his shirt from his pants and took it off in a single motion.

"what about me?" Azula looked around and saw the boys closing their eyes and starting to breath in deeply.

"I said you both have to, I am guessing your mother wrapped your chest in bandages"

"yeah…she did" Azula removed her shoulder armor and shirt. The teacher left the two children to take care of a few slackers.

Zuko leaned over Azula "Ursa is my mom…."

"I know but I don't think anyone else knows I live with you guys! So I have to hide it. I am surprised they haven't questioned why a girl is in this academy in the first place"

"I am sure their questions were answered when you created that arc of fire…" Zuko suddenly realized he had forgotten to ask Azula how she learned that move.

"where DID you learn that move?" Zuko whispered as the teacher started getting closer.

Azula started to think about the accident with Shekuza. She remembered seeing things exploding but after that she saw Lady Ursa telling her it was ok to show her emotions.

"I…I cant remember…its all a blur"

"can you still do it?" Zuko stared at Azula's face, something was bothering her.

"can do what?" asked the teacher from behind Zuko.

"I….. I wanted Azula to show me how to create an arc of fire"

"the arc of fire is a very hard move, Prince Zuko. that's why Azuka broke her ankle when she did it. You need a lot more training before you can create a fire ball and control it"

"oh… ok…but what about Azula? Why does she know it and not me?"

'its not safe to ask questions in the fire nation academy, Zuko" said the teacher as he walked in front of them "we have determine Azula is a fire bending prodigy for being able to use a move that's learned in the forth year class but we also determined her situation was called 'fight or flight' and that might have unlocked the hidden power we all have…." he turned towards the sun "I am sure when your life is in danger you will gain even more power then Azula. After all you are the prince of the greatest nation " he looked over his shoulder and saw Azula breathing. "you will gain more power prince… remember that, fight for your nation and you will get stronger no matter what…."

Zuko looked at his teacher with a blank stare wondering what he meant.

Azula closed her eyes as the teacher started talking to Zuko.

"_**close your eyes and breath in and out slowly" **_said a feminine voice inside her mind.

Azula took a deep breath and released. Everything in the outside world slowly started to fade and Azula started moving her body. Slowly she felt her palms heating up. Opening her eyes she saw she had two orange fire balls hovering less then an inch from her palms.

He teacher noticed Azula and told Zuko to look at her.

"good Azula. You are doing everything right. Prince Zuko do the same as Azula" said the teacher as turned his attention back to the prince.

"ok" Zuko closed his eyes and started ignoring the physical world. He slowly felt a burning sensation until he couldn't take it. Opening his eyes he noticed his hands turned a bright shade of pink.

"that's a good start prince Zuko. don't think about being better then Azula" the teacher said as he started to walk away from Azula and Zuko.

Azula stopped concentrating on the two fire balls, reducing their size, and looked at Zuko.

"Azula… how can you do that?"

"I don't know… I hear a woman speaking to me and I do what she says"

"a woman?"

Azula stopped knowing Zuko was going to think she was crazy.

"yeah… I don't know.. Just breath in and out slowly. Block everything and focus on your palms" Azula balled her hands into a fist, extinguishing the small fire balls.

Azula started stretching as she watched Zuko moving in a random motion. He stopped his movements and stretched his hand and open palm towards Azula. Azula looked at Zukos palm turning red then smoke started to become visible. The pain made Zuko grab his hand and started blowing on it. "close… don't force it Zuko" commented Azula.

-1 hour later-

"Hey Azula, while I was running, I noticed you were able to create fire balls already"

Said Saun Lu as he made punching motions towards Azula

"yeah…I hear voice in my head that help me" said Azula with a sarcastic tone, blocking Saun Lu's punches with her arms.

"I was wondering of you can teach me some moves" they switched places so Saun Lu was the one defending.

"I don't know…I still cant really control my fire"

"It doesn't matter to me, we will just take it slow" replied Saun Lu

"all right I guess… during lunch I will show you some moves"

Saul lu thanked Azula as they stopped practicing.

"now….we will see who thinks they are strong enough to fight in an actual duel. Everyone make a circle" said the teacher. All the students sat down on a circle around the teacher.

"I need two volunteers"

Two students raised their hands and moved towards the middle of the circle.

"first you have to bow" both students bowed to each other "now take your places" the students went in opposite corners and the teacher moved to the side lines "you may begin when you are ready"

The two boys took a defensive stance and slowly walked towards each other.

"you need a solid stance or you will lose" said the teacher correcting one of the students.

One threw a slow punch and left his side open. The other student used the mistake and punched the other in his ribs

"enough" the teacher walked to the middle and raised the victors hand.

"good, now can anyone tell us what the other boy did wrong?"

Saun Lu raised his hand "he was way too slow"

"correct. Now who else wants to try?"

Saul Lu raised his hand again and moved towards the middle.

"anyone else? How about you prince Zuko?"

Zuko was surprised but moved towards the middle.

"ok, same as before" said the teacher as he want back to the sidelines

"get ready Zuko" smiled Saun Lu as he bowed.

Zuko didn't say anything. They went to their sides and waited for the teacher signal

"ready, set, fight"

Zuko and Saun Lu quickly ran towards each other and started throwing punches. They both were able to dodge each others moves. After a few more moves their breathing started to get out of order.

"that's enough….tell me what did they do wrong?"

Azula looked at both of them and smiled "they are too much alike"

"yes, they also lost control over their breathing" he looked at Zuko and Saun Lu who were panting

"Azula its your turn, who wants to go against her?"

A tall boy raised his hand and went towards the center with Azula.

Azula bowed before the boy. Bowing down the boy smirked "you may have gotten rid of Shekunze but I will be beat the snot out of you" he whispered as he raised his upper body up and started walking towards the end of the circle.

Azula looked at the boy for a few seconds and went to her corner.

"begin!"

The boy charged Azula and cornered her. "get ready girl" he pulled his arm back and threw a punch but missed and hit another student. Azula quickly moved around the boy and cornered him. Before he could turn around Azula punched his back, pulling her arm back she saw his skin where her fist had hit had turned pink.

"enough…. What did he do wrong?"

"he was trying to overpower Azula" said Zuko from the sidelines

"yes. that's what fire bending is, overpowering your enemy but he was trying to use brute for without fire bending. Azula was able to hit him and if she used her bending he would have died" the teacher walked up to the boy who was rubbing his back

"go to the healer…" the teacher said as he saw a large blister were Azula punched him.

"Azula… did you actually tried to injure him?"

"he said he would beat me" Azula said as she went to Saun Lu and Zuko

"is that true?" the teacher questioned the boy

"yes…but she got Shekunze kicked out"

"don't fight other peoples fights…unless the fire nation tells you otherwise"

The boy nodded as he walked away from the class.

-Lunch-

Azula and Zuko walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the tree were Saun Lu was waiting for them.

"hey there Saun Lu" greeted Zuko.

"hey there Zuko, sorry if I made you look bad"

"its ok…" Zuko sat down and grabbed a lunch box from the small stack that was next to Saun Lu.

"so Azula…. Can you teach me how to create fire balls?" Saun Lu asked as he handed Azula her lunch.

"Sure…." Azula sat next to Zuko and opened her lunch box.

Saun Lu got into his stance and waited for Azula who was eating.

"ok…-munch-.. Close your eyes" Saun Lu closed his eyes "ok. Now, do you hear a voice telling you what to do?" Saun Lu nodded. After a few seconds Saun Lu was rubbing his hands that turned red from the heat. "that's what happened to Zuko too" Azula quickly ate her vegetables.

"oh that reminds me Saun Lu, is your mother taking you to my birthday party?" asked Zuko.

"yeah… my father is also going but for a meeting with the Fire Lord"

"there's going to be a meeting?" asked Azula

"yeah…every time there's something to celebrate my father takes the men and talks politics" Zuko said with a sad tone.

"oh….well at least we can play with the other kids" smiled Azula.

"yeah…." Zuko started eating again.

"Saun Lu you should eat before the class begins again" said Azula

"yeah…I don't want to practice with an empty stomach"

-end of chapter-

A/N: I didn't want Azula to be threatened because it made her look like a b-h in the end

But I need to show how the metal block affected Azula. If sozin was still protecting Azula she would have incinerated the boy. Azula didn't lose all her power though, she can still control fire but she has to use all her mental strength, that's why she had to ignore Zuko and the teacher's conversation and the rest of the world.


	9. Brand

A/N: I know the schooldays are getting boring but I am going to skip the normal schooldays and write more about Azulas personal life with her friends and Ursa. I am making Ursa question herself about Azula for a reason. I didn't want to do the twilight collens thing were the immediately accept the girl when they meet her but It turned out that way.

-Birthday Prince(two weeks later)-

Zuko stood near the main entrance of the ball room of the Fire Palace. He smiled when all the people Ursa and Ozai invited started to show up. Slowly the room became crowed with laughing people and their children. Like Saun Lu mentioned all the important men, like war generals and naval commanders, went to Ozais war room.

"greetings" Zuko bowed before a man with his wife.

"hello Zuko…." said a bored voice from behind the woman. Zuko had a large smile when Mai handed him a present. "thank you, Mai" Zuko bowed again so she couldn't see his blush.

"ZUKO!" yelled a happy voice from down the hall, Ty Lee jumped on the wall and started swinging from the pillars red cloth. Zuko embraced for impact. Ty Lee jumped down from the wall and landed in front of Zuko. She took one step and tripped from the red carpet. She fell on Zuko but they both quickly got up before anyone but Mai saw them.

"Sorry, Zuko! I am so exited that its your birthday!"

"Ty Lee… don't kill the prince before he turns eight" said Mai.

"don't worry Mai!" Ty Lee looked at the room and frowned "where's Azula?"

"shes in her room…. She had a meeting with my father a few hours ago" Zuko patted Ty Lee's shoulder.

-Flash Back (Azula)-

Two guards stood behind Azula as they made her kneel before the Fire Lord. Ozai looked at the girl and saw the fire in her eyes. "Rise!" his voice was hard and cold, unlike his natural burning rage. "By the Elders _wise_ decision you are now the Fire Nation's princess"

Like Ursa before her Azula was shocked to hear the news "why?"

"because I am your father" he hated to mention his mistakes. From the beginning he new she was related to him in one form or another but the Elders revealed she was his blood.

"I expect you to follow every single rule! Because you are a bastard you will never be the heir to my throne" he looked at Azula and signed. "I know this is a lot for your little brain to handle so I will give you a week before I announce your position in the Fire Nation"

"where's…. My mother?"

"she is dead, guards tie her to a pillar" Ozai said as if he mentioned peoples death every single day.

" what!" Azula was dragged by the two guards, they forced her to wrap her arms about the pillar and they chained her hands together.

"her her ready"

The guards ripped her shirt and placed a piece of it on her mouth. A guard took out a brand that had the Fire Nation Crown outline. Using his bending he caused the brand to glow bright orange. He carefully placed the brand on her upper back. Azula cried as she felt her skin burn. After a few minutes the skin around the brand turned blood red. Azula was silent since she strained her voice after the first few minutes. The guard removed the brand from Azula's skin and saw blood had started to dry.

"take her to her room!" commanded the Fire Lord. Both guards dragged Azula to her room and threw her on the ground.

-(present)-

Ty Lee looked down the hallway "where's her room?"

"Ty Lee… its Zuko's birthday" said Mai as she looked at Ty Lees sad expression.

"its ok… I know the feeling of being in a room with my father without my mom" Zuko turned around and led Ty Lee to Azula's room.

Zuko knew Ty Lee knew what she was doing so he left her after they reached Azula's room door.

Slowly opening the room Ty Lee felt a wave of heat hit her face. She quickly entered the room and closed the door. " 'Zula? Were are you?" Ty Lee slowly tiptoed around the room. She heard a soft cry coming from under the bed. She pulled the covers and saw Azula. Her eyes were a light shade of pink, her eyelids were irritated from crying, and her bandages were visible. "AZULA!" Ty Lee pulled Azula from under the bed and placed her on the bed. Azula looked like she was crying but there wasn't any tears.

"Azula…." Ty Lee said with a soft voice "what happened to you?" Ty lee started to remove the strands of hair from Azula's face.

"Azula…?"

Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lees waist and put her face on her lap. Ty Lee's eyes grew wide when she saw a bloody brand on Azula's upper back.

"Azula…" Ty Lee started stroking Azula's back, making sure she didn't go near the brand.

After an hour of comforting Azula, Ty lee started to get tired and her eyes started to close from staring at herself and Azula in the oval mirror on the mantle. She slowly stopped rubbing Azula's back and fell asleep.

-Azulas mind-

Ursa was gone to celebrate Zuko's birthday but deep down Azula knew Ursa worried about her. She was near the burnt field when she heard the voice of a young girl calling her name. Azula saw a girl running towards her. Before she could see who it was Azula found her self on the ground as Ty Lee gave her a bear hug "'Zula!". Azula stood up with Ty Lee still wrapped around her body "Ty Lee…its only been 3 days since we've seen each other" Azula smiled as she pealed the girl of her.

"I know but the Girl's Academy is soo boring! Mai is even more boring, if that's possible"

Ty Lee was finally apart from Azula but as soon as Azula turned around she jumped on Azula's back. They both fell, Azulas on top of Ty Lee with her back facing the happy girl. "TY!" Azula stood up again and turned around. She blushed when she was Ty Lee giggling. Seeing Ty Lee smile cause Azula's heart to beat faster. "Hey look!" Ty Lee pointed at the large grass around her. Azula looked and saw flowers slowly growing.

"Hey 'zula, why aren't you in Zuko birthday party?"

"I didn't want Ursa to worry and miss Zuko's birthday party"

"oh well" Ty Lee smiled and started pushing Azula. Azula smiled as they started to play tag.

-Azula (present)-

She slowly woke up from her dream and noticed she fell asleep on Ty Lee's lap. She quickly rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom inside her room.

After a few minutes she returned to the room. She quickly put on a red shirt before Ty Lee could wake up. She tide her hair back into a topknot and put on her shoes.

She went to the bed and whispered in Ty lee's ear "wake up, Ty… you will miss Zukos birthday party"

Ty lee slowly rose and started to scratch her head "wha…. Zuko?"

"you fell asleep…"

"oh yeah…. You were under your…." Azula quickly placed her hand over Ty Lee's mouth

"lets keep that a secret… come on lets go" she pulled Ty Lee off the bed and headed towards the ballroom.

Reaching the ball room she saw everyone was dancing with each other. Zuko was blushed as he danced with Mai in the middle of the ballroom.

"wow!" Ty Lee was amazed as the woman and men looked like dancing flames with their red and golden clothing.

"come on 'zula lets dance! Like in manners class where the teacher turned you into a boy" Ty Lee giggled "you even have that topknot!" Ty lee pointed at Azula's head

"what ever!" Azula signed.

"I didn't hear a no!" Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

-War Room-

All the man sat on red cushions as they looked at the map in the middle of the room while Ozai was sitting in his small throne.

"we cannot attack the north on a full moon" commented one of the twelve war generals and captains.

"what about the sunset extermination camp? What are we suppose to do about the dead bodies?" asked another man.

"burn them" replied another man

Ozai looked at the map and knew there was no opening for any of his targets. "it is clear we cannot gain any useful villages in the physical year but we can use them for future attacks" the Fire Lord looked down and noticed some villages were gone.

"what happened to the villages?"

"they were destroyed because of all the lowlifes" said another man. Ozai looked at the man "this villages are too close to the capital! If nobles find out we have been exterminating our own citizens they will stop the founding and we will lose the war!" everyone fell silent.

"you mentioned the Sunset camp….send the rats there and say the earth and water rebels destroyed the village"

All the men, including Ozai, agreed.

"I almost forgot Fire Lord, why is a girl attending the Boys Academy?" asked Saun Lu's father who was a Naval commander.

"she is my daughter…my bastard" Ozai admitted. All the war general whispered to the one on their side.

"its time… the prince's party should be over in a few minutes" said Saul Lus father.

All the man stood up and headed towards the ballroom, Ozai stayed behind thinking.

-Ballroom-

Everyone started to leave the party, waving, hugging each other, and saying their goodbyes. Azula and Ty Lee were sitting in a corner together laughing about Zuko's red face. "well how did you like your party?" Ursa asked her son.

"I loved it mom…"

"I saw you liked dancing with Mai" Ursa teased as a servant walked up to her. She gave him orders before he left.

"Zuko likes Mai!" Ty Lee smiled

Ursa patted Zuko's head and send him to bed.

"Ty Lee…your parents left already" Ursa walked to Azula and Ty Lee.

"yeah…."

"I can't have you walk to your home at night…. I am guessing you will sleep over with Azula"

Ty Lee smiled while Azula slapped her face.

"_**Maybe Ty Lee will be able to distract Azula with her training" **_Ursa thought to herself as both girls left to Azula's bedroom

Azula opened her door and let Ty Lee enter first.

"Hey Azula do you have any pajamas?" asked Ty Lee as she sat down on the bed.

"I… don't know…Lady Ursa always brings me my cloths"

"well what's in the dresser?" Ty lee pointed at a large dresser

Azula walked to the dresser and opened it. The dresser was full of dresses, shoes, pants, t-shirts, and other clothing. Azula searched for pajamas and found two pairs. Both red.

"I found two…they're both red" Azula handed Ty Lee one.

Ty Lee frowned but started to remove her shirt.

"no no no! let me get out of the room first!" Azula quickly entered the bathroom with her pair of pajamas. After a few seconds Azula stepped out wearing red silk pajamas.

"you know Ty… a girl shouldn't do that" Azula said as she walked to the bed and sat next to Ty Lee

"I know but we are friends right? I feel sooo free around you"

"yeah well don't change in public"

"since you said its wrong then I will not do it ever again" Ty Lee smiled. Again Azula felt her heart beat faster.

"your face is red 'Zula…. Its like Zuko's face when he was dancing with Mai!"

"go to sleep" Azula ignored Ty Lees comment and went under the bed covers and fell asleep.


	10. Shore

A/N: 'Azulas mind' parts aren't really dreams. Its like naruto when he sees the demon in the giant cage. Azula sees a field and the only people inside are the people she trusts and the ones that influence her actions.

-Azula-

Azula slowly opened her eyes after a long sleep. She saw the ceiling and the see-through cloth hanging above her. She turned her head and saw the window, the stars were starting to fade as the sun started to rise. She tried to lift her upper body but something kept her from thing so. She tilted her head and saw Ty Lee was laying on top of her, her arms were wrapped around Azula's chest and her face was between her shoulder and neck. For some reason her face didn't turn red, instead her body froze as she felt Ty Lee's chest rising against her as she breathed.

"Ty Lee?" Azulas whispered as she removed Ty Lees arms from her chest.

Ty Lee said something but Azula couldn't heir what she said. Azula slowly moved under Ty Lee so she could stand up and breath. "Ty…." Azula said as she placed her hands on Ty lees hair.

'DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Ty Lee quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Ty?" Azula looked at Ty Lee who was standing above her. Ty Lee opened her eyes and saw Azula staring at her. "Azula?….I thought you were my sisters.." Ty Lee dropped her self and she landed next to Azula.

"what….what do you sister do to you to make you react like that?" asked Azula with a hint of fear, she never though of a sweet girl like Ty Lee to react so aggressively towards another.

"they are always trying to cut my hair!" Ty Lee moved closer to Azula and smiled. "they hate that I can grow my hair since I am the youngest"

"why do they hate your hair?" Azula asked

"well…" Ty Lee hugged Azula "my mother makes us cut our hair when we reach marrying age" Azula pushed Ty Lee away.

"…." Azula tried to understand why Ty lee's mother did that but thought it was better to leave it alone " why are you trying to get close to me?" Azula asked as Ty Lee got closer. Azula scooted her body and she fell off the edge of the bed. Ty Lee giggled and leaned over the edge to look at Azula.

"well…your very warm… its like hugging a very squishy pillow!" Ty Lee smiled

Azula got up and walked towards the dresser "I am going to take a shower, Ty, you should too" Azula said as she got some pants, shirt, bandages, trousers, and a towel.

"ok…."

About ten minutes later Azula stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red shirt and baggy pants. Ty Lee was holding some clothing she found in the dresser as Azula left the bathroom and went inside. Another ten minutes passed and Ty Lee came out wearing a faded red shirt and baggy pants.

Ty Lee was drying her long braid when she saw Azula who was staring at the sun rise. Ty Lee looked closer at Azula's upper back and her eyes grew wide when she saw the brand was gone. "AZULA!" Ty Lee ran to Azula "Where's your brand" Ty Lee pulled Azula's shirt so she could see better.

"what are you doing, Ty Lee?" Azula asked as she turned around.

"your brand! Its gone!"

"what are you talking about? Its still there" Azula ran her fingers on her upper back and felt smooth skin with no trace of a scab or a scar. She moved her fingers over where the brand used to be again and it was the same.

"_**Where is it! I know it was…."**_ Azula froze in fear. It scared her she didn't know what was going on with her body.

"WoW! Azula you are amazing!" Ty Lee complimented as she felt Azula's skin.

"I…. don't…." Azula said with a soft and scared voice but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Princess Azula and Noble Ty Lee, Fire Lady Ursa wants your presence in the dining room" said the guard before he left.

Hearing herself being called a 'princess' caused Azula to forget about her back.

She looked at Ty Lee who had a large smile on he face. "I knew you were a princess!"

"Come on! I hungry!" Azula grabbed Ty Lees hand and ran towards the dining room

"…_**I am grad Ty lee is so forgetful!" **_Azula thought to her self as she dragged Ty lee through the halls

-Iroh (morning)-

Iroh was sitting on his war boat facing the Fire Nation shore. He was on a mat with a table that separated the ex-Fire lord from the captain.

"I must say captain… it is a refreshing to play against another member" Iroh said as he picked up a white game piece from the table and put it on the board that was in the middle of the table.

"indeed, the guards and ship crew always lose against me" the captain said as he picked up a piece and placed it on the Pai Sho board. Iroh stroked his beard as a guard appeared next to him "My lord, the tea you made is ready" said the guard before he placed two white cups and a tea pot on one of the table ends. Iroh placed another game piece on the board. "it's a shame the 'Game' has to be 'played' in such a horrible settings" said the captain as he moved his eyes to the shore, Iroh looked at the shore and saw the burnt land that used to be a trading town.

"_**it's a shame the White Lotus has to hide in dirty villages…. Ever since Ozai got the hint of a rebel group on the shores he has tried to stop them. He killed innocent people and even children….he destroyed the orphanage the white lotus had used for meetings" **_

The captain looked at Iroh and knew what he was thinking "I know. your move Lord Iroh".

Irohs train of thought was stop and nodded "indeed it is"

Iroh looked down at his game pieces and his tea, in it was the image of Lu Ten when he turned eight. He stared at the image and saw it was slowly turn to Zuko and slowly fade.

"_**the war took my son…. I will not let the war or Ozai take Zuko!" **_Iroh promised him self as he made his move. The captain saw the saw expression on Iroh's face

"when I was in the battlefield….I didn't care if I killed a mother, father, or even children…." said the captain " but when I lost my wife and son…. I know the pain I caused. I will do anything to aid _'our_' cause. I still dream of the faces of mothers begging me not to kill them or their children. No matter what I will do, my spirit is bathed in blood" said the captain. Iroh knew he wasn't any different. After he lost his son he made a deal with the earth king and formed the White Lotus with Earth and Fire Nation generals, it grew but Ozai broke the leaders influence, this is why he had to drift near the shore to see the damage his brother created.

"the shores are destroyed… if we turn on the engines we can get to the capital faster, you already missed Zuko's birthday party. There is no need to be late for his actual birthday" the captain commented

"no, we will get there soon, I am sure Zuko will understand when I train him"

"your planning on '_training' _him?"

"yes…he is different than his father…Ursa made sure he wasn't raise out of rage"

The captain looked worried when he noticed Iroh didn't know anything about Ozai's new project. "the Fire Lord….he… he found someone else, her name is Azula and she was one the orphans in one of the shore villages"

Iroh looked at the captain "I am sure Ozai will lose interest soon"

"no…. she is a prodigy….I heard the elders mention a phoenix"

"I thought the phoenixes died ages ago….."

"she was able to create a arc of fire in her first day of school"

"_**how can a phoenix be born now? Only two dragons were alive….." **_

-Flash Back-

Iroh looked at the Sun warriors behind him.

"go on Iroh….the masters wish to see you" said the chief.

"but I am an outsider…." said a younger Iroh as he felt a strange chill run down his spine

"you have proven that fire is something more then just a tool for destruction…." the chief pushed Iroh towards the steps. Iroh looked up the steps and saw a large pillar with two paths on each side. There were two dragon, red and blue, circling each other. Their motions stopped when they saw Iroh walking towards them up the stairs..

"I smell a Fire Nation bender!" said the blue one

"his scent is different…." said the red dragon

Iroh quickly ran up stairs where the dragons were waiting.

"I smell SOZIN!" yelled the blue one, it remembered when Fire Nation benders killed its kind for glory, which was promoted by Sozin.

"my grand father…."

After a few minutes of introductions the blue dragons rage cooled.

"You are worthy for our training human" said the red dragon "but first you must understand our kind…." Iroh nodded

"your grand father nearly drove our kind off the world. He said if fire benders killed us their bending would be legendary. When we die we have two choices…..stay in the afterlife or be reborn as fire benders of the fire nation. Most of us hated the fire nation so they choose death. But a few were reborn, your kind knows them as phoenixes. Phoenixes are the original fire benders"

"what about the sun warriors?" asked Iroh

"they are the descendents of phoenixes….the first dragons were not like us, they couldn't teach the humans how to fire bend so the sun spirit turned them into humans after they died….."

"I see….how many dragons are left?" Iroh looked at the dragons

"only us two thanks to your grandfather!" yelled the blue.

Iroh understood the dragons rage. "I am will leave this place and never speak of it again if you do not wish me to stay here and train with you"

"we are not done here!" said the red dragon

"we are the new generation of dragons, we will train you…." said the red dragon again.

-End of flash back-

"If Ozai found a phoenix and he some how seduced it…. We will all be in danger…." said the captain as he recalled the legends.

"she is young….I will do what I can to keep her away from Ozai's influence" said Iroh as he sipped his tea.

-Azula-

Ty Lee leaned over one of the palace pounds and feed the turtle-ducks.

"I like it when they tickle my hands" giggled Ty lee.

"wash your hands after they do that" said Azula as she sat next to Ty lee.

"ok…" ty lee smiled as the ducks drifted away from her hands.

"hey Azula….want to see something cool?" asked Ty Lee

"umm… sure…."

Ty Lee walked away from the pond and started to stretch "stretching isn't anything special" said Azula

Ty Lee started to move back and forth. After she was ready she placed her hands on the ground and slowly started to do a cartwheel. Azula looked at Ty Lee and smiled.

Ty lee stopped and saw Azulas smile "Ta-da!"

"that's cool….can you teach me how to do that?" asked Azula as she got up and walked to Ty lee.

After a few minutes Azula was able to do two full spins. "Azula! You sure learn things fast" Ty Lee smiled as she circled Azula with excitement.

Ursa cleared her throat from the entrance, both Azula and Ty lee looked at the Fire Lady.

"I see you two are having fun…." she smiled when she saw Azula.

"we are Lady Ursa! Azula is soo smart!"

Ursa looked at Azula's blush after Ty Lee's compliment. "I see Azula likes the attention you give her…."

"she is my best friend! I love her!" Ty Lee cheered.

Azula felt her chest warm up when she heard Ty lee.

"_**Azula….she looks at Ty lee like Zuko looks at mai….maybe her feelings towards Ty lee will distract her…." **_


	11. promise

-Iroh-

The ship had finally arrived at the fire nation harbor and everyone was eager to see their own families. Iroh took his time walking to the Fire Palace, he was thinking of how the White Lotus would survive if Ozai kept destroying the only places they could meet. Many people bowed before Iroh as he passed them but he didn't pay attention, he hated when people bowed for him.

"Lord Iroh… would you like a carriage?" asked a random fire nation soldier. Iroh looked at the man "no thank you, I prefer to walk" replied Iroh as he walked away. The soldier bowed until Iroh couldn't see him and went on with his life.

After a few stops for tea Iroh made it to the palace. The large gates opened and all the guards bowed.

"Lord Iroh, Fire Lord Ozai would like to speak to you" said an imperial guard that was bowing. "oh?….very will then"

Iroh walked into the throne room where his brother was. It was different when he was the Fire Lord. It was dark, unlike Azulon and Iroh's ideas. The wall of fire reached the ceiling, creating a shadow from the high back of the throne. The shadow covered Ozai's body, making him look like a dark and evil creature. Azulon and Iroh made sure the room was well lit. Azulon believed he didn't need an evil look to rule with an iron fist. Iroh didn't liked to look like the bad guy, he was different then his father and brother. He wanted to end the war but Lu ten's death caused him to become depress, then elders removed him from his throne and placed his brother in charge of the war.

"you wanted to speak to me, brother?" Iroh looked at his brother "I see you still like to play with fire, brother"

"Iroh…" Ozai moved both of his hands and the fire wall slowly made its way back to the ground, the touches on the pillars where lit, and the room had a different mood now but Ozai's presence still made Iroh uneasy. Ozai's face was visible along with his smirk of superiority "how was the earth nation? I am sure you were able to break the wall down" Ozai knew Iroh gave up that goal a year ago since Lu Ten's death.

"no brother…. I pulled MY forces back, they all made it to the capital today" Iroh noticed Ozais smirk was gone.

"explain to me, why did it take a year for you to return to the capital?"

Iroh couldn't help but frown, his brother always liked to gloat " are you questioning my leader ship? I can always return to the elders and show them I am capable of ruling again"

Ozai smirked "the elders?….they're on my side now….Iroh" Ozai never called Iroh 'brother' because he thought Iroh was too soft to be related to him.

Iroh looked at Ozai in defeat, the elders were using Ozai's own pride against him. "why did you wanted to see to me?"

"I am sure someone told you already…I have a phoenix in the palace"

Iroh as surprised Ozai would admit something like that so fast. " and she is my bastard, I will crown her in a week from now and I want you to be by my side"

"_**I still don't know how this is possible! How can a phoenix be born?….that doesn't matter now, I will have to influence the girl away from Ozai. Brother…. If you are thinking of using a phoenix against its will…. Not even the Sun spirit can save you" **_

"as you wish, Ozai" Iroh said before he left.

Ursa overheard everything, she was about to leave when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder "where is she?" asked Iroh.

"uncle Iroh!" Zuko ran up to Iroh and gave him a hug before Ursa could answer. Iroh hugged back and smiled "I see your getting stronger Zuko"

Ursa looked at Iroh, she had always seen Iroh a Zuko's father than Ozai since Iroh would always play with him and go out of his way to make Zuko happy. Same with Lu ten before he passed away. "Zuko, I think its time to show Iroh your new playmate" Ursa smiled at Zuko. "oh yeah!" Zuko grabbed Iroh's hands and led them to the gardens.

Iroh looked at two girls, one had a long braid who was hanging from a tree and the other was trying to get up the same tree. "Come on 'Zula! You can make!" teased Ty Lee. "I cant get up!" replied Azula. Zuko ran to both girls and started climbing the tree.

"which one is the phoenix?" whispered Iroh to Ursa

"the one trying to clime the tree, be careful Iroh…."

Iroh nodded and started to walk towards Azula and Zuko.

"hello there young ones…." Iroh kneeled down and shook Azula's hand.

"ummm….hello" Azula bowed before Iroh.

"Azula this is my uncle Iroh, he is really nice!" Zuko explained as he got up the tree.

Iroh lifted Azula up into the branch where Ty Lee was hanging from.

"thanks!" Azula sat next to Ty lee and smiled.

"_**she isn't like Ozai…. Maybe I can train her too… but I will have to be careful with her" **_

"Iroh, I wan thinking of taking Zuko to the trading center to get him a birthday preset, would you like to come?"

"that sounds like a perfect idea" iroh smiled. Zuko quickly claimed down the tree and got ready.

"Ty Lee….I am getting bored" said Azula as Zuko got down the tree.

"really? You're a princess! Make a servant bring us something to play with" smiled Ty Lee as she looked at Lady Ursa.

"_**I never had someone do things to for me….I don't know if I can get use to that" **_thought Azula. "nah….I don't want to bother them"

"Someday I want to wear Lady Ursa's dress…. It's soo pretty"

"maybe you should marry Zuko" Azula said sarcastically

"eeww!" Ty lee blushed at the idea. When Azula saw Ty lees blush she couldn't help to be jealous. "but then again…he is really nice" Ty Lee smiled.

"he likes Mai so he wouldn't marry you…" Azula said bluntly

"_**why did I say that? Now she will think I hate her or something" **_Azula mentally slapped her self for saying something like that.

"I know…. But maybe… you can be the Fire Lord!" Ty Lee said. "maybe I can be the Fire Lords Best Friend and get to wear all does pretty dresses" Ty Lee said with a dreamers tone.

"I am not sure I can become the Fire Lord, Ty Lee" Azula remember what Ozai, her 'father', said.

"but you really smart and strong! You're also special! I am sure one day you will be the Fire Lord and we will play games together" Ty Lee said as she placed her hand on Azula's shoulder. "Ty Lee….. I am sorry but I cant become the Fire Lord! Zuko will be the next Fire Lord and then his son, if he ever gets married with Mai" Azula grabbed Ty lee's hand and removed it from her shoulder.

"Fine…but promise me, when we grow up…. We will still be best friend" Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hands and looked deep into her golden eyes.

"I…." Azula looked at Ty lees grey eyes "I promise, but you will have to promise the same!" for some reason Azula needed to hear Ty lee promise to her that they will still be best friend when they grow up.

"I promise! No matter what happens we will be best friends" Ty lee let go of Azula's hands and jumped off the tree " come on! Try to catch me!" Ty Lee started running inside of the palace. Azula took her time to clime off the tree and ran after Ty Lee

-Azulas Room( night)-

Azula looked up at her ceiling. Ty Lee left before sun set and Zuko, Iroh, and Ursa wheren't back from the trading center. After long hours of running after Ty Lee she felt so weak and tired. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep

-Azulas dreams-

Azula opened her eyes and saw Ty lee and Mai, they were older, including Azula, around the age of 14 or 15.

"You miss calculated! I love Zuko more then I fear you!" Mai said as she stood next to Ty Lee. "Ty Lee?" Azula looked at Ty lee, she had a sad expression on her face "I am sorry Azula….but… you've changed! you are my best friend but…. I treasure Mai's friend ship more!" Ty Lee rushed to Azula and poked her shoulders. Instantly Azula's arms dropped, Ty Lee poked her a few more time and she fell on the ground. Her heart broke after Ty lee chose Mai over her.

"TY LEE! If you leave I will never forgive you!" yelled Azula as tears started running down her cheeks. She struggled to move her body up from the ground but her arms and legs refused to move. "TY LEE!" Azula yelled as she saw Ty Lee leaving her with Mai.

"you broke our promise!….I….I love you!" Azula yelled as Ty lee's image slowly disappeared. "damn it Ty! You promised me we would be together!…" Azula tears and rage started to take over. "I love you more then a friend!" the princess admitted. Azula was able to get on her knees. Her stomach and heart burned with rage. Azula breathed in and out slowly, trying to control her emotions but it just made it worse. "It burns! Ty Lee! I need you!" Azula yelled Ty Lees name as blue flames came out of her mouth.

After a few minutes of cursing Ty Lees name, Azula found her self on the ground again sobbing. "ty….-sob-….lee… you're the only one….-sob-that can save me….sob…. Please!….sob…..I'll for give you!…."

Azula pleated with her self until the sun set.

-Azulas room-

Azula quickly removed the sheets covering her, sweat ran down her forehead, and she smelled smoke. She looked at her sides and saw her hands were burning the silk sheets. Azula froze and after a few seconds she stopped sweating and burning the sheets.

"Ty Lee…." Azula took a minute to analyze her dreams "she promised me…."

Suddenly her door was opened and slammed against the wall. To her surprise it was Ursa.

"Azula! I smelled smoke coming from your room!" Ursa quickly got Azula off her bed and took her to the hallway. A few servants went to Azula's room with a bucket.

"Azula….why are you crying?" Ursa looked at Azula and felt a sad aura.

Azula ran her fingers on her cheek and felt the trails her tears created.

Ursa knew Azula had a very sad dream since Zuko often had them, when he would dream of his father. Ursa quickly moved Azula's body sp her head rested of her forearm. Azula looked like a baby crying for its mother. "its going to be ok Azula…it was just a dream….it will just a dream, it wasn't real" Ursa carried Azula to her room and placed Azula on her bed. She wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered lullabies on Azulas ear. Azulas felt like she had been on does arms before but something kept her from remembering. She cried herself to sleep with Ursa still singing to her on her ear.

"…_**.its was….soo real… Ty Lee…. Please don't leave me…."**_ was Azula's last thought before she fell asleep.


	12. Crown and ash

(A week later)

Azula stood in her room staring at the sun slowly setting. She had on blush, red lipstick, and a topknot. Her body was covered in soft gold and crimson silks. She didn't want this day to come, the day she would be crowned as the Fire Nation Princess. In her first month in the fire nation she saw how people acted to the other nations and their citizen, calling them 'rats' and 'barmen'. She couldn't shake the feeling people thought the same of her, after all it was the Fire Nation Council and Elders decision to destroy her home.

"_**why is the Fire Lord doing this? From what I've heard he isn't a nice guy"**_ Azula thought to her self when the sun had finally set. Slowly the street lamps and bonfires were lit, the streets were bathed in a orange glow that seemed to be out of this world. Azula noticed people started flooding the Fire Nation Royal Courtyard.

Azula heard a knock on her door but she didn't want to open it.

"Azula? Its me…" after hearing Ursa's voice Azula let a sign of relief. Ursa slowly opened the door and peeked inside, she saw Azula was still staring at the horizon. Ursa quickly let herself inside and closed the door. She made her way to Azula and hugged her "I know this will change everything…. But you still have me and Zuko" Ursa said as she let go of Azula and sat on the bed. Azula turned around with a frown "Zuko didn't seem to be happy I was going to be crowned today…." Ursa patted the spot next to her. Azula walked to her bed and sat on the spot. "Zuko….he was…just shocked, he was raised as a single child but know he has a sister" Ursa looked at Azula's sad expression and frowned.

"look at it this way, you can do what ever you want after today…" Azula had a small smile "I guess, but Fire Lord Ozai expects me to do everything Zuko learned already"

"Don't worry, I will help you. it's the same thing you learn in manners class"

Ursa started to tickle Azula "Come on, show me a real smile"

Azula started laughing "ok…I give up" Azula finally submitted. Ursa looked at Azula and noticed some of her make up was running out of place.

"I am sorry, I messed up your makeup. Let me fix that" Ursa got off the bed and led Azula to her dresser.

After reapplying the make up Ursa smiled. "Azula….why do you wear your topknot like a boy?"

"the manners teacher says I have to….." Azula looked at her self on the mirror.

"girls let some of their bangs out" Ursa removed Azula's ribbon that tied the topknot together. She grabbed a brush and slowly ran it through Azula's bangs. After a few minutes Ursa pulled Azulas hair back and tied it together. Ursa finished tying the ribbon around Azulas hair and placed her fingers inside the hair above Azula's forehead. She slowly tugged on the hair until two large locks came out of the knot. The two bangs rested them selves on Azula's face, creating a frame around Azual's face and a feminine look.

She quickly re adjusted the ribbon

"Lets go get ready" Ursa lifted Azula from the chair and took her to another room.

-Ozai-

The Fire Lord sat on his throne, all the war generals and elders stood before him.

"today….is the beginning of the end" Ozai said proudly "today is the day my plan begins, in a few years we will have total control over the world"

"today is the crowing of your bastard Ozai, who will this help us obtain our common goal?" asked Saun Lu father.

"she isn't like the rest of the children…. The rest is classified" Ozai smirked.

All the generals nodded. "Ozai I hope you know what you are doing!" yelled one of the elders.

"I will show you I am a better Fire Lord then my brother, its time" Ozai ordered everyone to go to the balcony.

-3 Men in the room overlooking Ozai's throne-

"**So Ozai is finally going to start breaking the phoenix?" asked the first man. **

"**It looks like it," the second smirked "this should be fun!" **

Saun Lu's father entered the secret room.

"Ozai has planning on turning Azula's affection against her"

"**I thought you were going to snap when Ozai smirked Quen(Ken) Lu" said the second. **

"Ozai is still ignoring the elders and the generals, he is beginning to become a bigger threat to our cause"

"**we will have to keep an eye on him then…." said the first one before he and the second man left the room. **

Quen Lu looked at the two men leaving and signed.

"I see your acting has gotten a lot better, Quen Lu" said Iroh as he stepped out of a secret tunnel in the wall.

"those two are a bigger threat then I thought, Lord Iroh"

"I understand…. They have lost their way from the White Lotus path, lets see what else they want other the ruling the world"

"I overheard them talking about a dragon…. Under Roku's island, they said a dragon was found by Fire Lord Azulon but that's all I heard…" Quen Lu heard the crowed in the courtyard cheering. "we have to go now before those two get an idea of my loyalty to you Iroh"

"_**father found a dragon in Ruko's island? But…. Avatar Ruko and his Dragon died…" **_

-Courtyard-

"Citizens of the Fire Capital!" Ozai's voice echoed through the yard and even the palace.

He stood in the middle of the balcony, Ursa to his right and Iroh to his left. Zuko stood between Iroh's side and Azula stood between Ozai and Ursa.

"Today is a very special day! I have found my lost child…Azula!" Ozai announced.

Everyone in the courtyard questioned them self's about Ozai.

"She has proven to be a prodigy and a part of the royal family. Over the last month she has lived in the palace with me and my faithful wife"

Everyone was silent.

"she was found in a village of the eastern shores, which was destroyed by the earth and water rebels, and knew she was mine"

The crowed started commenting on Ozais good 'deeds'

Azula looked at Ozai with s strange expression.

"And now she will live like she was meant to! She will be treated with the same respect like my son Zuko!"

"today she will be crowned as the Fire Nation princess!"

The crowd split into two sides, the ones who didn't believe on Ozai's intentions and the ones who saw Ozai as a compassionate leader. The Fire Lord smirked when the side opposing him converted to the other side.

A guard came in with a cushion, on top of it rested a golden three spiked crown,

Azula felt her heart start to race.

"Azula, my daughter, please stand before your people" Ozai said. Azula stepped forward and saw all the pale faces looking at her. She quickly froze. Ursa undid Azula's topknot, letting Azula's black hair settle in her shoulders. Ursa redid the topknot but instead of a ribbon it was the golden crown.

All the people cheered at Ozai, thinking about how generous he was since he crowned his bastard, how he saved and accepted Azula. They quickly forgot about their problems, their hearts were filled with pride in their ruler.

"_**Make them believe you are like you care for them…. This should distract them while the soldiers destroy the closes shore villages tonight…" **_Ozai smirked as his plans began.

Iroh stepped forward and the crowd fell silent.

"in celebration of the new Princess…. I, Iroh, will be their bending teacher from now on" Iroh looked at Ozai's not so pleased face and smiled.

"_**I do not get Iroh's intentions….but I can use him too" **_thought the Fire Lord

"Prince Zuko and Princess Azula will be trained by last dragon, this is fitting for both of MY children!" Ozai announced as he patted Iroh's shoulder. The Fire Lord turned around and smirked "try not to hurt your self _'brother'_" said Ozai as he went back to his throne room.

Iroh got a strange sensation when his brother finally called him 'brother' it wasn't a good feeling, it was the opposite, as if Ozai was challenging him.

Lady Ursa picked Azula up while Iroh picked Zuko up.

"let the celebrations begin" Ursa announced. A few seconds later fire works appeared over the courtyard

-Fire Nation Shore Village-

All the villagers came out of their homes and into the center. In the center of the village there was a group of fire bender soldiers who were wearing their skull masks.

A man with grey hair looked at the solders and knew what was going to happen. He quickly made his way into peoples homes and told them to go to his house. He was a White Lotus and had a secret basement were the order would meet. About a dozen people followed him but the rest ignored him.

The fire works were visible in the clear night sky. One of the soldier with a scroll stepped forward and opened the rolled paper.

"Citizens of the eastern shore, by the new fire lords secret policy you are required to come with us. Any rebels, leaders, or 'heroes' will be considered extremely dangerous and will be placed under the category of "Shoot on sight". Women and children have the choice to come with us or stay behind but those that stay behind will be questioned first. Anyone resisting will be killed" the soldier looked at the villagers faces and smirked beneath his mask.

A strange contraption tore the trees on its path and made its way to the village.

The soldier with the scroll looked at the villagers as the rest of the soldiers escorted them towards the direction where the contraption was coming from. Some women were holding their children while they walked.

Before anyone knew what happened the village was destroyed. Houses were burned into a pill of ashes and the ground turned red. The ones who went into the contraption were sent into a large oven and burned alive. The soldiers looted the houses and set fire to what ever was left.

A soldier kicked the mans door and let three more soldiers inside. They split up and broke anything that wasn't attached to the ground.

"13 are missing" said a soldiers

"they're not in here"

They were about to leave when one of them noticed a large mat on the ground. He pulled the mat and saw what looked like a basement door. Two fire benders opened it from the sides. The other two shoot fire balls into the room under the building. The ones holding the doors quickly closed them, making sure no one tried to escape.

"burn the bodies that weren't sent to the oven, distort the earth and try to put some of the fires out, we have to make it look like earth and water benders did this!" the soldier with Ozai's orders said to the rest of his group.

-Kya (Next morning)-

(A/N: I mentioned Kyas POV was a month ahead of Azulas, now they are both in the same time)

Kya looked at her daughter and smiled. She picked up a few clothing that fell on the snow and brushed the fresh snow off.

"Katara, be careful!" Kya told katara as she started moving her arms in random directions. "don't worry! Papa said I should stretch before I do chores" Katara raised her hands up then down. The soft noise of fresh snow moving was slowly building up every time Katara moved her hands up and down.

Sokka was running towards his home with a large fish he caught earlier with his father. The village was becoming visible over a small hill made of snow. He stood on top and saw his mother picking up the clothing she left outside to dry a few hours ago and Katara stretching. He took one more step and the hill started to shake.

"What the-" the snow started to go down the hill, dragging Sokka behind it.

Katara saw the snow coming towards her, she closed her eyes and put her arms in front of her. Before it could reach the girl the snow quickly stopped a few inches away from kataras feet. Kya dropped the clothing when she saw Katara. "katara….that's amazing!" Kya stared at Katara. Katara opened her eyes and saw the snow had turned into a large block of ice. In the middle of the ice block was Sokka frozen in place with his fish. "I…did this?" katara looked at her hands with amazement. Kya smiled but then realized Sokka was in danger "Katara…can you unfreeze your brother?"

Katara, with her new confidence , started doing the same moves she did before. It took katara about five minutes to unfreeze the block of ice.

Kya smiled when Sokka and Katara started playing around. She picked up her clothes she wore when she got home a month ago. It had been a long and joyful month when she was reunited with her family.

Kya took the clothes inside her home and started placing them were they belonged. After putting Katara's, Sokka's, and her husband's clothing in their places she started working on hers. She ran her fingers through the fabric of a worn shirt. Kya folded her shirt she wore the month before. She felt a strange grainy sensation under the fabric. Kya unfolded the shirt and turned it inside out. Her eyes grew wide when she saw ash.

"_**I've washed this shirt over a dozen times this month….."**_ Kya had forgotten about the village but she knew the shirt had a strange sentimental value.

She looked at the shirt and realized she had forgotten about the village. Kya's breathing started to go out of order as she remembered the past events. She dropped to her knees as she remembered the small fire nation girl.

"_**Azula….."**_ Kya was about to cry for letting a child be taken by a fire nation soldier. But she also remembered what the woman who stopped her from rescuing Azula, said.

"_**you have a real family waiting for you!"**_ the woman's voice echoed inside Kya's head as she got control over her breathing.

"_**she….was right….. I am happy now…but" **_Kya remembered Azula calling her 'mama' but she also remembered how scared she was when the child destroyed the village

"_**she….wasn't like the other children…. Maybe….she was able to escape…" **_Kya tried to calm herself. She didn't want to believe Azula was in trouble but she was happy now but she still hated herself for breaking the promise she had made to her self.

Kya heard Sokka's laugh and quickly put the shirt away.

"haha looks like you can't bend water anymore!" Sokka pointed at Katara who kept trying to freeze water. He was still mad at Katara for freezing him so this was payback.

Kya walked outside and smiled when she saw her two real children.

"Sokka, it was an accident. Play nice with Katara" Kya smiled as she walked to Katara and hugged her.

"I love you soo much Katara" Kya whispered on Katara's ear.

(A/N: there was something off about this chapter, it may have been me because I am tired and still doing home work L, Azuls crowning didn't turn out as great as I wanted.)


	13. Dress

A/N: chapter is ty lee centered and its set in the same day of Azulas crowning.

-Ty Lee (Crowning)-

Ty lee woke up and stretched her two aching arms she had fallen asleep on. Letting out a loud yawn she rubbed her eyes.

"Ty Lee? Are you finally up! Mom has been yelling at you" a cocky voice came from the hall. Ty lee's shoulders dropped, it was the time of the day her suitors usually came.

"tell her I'll be out in a few minutes" Ty Lee got off her bed and dragged herself into the shower.

After a few minutes Ty Lee came out of her shower wearing her usual pink outfit. The young girl frowned when she saw one of her sisters sitting on her bed. "don't you ever get tired of pink?" her sister commented as she picked up one of Ty lee's multiple pink shirts from the ground. "boys think you never change outfits because you have like ten pairs of the same outfit" the sister flung the shirt to Ty Lee who cough it.

"why are you in my room sis? Mom said you couldn't come in after you tried to cut my braid"

"well this is different. Come on, all the boys are waiting for you"

"I don't want see anymore of the noble's sons!" Ty Lee put the shirt into her hamper near the door. "I want to go and play with Azula"

"Azula? The rat that's being crowned today?"

"don't call her a rat!" Ty Lee let out her frustrations

"I don't get why an orphan, a shore RAT, is being crowned… I mean just look at her"

Ty lee started walking towards her sister, the pink girl balled her fists.

"what's the matter? Did I hurt the little baby's feelings?"

Ty lee stood in front of her sister and was about to punch her but was interrupted by her door slamming. It was another one of her many sisters.

"come on Ty Lee! You know how mom gets when your late!" said the new sister.

"_**I just want to play with Azula!" **_for as long as the bubbly girl could remember her sisters brought up the worst in her.

"if I go…. Will I get to play with Azula later?"

"Agni, TY! Why don't you just marry that rat!" yelled the first sister.

"I would rather marry her then any of the snubs down stairs!" Ty Lee marched out of her room and went to the main room of the house.

"I swear! I don't get why all the boys want to marry her! If I was her I would marry the richest one!" said the first sister again.

"don't take out your frustration on Ty Lee, its not her fault your suitor found someone else" commented the second sister. "also… please don't call the princess a 'rat'. Ozai will have you beheaded if he ever heard you saying that. Not to mention Ty lee, she was about to punch you"

The first sister grabbed a pillow, put it on her face, and yelled.

Ty lee walked down the halls, she quickly adjusted her hair and shirt. She entered the main room and saw her mother sitting on a very expensive couch, four nobles and their sons were standing in a line or talking to woman.

"would you men like some tea?" the mother asked. The men nodded and the woman clapped her hands. Ty lee walked to the row and bowed then sat on next to her mother.

Two servants came in, one with a platter full of tea cups and the other had a large tea pot.

"help your selves" said Ty lee's mother.

After a few minutes the men finished their tea and the servants took the cups and tea pot back to the kitchen.

"I hope everyone liked their tea" Ty Lee said. All the men nodded and started introducing them selves.

-noon-

A few minutes ago the men left, disappointed like all the rest. Ty lee was left alone to face her mother's wrath.

"Ty Lee…" her voice was low, the opposite of what Ty lee expected "you have disappointed me again. Why cant you just pick someone to marry?" her mother pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't like any of them. Why cant I marry the one I love?"

"the only person you seem to love is that silly little girl"

"I don't… love her" Ty Lee's voice was lower than a whisper "she is my best friend"

Her mother looked at her and sighed "please…. Just pick one of the suitors"

Her mother looked at her and sighed again "what's the point? I am sure one of your seven sister can marry some one rich" Ty Lee's mother looked at her one more time and left the room

"mom…." Ty Lee looked down and was about the cry "I just…. don't love any of them….I don't want to be unhappy and have kids with someone I don't love"

Ty lee slowly started to cry and curled into a ball on the couch.

"what's the matter my little, Ty?" a soft voice came from one of the entrance to the room.

The sobbing girl looked up and saw her grandma. Ty Lee got on her feet and slowly made her way to her grandmother "nana…-sob-… why do I always disappoint mom?"

The elderly woman hugged the girl and patted her back "she…. She wants you to be happy. But she thinks money brings happiness" the woman paused "don't get forced into a union you disagree with"

Ty lee stopped sobbing and looked at her grandmothers grey eyes. She smiled, her nana always knew what to say but Ty Lee didn't really know what she meant.

"lets go for a walk Ty Lee, so you can clear your mind"

Ty lee nodded.

After a few hours of playing with her grandmother, Ty lee got ready to go to Azula's celebration. Only her mother and father going since her sisters were busy bossing the servants around or planning their weddings. The young acrobat got into a carriage with her parents and left to the palace.

"Ty Lee, try to impress Prince Zuko. Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be the Fire Lady" her mother said. Her father didn't say anything since he didn't want to get sucked into the whole 'marriage' things with his wife and daughters.

"mom! Zuko likes Mai…. Anyways, I want to play with Azula" Ty Lee looked at her mother.

"fine then…. She is royalty now, maybe she can give you special treatment"

Ty lee looked at her mother and smiled. _**"maybe mom is finally going to let me be my self with Azula instead of trying to get Zuko to like me" **_

"maybe…." Ty Lee's mother thought of something "… maybe you can marry that girl! You will be a princess!"

Ty lee face turned red at the though of being married to Azula

"the Fire Lord would have Ty lee's head if she got that girl to marry her" her father said. Ty lee looked down, hiding her red face "Azulas my best friend…."

Suddenly the carriage stopped. "we have arrived at the palace" said the driver

As Ty Lee stepped out of the carriage she saw fire works "we're late"

"don't worry, those fireworks just mean the celebration have begin" said Ty lee's mother.

After walking through the palace Ty Lee was in the ball room facing the hall that led to the courtyard. people started coming inside. Ty lee's father was missing and her mother was off with the other women.

Ty lee turned around and saw a bunch people crowding around something.

Ty lee went through people's feet to see what everyone was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw Azula was all dressed up, she was in the middle with dozens of people asking her questions.

Ty lee locked eyes with Azula and saw a hint of fear.

Azula quickly grabbed Ty lee's arm and pulled her to the middle of the crowed "I'm sorry generals and nobles…. But my friend wants to dance with me" Azula, still holding Ty lees arm, pushed through the crowed and went to the dance floor. The crowed dispersed.

Azula placed her right hand around Ty lee's waist, held her left hand, and started leading. "I am so glad you got here! I thought they would never stop asking so many questions"

Ty lee felt her face turning red again. "yeah…."

After a few minutes of dancing Ty Lee rested her head on Azula's shoulder. "today was so boring….." Ty Lee closed her eyes

"when I saw all the people…. I was a bit scared" Azula looked at all the people still staring at her. "I… I never had soo many people stare at me"

Ty lee opened her eyes and saw her mother in the crowed if onlookers smiling at her. She quickly pulled her self off Azula "Azula…. Lets go somewhere else"

"yeah"

Ty lee led Azula to the turtle duck pond. The ducks were gone since it was night.

They both sat on the pale stone border that separated the ground and the pond. They both didn't say anything, instead Ty lee rested her head on Azula's shoulder.

Azula looked at the large moon and felt something strange.

"Ty Lee…" Azula tried to explain the strange feeling "the moon…. It's soo pretty, sometimes I feel the moon is like…. part of the sun"

Ty lee sat up and looked at Azula "that's strange 'zula, you're a fire bender. You should hate the moon"

"I don't know why but…. The moon feels like a weaker sun to me" Azula looked at Ty Lee

"I heard the moon steals the sun's rays" Ty lee smiled.

"I guess that's why I never feel weak at night, in the academy the teacher told us fire benders lose a bit of their power at night"

"do you?"

Azula didn't reply. She got up and faced Ty lee. The princess focused her energy on her palm until a medium size fire ball appeared. "I don't feel weak or anything when the moons up, but…" Azula released her focus on the fire, the ball burned up all the energy that was left and disappeared "when the moons and sun gone I feel very weak"

Ty lee didn't know what to say

"I know it doesn't make much sense" Azula looked at Ty Lee's expression.

Ty lee stood up and walked to Azula. She stared deep into Azula's eyes and smiled.

"_**why is Ty doing this? every time she looks at me like that my knees get weaker" **_

"I love your dress Azula" Ty Lee said

"oh… I have more on my new room if you want to try a few"

The Fire lady had moved Azula into a royal suite a few hours ago. She had used the guess room before since she wasn't royalty yet.

Azula led Ty Lee to the room next to Zuko's. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Ty lee was surprised when she saw Azula's new room.

A large square bed full of pillows, red and gold silk. There was a large window that faced the direction the sun raised in the morning. There was a large dresser with jewelry made of fine gold, rubies, emeralds, and other rare stones.

Ty lee slowly walked inside the room, admiring the fine wood works, portraits of fire lords, and other luxuries.

Azula smiled when she saw her friend expression. Azula walked to the dresser and opened the doors.

Ty lees eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw all the dresses meant for a princess. "go on Ty lee…. Try some" Azula smiled.

In a flash Ty Lee removed her pink outfit and jumped into the closes royal outfit she could grab. It was like Ursa's Fire Lady dress only for a girl around 6-10. Ty lee shrieked when she saw her self on Azula's large mirror next to the dresser. She gave Azula a bear hug and started jumping up and down. "I look like Lady Ursa!"

Azulas wanted to say ' your prettier' but thought it would sound weird.

"Ty- Ty lee…. Do you want to try on a crown?" Azula barely managed to offer Ty lee since the happy girl was still hugging her.

The offer made Ty lee stop jumping "re-really?" the young girl let go of Azula.

The princess walked to the dresser and picked up one of her 'spare' crowns. It was made of silver, like all the other crowns. She placed it on top of Ty Lees head. "take a look, Ty"

Ty lee looked at her self and nearly fainted. She turned around and gave Azula another bear hug "thank you, thank you!"

About 40 minutes of trying Azula's dresses Ty lee noticed the time

"Azula… I think its time to get back to the ball room"

"ok…." Azula didn't want to go back and face all the people again.

It took another 10 minutes before both girls to get back to the ballroom since Ty lee had change back to her pink outfit and neatly place all the dresses back into their rightful place, which took about 5 minutes. It took Ty lee the other 5 minutes to reapply Azula's make up. When everything was returned to normal both girls left the room.

Azula and Ty Lee went back to the ball room, both happy to be with each other.


	14. Move Along

A/N: this chapter is everywhere. There isn't a main character until the end.

I had a question "whats does '….' mean in the chapters?" their pauses in the characters speech. Tyzula(hints) chapter. Remember they are still kids…. So I cant add all the romantic just yet.

BirthDay Girl:

It had been four months since Azula's crowning, four long months of learning everything Zuko had learned in the eight years. Azula's 'natural' gift let her learn everything she was told, from Iroh's fire bending training to Ursa's princess training.

-Agni Kai arena-

"Azula…." Iroh looked at the girl who never stopped to amaze him since he started training her "where did you learn to go that?" Iroh felt ashamed to ask a child a question about fire bending.

"what?" Azula started stretching for the days lesson.

Iroh looked at Azula _**"she doesn't know?"**_

The Dragon remembered Azula doing a cartwheel, at first he thought nothing of it until her palms and feet started to leave a fiery trail. Her speed slowly increased and her entire arms and legs started to turn into a yellow and orange blur.

"tell me Azula… what were you thinking of when you did the cartwheel?" Iroh remembered what the Sun Warriors had taught him, that fire can be created out of rage or happiness.

"I was thinking of going to Ty lee's home for her birthday, I was practicing my cartwheels because Ty Lee has been trying to teach me"

"_**can she really mix her bending with what Ty Lee has taught her?" **_

"you might want to turn around, Azula"

The young girl turned her body and saw a trail of fire.

"did….did I do that?" Azula was shocked to see the trail ended a few inches from her heels.

"_**this might be a problem" **_Iroh looked at Azula who was putting out the fiery trail

"you must control your emotions, Azula…"

"did I do something wrong?"

"no, but you might have hurt someone. Try to control your inner self"

"ok…" Azula started doing a cartwheel, only this time her bending didn't create fire.

Iroh looked around to see if any guards saw her but didn't any guards or servants around.

-Ty Lee-

Ty lee was standing in front of her mirror holding two hangers. One had a pink dress and the other had her usual pink outfit.

The young acrobat sighed, _**"I want to wear those pretty dresses again"**_ Ty lee remembered Azula's celebration, how the princess danced with her and spend nearly the whole night with her. Ever since Ty lee hit Azula on her forehead she knew Azula was something special.

-Flash Back-

_Azula and Ty lee walked back to the ballroom, all the people looked at their direction when they entered the room. Zuko came out of a crowed and smiled. _

"_hey Azula…." _

_Azula didn't know what to say. Azula still remembered Zuko locking himself on his room after Ursa told him about the celebration._

"_I am sorry about earlier Azula…. It was just… shocking" Zuko looked down._

"_its ok Zuzu…." Azula placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled._

"_Zuzu?" Ty Lee giggled _

"_yeah… Zuzu, that's his new name" _

"_what? No!" Zuko face turned red. _

"_what's the matter Zuzu?" a board voice came from behind the group. _

"_not you too Mai!" Zuko covered his face so Mai couldn't see it. _

_Azula looked at all the nobles, the new princess laced her fingers with Ty lee's and went to answer any questions they had. _

-end of flash back-

One of her sister, the one that called the princess a 'rat' opened the door and smirked.

"I heard the princess is coming to celebrate little Ty Lee's birthday!" the sister quickly got behind Ty Lee.

She grabbed Ty lee's pink outfit from the acrobats hands and threw it on the hamper.

"I am sure the princess will enjoy the dress"

Ty lee raised one of her eyebrows "how?"

"I heard the princess spend her entire celebration with you"

"yeah, she is my best friend" Ty Lee replied

The older girl hummed in response. She opened the door "don't mess this up, Ty lee" was all she said before she left and closed the door. The girl didn't know what her sister meant.

-Azula-

After a long morning of training Azula went to her new room and entered the bathroom.

There was a large bathtub in the middle of the room, big enough to be like a pool, but she was going to take a quick shower. Ty lee was coming over to spend some time with her, Ursa also had a surprised for both of them too.

After 15 minutes Azula came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, she was still drying her hair with another towel. Azula removed the towel from her face and saw Ursa.

"hey there…." said the Fire Lady

"hey…" Azula stood still wondering what Ursa was doing inside her room.

"I saw Ty lee trying on your dresses Azula…"

Azula looked down at her feet "was that bad?"

"what? No, no… I thought it was really sweet" Ursa smiled. "I am going to take you and Ty lee to get her a robe like ours, seeing how special she is to you"

Azula smiled, she knew Ty lee would die for a royal dress like Ursa's.

"I need to put my shirt and pants on…" Azula nearly forgot she had just taken a shower.

"why don't you wear a robe today?"

"why? I am just going over to Ty lee's"

"because Ty Lee is important"

Azula looked at Ursa with a strange expression. Ursa just smiled, she opened the dresser and picked out a robe for Azula.

-Later-

Ty lee entered the palace, passed the guards, and found her self in the room before the Throne room that connected the entire Palace. Azula and Ursa came in a few minutes later, Azula was wearing a robe that looked like Ozai's Fire Lord and Ursa was wearing her usual Fire Lady robe. Ty lee looked down, all she was wearing was a pink dress. It went down to her knees and it covered her shoulders and neck.

Ursa looked at the acrobat and gave her a motherly smile "don't worry. Ty Lee I have a surprise for you"

Ty lee raised her head "what?"

"we're getting you your own robe Ty" Azula replied before Ursa could.

"lets go to the tailor first so we can get you measured" Ursa signaled the girls to follow her to the outside of the palace where a carriage was waiting for them.

Ty lee looked out the window of the carriage, the three females just entered the part of the capital were only the richest people shopped. Ty lee could come here anytime because of her father but her mother was too busy trying to find her suitors to let her go. She awed when she saw all the woman with very expensive dress, it made her feel inferior for wearing her pink dress her sister told her to wear.

"ok we're here" Ursa said as the carriage came to a stop.

The driver opened the door. Ursa came out first then Azula and Ty lee was last. The young acrobat looked around and noticed a lot of people were glairing at her.

"it can be pretty scary having people look at you like that" Azula said before they went inside a building.

There were fabrics everywhere. All of course were a different type of red, yellow, and black. The textiles hanged from the ceiling, walls, or were made into different dresses. A man with measuring tape hanging around his neck appeared out of no where.

"can I help you, Lady Ursa?" the man bowed before the Fire Lady.

"I am here to get a robe made for the princesses friend"

The man looked at Ty lee "you are Ty lee?…. Tell your mother your sister's dress is almost done" the man said as he walked to Ty lee.

"get on the stool and I will measure you"

Ty lee looked around and saw a stool, she quickly went to it and got up. The tailor clapped his hands and a female, around the age of 17 or 18, came out of another room with a note pad and a pencil. The man took the measuring tape and started measuring Ty lee. The female started writing down the measurements as the tailor said them.

After a few minutes the man went inside the other room. Ty lee jumped down from the stool and went to Azula's side.

The man came out and smiled "the girl's dress should be ready before the sunset"

"good, while we wait, do you girls want to go somewhere?" asked Ursa

"can we go to the hot springs?" Ty lee questioned.

"sure" Lady Ursa replied.

As they reentered the carriage Azula heard the man yelling.

"the Fire Lady has graced us with her presence! We have to start working!"

Ursa giggled "he is such a loyal man. He has served the royal family for years"

Azula didn't say anything.

"thank you so much for spending my birthday with us Lady Ursa"

"its not a problem, I am sure you will join us for Azula's birthday…" Ursa stopped mid sentence when she realized she didn't know Azulas birthday "I am so sorry Azula…. When IS your birthday party?" Ursa looked at Azula

The princess had tried to avoid the subject before. When it was Zuko's birthday and her crowning she never answered the question.

"I…." Azula looked down at her lap "I don't know"

"you don't know your birthday 'zula?" Ty Lee asked

"I am…was… an orphan since I was born so I don't know, all I remember is the village I was born in"

Ursa didn't know what to say, Azula was slowly become like a daughter to her and she didn't even know her birthday,

Ty lee felt strange too, she kept saying how Azula was her best friend and she never asked Azula about her birthday. Ty lee looked outside the window and saw the building containing the hot springs. Ty lee knew she had to distract Ursa and herself from the strange moment they just had. "LOOK! THE HOT SPRINGS!" Ty Lee yelled.

"_**thank you, Ty Lee…."**_ Ursa looked at Azula who looked sad _**"… she never had a birthday? I remember my birthdays were the happiest moments of my life" **_was all Ursa thought before they left the carriage and entered the hot springs.

-Quen Lu-

Saun Lu was sitting in the opposite chair of the table from his father. The young man waited for his son to move his Pai Sho piece.

Quen Lu didn't have facial hair, other then his eyebrows. He was one of the youngest war generals in the Fire Nation. Quen Lu always had a slight smirk on his face and no one really knew his intentions, only Saun lu and his wife knew what was on his mind.

"I got it!" Saul Lu moved the white game piece.

"good" the fathers half smirks turned into a smile.

His son was learning the White Lotus ideas and moves very fast.

Quen Lu used to hate the other nations but after being posted in the Sunset extermination camp his world changed dramatically. When he saw the horrors of war his half smirked formed, the men under his control thought he loved to see people being killed in large numbers but it was the opposite. he started to fight his own men and the camp, letting people free in the middle of the night or sending his men to do pointless missions but after hearing the camps 'problem' of too many bodies he knew his actions were in vain.

After he helped capture part of the earth nation shore he meet Iroh, leader of the white lotus. They started talking and he became part of the White Lotus.

He made his move and waited again for Saun Lu. " Saun Lu… do you like the war?"

"no… too many kids are dying" said the boy.

"kids?"

"yes…. My friends, the princess now, said her village was destroyed and everyone was killed" Saun Lu made his move.

"_**Ozai has started killing the children too? Damn it! I thought he would just brainwash them like before! Now his killing children!"**_

Suddenly a man entered Quen Lu's private room. It was his brother Zhao, Qhen Lu's half smirked turned into a frown.

"brother you should've seen it! All does rats turning into little embers and ashes!" he removed his helmet and took out Ozai's policy.

"I thought that was during the princesses celebration…" Quen Lu asked. Quen Lu told Saun Lu to leave. The boy got out of his father room.

"no… this was a different raid. I love war, someday I will become legendary!" Zhao said with pride, he was still young but his actions were very aggressive. The proud man looked at his brother. "you don't seem proud of the Fire Nation, Quen"

"did you kill the children?"

"everything" Zhao looked the naval commander

" _**someday brother… I will be the Fire Nation naval captain. I will destroy everything you love to break you….brother" **_

Quen Lu got up to Zhao's level. He grabbed Ozai's policy and started reading. He nearly showed an expression of shock but controlled his emotions because he knew Zhao would tell Ozai his emotions were getting in the way.

"well… there is another raid tonight"

"why did you come here?"

"because Ozai has promoted me to officer" Zhao replied

"_**brother…. People like you and Ozai are what's wrong with this world" **_thought Quen Lu.

-Azula-

The princess was walking around with Ty Lee and Ursa. They had gotten out of the hot springs a few minutes before and now they were just walking around the stores.

"Lady Ursa, I am getting hungry" Ty Lee said.

"I am too, since its your birthday what would you like?" Lady Ursa asked.

"I don't know… what do you want to eat Azula?" Ty lee turned to the princess.

"I don't know, Ty, like Lady Ursa said… its your birthday so you pick"

Ty lee started to think. "I know! Lets go get some milk tea and spicy bread"

"that doesn't make a meal but why not" Ursa smiled.

Azula didn't say anything, she just followed Lady Ursa and Ty lee.

Azula was sitting on a cushion with Ty lee on a low legged table. Lady Ursa was on the opposite side. Ty lee was munching on some spicy bread while Ursa and Azula were sipping tea, they didn't talk but it was a calming silence

"how is your mother?" Ursa broke the silence

"she's fine, still trying to find me a suitor"

"what?" Azula was shocked

"I think she finally gave up" Ty lee replied with a smile

"how so?" asked Azula

"she said that I can play with Azula" Ty lee turned to Azula and grabbed her hand under the table.

Ursa smiled when she saw Azula's face turn red.

-Sunset-

Ty lee was playing 'patty cake' with Azula inside the carriage as it made its way back to the tailor. Ursa was seeing the girls smiling and giggling, she would look outside the carriage window from time to time to see where they were. Ursa looked outside the window and started day dreaming.

~~~~Ursas daydream~~~~

Ursa looked up and saw the sun and sky were glowing. She looked down and saw everything had also strange glow. She was in one of the palace's pond gardens

"mom?" Ursa heard her sons voice. She looked around and saw Zuko.

She walked to him and hugged him. She felt someone wrap their hands around her legs. She turned around and saw Azula.

"Lady Ursa" was all Azula said.

Zuko started chasing Azula in a playful manner around Ursa. The children smiled and giggled, soon Ursa joined. Azula would look up to Ursa as a mother but never called her mom, something Ursa couldn't shake off.

- in the carriage-

"we're here!" Ty Lee cheered with excitement.

Lady Ursa's daydreaming was stopped but she was glad, too many questions were racing in her mind a few seconds ago.

Like before the driver opened the door and they entered the store.

"welcome back" said the tailor, sweat was running down his forehead and different fabrics were scattered on the floor. He got a piece of cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "it took a lot of work but its done" the man said with pride.

He send the females to the other room.

There were looms, threads of silk or linen, and many manikins fully dressed.

The man disappeared and reappeared, in his hands was Ty lee's robe. Azula noticed the red colors and gold lining looked like Ursa robe.

Ty lee started shaking in her shoes, she want to try on the dress so much but didn't want to be rude.

"I see you want to try it on…" the man handed Ty lee the robe. The young girl was very careful with it. The tailor pointed to a changing room. "go on and try it on"

Ty lee quickly went inside the room and changed.

The young acrobat made sure to gently put the robe on, making sure there wasn't a single winkle.

Ty lee stepped out of the dressing room. She looked at her feet to make sure she didn't step on her robe. Azula blushed when she saw Ty lee walking towards her. The girl went to Azula side, she didn't know how she looked like since there wasn't a single mirror in the dressing room.

The man clapped his hands in a pattern and a woman came out of the other room with a large mirror.

Ty lee was amazed by the robe. It had light shades of red and dark shades of pink. She squealed when she saw how beautiful the dress was. Ursa smiled "good job" she complimented. Ty lee wanted to do cartwheels but didn't want to ruin her new robe.

Ty lee looked at Azula and noticed how much they complimented each other, her light colors and Azula's dark colors.

Ursa looked at the two girls and felt something strange, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She saw her self in Ty lee, who was wearing a robe that was like her with only a few things different, and she saw Ozai in Azula, that part scared her the most. She remembered Ozai as a carrying man but when Iroh's son died his true identity showed its self.

"Ty lee, I think its time to take you home" Ursa said

"Lady Ursa, do you mind if I sleep over Ty lee's home?" Azula asked.

Ursa thought about but seeing Ozai in Azula made her scared

" _**may be Ty lee can influence Azula away from Ozai" **_

"sure Azula"

"can I change first?" asked Ty lee.

"I will fold it to you young lady, just hand me the robe when you are done changing" said the tailor.

Ty lee nodded

-Azula (Ty lees home)-

Both girls waved at Lady Ursa as she left to the palace.

Ty lee was skipping towards her house with Azula behind her, who was just walking.

"you were really quiet today 'zula, why?" Ty lee asked as they reached the front steps of the Lee household.

Azula sighed "it was the whole birthday thing"

Ty lee frowned "don't worry… I am sure Azula has a birthday"

Azula got to the front door and knocked. "I guess"

A servant opened the door, he fell back when he saw the princess. He bowed and open the door and Azula and Ty lee got inside. Ty lee led the princess to the main room of the house.

"who's visiting us at this time…" Ty lee mother came down stairs but froze when she saw the royal colors "Azula?" the woman asked. She made her way to Azula and bowed.

"princess, its an honor to be at your presence. If you dint mind me asking… why are you here?"

"mom…. It's my birthday" said Ty lee with a sad tone.

The mother was soo busy that she completely forgot about Ty lee's birthday. "I am soo sorry" the woman hugged her child. She noticed Ty lee was holding on to something.

"what are you holding?"

Ty lee handed the robe to her mom. The woman unfolded the robe and nearly dropped it when she saw it was a robe was meant for royalty "how did you get this?"

"Lady Ursa got it for her" replied Azula "it was her birthday and she thought it would make a lovely gift" Azula smiled, lady Ursa's princess lessons were paying off "I am here to spend time with Ty lee"

The mother folded the robe and clapped her hands and a few servants appeared.

"make the guest room, we have royalty" smiled the woman.

Before the servants could do the task Azula ordered them to stop "I will be spending the night in Ty lee's room" Azula said,

"what ever you wish princess" said the mother

Ty lee grabbed the robe with one hand and Azula's hand with the other. She quickly led Azula to upstairs and into her room. Ty lee carefully placed the robe in a hanger. She opened her dresser and pushed all her pink outfits to the side. The space was enough for two dress but the pink girl thought the dress needed the space.

Azula got on Ty lee's bed and watched the girl 'you really love the dress don't you?"

Ty lee carefully closed the dresser and jumped on her bed and laid next to Azula.

"thank you…" her jaw started shaking "for spend my birthday with me" Ty lee hugged Azula and started crying. She realized Azula was wearing a royal clothes and pulled her self from the princess. "I am sorry, I think I ruined your pretty dress" said Ty lee with a trembling voice since she was still crying.

"why are you crying, Ty lee?" Azula placed on hand behind Ty lee's neck and pulled her towards her. "its just a clothes" with the other hand Azula patted Ty lee's back.

"I know, I look bad…crying about my mom forgetting one of my birthdays. And you never had one" Ty lee rested her chin on Azula's shoulder. "I'm sorry Azula"

"don't…. don't be sorry for me Ty, don't cry… its your birthday"

"thank you… and Lady Ursa"

Azula placed her head on Ty lee's pillow and closed her eyes. Ty lee cried her self to sleep, both for herself and Azula, she was crying for Azula who never had a birthday party, and self hate that she was crying over one birthday compared to Azula.

Azula was still patting Ty lees back, long after the girl fell asleep.

Slowly her eyes lids started to feel like heavy bags and she fell asleep.

-Azulas mind (Ty lees dream)-

The large sun was covered by dark clouds. The princess heard sobbing coming from the large field of flowers and grass. Azula made her way through the thick grass to a clearing, Ty lee was on the ground crying.

"what's wrong, Ty?" Azula kneeled and studied Ty lee's body

"my…-sob-… mom" Ty lee was crying too hard so Azula couldn't tell what else she said

"its ok Ty, you have me" Azula sat on the clearing and pulled Ty lee's body so her head rested in the her lap. Ty lee's eyelids were pink and her hair was a mess.

"don't worry" Azula smiled at the girl. Suddenly a woman's voice started singing in Azula's mind but the princess didn't know where it came from.

She closed her eyes and saw a fuzzy picture of a blue objecy. The princess knew the song had a strange sentimental value in her heart. The princess listened and was able to hear only a few lines from the song.

"hands are shaking cold" Azula grabbed Ty lee's hands. Ty lee looked up at the princess who started singing the song. Something deep inside Ty lee changed as the princess kept singing

"you hands are mine to hold" Azula placed Ty lee hands on her chest. Slowly Ty lee sobbing became quieter until it stopped. The pink girl felt Azulas chest rise and fall as she stared into Azula's golden eyes

"when all you got to keep is strong… move along, move along like I know you do" Azula said. The dark clouds parted and the sun shined through the cracks.


	15. The Beginning: Part One

(A/N: this chapter and the next are the end of "Phoenix: Birth". This is Kya based. The next section of the story will be "Phoenix: Rising". I forgot the grandmother's name and Kya's husbands name so I am sorry. This is chapters will reveal how everything began, the second part isn't connected to this chapter.)

Four months had passed very fast. Iroh's training constantly drained Azula, which didn't include Iroh's mental training. He would teach Azula how not to mix up her feelings with her bending, the opposite of what the academy taught the students, to use rage and anger to fuel their bending

Ty lee started to become more and more attached to Azula ever since the princess had comforted her in her birthday. Ty lee would be a common visitor to the palace and its pond gardens.

Ursa would play with the girls and Zuko, though Zuko was usually busy with his extra fire bending training Iroh made him do to try and catch up to Azula.

Iroh slowly started introducing the idea of the White Lotus to both Azula and Zuko, he would teach them how to play Pai Sho and its hidden meanings.

Mai was a rare character in Azula's life, she was always too bored to play with her and Ty lee

Saun Lu was the same as Mai, his father started training him, getting him ready as if something big was to happen.

Ozai and Zhao were committing inhuman crimes against the spirits, Zhao was slowly climbming the ranks of Ozai's monarchy as he followed the Fire Lords every command.

As Ty lee got closer to Azula, the princess felt her bending becoming more and more stable, unlike before when her emotions dominated her powers.

In a few occasions Azula called Ursa 'ma-' or 'mo-' but would quickly correct her self. The princess was slowly becoming more and more attached to the Fire Lady, something she tried to avoid for some reason she didn't understand

-flash back-

_Azula entered Ursa room. "you wanted to see me, Lady Ursa?" _

"_yes, have a seat" Ursa said from her bed. Azula did what Ursa said and walked to the Fire Lady's bed._

_Ursa smiled when Azula sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around Azula and held on to her. _

"_I love you soo much Azula" Ursa said. Ever since she saw her self and Ozai in Ty lee and Azula she had started telling Azula how mush she loved her. _

"_you're like a daughter to me, Azula" Ursa said when she felt Azula wrap her arms around her torso. _

"_I love you too mo- lady Ursa" Ursa felt her heart beat faster_

"_**she… she almost did it" **__Ursa cheered in her head, she was finally being accepted by Azula as a mother figure rather then the 'nice lady' down the hall. _

-end of flash back-

-Azula (her room)-

Azula was leaning against the footing of her bed while Ty lee sat in the mattress above her. The princess head rested between Ty lee's legs as the acrobat brushed her black hair.

"Azula, I love how smooth your hair is" Ty lee smiled. She was one of the few people that was able to see Azula for her real self. Azula smiled back "I think your hair is better, I want to grow mine out but Fore Lord Ozai couldn't let me"

"why not?" asked Ty lee as she ran the brush down Azula's hair again

"he says that's not what 'royalty' does"

"I would love to see 'Zula with long beautiful hair"

Ty lee would refer to Azula in a third person but the princess never really noticed.

Azula tilted her head so she could see her friend. "can I brush your hair?"

Ty lee thought about and handed Azula the brush

"really, Ty lee?" Azula's eye lit up, Ty lee didn't let ANYONE to touch her hair.

The girl nodded. Both Azula and Ty lee switched places. Ty lee undid the tie holding her long braid together and let it settle in her shoulders.

Azula got some of Ty lee's hair and started to stroke it with the brush.

The brown waves made Azula jealous that she couldn't grow her hair as long as Ty lee's.

"Azula, do you mind of I sneeze?" Ty lee asked as her eyes started to water.

"Ty…I told you already, you don't need to ask for my permission about anything"

"but Azula knows best"

"no, no I don't"

Ty lee sneezed in her hands. "eeww!" Ty lee got of the ground and ran to the bathroom.

After hearing the water running and stopping, Azula saw the door opening. The princess saw how long Ty lees hair really was, the long wavy hair reached the girl's hips.

Ty lee sat back down on the foot of the bed and Azula started brushing her hair again.

"why is Azula silent?"

"its feels nice, just spending time together"

"why doesn't Mai come to our sleep over? She always says she is always busy"

"I don't really like Mai, Ty. She is always hiding something" Azula remembered Mai playing with them but the way the goth girl looked at the princess, she made Azula feel shaky, like she was plotting against her.

"she looks cold but she was my best friend, until I met Azula, but she is still my friend"

Azula sighed, Ty lee could be very clingy to Mai and her.

"do you want to play with Saun and Zuko?" Ty lee asked

Azula made another long stroke with the brush "nah…"

"do you mind if we play a game?"

"what kind of game?" Azula stopped brushing Ty lee's hair.

"lets play… Fire Lord!" Ty lee stood up and smiled.

Azula's shoulder dropped and she let out a long sigh. "you know I don't like that game"

"oh… ok, lets pick another" Ty lee pouted

"no…no, no. lets play Fire lord" Azula tried to sound excited.

Ty lee made a large grin "yay!"

Ty lee and Azula got in front of the large dresser mirror, Ty lee grabbed Azula's hand and held it up.

"I, Fire Lady Ty lee: best friend of Fire Lord Azula, promise to be Azula's friend forever" Ty lee turned her head towards Azula.

"I, Fire Lord Azula, promise to play with Ty lee forever"

Ty lee leaned to Azula and kissed her of the cheek. "TY! that's gross!" Azula started rubbing her cheek.

"that's what a Fire Lord and Lady do" Ty lee explained

"I've never seen Lady Ursa do that to the Fire Lord" Azula looked at Ty lee.

"really? I've seen my mom do that to my dad every day"

"they're not the Fire lord and Lady, Ty. I've never seen the Fire Lord out of his throne or war room before and after I was crowned" Azula explained.

"oh… that's strange" Ty lee sighed "lets play another game then"

"lets play…. I don't know" replied Azula

"I'm bored" Ty lee said as she went back to Azula's bed and sat on the edge.

"me too" Azula got on her bed and stretched her limbs. "we should go to sleep, Ty"

"ok…" Ty lee got under the cover, like always, and made her way up to Azula.

-Katara (sunrise)-

The dark skin girl woke to the sun, a rare thing to do since she was a water bender.

"are you up already katara?" said Kya as she entered the room.

"yeah mom, I just woke up" said the little water bender as she removed the thick blanket from her body. She was wearing a wool shirt and pants with hide shoes.

"what are you doing mom?" asked katara as she saw her mother picking up clothes from the ground. Katara shifted her body so her legs daggled over the edge of the bed.

"I am going to do some laundry sweetie"

Katara jumped of the bed and started picking up clothes "I'll help you mom"

"can-can you call me mama?"

Katara stopped what she was doing but smiled "sure…mama"

~~~a few hours later~~~

Katara had helped her mother wash the family clothes but disappeared when Kya started hanging the wet clothing.

Kya picked the laundry from the hanger, folded them, and placed them on a basket.

She noticed Katara was barely visible. The woman walked up to katara and noticed she was moving her arms in a wavy fashion.

"what are you doing, sweetie?" asked Kya. Katara turned around and saw her mother.

"oh. Hey mom, I was trying to bend again but its gone!"

"I am sure your bending will comeback, I think it was a survival thing"

Katara started thinking about what her mother said. "so… if I am in danger then I will have my powers?"

Kya raised an eyebrow "don't hurt yourself" said Kya before she started walking back to her household. "you should eat something, food is energy" said the mother without looking back. Katara started running and caught up with her mother.

Katara sat in a fur pelt across from her grandmother and mother. Sokka and isr father were off with his warrior training.

"so I heard you are trying to become a water bender" said the elder.

"yes, katara showed she was great power already" said Kay as she drank out of a cup of steaming liquid. Katara blushed at her mothers complimented "your embarrassing me. mama!" katara smiled.

"its true… she froze Sokka in a block of ice!"

"since when did katara started calling you 'mama'?" asked the grandmother.

Kya didn't say anything.

"are you hiding something from me?" the elder asked Kya

"katara…. Can you go to your room?" asked Kya. The little girl nodded and ran to her room, she knew her mother and grandmother had to have a very important talk

Once both women heard the door close, a strange aura started to engulf the room.

"what is it?"

"what if you left a child in the hands of the fire nation?"

The elder looked down, knowing something happened in the year Kya was missing

"and what if you had a choice…. To come home and leave the child"

"kya…. What did you do?"

"when I was imprisoned I meet this fire nation orphan"

"kya.. Please don't tell me you bonded with the girl"

"please listen to me"

-Flash Back-

_A black fire nation war ship made its way through the ice of the south pole. It had a large smoke pipe that left a trail of smoke and embers that blocked the sun. water tribe men and women were tied and placed on the middle of the deck of the ship. _

"_you can't do this to us!" yelled a water tribe man. A soldier walked up to the man and looked down on him. "you can squirm all you want, nothing will save you!". Kya watched as her fellow tribe members face being burned. Everyone started shaking when the man fell on the ground. _

"_this is what happens if you try to resist" the soldier picked up the body and throw it over board. "any other rebels or heroes?"._

_Every captive shook their heads. "good! Maybe you can be slaves once we reach the new Fire nation shore" _

"_that's if they survive the trip" said a strong and evil voice. The captives look up at the second floor on the ship overlooking the deck and saw a man with a strange smirk._

"_I am Zhao, remember that name for one day I will destroy every single one of you animals" the man jumped to the deck and saw a man glaring at him. _

"_soldiers! Untie that fish man!" _

_A soldier grabbed the man and made him stand up, he took out a knife and cut the restrains. _

"_fight me!" ordered the fire bender._

"_brother! What have I told you about playing with the water bride men?" said a seductive voice, like before, everyone looked up and saw another man. He had a half smirk and no facial hair other then his eyebrows. "stay out of this Qhen!" yelled Zhao. _

"_**you are truly pathetic Zhao, fighting a poor man"**__ thought Qhen Lu when he saw his brother attacking the man. Quen Lu jumped down and redirected a fire ball aimed at the prisoner. "there's a reason why I am a higher rank then you brother" _

_Zhao frowned and turned around. "one day brother" _

_Before Qhen Lu could ask what his brother meant, the ship violently rocked to the right. Everyone that was standing up nearly fell._

"_**the White Lotus wasn't suppose to come this early!"**_

_Qhen and Zhao went to the side of the ship and saw another, smaller fire nation boat slowly backing up. __**"that isn't the white lotus!"**_

_~~~White Lotus Ship~~~_

_Sokka's father and the other tribe men where on the deck of the ship fighting White Lotuses members disguised as Fire nation soldiers_

"_stop this! We are trying to help you!" yelled the ships captain_

"_you lie!" yelled one of the men. "search the bottom of the ship! There might be prisoners!" ordered Sokka's father. He had seen a Fire Nation ship leave the south pole shore and knew they had attacked his home. _

_The water tribe men started bending the water around the ship. Slowly the ship started rock back and forth. _

"_stop-" the captain was knocked unconscious by a man's punch. _

_Inside the ship were a few White Lotus members that were fighting back the tribe men. In the middle of the ship was a fake soldier, his neck cut by a tribesman's knife. The fake soldier stumbled back and hit a small pedestal with two Fire nation flares. _

_Outside the ship, non water benders hocked harpoons with a long rope on one of the sides of the ship and jumped down to a glacier and wrapped the rope to another harpoon and pierced the hard ice formation. _

_All the water tribemen jumped to the glacier. "all right, on the count of three!" _

_Water benders started creating waves against the ship towards the glacier where the harpoons were placed. The non benders firmly wrapped their hands around the ropes. _

"_One! Two! Three!" _

_The benders waves started pushing the ship towards the glacier while the men pulled it. _

_The sound of metal twisting was heard as the ship finally gave and started fallen towards the glacier. The water benders quickly broke the piece of ice where the men were standing and send it towards the open sea, away from the wreck. The men cheered as the ship fell on its side, the ship caused the glacier to crack under its heavy mass but didn't break the ice. _

_~~~Real Fire Nation ship~~~_

_Large metal hooks pierced the ships side, launched by small harpoon launchers, making the ship move again. _

"_don't just stand there do something!" yelled Zhao. Soldiers jumped to the smaller ship but were blocked by a large wave of water. The small ship started moving towards the opposite side of the ship, Quen Lu's ship started leaning towards the sea and the pirate's ship direction. _

"_useless!" Zhao jumped to the small ship and started attacking the men in the harpoon launchers. _

_Qhen lu watched his brother. _

"_send the prisoners to the nearest glacier and started the engines!" _

_The smoked increased and the ship started to rumble. _

"_Don't let them escape!" yelled the pirate leader_

"_if anyone is going to kill them its me!" yelled Zhao. His rage caused him to create a large fire ball which he send to the pirate leader. The leader, somehow survived without a scratch and smirked when the fire cleared. _

_The fire nation ship started moving faster than the pirate ship and started pulling the pirate ship. "get the prisoners out of the ship!" yelled Qhen Lu. _

_When Zhao heard the fire nation ship moving he quickly ran to a harpoon launcher and climbed the rope as fast as he could. Zhao jumped over the railing of the fire nation ship and saw the prisoners being put in a small wooden boat. _

"_Qhen Lu, what are you doing!" _

"_would you rather have them die in this horrible land or be killed by pirates that defeated us!" Quen Lu replied. _

"_arg.. Fine!"_

_The engines started to go full speed and both ships started heading to the great sea. _

_The pirate leader smirked "let them go, we will have what we came for pretty soon" _

_The men that survived Zhao's attack cut the ropes connecting the stolen pirate ship with the military ship. _

_A soldier cut the rope that was holding the wooden boat. The small ship hit the icy water hard, causing some men and women to faint while others cried in pain from the shock. The weight of the ship caused a large splash, everyone in the lifeboat was soaking wet with extremely cold water. Instantly the ones that didn't faint started to shiver. _

_Kya wrapped her arms around her body as her jaw started shaking. _

"_we… have to get out of here! The long night begins today!" said a man. Everyone looked around for paddles but didn't find any. _

"_any…. Water benders?" asked the same man. A woman raised her shaking hand "I… I wan trained as a healer… but I can create small waves" the women got up and formed a stance. Her hands started to shake and she fell "I-im sorry…im… my bodies too weak" _

_Kya looked at the woman who fell next to her "its ok… we are all…weak right now" Kya said with short breathes. _

"_no…." a man said when he saw the pirate ship making its way to the people. _

_Everyone started shaking even more as the ship got closer. _

_The ship parked right next to the lifeboat. "well… what do we have here?" said the leader. "please… leave us alone" said the water bender woman. _

"_I will leave the men alone… as for the women…." pirates dropped a wooden plank that made an unstable bridge between the ships. "I am afraid they are worth to much money to be set free" _

_After all the women where on the pirate shit the wooden plank was pulled back to the stolen ship. "well… have a nice day men" the leader tipped his invisible hat to the freezing men left in the life boat. _

_Kya looked around the ship and saw many cages and ropes laying on the deck. She felt her arm being gripped and her body being forced into one of the cages. _

"_alright men! This women are off the menu! You all know how the earth and fire nation enjoy them" smirked the leader as he headed to his cabin. _

_The pirates went back to work on the ship and engines. The soft humming was all Kya heard before she faint from the cold air and wet clothing. _

_Kya body started felling warmer and the smell of smoked filled her nostrils. The mother woke up and saw a fire next to the cages of the women, in the fire was a small caldron with boiling soup. The smell came from the bottom on the large pot, old dried soup was being burned by the flames. _

"_we will reach the Fire Nation shore a two days, for now…. Eat" said the leader. Kya looked around but couldn't find the source of the mans voice. A pirate came out with bowls and placed them next to the caldron and filled them with soup. He handed the caged women the bowls and went back to the bottom of the ship._

_Some women prayed to the spirits for help while others started crying, knowing they wouldn't see their families again. Kya looked at the soup and started crying, _

"_**sokka…katara…. I love you both" **_

_~~~Fire Nation Shore~~~_

_Kya nearly through up again from sea sickness. Her stomach turned into knots when she saw a forest near the land. She grabbed to her thick coat, she had taken it off since the heat started to become irritating when they reached the Fire Nation sea, and looked to the land. _

_The ship finally reached a harbor and Kya wanted to get off the cage. The leader and pirates shackled the women and send them to the village. _

_Kya walked with the rest of the women and the smell was horrible. She covered her nose when she smelled filth and alcohol. _

"_I see my shipment has arrived" smiled man with a cigar and rich clothing. _

_The leader and trader went into a building. _

_Kya looked around the village and saw many men eyeing her and the other women. One of the tribe women started crying. Kya turned around and patted the woman. _

"_I've heard of what's going to happen to us!" the woman cried "I…I would rather die!"_

"_what happened to women here?" kya had a serious look in her face, she wanted to know what her fate was going to be. _

"_they… they make us do things! They…. They say they love water tribe women the most" the women sobbed_

_Kya jaw nearly dropped when she heard her horrible fate. _

_The woman cried for hours until the pirate leader came out with the other man._

"_good news ladies! Most of you will be sold to become maids…. But the attractive ones will go with this man!" smiled the pirate leader._

_two caged wagons made their way to where the women were. They split up the women into two groups, the ones who looked strong were send to one and the attractive ones were sent to another._

_Both men picked out the women until they finally reached Kya._

"_hello" smiled the pirate._

_The dealer grabbed Kya by her cheeks and turned her face from side to side. "my… you are beautiful…." he looked deep inside the women and saw her fears "you have children don't you? And you still look like this! Impressive…." the man send her to his wagon. _

_Kya was shoved into the caged wagon and watched the docks slowly fade from her sight as the cart started moving. Some women tried to push their weak bodies through the tight bars but didn't find any success. Kya saw her children's faces again and started to silently cry. _

_~~~Next Morning~~~_

_-Kyas dream(nightmare)-_

The mother was standing in the snowy lands she knew. The sky was darkened with grey clouds and snow flakes slowly made their way to the earth. She was wearing a large and think coat and her usual tribal clothing. The mother heard laughter in the distance, she recognized it as Katara and Sokka. The mother headed to the direction and saw her children playing in the only beam of light that penetrated the dark sky. Katara was chasing Sokka in the light's edge. The woman approached the children slowly "katara…. Sokka?". the two children looked at her and the beam of light suddenly disappeared. Their bodies started growing rapidly. Katara was still wearing the same clothing, the difference was that it was larger, her face had browses and cuts. The young woman looked at her mother and frowned "what are YOU doing here?". Kya was shocked to see her little katara in this state "katara…. What happened to you?"

"what happened to me! What happened to you?" Katara got closed to her mother "you left us alone! Father ….Sokka…" Kya saw her daughters eyes starting to water "they're gone because of you!" Katara poked Kya's chest in an angry manner "the village was captured and burned down!" hot tears started pouring out of Katara's eyes.

-end of dream-

_The mother slowly came to the real world when she heard music, laughing, and coins in people pockets. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was at the end of a small trail that led to a village. When the wagon entered the village she saw all the men eyeing the other women._

"_looks like fresh meat" said a woman with hard makeup and a mans arm around her neck. They reached a rundown bunker and the wagon stopped. The men from before appeared from the inside of bunker "good to see you all made it here alive" _

_Some women started crying and pleading him to set them free. _

"_I am afraid you are worth too much, but…. There is a year waiting period for new slaves. it's a technical thing and if I don't follow it I will lose all my stock" the man grinned. "you will all stay in this bunker for a year. After that you will, in your nations registry, be dead and then I will sell you…. Make your selves comfortable" _

_A few men appeared and opened the cage, they grabbed the women and throw them inside the bunker. Some were kicking and screaming while other cried. Kya was crying again, the image of her children being raised without a mother had broken her heart. _

_~~~Next day~~~_

_The door slammed opened and the men with rich clothing appeared. In his arm was a small girl who was trying to escape his grasp. "I saved you and this is how you repay me!" yelled the man. _

_Kya was sitting against the wall and her face was between her knees. The sound made her look up. _

_The man throw the girl into another woman and slammed the door shut. The little girl started hitting the door. Kya got up and placed her hand in the girls shoulder "that's-that's not going to do anything" kya said with a sad voice, the night before many women tried to do the same thing. The girl looked up and started crying "I…-sob-.. I don't want to be here!"_

_Kya picked up the girl and took her to the wall she was leaning against. The girl wrapped her arms around the woman's chest and kept crying. Something deep inside Kya clicked and she hugged the girl like she used to hug Katara "It-its ok" lied Kya._

-end of flash back-

"when I hugged her… I bonded with her"

The grandmother looked down. "it was a moment of weakness, Kya. I hope this doesn't affect your emotions towards Katara…. You used the child as a replacement for Katara" the grandmother paused "but the girl saw you as more… I hope that girl doesn't get affected by your actions either"

Kya looked down knowing her mother in law was right.


	16. The Beggining: Part Two A

A/N: this chapter is set in the past. This chapter will finally show the Sunset extermination camp. This is the beginning to Ozai's rise to power so it's Ozai centered.

WARNING: Sunset Extermination Camp is a reference and modeled after the Nazi Concentration Camps. It's not graphic cause this story is T so there shouldn't be any rating violations

_The beginning- Part two: __Burning Rage (A)_

Ozai was breathing in and out as he was stood in front of his brother in the Agni Kai arena. The young prince was sixteen and in front of him was his older brother, Iroh.

"come on, Ozai, how many times have you tried to battle me for the throne?" Iroh said playfully. Ozai didn't laugh, he really wanted to show he was stronger then his brother.

Iroh crossed his arms, he hadn't even broken a sweat while Ozai was struggling to breath. "Ozai, you where top of your class and you still can't control your breathing?"

"shut up! I will prove father I am better then you!"

Iroh unfolded his arms and sighed "again with this?" the future Fire Lord walked to his brother and platted him on his head "someday you will be strong, but not to day"

Ozai removed Iroh's hand and turned around "one day, I will be the leader of the world!" was all he said before he walked back to the palace. Iroh looked at Ozai leaving and felt something in the pit of his stomach, "he has changed…."

Ozai got out of his room fully dressed in his military armor and started walking to his father's throne room. He saw all the guards looking at him as if he was going to be hanged, the servants bowed down the second they saw the prince, and his mother just looked at him as he passed by. Ozai didn't even look at his mother, she was another person that put him down when he would ask for help.

The guards opened the doors to the throne room, the fire wall and his fathers frown were the first thing he saw.

Standing on the spot where he would kill dozens of men in the future, Ozai bowed before his father "you wanted to see me, Father?"

"Ozai, you have disappointed me time and time again. The war committee and I have decided you will go to war in two days. Come back here alive and you will regain your honor, if you die you will die as the disgrace to me. Restore your honor or die like a rat…"

Ozai gulped and was about to beg not to be sent to war "get out of my sight!" ordered Azulon before his son could beg. Ozai gripped his pants and stood up.

"as you wish…._father_"

Azulon looked at his youngest son leaving his throne room, all the Fire lord would think was 'weak'. He had hoped Ozai would challenge him but instead he just accepted his fate.

Instead of going back to his room, Ozai went to a shrine to Agni in the back of the palace. Kneeling down before the shrine he pleaded.

"Agni, why was I born inferior to Iroh?" Ozai asked himself. After hearing his mother call him 'inferior' he started to believe he truly was inferior then Iroh. Like the countless times before, the spirit didn't give Ozai what he wanted. He got up and walked to his room, the only place he knew no one would compare him to Iroh or put him down.

~~~two days later~~~

Ozai was standing next to the railing of the ship. He was looking at his home slowly fading into the horizon. Iroh walked to his brother "war is not something you want, Ozai" Iroh stood behind his brother and looked at him "no one ever wins anything at war" Iroh looked at the palace, a single dot in the horizon of the sea.

"don't try to turn me into someone soft, Iroh. I don't need your help or your pity. I will regain my honor no matter what" Ozai didn't look at his brother. The sun's rays gave Ozais golden eyes a strange determined look.

"father said I would regain my honor if I survive in the shores. I will be posted in a camp called 'Sunset'" Ozai finally looked at his brother and smirked "in a few months I will be treated with the respect you get today"

"Sunset?" Iroh paused trying to think of an answer as to why his father would send Ozai, a sixteen year old, to the darkest place the war had to offer. Iroh could never forget his experience in the camp

_-Flash back-_

_Iroh was sitting on a palanquin, something only royalty were allowed to use. Four soldiers carried Iroh to the new camp called 'Sunset'. The camp was build for interrogation, torture, and housing noble hostages. _

_Iroh had his closed and was sitting in the lotus position. He was meditating, pereparing for the next life or death battle he would face today. He first had to, as a prince, attend to some urgent duties in the camp. He didn't mind a few bumps but when the soldiers stopped he opened his eyes and got out. "what's the problem?" asked the princes as he looked around and saw the soldiers were looking at something. He looked at the direction and saw the dirt turning black a few inches from the guards that where in the front part of the palanquin. There was something strange about the ground. Iroh walked to the dirt border and scooped some of the dirt. Running the dirt on his fingers, the grainy substance didn't fell like sand or gravel, it was too fine and thin. _

"_lets…. Lets keep going" Iroh hesitated, his body was now in the ashy land and he wanted to get out as fast as he could. _

_Iroh looked at the trees as he and the men went deeper into the disappeared forest and noticed the trees were either burnt or had nooses around one of their branches. _

_After a few minutes of walking, a large smoke cloud was looming over the sky and slowly engulfing the clear blue sky with red embers. The smoke was coming from a dot in the horizon_

_The sky was now completely red and black, the feeling of sorrow was now felt by everyone, the strange aura caused the guards to become agitated and uncomfortable. _

_The dot was now visible, it was a large metal building with a long smoke stack. The building had a large black metal fence protecting the area, guards where in the top of the fence and others were guarding the two gates, big enough for a wagon. Two guards came out of the gates and walked up to Iroh and his men. _

"_what do you want?" _

"_I am Prince Iroh, I was send by my father here…" the prince handed the men his fathers order. _

"_Ah! Yes! Prince Iroh, the Taskmaster wants to see you" the man turned around "OPEN THE GATES!" ordered the man. Iroh preceded with caution, the strange feelings still affected him. He looked at the guards eyes and noticed they had bags under them, their eyes seemed to be dead, and the way they smiled after every sentence made Iroh even more uncomfortable. The prince looked at what he could see from his position outside the door. He noticed smaller buildings, blocked by the gates, men walking around, and the entrance to the large metallic building with the smoke stack._

_Upon entering the camp Iroh fell to his knees and threw up. The smell of death made Iroh cover his mouth and nose with his hands but it also caused him to throw up, the ground was permanently stained with the blood of thousands that passed the gates, the smoke and embers were the remains of humans killed in a large oven that was fueled by the Fire Nation Benders. _

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF AGNI IS THIS!" yelled Iroh, the sight create anger, hate, and loss on innocence in him. _

"_what's the matter Prince? Have you never seen war?" asked the Taskmaster that appeared from the large oven. _

"_THIS IS NOT WAR! THIS IS GENOCIDE!" Iroh looked at the dark red ground, tears slowly forming._

"_we…. We're suppose to be spreading civilization….not…." Iroh closed his eyes shut, he didn't want to see this unholy place anymore. _

"_not what?" asked the man "we ARE spreading civilization! War always has its price" the taskmaster looked at Iroh who was still on the ground. _

"_**does eyes! They're not like that because they're tired…. No… they are the eyes of killers" **__Iroh_ _stood up and turned around._

"_I am leaving this unholy place! I am making sure this place gets destroyed!" Iroh started walking._

"_but your father was the one who design this place" said the man. Iroh froze and turned around "he…. He couldn't!" _

_Iroh couldn't believe the man, he knew his father was the leader of the war but he never knew HOW he lead it. He remembered his father as a stubborn man but he also remembered how the Fire Lord always seemed to be kind to him. The very thought of having his father being responsible for this dark place made Iroh's stomach churn. _

"_but he did! AND his planning on expanding the camps around the world!" smiled the Taskmaster. "Soon! We will be the only ones left! All does animals will be wiped out of existence!" the Taskmaster smile turned into a large smirk. Iroh couldn't take it any longer, in a single and fast movement he had the man in his hands. His legs were a few inches from the ground as Iroh lifted him up," SHUT UP!"_

_The man was still smirking "kill me!" the mad man laughed, he was starting to struggle for air "kill me and become -gasp- like me! This land -gasp- it changes people! Those who are -gasp- kind hearted will suffer -gasp- the most!" _

_Iroh looked at the man but all he could see is red. The man in his clutches passed out and it would only take a few more seconds to kill him but Iroh dropped the man. He tilted his head towards the sky and let out a large fire ball from his mouth as he screamed. The fire was big enough to block out the smoke. Iroh fell to his knees and started breathing heavily "please…. Get me out of here!" Iroh said before he fainted. Two of Iroh men picked up the prince and headed back towards the direction the came. _

_-end of flash back-_

"run away while you still have the change, Ozai!" Iroh placed his hands on Ozai's shoulder and forced Ozai to look at him "that place is the darkest thing father has ever created! You will lose who you are!"

Ozai wasn't phased, the prince removed his brother's hands and looked at him straight at his eyes "I don't care!"

"Ozai!"

The eldest princes didn't talk during the rest of the trip. Ozai was dropped off in a secret dock and Iroh still moving to the Earth Kingdom by ship.


	17. The Beggining: Part Two B

(A/N: Hmm…. Trying something new with this story, Ozai's POV. Please forgive me for trying something new this late in the story)

-Ozai-

The trees were starting to look like dying old men, their limb's stretching towards the heavens and their trunks slowly peeling off. The path to the camp was a few miles away from the secret harbor but I didn't mind walking a long distance alone. It was a change for me to be alone and to not have people asked me about my legendary brother.

The grass and nearly everything exposed to the elements was covered in a thin grayish-white layer that resembled the ashes from a burned log. The difference was that this substance was thinner and finer, like very fine sand in the Fire Nation shore. The amount of ash was disturbing but it made my path, made from the tires of a wagon, easier to see. I look up and saw a large black cloud looming over the partly clouded sky. The feeling of darkness and pity started to fill my head as I got closer to the camp and as the cloud got bigger.

After an hour of walking down the straight path I notice the trees were turning white from all the ash, like the frost that would build up on a ship in the south pole. The sky was completely covered by the dark cloud now. The little embers and gases, mixed by the sun's own rays, gave the dark cloud its orange-red glow. I was still able to see a small building in the horizon and knew I was getting closer to my future.

I nearly gasped when I turned around to see the sunset, I hadn't noticed dozens of hanging corpses in the dead tree branches a few yards away from me. Their broken necks were the only thing keeping them from falling to the ashy ground. Looking carefully, to my shock, I see even more skeletons tied to the tree trunks. Their bones were covered by ash and burnt to a crisp. My curiosity got the best of me and I got close to one of the corpses. Brushing of the ash I closely examine the bones, it looks like it was burned by a very high temperature fire. I had read some detailed reports about war but nothing on burning humans tied against a tree, this place must really be classified for father to let them kill prisoners like this. Getting back to the trail I head towards the place responsible for the bodies behind me.

The closer I got to the camp, the more corpses I see, nearly five hanging corpses to a tree. Unlike the previous trees, the trees trunks were black from a constant heat source and the branches were falling off from the strain of human bodies. At first I was shocked to see all the bodies, I guess that's where the feeling of pity was coming from, but then I felt nothing. Walking down the path I noticed a strange flurry slowly falling from the sky. It looked like snow but it was actually ash.

The ash started to pile on everything, making it look like a red sheet over anything without a shelter.

"what in the world is happening?" I asked my self as I brushed the ash that was pilling on my shoulder pads.

Ignoring the ash falling from the cloud of smoke, the reddish sky, corpses on every tree, and a building that seems to get bigger and bigger I made my way to it, Something on my mind was telling me things will change forever when I reach the Sunset camp.

~~~Sunset extermination camp~~~

The sun had set but the sky was still glowing red. It must be a full moon tonight for the moonlight to be strong enough to give the cloud its unnatural glow. The dark gates where a few yards away from me, two guards were waiting for me. For some reason the ash flurry had stopped and everything in the camp was not covered by the sandy substance fro before. The large gates were about time times as big as I am, a large citadel was visible over the metal boundaries, and the smoke that was coming from the opening of the citadel had stopped.

"Halt!" said a guard who approached me, he was wearing his skull mask like the other guard. After taking out the my fathers orders I handed the scroll to the guard. He opened it and read it for a few minutes. "Prince Ozai, it's an honor to be in your presence" the guard bowed and turned around, "open the gates!".

The gates made a screeching sound as they opened, revealing smaller buildings that were previously blocked by the gates.

Walking through the passage way I noticed how the structures were placed. The wooden buildings had barbwire around the doors and windows and were segregated from the rest. The other building seemed to be build by the same material as the gates, the metallic buildings had barbwire around the fence separating the buildings, they must be where the Fire Nation soldiers were stationed at. There was a large building in the middle, it looked like a large storage but it had a citadel in the middle. The citadel's shadow was the darkest thing in the camp. The ground was red, as if a large spill had settled into the soil. It felt as if the ground was going to fall apart anytime soon under my boots.

Walking through the passage was the longest seconds of my life. With each step it felt like my chest was being compressed by an ever growing weight.

In the end of the pathway was a man waiting for me. His beady eyes shot daggers into mine, his smirk taunted the fiber of my being, and his pose made me feel inferior. I could feel his very presence from a few yards.

He was standing a few inches from me now. He had high cheek bones, permanent smirk, loose brown hair, and no facial hair other then his eye brows. "good to see you made it, Prince Ozai". His voice, like his smirk, was taunting. I knew I had to enforce me authority as a Prince, "where will I be sleeping?"

"follow me, Prince Ozai" he turned around and started walking towards the metallic buildings.

As I followed I couldn't help to examine the camp. The wooden building were empty of life and rundown from neglect. Nothing was inside the wooden buildings, not a single thing but empty space. Crossing the barb fence to the metal side, I was led into a small hut.

"this is where you will be staying, Prince Ozai" the man opened the door and let me in.

It only had a blanket and a pillow and nothing else.

"what is this? I am a prince! I cant sleep like this" again I had to show the man I was in charge.

"I am sorry, Prince, but this is war. There are no luxuries in war" the man replied. I was about to turn around and demand his room but he slammed the door shut. The long walk had drained me so I couldn't go and threaten him. I removed my armor, shirt, and went to sleep.

-Ozai's dream-

_I was kneeling before my father, Azulon. He had his usual frown of disproval. _

"_Ozai! You have failed me again!" his words echoed through me head. His anger caused the wall of fire to grow. _

"_Time and time again, you have shown me you are not worthy of your title as Prince" he got up from his throne. His eyes overshadowed his aged body as he walked towards me. _

_All I could do is wait for him to strike. I WANTED him to put me out of misery, to end all the eyes looking down on me, to erase his inferior son. Suddenly everything went dark, I thought I was laying faced down on the ground by a strike from my father. I had readied my self for the strike so the pain would come any second but…. Nothing. Opening my eyes I see the throne room was empty, like the wooden building in the Sunset camp. The wall of fire is becoming violent and out of control, its colored change from yellow to cobalt. The strange color made me shake on my boots, something about the cobalt glow made me feel powerful but weak at the same time. A female figure stepped out of the wall of fire, she was about two years younger then me. She was wearing a crimson silk robe._

_Her face pale was framed by two long locks of hair. She had glowing gold irises, red lips that curled up, and long black hair. As she walked to me I felt my knee's getting weaker and weaker. _

"_Prince Ozai, my name is Igna" the figure bowed. "I am here to answer your prayers" _

_My eyes grow wide when realized what this woman was. She stretches her arm towards me and I took it. Her palms are very soft and warm. Getting to my feet with the girl's help I feel a strange serge of power. _

"_who-who are you?" was all I could say._

"_I am Igna, the Fire Spirit" the 'spirit' smirked but her eyes are still the same. _

"_Igna? I thought the Fire Spirit was Agni?" _

"_he is my brother, young prince. I am the spirit of destruction created by fire while Agni is the one who creates life WITH fire. Ying and Yang, if only one of us were to die the world would plunge into darkness" _

_I looked down, for some reason that made a lot of sense to me, "what do you want with me?" _

"_I will make you the Fire Lord and give you the power to beat your father but you will have to pay for it and have to be patient" _

"_what is the price?" her offer was VERY appealing to me, I wanted to show everyone they were wrong about me. _

"_all in good time, prince, do we have a deal?" she extended her arm towards me again. _

_The thought of shaking her hand made me want to throw-up. Her very presence could destroy me, but…. I hated everyone who ever looked down on me, I hated my father and everyone who was on his side._

"_deal!" I shook her hand and smirked. Power surged through my body again, it felt like being hit by a lighting bolt. _

"_very well then, Prince" everything went black again. _

_-_real world-

The sound of children and women crying woke me up from the strange dream. I look at my palms and I can still feel the strange electric charge from the woman named 'Inga'. Getting up I got my shirt and armor and put them on. There was a single window in the metallic building and my curiosity got the best of me, again. I slowly walked to the window and looked outside.

Men, women, and children were sitting on the ground, their feet and hands tide, near the building with the large citadel. Their pale faces, brown eyes, and black hair made them look like anyone in the Fire Nation Capital. Some men had bruises in their faces and some women were crying. A group of soldiers started surrounding the prisoners like a predator would do to its pray.

"_**Why did they capture the shore villagers?" **_my thoughts were interrupted by a soldier.

"Shore citizens… " said the soldier

"Why did you take us from our homes!" yelled a man.

"Why? Well… we need lab rats to test our new interrogation techniques" said the soldier.

"that is enough, Zhao….", the man who greeted me the night before stepped out of the line of soldiers , "we don't want to ruin the surprise do we?" the man kneeled down in front of the man who spoke up.

"we need your help, you WILL all die for a good cause, to stop future attacks on our great nation!"

The soldiers cheered when the man stood up, "send the men and women to the interrogation rooms inside the 'storage' and send the children to the prisoner building"

The soldiers saluted the man and did what they were told.

A soldier was held back by the man and was given special orders. The soldier nodded and started walking towards my direction.

The soldier knocked a few tines before I answered the door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Prince Ozai, the Taskmaster requests your presence" the soldiers voice actually had emotion behind it unlike the other soldiers.

"what is your name?" I asked him as I stepped out of the hut.

"My name is Quen Lu….."

"who was the soldier that spoke out of tern?"

"My brother, Zhao" the soldier removed his helmet and smiled. He stretched his arm in a friendly manner. I looked at Qhen Lu and saw his eyes weren't beady like everyone in the camp. I shook his hand, "who is the taskmaster?"

"the man that led you to your room last night"

~~~few minutes later~~~

After the introductions, Quen Lu led me to the metallic building, knowing as the 'Storage' to the soldiers, and left. Surprisingly, it was an actual facility with different rooms, areas, and functions. Nearly half of the building was a large chamber with an opening to the large citadel in its ceiling. A balcony was over looking the chamber and it had thick glass panels protecting the men inside. I was standing inside the balcony with a few soldiers and the Taskmaster.

"Prince Ozai, its time" said the Taskmaster

"What?"

The doors opened to the chamber and a large group of Earth, Water, and Shore citizens were pushed inside by Fire Nation soldiers. After all the prisoners were put inside the soldiers locked the doors.

"Tell me ,Prince Ozai, have you ever seen a mass murder?" the Taskmaster smirked "Mass murder? Like the Air temple massacre?"

"yes but they don't have any means for self protection. Some say just watching is enough to stain your soul"

The man words were terrifying, even I felt pity killing defenseless animals.

A hissing sound was loud enough for me to hear it in the balcony. Black smoke from a burning source started to seep through the large chamber's floor. The prisoners started coughing and crying., some even tried clawing the door to the outside world. As fast as the hissing came it stopped. The prisoners dropped like flies a few seconds later.

"What are you doing! This is against the rules of warfare my father enforced!" the sight of humans dying, humans that haven't done anything against me, was the most disturbing things I've ever seen. "your father ordered this to happen, my prince"

Some men and women started to get on their fours and coughed.

The Taskmaster raised his eyebrow, "looks like we have scraps, you know that to do!"

Two soldiers left the room and reappeared in the chamber. The soldiers kicked the survivors down until they couldn't move.

"all rats must burn…." the Taskmaster looked at the fire benders.

Two large fireballs shoot out of the fire benders and hit all the survivors. Their power was shocking, normal soldiers creating two large fireballs like that.

"I see you are impressed by Igna's power" the Taskmaster turned around and faced me.

I froze when the man mentioned the woman's name. "ho-how do you know about Igna?"

"Everyone here worships the Spirit, it's what keeps us running every single day" the Taskmaster walked to the door and stopped "Igna has blessed you, your gifts will become useful for our camp" said the man before he left. Quen Lu entered the room after the Taskmaster left, "Prince Ozai, have you seen the prisoners?"

I didn't answer, instead I pointed at the edge of the balcony. He froze when he saw all the black bones scattered around the floor. He gulp and turned around and left.

~~~2 weeks later (night)~~~

I was sitting in my room in the dark. I had lost count of how many innocent people I had watched over the week, but…. I didn't feel anything for the prisoners anymore. What really disturbed me was the thought of making the deal with Igna. What was the price and where was my 'gift' the Taskmaster mentioned?

Loud knocking disrupted my train of thoughts. I quickly open the door and saw it was Quen Lu. His eyes started turning cold and lifeless like the other soldiers, "the…. The Taskmaster wants to see you"

I nodded and followed him into the 'storage.' There hadn't been too many prisoners this week so the sky wasn't covered by the unholy cloud of human remains. The moon was something I had come to cherish because it wasn't tainted with murder like the camp or the Fire Nation.

Walking into one of the interrogation rooms I see a man tied to a chair. He had a blindfold covering his eyes, cuts in his wrists, and bruises all over his bare chest. The prisoner had a dark tan, light brown hair, and a Earth Nation pants. A soldiers and the Taskmaster where standing in front of the man. "good to see you came, Prince, this man might have information about an attack against our camp"

"what do you want me to do?"

"watch and learn how we deal with their kind"

The soldiers got out a large iron stick and walked behind the prisoner. "where are the rebels!"

"I don't know! Let me go!" the prisoners said. The soldier sighed and gripped the iron stick with both hands. "when is the attack going to happen?"

"I don't know!" yelled the man. The soldier swung the stick and hit the prisoners left shoulder. The sound of the iron hitting the mans arm sounded like a twig snapping. The man screamed in pain. "Where are there the rebels!"

"I-I don't know!"

The soldier took another swing at the same spot. This time the blow made a squishing sound. The prisoner started shaking from the pain.

"where are the rebels!"

The man mumbled something I couldn't understand. The soldier struck the prisoner in the other arm, making the same snapping sound.

"that's enough, he doesn't know anything" said the Taskmaster. The soldier nodded and removed the mans blindfold. The rims of his eyes were bruised and puffy, I could barely see his green eyes through the swollen flesh. He looked straight into my eyes and I saw everything. All the pain, misery, and…. Myself. The pain of being rejected by nearly everyone I have ever met. The misery of living under Iroh's 'legendary' shadow. Me and him were connected like everyone else, stuck on this world for a miserable end. He looked into my eyes and saw what I saw. He started begging me with his eyes to set him free. The life on his eyes quickly faded after the soldier snapped the mans neck.

"useless!" said the Taskmaster.

The prisoner fell to the ground but I could still feel his eyes begging me to free him. I felt…. I felt something inside me leave when the prisoner fell down.

I got on a stance and set his body on fire. It wasn't the best death but something about him made me give him pity, unlike the hundreds of other prisoners in the past week.

"oh well, plenty of more rats to burn tomorrow" said the Taskmaster before he left the room. I got out of the room as fast as I could.

I quickly entered my room but a sudden weakness made me fall. The door was a few inches from my feet but I couldn't reach it, I couldn't move my feet or arms. A shadowy figure blocked the moon light, I squint my eyes but everything went dark and I was knockout.

-Ozais Dream-

_Like before I was standing in my father throne room. Igna was sitting on the throne with her legs crossed. The wall of fire and torches had that strange cobalt color. _

"_soon you will realized your future, Prince" the spirit smirked. _

"_I want out of the deal, Igna!" I knew something bad was going to happen to me if I stayed by the Spirit's side. _

"_its too late, young prince. In a few weeks from now there will be an attack on the camp. You will destroy everything!" _

"_I will not!" I raised my voice. The angrier I got the more violent the wall of fire reacted, like my father. _

"_control the fire, tame it and use it as your own!" the spirit got off her seat and walked to the wall of fire. "this will all be yours! But you have to do what I say!" the spirit walked into the fire and disappeared. I slowly walked to the throne, with each step I felt stronger and stronger, as if every single flame energized my body. I took a seat and saw what my father sees every single day. _

'_**I will do what the spirit asks….. But I will not give my life for it' **_

_Sitting on the throne made me fell alive, it was a haunting feeling. I would never want to give up this throne, even from my own flesh and blood. I knew I would have to rip my fathers crown off his head before I could even consider sitting in this throne. But my damn brother! I will have to do something to remove him from the line to the throne._

_-_reality (weeks later)-

I became desensitized with every interrogation and mass murder. Their faces blended together and I no longer saw my self in them like the first prisoner I saw die up close. Men, women, and children no longer triggered pity inside my mind, I just wanted them to die fast.

A few weeks ago, the spirit said an attack was coming but nothing came, all I could do was count the days until the attack.

My fire bending started getting stronger with every single day I spent in the camp. My eyes started to lose their golden color and bags started to settle in my eyes lids. The power was too addicting. I could run away from the camp but I wanted to show how I was not an inferior dog. Ever since I had the first 'Igna' dream I felt my hatred increase.

The sun actually visible today and yesterday, something that helped me regain the little control I had over my hatred. It was the second day of no prisoners being forced into the camp. The Taskmaster was missing since noon and everyone was bored out of their minds. This damn soldiers couldn't have a good time unless they were interrogating or killing innocence. I couldn't bare to sit or meditate, my hands itched to get into a fight or do something physical.

I was sitting on a crate with Quen Lu, the only soldier that showed emotions other then hate and murder. His eyes were beady but I could tell there was a man inside who wanted to escape this dark hole.

"when are we going to leave this place? I was suppose to be promoted into the navy weeks ago" said Quen Lu, he had originally joined the Fire Nation army to explore the world and spread our ways.

"I don't know, I was never told when I was allowed to leave"

"have you ever thought of ending war…. If you were the Fire lord?" he looked at me as he sharpened a toothpick with a dagger.

"I don't know…." I really didn't know. Maybe father would stop hating me if he didn't have to worry about war. "Iroh is always talking of ending the war, I wonder how he is doing the earth nation"

"I heard he is still preparing for the attack on the walls of the eastern earth kingdom" he looked up and smiled. "I like it when there isn't human remains in the sky"

"I guess, the sky was always clear in the Fire Nation"

"yeah…. My girlfriend loves the beach in a clear day like this" he looked at me "do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"no" I had alienated myself from any social gathering so I never meet anyone who was interested in me.

"but you are a Prince! Girls would kill to be your wife" Quen Lu put the dagger away and placed the toothpick in his mouth.

"everyone likes Iroh better then me"

"I wouldn't want to live in some ones shadow like Irohs. I mean, he killed the last dragon a few years ago"

I didn't want him to bring up my brother but there was nothing else to talk about that wasn't about murder.

"yeah… he traveled to unknown lands and came back with magnificent powers" I sighed.

"like what? I haven't seen him before but I heard he can bend lighting" he sounded excited.

"I haven't seen him do that but he can breath fire now, not like you and I. He can melt any type of metal"

"that doesn't sound that powerful" Quen Lu looked up at the sky again.

"if I ever meet a dragon… I would tame it and fly into the blue sky" for a split second I saw his normal eyes, unlike the beady lifeless eyes he has now.

"you sound like an air bender…." I teased him and smirked

"maybe I was one in my past life" he squinted his eyes.

"what's wrong?" I look at the direction he was looking at and saw a dozen brown dots.

"what is that!" Quen Lu started walking towards the gates.

The ground shook when a large boulder crashed a few feet away from me. I fell on the ground and started breathing heavily when I saw how close I was from death.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" yelled a soldier. More and more boulders hit the camp, crashing into buildings and the 'storage'. A boulder hit a group of soldiers, their bloody arms and legs were sticking out of the boulder while blood started to ooze out of the boulder's bottom.

I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't move. "Ozai!" I heard Quen Lu yell. He ran towards me, barely avoiding boulders hurling through the air. He picked me up and placed my arm around his neck. "lets go!" he said as he took me behind the 'storage'. He settled me behind the large building and started walking back to the gates.

"stay here, I will try and see where they are coming from" Quen Lu disappeared.

Suddenly the boulders started hitting the large citadel. Shattered rocks and black ash started raining down on me. A large explosion destroyed the barrier I was facing. Arrows and boulders started coming out of the smoke cloud.

"Protect the prince!" yelled a soldier. Fire benders lined up in front of me and waited for the attack. I could hear more boulders hitting the gates from where I was sitting. My eyes grew wide when I saw the soldiers in front of me drop, arrows sticking out between their eyes. Arrows cut the air and aimed in random direction. I bit my lip when an arrow struck me shoulder. I still couldn't move my limbs and the wounds started bleeding.

"STORM THE CAMP!" yelled a man from the outside. I heard men running towards the camp in every direction. The smoke cloud settled and I was able to see a large catapult slowly making its way towards the camp. Earth benders raised boulders and placed them on the catapult and launched them towards my direction.

My chest started raising when I saw the boulders making their way towards me.

"help!" I looked around and saw nearly every soldier was laying on the ground. The boulders where a few yards away from me now, their speed increased since they were going down. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. The sound of men yelling, boulders crashing, and rock hitting metal suddenly stopped. I opened my left eye and saw the boulder was a few inches away from me. I looked around and saw everything was standing still.

"_**Its time, Prince Ozai!" **_I heard Igna's voice inside me head.

"_**Takes this gift and destroy anything that's alive!" **_

"What do you want me to do! I cant move my arms or legs!"

"_**Stand up! Stand up and fight!" **_I raised myself from the ground. The second I was on my feet I saw everything turning red. I stepped away from the boulder's path. I got on a fighting stance and waited.

"_**get ready! Now!**_" everything went back to normal. Rebels charged at me. I shot a fire ball towards them. My arms started shaking when I saw how big the fireball was. It nearly cleared the entire rebel forces coming from the barrier breach.

"_**Kill them all!"**_ I ran towards the catapult, shooting fire at anyone I saw. Some men survived my first fireball so I set them on fire. When I reached the catapult I saw even more rebels coming towards me. I don't know if it was from instinct but I stomped my foot on the ground and placed my fist on my waist. I felt energy, pure energy, flowing through my veins. Static charge started flowing in the air, zapping my arms and the rebels. The longer I stayed in this form the more violent the charge became. It was nearly impossible for me to move my body from all the energy built up around me.

"AAAHHH!" I broke my stance. A large electric wave was released from my body. It shocked everyone around me for a few yards. Their bodies violently shook as the electricity moved from body to body.

~~- Qhen Lu's POV-~~~

I had placed the prince behind the furnace and started walking towards the gates. I knew the attack was coming but the Taskmaster didn't say it would be this bad. Boulders hit soldiers, crushing them under their heavy mass. I heard an explosion come from Ozais direction but rebels were storming the gates. Nearly all the soldiers in the camp started defending the gates. I turned around and started running towards Ozai.

When I got to Ozais side I saw him laying on the ground, a large boulder was coming his way. "Ozai! Move!"

He stood up and placed his hand in front of him. When the boulder made contact with his palm in melted.

"OZAI!"

He turned his head to my direction. His eyes were full of hatred and fire. He turned back and charged the rebels coming from the wall's opening. I followed him and saw he was standing in the middle of a circle of men. He got into a stance and released an electric wave in every direction.

"looks like the prince is in a bloodlust" the Taskmaster appeared behind me.

"what's happening!" I looked at the man.

"follow he, there is much to talk about"

I found my self sitting the mouth of the citadel, the Taskmaster was standing behind me.

"Ozai will be a very important piece for our world conquest, Quen Lu"

I looked at Ozai who was destroying everything he could. "why did he snap?"

"illusions, his hatred and wanting to be better has led him into a bloodlust. He nearly died so his pure instincts took over" the Taskmaster looked at the setting sun.

"it must be a horrible life if his hatred is that strong"

The prince had just killed a soldier and was heading towards the buildings were the children were kept.

"who is Igna?" I asked him because I heard him say that name when Ozai was in the interrogation room

"Igna as his pure hate towards those that ever put him down. Humans are animals, it takes them a lifetime to control themselves"

The building exploded the second Ozai stepped in it

"why did you pick me?" I looked at the taskmaster again and saw he was looking at Ozai now.

"you can control your emotions, most people cant even control fear. With your mental fitness you can become a great bender"

"what about Ozai? Look at what he is doing, isn't anger more powerful?"

"anger will drain you, even burn your life away"

For someone who killed for a living the taskmaster was a very deep man.

"you will go to the Navy and clime the ranks. You will conquer the shores, we need more lab rats for our little project"

"as you wish"

"_**why does he want soo many test subjects?" **_

The taskmaster jump off the citadel and disappeared. I didn't move, instead I looked at Ozai who was still destroying everything in his path.


	18. Phoenix: Rising

Phoenix: Birth (Complete)

Birth Factions:

Royal Family: Ozai( Father), Ursa (Mother), Zuko( Brother), and Azula( Adopted)

3 men: Quen Lu( White Lotus), Taskmaster (Leader of Sunset Extermination Camp), Unknown

White Lotus: Iroh(Leader), Quen Lu, Shore Villagers

Friends of Azula: Ty Lee(Best Friend), Saun Lu(Ty Lee's Male Counterpart), Mai

Earth and Water Rebels: Diverse

Villains: Ozai, Taskmaster, and Zhao

Other: Kya(Azulas 'Mama'), Katara(Water Bender)

Phoenix: Rising (Starting)

-A few months later-

Azula was sitting on a boulder with her legs crossed, her golden eyes were pinned to the passage way separating the academy's courtyard and the small building behind it. Zuko was looking up at the sky, daydreaming of being the Fire Lord and ruling over the Fire Nation while Saun Lu was on the ground, playing with the grass and insects.

"they should get here soon" Azula said with a bored tone, her chin was resting on her palm.

"you always play with Ty lee, Azula. So why is today any different?" Zuko looked at Azula and saw how concentrated she was. Her golden gaze was still glued to the passage way.

"Azula likes Ty lee , Zuko" Saun Lu smiled as a ladybug land on his shoulder.

Azula didn't say anything, instead she carefully listened to her surroundings.

The sound of girls giggling caused Azulas ears to perk up. She quickly jumped off the boulder and straightened out her shirt. As if on schedule, Ty Lee charged Azula and gave the princess a big bear hug before they fell down on the grass.

"Agni! Mai is soo boring!" Ty Lee said as she got up. Azula got up and smiled.

Mai slowly made her way to the group, frowning as usual. She raised her hand and tapped

Ty Lee's head, "What was that?"

Ty lee turned around and remembered something very important. The bubbly girl quickly grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her to a corner where Azula couldn't hear them, "I know it would be fun for you to spoil the surprise but don't tell Azula about the surprise Lady Ursa has waiting for her!" Ty Lee whispered

Mai nodded, "Does Zuko know?"

"Yes!, Azula will be soo happy!"

Both girls quickly returned to the waiting princess, who was talking to Saun Lu and Zuko

"Ty Lee…. Is there something you want to tell me?" Azula asked the acrobat.

"ummm no" Ty Lee said with her innocent face.

"fine then" Azula turned around towards the small building, "come on, Ty. Class will start soon"

~~~Manners Class~~~

The group was sitting in a room with no furniture, there were only cushions where the students and teachers sat on.

Azula was sitting on a cushion with Ty Lee to her left and Zuko to her right. Mai was sitting next to Zuko and Saun Lu.

"Today we will be reviewing our dance lessons from last week" said the female teacher with heavy make up.

"Boys to the left side of the room, girls to the right side. Azula you will be on the boys side as usual" said the male teacher. Azula nodded and got in the line of boys.

"we will be picking your partners today." The female teacher smirked, "you will have to get use to getting close to strangers. Its in important lesson for survival, the more people you know the fewer enemies you have"

Azula looked at the row of girls and gulped, the only girls she knew were Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko did the same since Mai always picked him as her partner.

The teachers started calling the students names in a random pattern.

"Zuko and San"

"Ty Lee and Saun Lu"

"Azula and Mai"

After the teachers finished making the pairs, they ordered the students to practice the steps they had learned the week before.

Azula placed her hand on Mai's waist and the back of her neck and started leading. Mai's face turned red when she realized how close Azula was.

"_**Azulas hands are so warm" **_Mai compared Azulas touch with Zuko's. Zuko's hands were like everyone's hands while Azula's were noticeably warmer, like being touched by warm water. Mai felt her face get warmer as she gazed into Azula's golden irises.

"are you sick, Mai? Your face is really red" Azula asked with concern.

Mai quickly turned around so Azula couldn't see her face, "Its nothing!"

Ty Lee looked at Mai and giggled, "Looks like Mai has a crush on Azula"

"don't you like her?" Saun Lu asked as he looked at Mai's red face. Ty lee's smile faded, "I don't know….."

Zuko looked at Mai's face and felt something inside him stir. It wasn't anger but it did make him uncomfortable. "Prince Zuko, your hands are getting warmer" said Zuko's partner. "sorry…" Zuko turned away in shame.

Mai rested her chin on Azula's shoulder so the princess couldn't see her red face. The suddenly closes caused Mai's face to turn even redder. "Mai, do you need to go to the bathroom?" asked the female teacher.

"Yes!" Mai quickly ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Azula who shrugged. With Mai gone, Azula was left without a partner.

~~~Lunch~~~

Azula, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Saun Lu were sitting together under their usual tree, Mai was still missing.

"I don't know why Mai was acting so weird today" Azula said as she ate her meal.

"I think she is sick" Ty Lee smiled before she grabbed Azula's bread.

Zuko didn't say anything, instead he stared at Azula.

"_**why did Mai act like that?".**_ Zuko kept asking him self.

"her face was as red as a soldiers armor" Saun Lu looked at Ty Lee, "want to see who can reach the top of the tree first?" Saun Lu asked Ty lee as he placed his lunch box on the ground. Ty Lee didn't say anything, instead she quickly climbed the tree before Saun Lu could say 'go'.

"That's not fair, I didn't say 'go'!" Saun Lu pouted. The young boy sighed and started to clime the tree, leaving Azula and Zuko alone.

"Azula, why was Mai acting to weird around you during class?" Zuko asked with a straight face.

"I don't know, she got really warm when we started dancing" Azula replied, the princess got up and stretched. Azula rolled her neck from side to side and let out a sigh of relief, "I hate sitting down for a long time".

Azula bend down and started picking up Ty lee's, Saun Lu's, and her own trash, "I'll go throw this away".

Zuko watched the princess leaving the area with other peoples trash.

"_**if father ever saw her doing that…. He would go blind with rage"**_

Azula walked to the line where the children usually got their food. She carefully removed any leftovers and placed the boxes in their proper area.

"Azula?" said a soft female voice. The princess turned around and saw Mai who was looking down, "what is it Mai?"

"I'm… I'm sorry for acting really weird earlier" Mai felt a blush forming on her cheeks.

"its okay, its not your fault you were sick" Azula smiled at the girl.

"yeah…. Sick"

The bell rang after Mai stopped talking.

"lets go, Mai" Azula said as she turned around towards the direction to their class.

"yeah" Mai followed the princess to their class room.

- After School-

Azula was sitting next to Lady Ursa and Zuko in the royal carriage. It was a silent trip back to the palace, the only thing out of order was that Lady Ursa kept smiling at the princess.

Azula looked outside the window, she watched all the people doing the same thing everyday. Her mind drifted as she saw everything was the same as the day before.

"_**she looks so sad…. I hope my surprise lifts her spirit" **_Ursa bit her bottom lip with anticipation. Zuko had mixed feelings about the princess, he was happy for her surprise but Mai's reactions to Azula made him a little jealous.

After a few minutes, the carriage stopped at the entrance to the Fire Palace. The sun had set and the stars were starting to appear. Everyone got out and started walking towards the main entrance. It was quiet, something rarely seen during the time of war.

Ursa looked at Azula and saw how she looked bored or sad, Ursa still couldn't determine Azula's mental state. The adopted princess was about to go to her room but Ursa stopped her by placing her hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Lady Ursa?" Azula asked after she turned around

"Azula, I have something for you inside the dining room" Ursa smiled.

"uuhh… sure Lady Ursa" Azula turned around and started walking with Lady Ursa towards the dining room.

Opening the dining room doors, Azula saw all her friends and a few nobles, including Saun Lu's father, looking at her from the end of the table. The torches were unlit, only a few candles on the large table gave the room light. Azula froze in her boots, "What is going on. Lady Ursa?"

"well Azula… this is your birthday party", Ursa said with a calm voice, "I know its small but I know you would like it". Azula didn't say anything instead she looked at Ty Lee, Mai, Saun Lu, and Zuko. Watching them smile at her made her feel something strange in her chest, a warm and cozy feeling. The princess had felt the emotions before but never like this. Ursa looked at Azula expression and smiled, she picked up Azula off her feet and carried her to the end of the table where everyone was waiting.

Azula was placed on the chair and people surrounded her, the princess still didn't say anything.

The doors to the kitchen opened a few servants brought a large cake.

"happy birthday, Azula" Ty Lee said with a large grin.

"Happy birthday, Azula" Zuko and Saun Lu both said at the same time. Mai didn't say anything, instead she handed Azula a present. The servants placed seven candles on the cake and lit them.

"Ok, Azula make a wish" Ursa smiled. Azula was still surprised.

"tha-thank you" Azula mumbled. "what was that, Azula?" asked Ursa. Azula quickly got up from her chair and hugged Lady Ursa's legs, "thank you…" Azula started crying.

"what's wrong, Azula?" Ursa gently pushed Azula aside and kneeled down to get a better look at the princess. Azula's hair was on her face but Ursa could see she was crying. The Fire Lady hugged the princess, "your welcome Azula"

Zuko walked to his mother and step sister, "welcome to the family, Azula"

"Yes, Azula. Welcome to our family. Today is the day we become a real family" Ursa felt her eyes watering.

"isn't that cute!" Ty Lee told Mai.

"yes… it is" Mai kept looking at Azula and felt the same feelings from before.

"_**this is bad, if the Taskmaster finds out about Azula's attachment…. He can use Lady Ursa and Zuko against her" **_thought Quen Lu as he looked at the new family.

"well… that's nice and all but lets keep celebrating" Quen Lu smiled. The Mother and adopted daughter laughed a little before they got up, "yes… lets celebrate" Lady Ursa smiled.

(Authors Question: what do you guys like better 1st person or 3rd? I'm just curious for future chapters like Ozai's past.)


	19. Roof Top

(A/N: I've noticed how little attention ive been giving Saun Lu. he is a mayor character that will affect Azula in the future. I wanted to give characters like Kya and Ozai characteristics, unlike ATLA where they are just flat characters.)

-Trade district-

Ursa and Azula were wondering in the trade district, searching for a special item Lady Ursa had set her eyes on. Fearing that Azula would be separated and questioned by a noble, Ursa had a gentle hold on the Princesses hand as they shopped. It shocked the citizens at how Ursa treated Azula as her own flesh and blood. The Fire lady would ask Azula for her opinion, make Azula try on all the pretty dresses. And After they got out of a shop, Ursa would ask Azula if she was tired or hungry.

"here, Azula, have a bite" Lady Ursa handed Azula a bright red apple. The vender just smiled, it always brought any vender great business if the Fire Lady picked their shop for anything.

The princess took the apple with her free hand and gave it a bite, "its really good".

"the finest in the Fire Nation" the vender smiled.

Saun Lu was walking with his mother when he spotted Azula in a fruit stand, "look mom, its my friend" Saun Lu tugged his moms sleeve and pointed at the princess. Saun Lu's mother, Sin Lu, had on a red dress with long sleeves, no make up, and her hair was up on a bun. Sin Lu turned to see at what her son was looking and saw Lady Ursa, "Lady Ursa!" the woman started waving with her son at the royals direction.

Azula and Ursa saw the two Lu's waving at them. The Princess smiled to see a familiar face and waved back. "Lets go see what our friends are doing today, Azula"

"you know Saun Lu?" Azula looked at Lady Ursa.

"no, I know his mother. She is a friend that I meet in the Girls Academy" Lady Ursa said as she started walking towards the Lus with Azula.

-a few minutes later-

Azula, Lady Ursa, Saun Lu, and Sin Lu were sitting inside a restaurant where only the rich could dine. Lady Ursa and Sin Lu were talking about their past events while Azula and Saun Lu were talking about random things.

"did you know that a strong earth bender can control metal!" Saun Lu told Azula as they ate their food..

"your lying! Any bender cant control their element" Azula replied with a smile.

"then tell me how we can control fire"

"you should really pay more attention in our lessons" Azula said as she looked around the restaurant. Everything was red, gold, or black. The ceiling had a large Fire Nation insignia while the floor had a black tile pattern that mirrored the ceiling. Even their table had the mark of the Imperial Nation.

"if you cant tell me that means your wrong" Saun Lu teased. Azula sighed, "fine I'll tell you what benders actually do to the elements…." Azula took in a deep breath and let it out, "benders can only force the elements, they cannot control them. Water benders have to 'go with the flow' with water while earth benders have to force their element to their will. If they could control the elements then they wouldn't need their battle stances and training. We fire benders can only direct the fire were to go"

"go with the flow? That doesn't sound like its being forced" Saun Lu looked at the princess.

"yeah.. I guess water benders are different than the rest of the benders"

Lady Ursa laughed at something Sin Lu but was interrupted by Azula's comment. The Fire Lady looked around and saw a few nobles and soldiers eyeing their table. The Fire Lady placed her palm on Azula's shoulders, "Azula, I think you should stop talking about water benders here…"

Azula looked at Lady Ursa and saw she was pointing at something with her eyes. The princess rotated her head and saw a man with Fire Nation armor walking towards their direction.

"_**so this is the Princess of the Fire Nation?…. She looks weak" **_Zhao said as he walked towards Lady Ursa's table. _**"Saun Lu is here too? Hmm…. This is VERY interesting!"**_

Azula looked at the man approaching and felt her stomach churn, like eating a super spicy dish and having to wait for it to pass. The princess tilted her head up so she could see Zhao's face as he stood in front of the three females and Saun Lu.

"good afternoon, Sin Lu… Lady Ursa" Zhao said bowing, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here. Lady Ursa?" Zhao looked down at the royal.

"Azula and I are shopping"

"Azula?" Zhao turned his head and saw the princess. The soldier looked deep into the princesses eyes and noticed she feared him. "nice to meet you… princess" Zhao said with a smirk.

"h-hello…" Azula hesitated, she felt like she was going to throw up.

"_**who ever called this shore rat a 'prodigy' must have been suffering from a brain injury. The fear in her eyes….. Like a caged monkey" **_Zhao told him self as he crushed Azula under his stare.

"that reminds me, Zhao. Have you seen Quen anywhere? When I woke up he wasn't there" Sin Lu asked her brother-in-law. The soldier's eyes moved to Sin Lu but the princess could still feel him staring at her, "the Fire Lord had a meeting, I don't think it's over"

Sin Lu looked down, "oh… okay, thank you"

"don't be sad, you should be proud for Quen Lu" Zhaos smirked turned into a smile, "after all…. He is the head of the Fire Nation Navy"

Saun Lu looked at his uncle and felt rage boiling inside his chest. Ever since the boy could remember he knew Zhao was after his mother. The young fire bender looked at his friend and saw her legs were shaking. He leaned in and made sure his uncle couldn't hear, "I know how you feel…", Saun Lu whispered on Azulas ear. The princess looked at Saun Lu and saw the rage inside the usually happy boy.

"I'm sorry, Saun Lu, what did you say?" Zhao's eyes quickly turned to Saun Lu.

The Fire Lady saw and felt Azula's fear and Saun Lu's rage and her motherly instincts kicked in. "Zhao, is it?" the Fire Lady said in a neutral tone, "me and my friends are ready to leave… why don't you go outside and make sure everything is ok"

The smile was wiped off Zhao's face, "as you wish… Lady Ursa". The man turned around and walked out of the restuarant

Lady Ursa turned her attention to her friend, "Sin Lu, tell me you felt Saun Lu's reaction towards that man"

"I felt it…. But Zhao scares me…" Sin Lu replied. She turned around and hugged her son, "don't worry, Saun Lu, I love your father… even if he is gone a lot"

Lady Ursa looked at Azula with a stern face, " Azula, never go near that man again"

The princess nodded. "I think we are done here…. Lets go back to the palace, what do you say Sin Lu?" Lady Ursa suggested.

"sure"

-The Fire Palace-

Lady Ursa and Sin Lu were talking about their life's and current or future events while

Azula and Saun Lu were playing in one of the pounds inside the Fire Nation Palace.

The princess was sitting on the stones separating the water and floor while Saun Lu was stretching. "watch this, Azula, I can run on the walls now!" Saun Lu said as he reached for his toes.

"only Ty Lee can do that, Saun Lu"

Saun Lu stopped his stretching, faced a wall, and started backing up. "Just watch, my father showed me this", with all his strength Saun Lu ran towards the wall. As he got closer to the wall he let go of all his emotions.

Azula jaw nearly dropped when she saw Saun Lu running up the wall on a slope.

"_**Remember what father said…. If I let go of my emotions… I can be as strong as Azula"**_ Saun Lu said to himself as he got closer to the top of the wall.

Azula smiled, "I guess I was wrong…. now come down from there, I don't want to get in trouble if you fall down"

The boy froze when he looked at Azula, who looked like she was 1/3 her regular height, and realized how high the wall really was, "I….. I don't know how to". Azula nearly choked with her own saliva, "you're…you're kidding right?"

"Azula….help…."

The princess sighed and looked around her surroundings for anything she could use to help her friend. Unfortunately for Saun Lu they where in a pound without a tree or anything around that Azula could use to climb the wall. Azula walked to the wall and looked up to see Saun Lu shaking, "how do you run up a wall?"

"my dad said to let go of your emotions and just think your running on the ground…. Please help me down!"

"are you sure? If I get hurt I am not helping you down!"

"you also have to get a running start!", Saun Lu said before looking behind him. He was on a roof that didn't have anything on it, it was just a flat surface. The boy quickly went to the middle of the roof so he couldn't fall or get hit by Azula.

Azula backed up and started running towards the wall. She controlled her breathing and heart rate, let go off all her emotions. The bottom of her right shoe touched the wall and Azula pushed her body up with her left leg. She was about to fall but she twisted her footing so her body was on a slope like Saun Lu. The princess used all of her energy to go up the wall. She reached the edge of the wall and threw her torso over the ledge but her feet slipped and the only thing stopping her from falling was Saun Lu who was holding the princess by her forearms.

"pull me up!" Azula said. The edge of the wall started pushing against her lungs, making it harder for her to pull her self up.

Saun Lu effortlessly pulled the princess up. Azula sat down and started breathing, "what's your….- pant-…. Problem! If you don't know everything about what your doing then don't do it!"

Saun Lu didn't say anything, instead he sat down next to Azula and pointed at the ocean, "look…"

The princess rage settled down and she look at the ocean. The blinding sun was slowly turning orange as it was lowering itself into the sea. The view made Azula forgive Saun Lu but there was still something she had to take care of. She back handed the back of Saun Lu's head, "What was that for!"

"next time you try something like that… I will not help you!"

"I guess I deserved that… how are we going to get down?"

"we will wait for a soldier or anyone who passes by the pound garden"

"that can take forever!"

"do you want to jump down and break your ankles? Its very painful, I know"

"no…"

Both fire benders didn't say anything. Instead they watched the sun set.

-20 minutes later-

Saun Lu was looking around the roof trying to see if anyone passed by while Azula was laying down with her hands crossed behind her head.

"anything?" Azula said as she stared at the stars.

"no…." Saun Lu was interrupted by laughter "is that…. LADY URSA!" Saun Lu yelled at the figures passing by the pond. The princess quickly got up and went to Saun Lus side. Azula looked at Lady Ursa and Sin Lu, "Lady Ursa!"

The Fire Lady was walking with Sin Lu when she heard her name being called by a young boy, "did you hear that?" she asked her friend.

"that sounded like Saun Lu but…. Where is he?"

A thought hit Lady Ursa like a ton of bricks"… where's Azula?"

"Azula, they can't see us!" Saun Lu said with fear behind his voice. The princess knew he was right but she started to think of a way to get their attention.

"I know what to do" Azula said before she got into her fighting stance. She breathed in and out a few times and gathered her energy. Azula quickly placed her right fist by her hip and punched the air with her left arm . A large fire ball shoot out of the princess first.

The Fire Lady looked around for the source of the voice when she noticed something bright above them.

"I think that's them!" Sin Lu cried.

Azula slowly raised her left arm and held the fire ball in place, "yell at them! This is taking a lot of my energy"

Saun Lu was surprised the princess could hold the fire ball in place, his brain was trying to think of a way to simulate that but it also stopped him from doing what Azula ordered him to.

"Stop looking at me and yell!", beads of sweat started forming on the princesses forehead.

"AZULA! DON'T WORRY WE"RE GOING TO GET HELP!" Lady Ursa yelled before she ran for help.

"don't worry Saun Lu!". Sin Lu stayed behind.

"did you hear that! We are getting out of here!"

Azula dropped like a sac of potatoes. Her breathing was heavy, her face was red from lack of oxygen, and she was sweating a lot.

"you…-pant-…. Owe me…-pant-… A LOT!"

-an hour later-

Azula was eating on the dinning room with Lady Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko. A large platter was in front of the princess while everyone watched.

Iroh smiled, "how was your day, Azula?"

The princess didn't say anything, instead she stuffed her face with food.

"she… had a very 'interesting' day. How was Zuko's extra training?" Lady Ursa took a sip of her tea.

"Zuko's training is going very well" Iroh patted Zuko's shoulder.

"that's good!" Lady Ursa smiled at her son.

After half an hour passed everyone was getting ready for bed. Azula was sitting on her bed with her night clothes on, trying to think of ways she could have gotten saun Lu and her self out of the roof.

"you sure had an interesting day, Azula" Lady Ursa stood on the door frame of the princess room.

"there has to be a way I could have gotten us out of the roof" Azula stared into the mirror.

"don't beat your self up over that, you got our attention and that helped a lot. Try not to think a lot about it"

"ok" Azula went into her bed and got her self comfortable.

"good night, Azula" Lady Ursa stepped out of the room.

"good night… mo- Lady Ursa"

Ursa gently closed the door and hurried to her room. _**"she almost said it again…."**_

(A/N: there something about this chapter that doesn't seem right…. Sorry for the grammar, tired and school starts tomorrow)


	20. Fire Flies

(A/N: Nothing really to say other than please read and review.)

The sun had set and the starts littered the sky, a large glowing moon replaced the golden sun the Fire Nation worshipped. The wind slowly moved from the ocean into the capital. The princess and her best friend were laying on a hill a mile away from the palace. The Fire Lady and her brother-in-law were sitting on a blanket a few feet away from the princess. Zuko and Saun Lu were playing near the blanket while Mai watched.

"Azula, the comet should be visible in a few minutes" Ursa said

"why are we watching the comet? Its not even big" Zuko looked at his mom

"it may not be Sozan's comet but its still important. Even small things will affect us greatly in the future, Zuko" Iroh replied, "look at the Fire Nation…. We used to be small until your great grand father started the war"

"so this comet will be powerful?" Zuko's head started to become filled with hundreds of questions.

"Zuko…. What did I say about asking too many questions?" Ursa said before Iroh could say anything.

"that I can only do it when I become Fire Lord" Zuko said looking down.

"that's right but for now you are my little prince"

"Mom!, I am almost 10! I am not little anymore"

"we still have two years left until you can start acting like a big boy" Ursa giggled.

"your are still mommies little boy, Zuzu" Mai teased.

Azula was sitting next to Ty Lee in the grass, she hugged her legs when a gust of cool air hit her body.

"you're so sensitive" Ty Lee said as she played with the grass.

"the cold in going to be the end of me" Azula said with her shacking jaw.

"look, Azula! Fireflies!" Ty Lee pointed at the bottom of the hill. The acrobat in training quickly got up and ran down the hill.

"Ty Lee! don't run down hill, you might fall!" Azula stood up.

The bubbly girl didn't say anything instead she kept running.

"Azula, go after her or she might hurt her self" Lady Ursa turned her attention to the two girls. The princess nodded and started going down the hill. In fear of tripping, the princess slowly made her way to the fireflies.

Reaching the bottom Azula was surrounded by glowing fireflies, "Ty Lee, where are you?"

Not hearing a response, the princess started walking around.

"come out, Ty Lee"

"BOO!" Ty Lee said behind the princess.

The shock caused Azula to turn around and punch Ty Lee on the nose out of instinct. The pink girl fell on the ground and covered her nose.

"don't do that!" Azula said, "let me see…"

Ty Lee shook her head, "no!" The pink girl quickly stood up and ran away from the princess.

"Ty Lee!" Azula yelled as she started chasing after her best friend, "come back or you might get hurt again!"

"she is like a hurt puppy, it will ignore you but it will come back to you…." Mai said as she stepped out of the shadows and stopped the princess.

"she knows I didn't meant to hurt her, she shouldn't have startled me like that" Azula stopped running and looked at the ground, "I didn't meant to…."

"relax, lets just walk to where she went and let her cool off. When we reach her she will be all over you again" Mai said with her monotone voice.

"are you sure, Mai?"

"I've known her longer than you, Azula. I know her"

"ok…."

Mai looked at the ground and saw a small trial of blood, "lets go"

After a few minutes of walking around the princess and Mai started talking.

"so then Ty Lee and I started teasing Zuko"

Azula giggled, she couldn't truly laugh because Ty Lee was still on her mind, "poor Zuzu"

"its ok, Lady Ursa thought it was funny"

Azula looked around, _**"where are you, Ty Lee?"**_ Azulal looked around for the very small blood trail.

Mai was about to say something but was interrupted by sobbing, "did you hear that?"

"yeah! TY LEE!" Both girls looked around but couldn't see anything.

"up-up here" said a crying voice above Azula and Mai.

Azula quickly moved her head up and saw Ty Lee sitting on a tree branch, "please come on down, Ty lee. I didn't meant to hurt you…"

"you come up, Azula. You too, Mai" Ty Lee ordered both girls through her sobs.

"come on down, Ty Lee" Mai said.

"lets just go up, after all its all my fault she is up there." Azula said.

After climbing the tree Azula finally reached the branch her best friend was sitting on. The princess put her arms on the branch and pulled her self up. Azula looked at her friend and saw Ty Lee's shirt and mouth was covered in blood, "I'm so sorry"

The fire bender wrapped her arms around Ty Lee.

"you're a mess, Ty Lee" Mai said as she got up. Azula pulled away and removed her shirt, "here, Ty Lee, you can use my shirt"

"but wouldn't you be cold…" Ty Lee wiped her tears away.

"umm…. I wear two…." Azula looked down at her short sleeve shirt she wears under her regular long sleeve one.

"oh… turn around, Mai" Ty Lee took Azula's shirt. Mai rolled her eyes and turned around. Ty Lee removed her shirt, revealing her bandages, and was about to put on Azula shirt but the princess stopped her, "wait". Azula grabbed Ty Lee's blood stained shirt and cleaned Ty Lee's mouth.

"ow!" Ty Lee pulled back when Azula started cleaning her nose, "that hurts, Azula"

"I know…" Azula turned to shirt around to a cleaner side, "take a deep breath and hold on. This will hurt A LOT." Ty Lee did what Azula ordered her to do and waited. Azula placed the shirt over Ty lee's nose, "I'm soo sorry" Azula said before she pressed Ty Lee's nose.

Ty lee gritted in pain as the princesses hold got tighter around her nose.

After a few seconds Azula removed the shirt from Ty Lee's face and threw it on the ground, "ok, now you can put on the shirt"

Ty Lee quickly put on Azula's shirt and smiled, "thanks"

"_**her shirt smells like cinnamon…"**_ Ty Lee thought to her self, her anger for Azula was nearly gone. Mai turned around and saw Ty Lee's look, _**"she looks like a love sick puppy…"**_Mai took out a small leather book from her person and wrote something down before she put it away.

"look!" Ty Lee pointed at the sky.

Both Azula and Mai looked up and saw a small dot with a white tail making its way through the sky. Azula started shivering from the cold but when she saw the comet she felt her body warm up.

Mai looked at the comet and felt something strange coming from Azula. she turned her head around and saw a faint glow coming from Azula's skin, eyes, and hair. Ty Lee and Azula didn't seem to notice since they were both hypnotized by the small spec in the sky. The future assassin quickly got her leather book out and flipped to Azula's section.

"_Azula's body reacts to the small comet differently than other fire benders, she isn't a normal fire bender. Her body is glowing very faintly but I would guess it must be from the comets small size .It would be interesting to see her body react to Sozin's comet…" _

-a month later-

Lady Ursa was doing her daily tasks. She would always make sure the servants were being treated right by the soldiers, the food supply was fresh, and she would always make sure any guests were treated great. As she walked to the kitchen she noticed Azula was sitting down near a pond looking at the ground. Lady Ursa dropped everything she was doing and walked to the princess.

Azula head was tilted down, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lady Ursa sitting by her.

"what's wrong, Azula? Why do you look so sad?"

Azulas quickly snapped out of her trans like state, "oh…. Hello, Lady Ursa" Azula said as if Lady Ursa hadn't said anything.

"what's wrong?" Azula's reaction made the Fire Lady nervous.

"it's Ty lee…."

Ursa tried to think of why Ty Lee was making Azula sad but she couldn't remember anything bad Ty Lee had ever done to make Azula sad.

"I punched her by accident and now…." Azula frowned, "every time I see her I get a feeling she is a afraid I will hurt her again"

"when did this happened?"

"a month a ago…. When she went down to play with the fire flies. She scared me and… and I was being stupid"

"don't talk like that, Azula. I am sure she isn't afraid of you"

Azula tried to think of ways she could have prevented her actions, "I know there was something I could have done to stop myself from hitting her!"

"Azula, please stop beating your self up for something that was an accident. Remember when you and Saun Lu got stuck on the roof? Well that was an accident like this"

"yeah, I am sure there was also a way for me to get both of us out of the roof"

Lady Ursa didn't say anything, _**"she… she sure is like her father before he became the Fire Lord…"**_ Ursa said mentally with a sad tone, _**"always trying to think of ways to fix her mistakes…"**_

Azula wrapped her arms around Lady Ursa's torso and started crying, "I think.. Ty Lee hates me now…."

Lady Ursa started rubbing Azula's back without realizing her actions, _**"she may be Ozai's child but… she cries when she is sad… she doesn't bottle the anger and sadness like Ozai. It doesn't fester inside her. As long as she has me by her side she will always have someone she can cry to" **_

"come on, Azula. Lets get you something to eat then we can do to the hot springs to clear your mind" Lady Ursa tried to cheer the princess

"what about Zuko?"

"he is still training with his uncle"

"oh… why does he train longer than me?" Azula asked, trying to change the subject.

"well…" Lady Ursa tried to think of something that made sense to tell Azula, "he is the future Fire Lord, Azula. And as the Fire Lord he has to be very strong to lead his people"

"ok" Azula wiped her final tears with her long sleeve shirt, "I want to be the Fire Lord too… then Ty Lee will forgive me"

"Azula, have you forgotten what Ozai told you?"

"that I canmot become the Fire Lord because I'm not a true Royal and because I am a girl?"

"yeah…" Ursa looked into Azula's eyes and saw a strange fire in them.

"but if I become stronger…" Azula thought for a second, "if I become stronger it will not matter if I am not a real royal"

"Azula, power doesn't mean anything if you use it for you own gain"

"but I am doing it for Ty Lee"Ursa quickly realized what Azula was saying, "lets go get something to eat…"

"ok"

"go get ready, I will be waiting for you outside….."


	21. Skirmish

_A/N: someone asked me how can Azula be a Phoenix (a dragon) and Sozin's reincarnation. I meant to use reincarnation as another word for flesh and blood, that she came from him. Mai's leather book is like a catalog of people she finds 'interesting'_

_This chapter is going to show what is going on behind all the fluff._

_**Water…. Water is all around me. The sun's rays get twisted as they hit the oceans surface and travel down into the darkness. A few beams of light hit my body but…. I cant feel their warmth. My chest feels cold and I cant feel my toes. A large bubble escapes my mouth, taking the air in my lungs and my life away from me. As more and more bubbles escape my mouth I sink faster into the darkness. The sun's rays are starting to fade and my eye lids started to get heavy. I reach towards the surface and see my arm is bare. Cuts, bruises, and burns leave a blood trail as I try to reach for the sky. My chest, like my toes, is numb. My hair creates a messy cloud of blackness around my face. There is a clear line separating the abyss from the sun's rays, a clear line spearing hope from agony. As I cross the line I cant help but feel the warmth , all reason of why I fight and all the memories of why I came to be, leave me. The last thing I can see or hear is her. Her beautiful grey eyes and her angelic smile. I can hear her laughter I fell in love with….. There is nothing now but only darkness.**_

_***I see…Only Darkness….before me!***_

Azula gasped as she quickly sat up on her bed. The princesses breathing was out of its regular pattern, replaced by long breaths and short exhales. Her neck was covered in a coat of sweat while beads of sweat ran down her face. To the princesses surprise it was a cold sweat. She looked at her arms to see if the dream was real but didn't find anything.

"wh-why do I keep getting this nightmares!" Azula got out of her bed and head to her bathroom. The moon light was barely enough for her to see but she was able to get a towel. As she removed the sweat from her body the princess looked up at the opening of the bathroom and saw the moon. The moons glow was weaker than the sun's and it gave a the princess a strange calming vibe but it felt right for the princess.

.

-The Next Day (Iroh)-

Iroh was sitting on a chair inside a room with a table that had papers scattered on its top, no windows, and a single lit torch. Quen Lu was standing near the exit to the secret room inside the Fire Nation palace.

"the White Lotus is falling apart…." Iroh looked at the table and picked up a single sheet of paper, "we lost nearly all the shore villagers. And the Taskmaster is brainwashing our lower ranking members"

"he is the reason why we are going to lose all of out connections to the Earth Nation, Lord Iroh" Quen Lu replied.

"we have to stop him!"

"you are forgetting what he is, master. He can kill us both"

"I understand that but if we are going to end this war we need to take risks" Iroh's eyes scanned the papers, looking for a specific document.

"fighting fire with fire will only end up burning you both" Quen Lu said in a toneless voice.

"there is another solution…."

"don't bring her into this, Azula had already shown unstable powers"

"with training" Iroh blinked a few times, his vision was starting to get blurry

"training is only going to ready her body not her mind. For now…. We will try to block the Taskmaster's influence from the Earth Nation"

"_**I can't believe I didn't notice that madman in the ranks of the White Lotus before. He climbed the ranks and now his influence is slowly decaying the White Lotus into the same madness Fire Nation. When I visited that infernal camp I noticed he was familiar but I never thought he was in the White Lotus" **_Iroh closed his eyes for a few seconds, his eyes stung from the late nights of trying to think of ways to stop the corruption of the White Lotus. Quen Lu walked to Iroh and helped him stand, "late nights, training two kids, and having to look like nothing is happening has drained you, Lord Iroh"

"don't worry about me Queh Lu" Iroh stood back and picked up a piece of paper, "don't ignore your family. I have a feeling something tragic will be happening soon. Try to spend as much time as you can with your family, I will get the elders to help me"

"are you sure? You know how stubborn those men are"

"they will listen to me, after all I am still technically the Fire Lord"

"as you wish" Quen Lu grabbed the shaft of the torch and turned it into a 45 degree slop. The wall slowly moved, revealing an empty hall, "get some rest, Lord Iroh. Spend time with the Fire Lady and the two royals, I feel something bad is going to happen soon too", Quen Lu said before he walked out of the room.

- Ozai-

The Fire Lord was sitting on his throne. His eyes closed, his muscles were tender, and his breathing was even. The fire wall was low and the flames were barely moving. It was a rare site for the guards hiding on the shadows to see their Fire Lord resting.

The Fire Lord may look like he was resting but he was actually meditating. Ever since he had returned from the Sunset Extermination Camp his body seemed to never rest. The only form on rest the Fire Lord got was meditating and even in his mind he was still fighting everything and everyone.

_**Phoenix, rebels, and skirmishes raced in the Fire Lords head. He had to find a way to conform everything into his master plan for total world domination. The life's of the rebels or even his men didn't matter, all that did was his goal. There were two very important piece to the solve his puzzle, one was Azula and the other was still under development. **_

"_**seven years… I will have to wait for the brat's 14**__**th**__** birthday for this plan to be possible. Zuko is a lost cause but Azula… she may be weak and useless right now but after I send her to the Sunset Camp she will be ready. I will have to wait my turn. As for now, I will let her bond with Ursa and Iroh, the closer she gets to them the harder she will fall when they turn their backs on her"**_

Zhao entered the throne room and noticed the strange calm. He looked into the shadows near the fire and saw a guard, "if you value your life you will move away from there"

The guard moved towards the entrance, something in Zhao's voice caused his body to move against his will.

The fire bender walked to the front of Ozai, "Ozai"

The Fire lord didn't response. Zhao got into his stance and shot a fire ball at Ozai.

The fire ball was about to hit Ozai's face but the Fire Lord took in a deep breath, he sucked in the air and fireball. The imperial leader opened his eyes and breathed out smoke, "who dares to disturb the Fire Lord!"

"Lord Ozai, the plans for the assassination on the Naval Capitan are finished, all we need is your word"

"excellent, you know Zhao…. It must be a sad thing to kill your own brother"

"don't get me wrong, Lord Ozai. It is a real shame to lose a Lu but if it's to further my own goals I will do what it takes"

Ozai looked at Zhao's eyes and saw a void, black and merciless, where his soul was suppose to be.

"men like you are what I need in my ranks but…" the Fire Lord raised his eyebrow, "you have the will to shoot a fire ball at me, what stops me from thinking you will kill me for me throne"

"you don't trust me?" Zhao smirked, "if I was the Fire Lord I would have stopped this little skirmish with the other nations and actually start a war""what do you mean?" Ozai frowned.

"this isn't a war, no…. war requires large numbers of death and misery for both sides of the battle. Look at us, we still dance around the fire like monkeys while the other nations do they same around their elements. We have to pick up the fire and start throwing at others with the intent to kill"

Ozais anger and start to increase, the wall of fire reflected the Fire Lords emotions, "what about the Sunset extermination camp?"

"the camp is only a blemish on the earth nation. It was almost destroyed by rebels a few years ago too. They kill about… what? A hundred people a month now? I remember it used to be bigger but now it's a shell of its former self"

"_**you are starting to wear your usefulness out, Zhao…"**_ Ozai thought as he calmed his self down.

"enough with this chatter, wait for my orders or you know what will happen" Ozai dropped the conversation.

Zhao bowed and started walking towards the entrance but was stopped by Ozai, "and another thing… the shore rat is my tool, not yours"

Zhao didn't turn around instead he kept walking, "not after I am done with you…. _Fire Lord _Ozai"

Ozai opened his palm and a large fireball formed out of thin air. With out looking, the Fire Lord threw the fire ball a few inches from Zhao.

"remember your place, Zhao, or else you will be handed over to the Earth Nation savages"

The guard gulped when he saw the fireball hit the spot he was stationed at before Zhao told him to move. Again, Zhao didn't turn around, "I hope I've gained your trust" Zhao whispered to the guard as he disappeared into the halls of the Fire Palace.


	22. Visions

(A/N: the begging is two characters talking)

**The Taskmaster and the 3****rd**** man were looking at Ozai's conversation with Zhao in a secret room above the throne room. **

"**should we warm Quen Lu about this, master?" asked the Taskmaster. He turned to the shadowy figure, trying to look for any response. **

**The figure scratched his goatee, "Quen Lu was a useful piece before he joined Iroh. I am afraid we will have to wait and see if he can survive the attack"**

"**as you wish" the Taskmaster turned his attention to Zhao, "what about his brother?"**

"**his brother" the master paused and looked at Zhao, "Quen Lu, unlike his brother, thinks about the next step before he takes the first. Zhao only thinks for him self, he is ruthless and remorseless" said the shadowy figure**

"**what are you planning?"**

"**for now? We will not interfere with Zhao or his plans. We already have our hands full with the shores. That reminds me" the master turned his head towards the Taskmaster "how is the Sunset Camp?" **

"**we have slowed everything since Ozai came into power, that fool is doing our jobs for us by killing the shore villagers. He found out that the White Lotuses popular idea of ending this war was starting to make people open their eyes" the Taskmaster smirked**

"**who told him about the White Lotus? I have been too busy with the Earth Kingdom to keep track of such things"**

"**I do not know"**

"**We need some villagers to see the horrors of the Fire Nation so their anger can grow and when they have had enough they will rebel. But if that would-be-ruler kills them all we will loose a piece to the puzzle"**

"**the villagers need to rise up and then the Earth Kingdom, shore villagers, and Water Nation will surround the Fire Nation, leading to the demise of the Imperial Nation" the Taskmaster finished The Masters statement **

"**you are forgetting the industrial might of the Fire Nation. Their technology is hundreds of years ahead of the mud builders and igloo dwellers. We have to plan this out to the very last foot soldier. In a few years the Avatar will be released from his icy prison and he will unit everyone against the Fire Nation, making our job much more easier"**

"**then our 100 year plan will be complete, and when the avatar has served his role we will take him down" the Taskmaster smirk got bigger.**

"**Indeed. Remember to keep an eye out for any primal benders. We don't want one to escape our sight like the Phoenix did. They are the ones that pose a greatest threat to us if they are against us"**

"**the only primal bender we cannot look for are the Tsunami Callers. The White Lotuses influence hasn't reached them yet. Iroh's forces had tried to save the water peasants but the fools killed them" the beady eyed man started laughing**

"**I understand" the master said with a cold tone, "the Water Nation is a stubborn one. They do not trust anyone outside of their own culture"**

**-** Azula -

The sun was shinning above the Fire Nation princess. The girl and her stepbrother were standing in an open Agni Kia arena in the Fire Palace. In the middle of the white tiled arena was Iroh, sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed.

Zuko looked at his uncle and couldn't tell if he was sleeping or meditating. Azula started daydreaming about ways to make Ty Lee forgive her for hurting the bubbly girl.

Zuko sighed and decided to break the silence, "Uncle Iroh, are you awake?" Zuko asked his fire bending teacher. Zukos question caused Azula to awake from her daydream, "what time is it?"

"its…" Zuko looked at his shadow, "nine a.m."

"I thought it was noon. Ty Lee is coming over" Azula scratched her head from the boredom.

"then we should get started" Iroh opened his eyes, "today's lesson will be different from the rest"

A servant walked to the group with two candle sticks on a trey. Iroh walked towards the servant, trying to save time. Iroh took the candles and dismissed the servant who went back into the palace.

"Azula, you will take this candle" Iroh handed Azula a blue candle, "and Zuko you will take this one" Iroh handed the prince a red candle.

"why does Azula get the blue one?" Zuko looked at Azulas candle.

Iroh looked at Azula's candle and saw the wax string was shorter than Zuko's, "it doesn't really matter"

"for today's lesson you will be trying to light the candle without hitting the wax, only the stem" Iroh looked Zuko's candle and saw the string was longer.

"_**it's time to see how much Azula can control her bending. If I am right she will not be able to just hit the string alone"**_

"ok, place your candles at the edge of the arena and come to the middle" Iroh said before he started walking to the middle.

Azula placed her candle on the edge of the arena. Zuko walked behind Azula but the princess turned around and stopped him, "don't put them too close to each other or you might hit mine" Azula said with a firm voice

"that's right, Zuko" Iroh supported the princess

Zuko took his candle and placed it a few yards away from Azula's blue candle. Both children walked to the middle of the arena where their bending teacher was and waited for him to give them orders. "alright, first you will have to meditate"

Azula and Zuko got into the lotus position and closed their eyes at the same time. Iroh started pacing back and forth in front of Azula and Zuko.

"focus on your inner fire, the drive that gives you your power"

-Zukos mind-

Iroh's voice started to become hazy while the earth's natural sounds started to become clearer. A soft breeze became a thunder storm through his ears.

"_**the drive that gives you power….." **_Irohs voice echoed inside Zuko's mind.

_The princes opened his eyes and saw himself sitting on his father throne. The prince looked down and saw he was wearing the Fire Lord's royal clothing. He looked around and saw the throne room was lighted, every single torch was lighted and the fire wall behind him had a stable burn. The large pillars with golden dragons wrapped around their crimson surface had an other worldly glow to them as the torches light hit their golden scales. The prince attention was stolen by the sight in front of him. Two large metallic gates opened, revealing the entrance to the Fire Palace. The royal was surprised, he remembered the entrance to the Fire Palace as a separate room with a blank wall instead of the large gates. _

"_isn't this nice, Fire Lord Zuko?" said the warm voice of a mature woman._

_The Fire Lord turned around and saw his mother sitting next to him, "mother?"_

_The Fire Lady had on her regular robe and crown on. She had a few, barely visible, wrinkles on her face and some grey strands of hair but her eyes were still the same as before. "what's wrong, Zuko? You look surprised" _

"_no…nothing." Zuko nearly gasped when he heard his own voice, strong and firm. _

_Zuko moved his hand to his chin and felt a goatte. Suddenly a female figure became visible from the large opened gates in front of him. Zuko felt blood rush to his face when he saw Mai coming towards him. She was wearing a princess robe and crown, she was older but her features hadn't change much. In her hands was a squirming baby wrapped in a crimson silk blanket. Mai had her usual frown, "its your turn to look after him"_

_-_Azulas mind-

The princess closed her eyes and started to think of anything that could be her drive.

_The princess opened her eyes and saw she was inside the throne room in the fire nation palace. It was like Ozai's throne room but he only difference was the strange cobalt fire raging behind her. The only source of light was the fire wall in the entire room. _

"_isn't it great?" a strange male voice came from Azula's right side._

_The princess turned her head towards the direction the voice came from and saw nothing. _

_The sound of faint footsteps coming from a hall that led to the throne caught Azula's attention. A woman's figure started to become clearer as it got closer and closer to Azula. Finally the woman came into the room and her face was sharp and clear. She had large grey eyes, pale skin, and a long braid. Ty Lee was wearing a Fire Lady's robe and crown._

"_ty….. Ty lee?" Azula nearly whispered from the shock of seeing her best friend. _

"_Azula, how could you?" Ty Lee raised her voice, "how could you have killed all those people!" _

_Azula eyes grew wide from her best friends accusations. "what are you talking about?" _

"_you know what the hell I am Talking about! All those villagers and fire nation soldiers, not to mention the Earth Nation civilians"_

_Azula froze in her seat, she didn't know what was going on or how she could fix it. _

_Ty Lee ripped her crown from her hair and threw it at Azula's feet, "you can take your stupid crown back. I don't want it after what you did, I thought you had changed but you still find wyas to hurt me"_

_Azula reached toward's Ty Lee but the female had stormed off into the darkness. _

"_isn't this great?" said the same male voice but this time it came from where two large metal gates where. The princess squinted her eyes, trying to see the figure in absolute darkness. _

"_you're a fire bender, use you power!" _

_Azula didn't know what to do, follow the man's orders or try to draw him out of the darkness. She snapped her fingers and the torches mounted on the pillars lit up. The dragons wrapped on the pillars had blue and red scales, their slim and long bodies slowly started moving. Suddenly the ground started shaking, nearly knocking Azula of the throne. A large shriek came from the Fire Nation entrance, behind the gates. The shriek caused Azula to cover her ears and get on her knees from the pain it caused. The gates flew opened by force from a large creature behind them. Large pieces of wall blew in, hitting anything in the way, the second the gates were opened. The heavy metal doors were ripped of their hinges and crashed a few feet away from where they were originally from, their massive weight caused the ground to crack. _

"_who are you!" Azula got up and got into her fighting stance, "what you do you want!"_

_The ceiling started shaking as light started pouring through the wrecked gates. _

"_I want my will back! Your people have to pay!" a voice was loud, as if it came from a giant. The roof caved in and a large scaly creature entered the throne room from the sky. _

_The two dragons that were wrapped around the pillars reached the ground and came to life. "its about time! I thought you were never coming back" said the red one._

"_kill her already!" yelled the blue one._

_Both dragons positioned them self's in the larger creature's sides. The princess couldn't see the large creature but she could tell it was massive. It had four large hind and rear legs with twenty black claws in total. _

_The princess nearly peed her self from the fear, "wha-what do you want?" _

-Real World-

Iroh looked at Zuko and saw he had found what droves him then he looked at Azula and saw something strange coming off her.

"_**is this her energy? No…. its too dark for a Phoenix's power. Something is corrupting her. If I leave her on this state I can see how strong she truly is but it might cause her to go insane. I have to wake her up!"**_

Iroh got into his stance and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and gather all of his energy. In a single swift motion Iroh circled his arms and launched a lightning bolt towards Azula. The bolt hit the princess on her chest but it did no damage but the energy was strong enough to knock her back and break the vision.

Azula opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, "what…. What happened?"

"_**she doesn't remember? Then its not too late to undo the corruption"**_

"nothing, I just woke you up from you vision. What did you see?"

Azula looked down, "I saw Ty Lee yelling at me"

"_**this 'Ty Lee' can become a problem if she doesn't under stand her actions affect Azula greatly"**_

"anger is only temporary, I am sure she will forgive you"

"she has but…" Azula paused "she forgive me like nothing happened, I am afraid I will end up using her"

"your will is your own and her will is her own, I am sure she will tell you when she has had enough"

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Azula and Iroh, "is it time for the lesson?"

"remember what I told you" Iroh helped Azula get up, "yes, Zuko, lets get on with the lesson"

"_**its might be dangerous to let Azula try her bending after her vision but I need to know what effects those nightmares have one her"**_

"get into your stance"

Zuko got into his stance and wait for Azula. The princess got into her stance but her knee started trembling, giving her a loose stance.

"ok, Zuko you will go first" Iroh looked at Azulas shaking knees, "Azula, try to gather your self"

Azula nodded and tried to stop her knee's from shaking.

Zuko punched the air towards his candle and a fireball shoot out of his fist. The fire ball hit the stem but burned an inch pff the candle wax.

"you almost got it" Iroh smiled when he saw how much stronger Zuko was since he first burned a blanket.

Iroh gulped when he saw Azula's stance, "its your turn, Azula"

Iroh motioned Zuko to move back, away from Azula. Zuko slowly stepped back as Azula got ready. Azula took in a deep breath and punched the air. A small fire ball shoot out of Azula's fist and incinerated the blue candle. Azula dropped her shoulders, "I…."

"it's ok, Azula. Its only training" Iroh patted the princess shoulder.

"_**so that's their plan? To scare the princess and control her powers"**_

"Azula, I will take you to a healer later on this week. For know, our lesson is over"

Zuko bowed and ran back into the palace where his mother was waiting.

Azula slowly made her way into the palace., for some reason failing the lesson made her sad and depressed.

"_**I will try to help you as much is a can, Azula. But…. You are starting to become a weakness.**_" Iroh hated when his logic and heart agreed with each other, "_**I hope the healer can remove the corruption because if he can't… I will have to take matters into my own hands"**_


	23. Figures and Shadows

(A/n: not a big fan of Mai cause she's the reason why Ty Lee left Azula, I guess that's why you barely see her in my story. I do have a plan for her for the future but not sure, have to wait and see how things play out. If you have any questions send me a message or post it on a review.)

It was nightfall in the Fire Nation and everyone had stopped their business, jobs, or tasks. The energy the citizens of the imperial nation was gone with the sun, leaving only guards and nobles to travel on the nearly lifeless streets.

Iroh and Lady Ursa were coming back from a meeting with a few earth nobles, the earth nobles wanted to buy their safety incase the Fire Nation did take over the other nations in the near future but both Iroh and the Fire Lady thought it was selfish and denied their money. It wasn't something either did often, talking to foreign nobles, but the last nobles were killed and their money was stolen by some faceless guard, fueling the friction between the two nations.

"Zhao was right" Lady Ursa said as she leaned back against the carriage's seat, "this isn't war, we have been on a stalemate since your father"

Iroh, who was sitting in front of her, sighed, "the Sunset Camp also supports his claims" Iroh tried to forget the problems the Taskmaster had caused but he couldn't, "only one side is fighting, killing thousands"

Lady Ursa raised her eyebrow. "what do you mean?"

"I wanted to keep this a secret but Fire Lord Azulon and Ozai are running a camp where they kill innocence people like life stock" Iroh stopped himself before he mentioned the Taskmaster and the White Lotus. The Fire Lady looked down at her side like she knew what Iroh was talking about.

"what's wrong?" Iroh asked the Fire Lady

"I know what you are talking about, I over heard Ozai giving orders to a strange man one"

"what man?" Iroh asked, trying to make it look like he wasn't worried.

"he wore a soldiers uniform, his air was long and loose, and his face was clear of any facial hair but his eyebrows . But the strangest part about him were his eyes. His eyes were beady and lifeless, as if he wasn't human" chills ran down the Fire Lady's spine when she imagined the man.

"lets stop talking about this" Iroh said, trying to leave the subject.

Both royals nodded at the idea, "so, before we were forced into that meeting, you were talking about a healer for Azula?"

"ah yes, I am sure you are aware she has been having a lot of nightmares recently"

"yes… but she hasn't come looking for help, I'm afraid she still sheltering her self from us" Ursa frowned.

"nothing to worry about, I'm sure she is just adjusting to the whole family thing. Anyways, I will be taking her to see the Fire Nation Academy's healer tomorrow"

"ok, make sure nothing bad happens or she might think we're trying to change her"

"_**what does Ursa mean by that?"**_ Iroh thought to himself before they reached the Fire Palace.

-Azulas room-

The princess was sitting in front of her mirror, Ty Lee was behind her brushing her black hair. Both girls were wearing their sleeping pants and shirts, Ty Lee still had her long braid while Azula's hair down.

"I love how soft your hair is 'Zula" Ty Lee complimented the princess as she dragged the brush down Azulas hair.

"thanks, Ty, I just wish I could grew it out as long as yours" Azula looked at Ty Lee's reflection and frowned, the image of Ty Lee's bloody nose still haunted her.

The grey eyed girl looked at Azula and notice something was wrong, "that's the matter Azula?"

"do you hate me?"

Ty Lee stopped brushing Azula's hair and looked down, "why do you ask?"

"since…" Azula paused and turned around to look at her friend, "since I punched you, you have been acting weird around me"

Ty Lee couldn't look up at the princes, "its just… I'm scared". Ty Lee's hands started shaking, "I'm scared you will punch me by accident again…and may be… you will use your fire bending…" Ty Lee said, scared.

"but I'm still training!" Azula raised her voice. The princess grabbed Ty lee's shaking hands, "I will never hurt you, again"

Ty Lee finally looked up and saw Azula, "do you promise?"

"yes, please stop being mad at me"

"I'm not mad" Ty Lee smile, "just be careful next time, okay?"

A large smile replaced Azula's frown, "ok!"

-next night-

It was in the middle of the night in the Fire Nation. The large blue moon had replaced the blazing sun and the regular merchants and citizens were replaced with night guards that roamed the empty streets. Ever since Ozai's rein, the crime rate in the imperial nation went down since the punishment for disturbing the peace was 'banishment'. No one but the higher ups knew what 'banishment' really was, all they knew was that the accused would be erased from Fire Nation. Not a single trace of their existence would remain and if anyone was caught talking above the banished they would also be banished.

The soldiers roaming the streets had it easy so their guard was drop, they didn't notice a shadowy figure running and jumping to and from the red tiled roofs of the capital buildings.

The figure moved closer towards his target, the Fire Palace, as he jumped from building to building.

A guard heard the sound of foot steps and turned towards the source, he looked up and saw the figure, "hey… HEY STOP!"

The figure quickly stopped before he could jump to another building, he saw it was at least a twenty foot drop to where the guard was standing.

The night guard tried to take out his horn so he could alarm the others but the strap got stuck of his belt, "arg!" said the guard as he tried to force the leather strap free.

The figure backed up a few feet and gathered his mental nerves. The night guard looked around and couldn't find any other guard, "crap! If I that guy go free I'm going to be beheaded!"

The figure jumped off the building and dived straight towards the night guard. A few seconds before he could hit the ground, the figure wrapped his right arm around the night guard's neck, placed his left hand around the guards chest, and placed his feet on the guards stomach. The figure pushed his feet into the guards stomach, making the guard arch his back. The man used his momentum from the fall to push the guard to the ground and, with the guards arched back, the figure was able barrel roll the guard and himself to break his fall without killing himself or the guard, though the guard was injured. The guard laid on the ground, unconscious. The figure quickly climbed the wall and headed towards his destination.

Azula was sleeping alone in her royal room, Ty Lee had to stay home because her mother had found more suitors for her.

A shadow leaned over Azula as she slept. He quickly took out a piece of cloth and placed it over Azula's mouth and nose. "that should put you in a deep sleep"

The shadow searched the Princess room carefully, making sure everything was placed back, for a few minutes until he found a bowl shaped object. The shadow placed the bowl on the edge of the bed and pulled out his canteen, opened it and filled the bowl shaped object with water. The shadow placed his hand over the bowl and the water inside started glowing. After a few seconds the water floated up and covered the hand. The shadow moved his hand to Azula's head and focused, slowly the water on his hand started moving towards Azula's ears. The water entered the princesses head and Azula cringed.

The figure jumped down from the ceiling opening on Azula's bathroom, slowly opened the door, and saw a man hovering the princess. The figure slowly moved towards the shadow, as he moved he slowly pulled out a thin piece of leather.

"I'm sorry princess….but I have no choic-" the shadow was interrupted, his mouth was covered by a strong hand and his neck was being constricted by the piece of leather. The water bender was silently dragged into the bathroom. The figure lit a candle that was near the sink by snapping its fingers.

"I will let you go if you answer all my questions"

The water bender nodded and the figure let him go. With the candle light, the water bender was able to see who the figure was. The mans eyes grew wide when he saw it was general Zhao. "Zha-Zhao…. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one asking question!" Zhao punched the man on the jaw.

"what were you doing to that brat?" Zhao asked

The water bender spat blood on the ground, "I was sent here to give the girl nightmares, if I don't they will kill my family!"

"who are 'they'?"

"I-I don't know! All I know is that their influence reaches every nation"

"how are you giving the girl nightmares?"

"I put water in her head. The water acts like a magnifying glass on her self doubts and fears. The water stays there so when she closes her eyes her fears are still there"

Zhao smirked _**"looks like I'm not the only one working angles"**_

"alright, worm, take out all the water out of that girl's head"

"but if I do that they will kill my family!"

Zhao started to get annoyed with the dark skin man, "what's your name?"

"Alkoa…." the man hesitated

"you're under my men's watch now. Now remove that water out of her head!"

The water benders nodded and ran back to the main room.

"_**Influence on every nation? That sounds like a challenge…. All the more reason why all the other nations need to burn"**_

(A/N: sorry about using "the figure" and "the shadow", still sick)


	24. Sisters

_(A/N: I am going to start skipping longer periods of time, its something I was planning before I started writing "Phoenix: Rising".)_

_~~~weeks later~~~_

_It had been almost a month since Azula promised Ty Lee she would never hurt her and since her nightmares had stopped. _

"_come on, 'Zula, I bet you can't catch me!" Ty Lee teased the princess as she ran towards a tree near one of the turtle duck ponds inside the royal palace. _

_Azula giggled as she chased after her best friend. Azula was a few inches away from Ty Lee but her long braid was hitting Azula's face, she wanted to grab the braid before Ty Lee could reach and climb the tree but she didn't want to hurt her so she brushed the braid away. _

"_come on. 'Zula!" Ty Lee said before she clung to the tree trunk and climbed it like a bug. Azula stopped a few inches from the tree and took a deep breath, "don't climb up too high! I don't want us to fall"_

_Ty Lee looked at Azula and saw she was at least a few feet off the ground, "don't worry, I taught you how to fall 'meber?"_

_Azula got a hold of the tree and started climbing, "I guess… but still"_

"_that's no fun but ok" Ty Lee sat on a branch a few inches away from the edge of the wall that separated the pond and the main buildings. _

_After a few seconds Azula reached the branch Ty Lee was sitting on and sat next to her, "I didn't know there was a tree here! It would have helped when Quen Lu and I were stuck on the roof"_

_Ty Lees eyes winded, "you and Quen were stuck in the roof?"_

"_I didn't tell you about it? Well, Quen Lu told me he could run up a wall and he did but when he reached the roof he got stuck. I was able to get to him but I got stuck too"_

"_you can run on walls know?" Ty Lee moved her face a few inches from Azula's, "you're so amazing!" Ty Lee smiled. Azula felt her face warm up when she realized how close Ty Lee was, "you-you're a little close Ty-Ty Lee"_

"_why…" Ty Lee got a little closer "does it bother you?"_

_Azula placed her hands on Ty Lee's chest and gently pushed her, "don't do that!" _

_Ty Lee pulled her self away from Azula and sighed, "I'm sorry, my sister said I should do that when I get your reaction from anyone"_

"_your sister?" Azula faced Ty Lee, "I didn't know you had a sister"_

"_I have four identical sisters and two older sisters that are 15 and 16. My oldest sister is the one who always picks on me or plays pranks on me, I guess her advice was also a prank"_

"_why does she do that?" Azula raised her eye brow, the thought of someone picking on her best friend caused a small fire inside Azula to ignite._

"_my fifteen year old sister said its because eldest was jealous of me and my hair"_

"_your hair?" _

"_yeah, it's a Lee tradition for the girls to grow their hair long but when they get married they have to cut it off"_

"_that's a interesting tradition" Azula couldn't make out why Ty Lee's family would carry out such a strange tradition. _

"_I don't want to cut my hair so I'm not going to get married!" Ty Lee grabbed her braid for dear life, "it's the only thing that separates my from my identical sisters, their hair is shorter than mine. I don't want to be part of a 'matching set'" Ty Lee felt her very small rage light up. "I have been part of set for years and now I want to… I want to run away from it all"_

_Azula felt like someone had hit her in the back of her head with a club, "you don't have to run away…."_

"_I know but they are starting to really get me mad, especially my mom. She always puts my sisters over me, like when she forgot my birth, which I share with my sisters!" _

_Azula looked at Ty Lee frown and realized why Ty Lee had cried before, "I'm sorry"_

"_she has always tried to punish me for not being like the rest"_

"_that's not true" Azula looked at Ty Lee straight in the eyes, "I am sure she is just busy with your other sisters"_

"_that's point. She always puts my sisters over me, I don't want her to put me ahead of everyone but I do want some of her attention. She is starting to be like father"_

"_what's wrong with your father?" _

"_he isn't really there. He just married my mother for his parents business and had children to make sure he got his money. He is always away on business trips and never home"_

_A sudden awkward silence fell between both girls. Azula scratched the back of her head while Ty Lee sat there thinking. _

"_tell me more about your sister, Ty Lee, - about the oldest one" Azula broke the silence._

"_she got married at my age so she never really got to grow her hair the way she wanted"_

"_sh-she got married at your age?" Azula's jaw nearly fell_

"_she got married but she hasn't moved in or even kissed her husband, not until she is 18"_

"_then why did she get married!"_

"_like my father, she got married as part of a business agreement"_

"_does that mean you will be married soon?"_

"_NO! I don't ever want to be married. I don't want to be like my mother or sister but they keep trying to turn me into one of them"_

"_**what kind of parent put such a big responsibility on someone like Ty Lee?" **_Azula questioned her self as Ty Lee talked about her older sister in the background.

~~~a few months later~~~

Azula released a burst of energy and a fire ball the size of her head appeared in front of her. She quickly moved her hands together in front of her self, opened her palms on a 90 degree angle, and concentrated on the fire ball. Azula slowly parted her hands and moved them on a straight line towards her sides, the ball of fire split into two small balls and followed Azula's hand movements. Azula held her breath and closed her eyes. The princesses arms started to tremble as another surge of energy started building up inside her. Azula released her breath and the two fire balls turned into small jets of white fire that expanded a few feet away from Azula.

Iroh watched Azula standing in the middle of the Agni Kai arena from the sidelines of the white tiled arena. A strange chill ran down his body when he saw how Azula's powers had started developing in two months. When Azula had started her training her powers were forced -like a regular fire bender- but now they were fluid and passive to her will.

"_**something has happened. Something inside her had changed, it's as if a door was open inside her that's letting her powers in and out instead of being forced. If she keeps getting stronger and more control over the fire element, Azula will raise a red flag"**_

"that's enough for today, Azula" Iroh said stepping into the arena. Azula dropped her arms down and the jets disappeared into thin air. "but I haven't been training as long as Zuko. I want to become stronger than anyone on the capital"

"you're very strong, Azula, so you don't need as much training as Zuko" Iroh smiled, "go and wash up and eat something, I'm sure you are tired"

Azula sighed and bowed, _**"why does her always want to spend more time with Zuko? I'm stronger than him and he even said it…. It must be a family thing…."**_ Azula thought to herself as she started walking towards the entrance to the Fire Palace.

After taking a short shower Azula headed to the dinning room. Azula walked passed royal guards, strange men, and a few servants before she made her way into the large dinning room where a tray of food was waiting for her on one of the ends on the table.

Before the princess sat on her seat she looked at the other end of the table, _**"the Fire Lord's seat…."**_

Azula slowly walked up to the large throne like dinning chair. It was larger, thicker, and more elegant than the rests of the seats, _**"I've never noticed this chair before since it's never been used"**_

The seat overshadowed everything with its fixed base, its velvet cushions were also fixed, the golden designs of dragons and symbols etched into the hard red-brown wood. Azula placed her hands on the arm rest and felt the cool smooth wood against her warm skin. The temptation was so great, Azula sat on Ozai's chair without carrying if any servant saw her. The princesses feet dangled from the edge of the chair, her head barely reached the middle of the backrest, and she had to hold on to the sides since her back wasn't touching the backrest. Azula looked straight to the other end of the table and saw everything inside the dinning room, a strange feel of superiority and power surged through her body _**"if sitting on a dinning chair feels like this…. I cant imagine how sitting on the throne of the Fire Nation would feel like"**_

(A/N: very tired when I wrote/corrected this this)


	25. Politics

(A/N: Nothing to say other than please read and review)

Zhao entered the throne room, rage boiling his blood so much it made him irritated with anyone and everything. There was a man already standing in front of Ozai, he looked like a typical soldiers. Both Ozai and the soldier turned their heads when they realized Zhao was walking towards them, "leave us, soldier. Report back to me when Zuko actually shows a hint of talent." The soldier bowed and quickly left on the opposite entrance that Zhao had came through.

Zhao kneeled, despite his lack of respect and loyalty towards the Fire Lord, towards Ozai. "My Lord, we have been waiting two months for your order to assassinate my brother. My men are growing tired of waiting, they would rather start raiding the Shore villages again"

"the shore villages? My personal men have conducted a study before and after your brother captured the shores. They are now down to 10% from their original population, their villages are scattered and they have been no signs of resistance. They are no longer a threat"

"no longer a threat!" Zhao got on both his feet, "those rats are just hiding in the shadows!"

"you're bloodthirsty for the blood of those weaker than you. You are slowly working your way down to a common grunt! I cannot promote you to your brother's position if you and your men do not pull out of the eastern shore"

"what!"

"you heard me right!" Ozai raised his voice, "you have created men who only get pleasure from killing, even their own kind. Just yesterday two soldiers got into a fight and one was killed. They also have a thirst for foreign blood, I had sent two of your men to negotiate with earth nobles and they turned the room into a slaughter house! The Fire Nobles are starting to pull their money back since the soldiers are becoming known for bloodshed and I cant keep taxing the merchants or they might resist my commands"

"vanish all of them!"

"you are a military man but you no nothing on governing, get out of my sight!"

Zhao stormed out of the room, his feet burning the red carpet.

Ozai looked up at the darned corner of the room and sighed, _**"Zhao doesn't understand that a ruler cannot kill his people. If he did he would have no one to rule over"**_

The Fire Lord closed his eyes and started to meditate.

-a week later-

The large light blue moon and stars filled the black sky over the kingdom of Omashu. The pyramid's shadow became a haven for the red light district as well as a cover for the higher ups of the stone city. It was in one of the most exclusive and most costly home of Omashu that a man came out to a balcony that gave its owner a view of the lower rings of Omashu. The man was wearing a Dai Li uniform and had his hair braided.

"look at them, hiding like animals. Using the moon's rays to hide their sins" said the Taskmaster as he looked at the lower rings.

"do not stare into the abyss, Shintao. If you stare long into the abyss long enough, it will stare back" said The Master with his elegant voice.

Shintao looked at his superior, "you of all should know that…. Ozai is planning on pulling his troops out of the Shores"

"there is no need to worry, your job is done. Right?"

"the goal was to make a facility under the Fire Lord's nose and make it seem as an extermination camp. After making the facility we got rid of all the slaves, planners, and even the Fire Nation officials. The goal was meet years ago"

"yes…" the Master walked to the railing of the balcony and rested his arms on the stone rail. "we still can't find the Stone Guardian"

"is that what you have been doing here all this time?" Shintao looked at a man that was walking alone on a lower ring, to both Shintao and his master, the man appeared as a dot.

"no" the master simply answered.

The Taskmaster reached towards the dot, spread his fingers, and focused, _**"humans….. They're all so fragile but they're all smug about their existence"**_. The Taskmaster quickly closed his arms like a bear trap snapping shut on an unsuspecting creature, the dot of a man burst into a big bloody mess.

"all those years in the Fire Nation have made your water bending weak" the master stuck his finger towards the bloody mess and slowly moved it down. What was left of the man slowly sank into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

"even a Stone Guardian and a Tsunami Caller lose their strength over the years" Shintao frowned, disgusted with his own age.

"all that isn't going to matter after everything comes full circle. After that everything and everyone will no longer pose a threat"

The sound of a stone slab grinding caused both men to turn around. "looks like our guessed have arrived"

Shintao and the Master entered the room and found two Omashi guards standing at the side's of a man dressed like the Taskmaster, only his air line was a lot higher.

"master of the Dai Li, I am glad you could make it…." said the Master

-Azula(trade district) a month later -

Azula held on to Ty Lee's hand as they both made their way through the maze of people on the trade district of the capital . It was Ty Lee who was leading the Princess towards their destination as she cut merchants and passed by nobles. "we're almost there, just five more minutes." Ty Lee smiled, dragging Azula behind her.

"that's what you said when your mom dropped us off" Azula said, trying to walk as fast as Ty Lee without tripping over her own two feet. Ty Lee turned her head towards Azula but she quickly fell into the ground when she hit something hard, Azula also fell down to the ground since she was still holding Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee rubbed her head, not noticing a large figure standing in front of her. Azula quickly got up and went to Ty Lee's aid but stopped when she realized what her best friend had hit.

A large, muscular man looked down on the Princess and acrobat with beady eyes that caused Azula's feet to tremble. _**"wh-who is this man? Why does he remind of me that man back in the restaurant a few months ago"**_ Azula asked herself as she kneeled down and helped Ty Lee get up on her feet.

"who are this brats?" said the man with a deep, rugged voice. Azula looked passed the man and noticed there where two more soldier, just as big as the soldier looking at her.

"we're sorry" Ty Lee said before Azula could said anything.

"we are the elite guards of the Sunset Extermination Camp until we got shipped here. You two brats are coming with us!" the soldier grabbed Ty Lee's braid and started dragging her towards a secluded part of the district. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Azula yelled instantly when the man laid a hand on her best friend. A crowd of people started to form when they heard Azulas scream. The crowed looked at the scene but didn't do anything since they had heard how brutal the soldiers from the extermination camp were.

"take her too!" ordered the ex-guard before too many people saw his face.

Azula quickly got into her stance and focused on her surroundings.

"_**focus….focus…"**_ Azula blinked her eyes and everything slowed down around her, even the sound of the crowed around her became deep and distorted. The two men running towards her slowed down, their feet looked like they were frozen in place. Everything slowly started to speed up and Azula's focus became sharper than ever, the thought of someone hurting Ty Lee caused Azula's mind to kick into overdrive. The crowed and soldiers returned to their normal speed and Azula's braced her self. The two soldiers where a few inched away from striking Azula and closing. A pulse of energy ignited from Azula's feet and traveled towards her hands as she shifted her stance. Before the soldiers could reach Azula they were pushed off their feet by two white jets of fire and were thrown yards away from were they were standing. The crowed had quickly moved away before the guards and fire jets could touch them.

Azula sharp focus was now directed towards the man running away with Ty Lee. Azula placed her right foot forward and punched towards the soldiers direction. A white fire ball with a tail of sparks shot out of Azula's fist and hit the back of the soldier. The man fell and let go of Ty Lee.

Ty Lee got up and ran towards Azula, Azula dropped all her focus and stance when she saw Ty Lee running towards her. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula's neck and gave her a bear hug, all the adrenaline running through Azula's system dulled the bone crushing pain coming from the acrobat's hug.

The soldier slowly turned his body towards Azula, "wh-who… are… y-you?"

Azula looked at the man and smirked, Ty Lee still wrapped around her, "My name is Azula: Princess of the Fire Nation"

The man's eyes grew wide when he realized he was going to be killed for assaulting the Princess and her best friend.

(A/N: again, sorry for referring to one chapter characters. If they will have an actual impact I'll name them.)


	26. The Assassination of Qhen Lu

(A/N: The Assassination of Qhen Lu by the Coward Zhao…. (I love "The Assassination of Jesse James") There will be a lot of flash backs and this chapter is a bit long. Since it's longer there will be more mistakes I haven't noticed. )

Two brothers sat in front of each other, like Ying and Yang, exact opposite of each other. One represented the idea of peace with something sinister inside while the other represented chaos with an unknown motive behind every action. Qhen Lu looked at his brother from across the table and couldn't help but notice the very significant differences between himself and his older brother. Zhao's face was one of war, a few wrinkles from age and experience in the field, long sideburns that's made him stand out of a crowed, and a permanent frowned brought on by disappointments from within the Fire Nation. Qhen Lu's face was smooth since he never actually fought in war and yet he was ranked as one of the most powerful benders in the Fire Nation, a few places below the Fire Lord himself and Iroh, the dragon slayer. His face was clear of any facial hair, other than his long black hair that he always tied into a topknot and his eyebrows. However, he did have a mark that separated him from any regular man, his half smirk. The half smirked represented something that he held close to his heart, he wasn't fully dehumanized like the rest of the soldiers from the Extermination Camp, his half smirk made him able to love his child and wife while at the same time witness horrible acts of fear and manipulation brought on by his masters.

Even their drinks separated the Lu brothers. Qhen Lu drank a sweet and smooth tea while Zhao drank a bitter and rough drink that his brother didn't know the name of. Qhen Lu took a long sip from his cup and placed it on the tables surface, "tell me brother, why do you wish for me to renounce my place in the Fire Nation Navy"

Zhao looked at his brother's cup that was full of a light green liquid and sighed, "I have a strong feeling something is going to happen to you, I am just looking after your and you precious family"

Qhen Lu raised his eyebrow and placed both his hands on his lap, he secretly started pulling out a dagger from his boot, "what are you getting at, brother?"

Zhao could feel the tension from his brother and placed both of his hands on his cup and drank his tea, "it's just a hunch"

Qhen Lu slid the dagger back on his boot and smiled, "no need to worry about me, brother. If I were you I would worry about my own ordeals. I have heard about one of your man is being executed for assaulting Princess Azula"

"yes…" Zhao placed his cup on the table, "his was one of the most hostile soldiers under my control, nothing lost but something gained. The Princess put on a display that got the capital roaring."

"so I heard, a young half-blood royal demonstrating fire bending that only those lucky enough to kill a dragon would have a difficult time learning" a dark shadow fell over Qhen Lu, _**"unwanted attention that just makes things difficult for everyone trying to keep her powers a secret"**_

"you might say she is a Pho…." Zhao paused. "prodigy"

The sound of light foot steps caused both men to turn around towards the entrance to the room, Qhen Lu smiled when he saw it was his wife quarrying a tray with two tea pots.

Sin Lu poured both men their drinks and smiled, "I hope you enjoy my tea".

Before the mother could turn around and leave, Zhao stopped her. "why do you serve us like a servant, Sin? I am sure you could be using your time more wisely other than cleaning your home and serving tea"

Qhen Lu glared at his brother but realized he was trying to change the dangerous subject of Azula. Sin Lu looked at her brother-in-law with a sincere smile. "before I married your brother, I was a servant to the Lu family. I can't think of doing anything e;se to do than serving my husband"

"that's very sweet" Zhao turned his attention to his brother, "if you could, please leave us alone now"

"Saun Lu will be returning from the academy in an hour, I was hoping we could do something today" Sin Lu told her husband as she started walking away from the table.

"yeah… we will go to the beach if you want" Qhen Lu answered as he looked at his brother's face. When the light foot steps faded the tension between both men returned.

"it would be a real shame if something were to happen to such a lovely woman." Zhao said before he picked up his cup.

Qhen Lu's half smirk faded, replaced by a frown. "I hope you realize I will do anything to protect my wife and child"

"I never said anything about Saun Lu. He is too bright and full of potential for anything to happen to him, that is…. Unless some stupid choices were made"

Qhen Lu rage got the best of him and he stood up, "get out!"

Zhao sat there, the cup of tea in his hand, "what if….what if there were agents ready to end the life of your wife and child hiding in the shadows. Sit down and have a drink, brother"

Saun Lu and Azula were laughing at something Ty Lee had said, a man with a crossbow laying down on his stomach on the roof aimed his iron sight's on Saun Lu's head.

Sin Lu entered the Lu's household kitchen and placed the tea pots on a table and started getting ready to cook, a man looked sitting on a tree outside with a crossbow aimed through the window at her heart.

Qhen Lu sat down and started shaking with rage, "wh-what are you tying-trying to do" the rage boiling his blood started to affect his speech.

"give me that dagger inside your boot or I give the signal to kill you wife. Once your wife's assassination is complete the killer will send a messenger bird to the waiting agent in the academy for his order"

The Naval captain grabbed the dagger on his boot and threw it towards the window.

The assassin aiming at Sin Lu nearly got hit with the dagger, a very light line of blood appeared on his cheek.

Qhen Lu waited for a 'thud' but it never happened. "what are your orders?"

"nothing, today I will surpass you, brother…."

"what!" Qhen Lu stood up again. His knees hit the table, making both cups of tea to tip over and fall, Zhao didn't flinch or say anything. The sound of dripping water was the only thing both men heard for a couple of seconds. When the dripping finally stopped Zhao got up and smirked.

"is this a game to you? A game where you are losing?" Qhen Lu's voice dripped with hatred.

"no. I am simply enforcing the laws of nature. The weak will be conquered by the fit"

"there is nothing natural about this! Holding ones family against his enemies is a cowards way"

"you may say 'coward' but I say 'advantage'" Zhao get closer to his brother, he could feel the waves of heat radiating from his younger brother.

In a blink of an eye Zhao was crouching down while Qhen Lu was on his fighting stance, his fist stretching towards the direction Zhao's head was. A black, smoking spot of the wall revealed to Zhao that his brother was willing to risk everything to protect his family. Before Qhen Lu could attack again he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. The younger brother look at his brother before he ran towards the direction of his wife.

After Qhen Lu had disappeared Zhao picked up the fallen cups of tea and drank the final drops of both his and his brothers tea. "such a shame no one will ever drink such wonderful tea ever again"

Qhen Lu got to the kitchen and saw his wife laying on the ground gasping for air. The fire bender quickly got on his knees and pulled his wife to his lap. He looked at a thick wooden arrow sticking out of her chest, "s-sin…."

The mother looked up at her husband and started crying, "Qhen Lu…" her arms reached towards her husbands face, "protect…. Qhen Lu." Her hands fell before she could touch her husband's face for the last time.

Zhao walked through the halls of his former home and started remembering all the years of his life he had spent within the walls.

_-Flash Back-_

_Zhao and Qhen Lu ran down the hall towards the kitchen, the smell of their mother's spice bread giving them the energy to run. As the oldest, Zhao got first picks at the rows of bread laying on the table. He would pick the piece of bread that was the most seasoned with spice while Qhen Lu picked the lightest seasoned one. Their mother smiled at both her children but her smile quickly faded when she realized they were about to enter the Fire Nation Boy's Academy for the first time. _

"_Zhao, can I ask you a favor?" their mother looked at her eldest boy, " I know its unfair that you had to wait for Qhen Lu to show signs of fire bending to start school but can you look after you brother?" _

_Zhao looked up at his mother, "why?"_

"_because his is your younger brother, it's the older brother's job to look after the youngest." Zhao didn't say anything, instead he stared at his brother who wasn't paying attention to his mother or older brother_

_-_ Present-

"_**for years I had to sacrifice everything for you, Qhen. For years I had to do what YOU wanted, now it's time for you to return the favor"**_

Zhao was about the enter the kitchen but stopped when he felt a sudden spike in temperature.

Qhen Lu gently laid his wife on the ground and stood up, a shadow covering his eyes. Tears started dripping from his hairless chin to the floor as he turned towards the kitchen's entrance. Zhao entered the room and noticed there was electricity on the air. "it's time to see who truly is the strongest one out of the two of us"

"you are going to pay for this…. For everything!" Qhen Lu's body snapped into his battle stance, his right foot was placed in front of his left and his right hand was extended toward Zhao with his palm open while his left elbow was parallel to his hip.

Zhao rolled his neck on his shoulders, the cracking sound echoed through the kitchen. Zhao placed his feet parallel to each other and placed his elbows on his hip.

The tension between both men finally snapped, Qhen Lu moved his left foot forward, his right elbow down to his hip, and his left fist up in a single movement. A large fire ball launched from his white knuckles. Zhao pulled his right elbow behind and his left fist up towards Qhen Lu, a fire ball the exact same size was realized. The fire balls meet each other and cancelled one another on a cloud of smoke. Qhen Lu took another step towards his brother and launched another fire ball. Zhao switched his arms, his feet still firmly planted on the ground.

Both fire balls were larger than before but they cancelled each other out again. Qhen Lu kept advancing towards his brother while Zhao stayed in the same spot, their fire balls getting larger and more aggressive with each release. Zhao looked at his brothers movement and noticed a pattern, Quen Lu could only launch a single fire ball at a time.

"_**trying to close the gap between us isn't going to do much!"**_

Zhao's arms started moving faster, launching fire balls twice as fast as his younger brother. Qhen Lu released a single fire ball and when the smoke clear his eyes widened as a fireball was a few yards away from him. Qhen Lu tried to block it but it hit him on his core, the captain was pushed off his feet and flung back. Zhao watched as his brother hit the pantry, spices and cooking ingredients fell on and round Qhen Lu. Zhao changed his stance to Qhen Lu's and started making his way to his fallen brother.

"are you dead? If you are it's a miracle you ever ranked higher than me-!", Zhao was interrupted when he saw his brother standing up. Qhen Lu ripped his burn shirt off his torso and started breathing. Qhen Lu tried to focus but his anger was eating him inside, he needed to release his emotions and focus.

Zhao waited, his curiosity to find who was stronger was too great for him to end his brothers life just as they were warming up.

Qhen Lu finally released his hate and got into his stance, "brother…" Qhen Lu said in a toneless voice, "you are going to die"

Zhao smirked, "I see you're finally focused! It's time to see if brains is really stronger than bronze!"

Despite his years of training, Zhao charged towards his brother, leaving his stance behind.

Qhen Lu could see every muscle movement Zhao made. "foolish move, brother!"

Qhen Lu stepped aside before Zhao could hit him and tripped him with his right foot. Zhao fell on his side and quickly rolled away as Qhen Lu's fist dropped like a hammer straight for his head. Qhen Lu raised his right foot up and quickly dropped it down to Zhao's direction, the fathers foot stomped his brother on his brother tight. Zhao grunted, grabbed his brothers foot that was in his thigh and pulled it as hard as he could. Qhen Lu fell down as Zhao struggled to get up, the back of Qhen Lu's head hit the ground with a loud thud. Zhao got up and saw the ground had cracked where Qhen Lu had stomped on his foot, "good bye, brother!"

Zhao punched towards Qhen Lu's head, a massive fire ball came out of Zhao's fist and had to travel a few inches to reach Qhen Lu's face

-Flash Back-

_The taskmaster, his master, and a few of their servants where standing in front of a line of soldiers. They were looking at the first group of soldiers that had just arrived to the extermination camp, a few were barely 16 years old. All their faces looked the same, sharp and clean like a new piece of armor. _

"_Listen Up!" yelled the taskmaster. "My name is Shintao but you will call me 'Taskmaster' at all times." _

_An unknown soldier made a joke and start laughing._

"_YOU!" the Taskmaster pointed at the soldier, "come to the front of the line"_

_One of Shintao's servant handed him a clip board, "Yui Ohi is it?" _

_A confident smirked appeared on the boys face. "that's right, the strongest in the group"_

"_bragging about strength is a thing a few people can do, what makes you think you are one of those few people?" the master looked at the male who looked like he was 19. _

"_I graduated top of my class." Yui Ohi said proudly. _

"_scrolls and a safe environment do not make someone strong" the Taskmaster looked at the line of soldiers and pointed at a youngest looking male. "you, get up here!"_

_The boy looked at Shintao and walked to Yui Ohi's side. _

"_Quen Lu. How old are you and what rank in the academy did you graduate with?"_

_Quen Lu stared at the strange man, a sense of fear started to overwhelm him. "I'm 18 years old and my rank was number 34"_

"_good, this should be an uneven fight. Yui Ohi and Qhen Lu fight, no restraints or holding back. May the strongest win!" _

_Shintao and his men stepped back along with the group of soldiers. _

_After a few minutes the fight was over._

_Yui Ohi was laying on the ground, Qhen Lu's standing over him with his boot on Yui Ohi's chest._

_The Taskmaster smirked, "excellent! Is the rest of you can see the weaker, younger male beat the older one. Tell us why you were able to beat him, Qhen Lu?"_

"_my father made me fight with my brother without retrains." Qhen Lu looked at Zhao who was standing with the rest of the soldiers. _

"_knowing an attack is nothing without experience" The Master said with a monotone voice. "finish him, Qhen Lu"_

"_wh-what!"_

"_you didn't think on be in the army without killing someone did you?" Shintao smirked. "even your fellow soldier. Now finish him or….." the Taskmaster looked through his list and found Zhao. "… your brother, Zhao, will have to finish him and fight you afterwards" _

_Qhen Lu looked at his brother one more time and remember how brutal he was, willing to end a life, even if it was his own blood he was shedding, then he looked at Yui Ohi, fear in his eyes. Qhen Lu closed his eyes and started to focus. _

_Shintao and his master looked at all the emotions being drained out of Qhen Lu's face. _

"_well that's strange" The Master said under his breath. _

"_with someone like him, willing to follow any orders without remorse, we can take over the shores."_

"_we have to see if he can kill a weaker being first"_

_Qhen Lu pulled his elbow towards the sky and balled his fist, "I'm sorry" _

_With all his might, Qhen Lu extended his arm, a pillar of fire appeared between Quen Lu's fist and Yui Iho's head. The fire kept being released for a few seconds, the fire spread in all directions, engulfing Yui Ohi's entire body._

"_someone who looks like a good guy…. With such ruthlessness…."_

-present-

Zhao pulled his fist back and waited to see his brothers face but the black smoke coming from Qhen Lu's face wouldn't stop, "such a shame, Qhen Lu. If only mother were here to see how her little boy died"

Zhao turned around, "it's a pity I have to burn this place down. A lot of memories of joy and disappointment…." Zhao was stopped when he felt a very strong grip around his neck. Barely able to use the muscles on his neck, Zhao turned his head and saw his brother, smoking coming out of his mouth and nose.

The image of The Fire Lord inhaling Zhao's fire ball flashed inside Zhao's mind, _**"damn it!"**_

Qhen Lu lifted his brothers body off the ground, Zhao tried to undo his brothers grip but the more he struggled the tighter the grip became.

The assassin quickly reloaded his crossbow when he saw his leader being choked, the assassin used an iron tipped arrow since he knew benders were harder to kill. The man took a deep breath to hold his aim and fired.

Qhen Lu's grip became a little loose, the iron tipped arrow sticking out of his right side.

Qhen Lu turned his body towards the direction of the shooter and threw Zhao outside the window.

Both Zhao and the assassin hit the ground, the assassin's crossbow fell a few feet away from him.

Zhao struggled to get up but was stopped by a weight on his chest, his brothers foot was pressing Zhao's ribcage. Qhen Lu grabbed the assassin by his neck and looked at him straight in his eyes, a strange mix of primal rage and sorrow filled Qhen Lu's face. "you killed my wife…."

Qhen Lu punched the man's stomach, the smell of burning flesh filled Zhao's nostrils.

The Naval captain's fist stayed tucked on the assassin stomach, blood started coming out of the unknown man's mouth. Zhao tried to grab his brother's leg again but his arm was damaged from when he hit the assassin and fell on the ground.

Blood splattered on Zhao as Qhen Lu's fist had burned it's self through the assassin stomach. The assassin was still alive, his eyes moved wildly as he felt the rest of his insides burning. His eyes finally stopped when he looked up, his messenger bird flying high in the sky as it traveled to the academy, "you're son is dead!"

Qhen Lu had enough, with a single wrist motion he snapped the man's neck and flung him to the side. The father stood there, his foot firmly planted on his brothers chest.

"wh-what are you going to do!" Zhao demanded to know his fate.

Nothing.

Zhao tried to look at his brother's eyes but Qhen Lu's face was covered by his long hair.

"mother…." Qhen Lu finally spoke. "mother always liked me best"

A sudden increase of pressure on Zhao's chest caused the general to scream, "kill me already or your wife and son's death will be in bane. Show mother who truly deserved her attention!"

Qhen Lu looked at his brother's eyes and was about to crush his brothers chest but didn't. His mothers voice echoed inside Qhen Lu's head.

-Flash back-

_Qhen Lu's mother looked at her youngest son and smiled, "how was your first day, Qhen?" _

"_Zhao wouldn't let me talk to anyone. I hate him"_

"_you shouldn't hate him, his your brother. He was just looking after your well being"_

"_why does he have to be such a bully?"_

"_your brother…. He has a certain way of doing things, things people will tell you are bad but you mustn't listen to them. He has given many opportunities for you, the least you can do is forgive him for his actions. In the future he will cause you great pain but you have to forgive him for he sees the world with different eyes, something we all have. A different view of the world that alters out actions"_

_-_present-

"…_**cause you great pain but you have to forgive him…"**_

Qhen Lu looked at his hand that went through the assassin's stomach, white smoke coming from the drying blood on his fist, then he looked at his brother.

"no…." Qhen Lu removed his foot from Zhao's chest. "mother wouldn't have liked it if I killed you but she didn't say anything about others killing you"

Qhen Lu turned around, his back facing Zhao. "if my son dies… you will be skinned alive and have a salt scrub". Qhen Lu grabbed the arrow from his side and yanked it out. Blood started to pour out of the wound but Qhen Lu stopped it by burning the wound closed, the anger and adrenalin dulled the pain of his skin burning and a gash on his side.

Zhao looked at his brother walking away. "damn it!"

Zhao felt like a rat that was being spared by a predator that felt sorry for the rat because it was too weak to be considered food.

Zhao's nostrils flared, his rage nearly blinded him, and balled his hands into fists, "come back here! I am not done with you!"

Qhen Lu looked over his shoulder. "but I am done with you"

"AARRHH!" Zhao pounded his fist on the ground. A glimmering object caught Zhao's attention. A few inches from his fist was an iron tipped arrow and a yard away from the arrow was a crossbow. Zhao quickly grabbed the arrow and started squirming towards the arrow.

Qhen Lu heard Zhao's squirming but didn't turn around, protecting Saun Lu was more important than his cowardly brother.

Zhao loaded the arrow on the holder and pulled the leather piece back to a hook, "I'm sorry brother…" said Zhao with a sad tone as he aimed.

Qhen Lu heard Zhao's apology and stopped, "Zhao…."

Zhao's damaged arm barely let him able to hold the crossbow but the fire bender was determine to show the world who was the strongest.

Qhen Lu was about the turn around but a sharp pain caused his eyes to widened. The tip of the iron tipped arrow poked out of his chest where his heart was. The arrow started dripping blood as Qhen Lu started walking towards the direction of the academy. Qhen Lu was barely able to walk two steps before he fell on his knees. "Zhao…."

Despite all the pain, Zhao was able to get up with the crossbow, grab another arrow from the dead assassin body, reload the crossbow, and walk to Qhen Lu.

Qhen Lu hands were shaking as more blood started dripping on the ground. Zhao lifted the crossbow to the back of Qhen Lu's head. "tell mother I said I was sorry"

Zhao's finger barely pressed the trigger but the arrow was released, the arrow traveled through Qhen Lu's head and fell on the ground.

-The Academy-

Azula, Saun Lu, and Ty Lee were about to entered the school since the bell had rung.

"It's impossible for someone to fly!" Azula said to Saun Lu.

"it is so" Saun Lu smiled, "haven't you heard about dragons?"

"I mean a person can't fly" Azula crossed her arms and stopped walking, the group was a few inches from the entrance

"I wish I could fly!" Ty Lee smiled at both Azula and Saun Lu.

"we should go inside or we're going to get in trouble." Saun Lu said as he got closer to Azula.

"not until you admit I'm right!" Azula stood her ground.

"can we talk about this later?"

"no"

The assassin heard a bird's cry and knew it was time to fulfill his duties to Zhao. The man aimed at Azula's group, his heart started pounding, "are you kidding me! All this kids look alike!"

The assassin looked at the princesses crown, Ty Lee's long braid, and finally determined who Saun Lu was.

"what do you think you're doing?" said a male voice that belonged to the girls academy teacher, a female with makeup and silk robes standing near the teacher looked at the assassin, "looks like he is trying to kill the princess"

"damn it!" the assassin quickly pulled the trigger without looking if Saun Lu had moved.

The arrow was on a path toward's Saun Lu but the group started walking to the classroom, putting Azula on the arrow's path. An unknown reflex triggered inside Azula and she quickly turned around and caught the arrow with her right hand.

Azula stood silent with the arrow in her hand. Her body started shaking, her knees becoming weaker, and a sharp pain slowly started increasing in the palm of her hand where the arrow ways.

Azula fell of her knees and the arrow fell on the ground, its iron tip was covered in blood. A deep cut on Azula's palm ,caused by the arrows tip, started gushing blood.

Ty Lee and Saun Lu hadn't noticed Azula's situation until they heard her drop on her knees. Both ran to her aid, picked her up, and took her to the healer.

Before the assassin could turn around he was pushed off the edge of the building.

"warn the guards, lock down the school but keep it a secret" the female teacher commanded. The male teacher bowed, "as you wish ,madam. I will also get a clean up group to clean that mess"

-Healers office-

Saun Lu and Ty Lee were sitting on a bench outside the room where Azula was being treated. Both were talking about something until they were interrupted by a soldier, "Saun Lu, I need to speak to you" the soldier looked at Ty Lee "in private"

Saun Lu looked at Ty Lee for help but didn't know if he needed it, "o-ok"

The soldier led Saun Lu to a different room and closed the door

Ty Lee sat there, playing with her braid when she heard Saun Lu crying. The acrobat quickly got up and ran towards room. She quickly opened the door and saw Saun Lu on his knees crying.

"we found this" the guard took out a dagger from his person, "it was you father's, we believe"

(A/N: Sorry for the dry fighting, I can imagine a fight scene but can't write it down. Yui Iho, I realized sounds like that card game/ anime, haven't seen it. I know people should have died from pain but…. Hey, Zuko should have died from Ozai's fire)


	27. Assassination: Aftermath

(A/N: This chapter is what happened on the night pf Qhen Lu's murder. This chapter is also the end of "Phoenix: Rising". "Phoenix: Breaking" is going to be the transition between Azula's childhood and the ATLA book one. This chapter is all over the place.)

Assassination part 2: Aftermath

~~~Saun Lu~~~

The young fire bender stood in front of his home, the roaring fire slowly burning away the place he grew up in. The sunset behind him created an illusion with Saun Lu's shadow, making his body seem long and slim with claw like hands. The wind caused the fire to move side to side, making the shadow move from side to side as if it were alive. In the boy's left hand was a dagger, long and slim like the shadow only it was real. Saun Lu gripped the dagger so hard it made his knuckles white and his palm red.

Next to Saun Lu was a soldier that had picked him up from the academy. "your father, when you were born, named you his sole heir to the fortune he had accumulated over the years. You can rebuild your home and stay with your uncle, Zhao"

\The thought of spending time with Zhao made Saun Lu's stomach turn. "what are the other options?"

"you can renounce your Fire Nation citizenship and leave the capital"

"no…" Saun Lu knew something was wrong, very wrong with the Fire Nation, "I will buy a home here and live by my self."

"_**the Fire Nation doesn't allow outsiders in unless they're slaves and my father owned none…. Someone from the Fire Nation killed my family" **_Saun Lu tighten his grip on the dagger, _**"I promise mother and father… I will find your killer and end it's life with this dagger"**_

In that moment Saun Lu became a man. He was alone in this world with no real home, his vendetta against the killer would fuel his bending, and his father's dagger would be the only thing that reminded him of his past family.

The soldier looked at the boy's sudden transformation and kneeled before the boy. "what are your orders, Lord Lu?"

"you have served my family well over the years, Tadius. It would be an honor to have you stay with the last of the Lu family"

"it would be an honor to serve you, Saun Lu"

"the first thing I want you to do is find me a home for the moment" Saun Lu turned towards the sunset and started walking towards the capital, "one day… I will return with the blood of my parent's killer on my father's dagger…"

~~~Zuko~~~

Zuko was sitting by his father's side, an extremely rare thing the prince did during a celebration or as lessons from his father on how to rule the Fire Nation. All the men that had filled the room were gone since noon but Zuko stayed there by his fathers command, he had missed a day of school but Ozai had told him the academy was for the commoners and that the prince was just there as a sign to the people their leader hadn't forgotten about them.

Men would walk in and out, shaking in their boots, and gave the Fire Lord delicate information but it had stopped since the sun had set.

"Zuko" Ozai's dominating eyes shifted to his sons direction. "you cannot rule this nation with a soft exterior. I will do great harm but it's for the good of the nation. I will not compare my self to Sozin since I am stronger but I will have to make choices that may or may not kill you or a large number of people but you have to remember this, you and the people will die for this great nation"

Zuko nodded, "yes, father"

Ozai was about to say something but Zhao's loud foot steps echoed through the halls as he was about to enter the throne room stopped him. "hide in the shadows and learn how to deal with arrogance"

Zuko stood up and moved into the shadows created by the wall of fire.

Zhao came in stumbling into the throne room, he was gripping his right arm.

"what's the meaning of this! Tracking blood on my carpet!" Ozai raised his voice.

Zhao was barely able to stand but knew the Fire Lord would kill him if he showed weakness so he angled him self so he wasn't putting all his weight on his damaged thigh, "Ozai… Qhen Lu is dead but Saun Lu isn't!"

"I thought you and your pathetic men would be able to kill a single child" Ozai smirked as the all mighty and proud Zhao showed fear towards a child.

Zuko's eyes grew wide when he heard his father and general Zhao killed Qhen Lu and tried to kill Saun Lu. He wanted to do something but Ozai's words petrified him._** "'I will have to make choices that may or may not kill you'…. I can't just stand here!"**_

"I will send another assassin-" Zhao tried to reason with the Fire Lord but was interrupted, "you will do no such thing" Ozai's eyes quickly shifted to Zuko's direction then back to Zhao, "you have create an avenger, Saun Lu's hate will lead him to the top of the Fire Nation, just like his father…."

Zhao stood there, blood dripping from his mouth, his hard breathing had irritated his throat so much it started bleeding. .

"what to do with you…."

"you can't go back on your word, _Fire Lord!"_ Zhao spat, "I want my brother's position as naval caption" Zhao's body moved towards the Fire Lord

"both your men were killed and you still think about yourself?" Ozai sighed, "very well them, instead of Naval caption you will become Admiral Zhao, it's the same thing but it will come with restrictions"

"what restriction?" Zhao stepped back.

"you cannot declare a village unworthy and eliminate said village. We are trying to win this war but what's the point of my future subjects are dead?"

Zhao relaxed his body and exited the room.

"Qhen Lu was thought to be evolved in a rebel group that expanded all over the four Nations. He was also thought to be corrupting his son, we had to get ride of his entire family" Ozai said with a dry tone.

"why!" Zuko stepped out of the shadows.

"I hope you understand that if you tell anyone this information I will have to choice but to banish you. You are dismissed…"

Zuko quickly walked away from his father's throne room and went straight into his mother's arms.

-Ty Lee-

The acrobat sat on her bed, her head tilted towards the ground. Today was the first day in years that her family didn't bother her because she realized how easily her parents could be taken away from her. Ty Lee's 15 year old sister entered her room and saw how sad her sister was, "what's wrong?"

Ty Lee looked at the only relative she actually liked, other than her nana, and started crying.

-Azula-

The princess sat on the edge of her bed, alone in the darkness. She stared at the bandages on her hand, a dark stain was barely visible in all the darkness. Her fingers traced the overlapping edges of the bandages but her mind was somewhere else.

~~~Azula's mind~~~

Azula sat in the middle of a field of tall grass. The large yellow sun was replaced by a crescent blue moon. Azula looked up at the blue moon and felt her chest tightened, "it's so cold… where's Ty Lee?"

A thunderbolt fell from the heavens and struck the field of grass far away from the princess. Black smoke started coming out at an orange glow that appeared on the spot where the thunderbolt hit the ground.

Azula got up and started walking towards the orange glow, "maybe… maybe I can use my bending to put the flames out"

After a few minutes of walking Azula almost reached the glow, a thin wall of grass separated her from the glow. Azula paused and listened, a roaring fire and the crackling of burning grass were the only things she could hear. The sounds quickly stopped, the fire stood still, and the wind stopped. Azula looked around and knew something bad was about to happen.

"cra-" Azula's mild swear faded under the roar of a large creature. A dark figure appeared inside a veil of shadow and smoke. Azula couldn't make out the details but she could make out the basic shape of the figure. It was looked like a giant kimono dragon with a long neck and large wings.

Azula quickly turned around and started running away but was stopped by a large claw that dropped in front of her. The arms and hands were thicker than anything the princess had seen and it had large black claws, each one of the claws were bigger than Azula. The princess turned around and saw the giant dragon.

"wh-who are you?" Azula looked at the dragons and noticed how the dragon was different from all the images in the Fire Palace, scrolls, and books she had seen.

"Born out of a spark do Fire Benders exists. Born out of the Fire of Agni do Dragons exists. Only when those who sworn to protect the earth betray their origins do dragons and humans become one. Fewer than a handful of my kind exists and you are the last of the dragons union with the humans" the dragon wrapped his claws around the princesses body and pulled Azula towards its head. Azula placed her hands on the dragons scaly claws and tried to free her self but the dragons grip was too much.

"child…" the dragon's crimson eyes looked into Azula's soul, putting the young fire bender in a trans.

The dragon lowered the child into the ground and placed her on a safe spot, 15 feet away from it's body.

"a single spark can create a great inferno" the dragon looked at the sky and let out another thunderous roar. The ground shook for a few seconds then everything stood still like before. Electricity filled the air as the dragon's eyes turned black like coal. The dragon's eyes suddenly lit up and a large fire fall shoot out of the dragons mouth, the fire kept coming out until the clouds themselves caught on fire. Smoke started coming out of the cracks of the dragon's scales until the dragon was covered by smoke. Fire rained down from the skies, turning the moon blood red and the skies red like the Fire Nation flag. The smoke cleared and the dragon was gone, in it's place was the dead Fire Lord Sozin. The Fire Lord walked towards Azula, giant flaming chunks of unknown matter fell everywhere, setting the rest of field into an inferno.

"insecurity" the Fire Lord grabbed Azula by her collar and lifted her limp body up, "fear of death" using wrist and hand movements the dead Fire Lord turned the princess around so her back was facing him, "and the mark of agony" Sozin placed his hand of Azula's upper back and waited a few seconds. When he finally removed his hand, a bloody outline of the Fire Lord's crown appeared, "this are the marks of the Fire Nation and those who want to take over the world, those that went against their origins"

The field started burning around the princess, "you, Phoenix, are the only one that can kill Shintao and his master. You can stop the Fire Lord, Bastard child of Ozai. Agni can't control human will so it's up to you. Save the world or watch it burn. But you cannot do any of this until your tenth birthday. On your tenth birthday the dragon's spirit will awaken and grant you it's wrath. "

Sozin disappeared along with the burning field and sky. The moon's red color drained, replaced by an icy blue glow.

~~~Real World~~~

Azula opened her eyes and instead of seeing the wound in her hand she saw the see-through fabric hanging over her bed, _**"I-I must have fallen asleep…".**_ Azula got up and walked to her mirror, sat down, and started removing her armor. She first took off her golden crown, the red ribbon that tied her topknot together, and finally she removed her torso armor. Azula's hair dropped on her shoulders, medium sized strands of hair fused with the two locks of hairs that framed Azula's face, creating a black drape that covered her ears.

The door to the princess room opened and a stream of orange light lit the dark room, "Azula?" a warm and beautiful voice reached Azula's ears. The princess jumped from her seat and walked to the Fire Lady, "Zuko told me everything about Sa-" when Azula reached the light the Fire Lady noticed bandages on Azula's hand, "what happened?"

Lady Ursa grabbed Azula's hand, opened her palm, and revealed a dark red stain.

"some-someone tried to k-k-kill me…" Azula was barely able to speak from fright.

Ursa kneeled down and hugged the princess, "it's ok, they weren't after you".

The princess hugged the Fire lady, for some reason no tears left her eyes even though she wanted to weep.

As Ursa hugged Azula she felt warm sticky liquid seep into the sleeve of her gown. Still hugging Azula, Ursa lifted her arm and saw her sleeve was covered in blood, "AZULA!"

The Fire Lady released Azula and turned her around, her eyes grew wide when she saw Ozai's crown imprinted in blood on Azula's shirt.

"wh-what is it?" Azula asked, she hadn't noticed her bleeding brand.

"when did you get this!" Ursa raised Azula's shirt and saw the bloody brand on the bandages wrapped around Azula's torso.

"…before I became the princess"

"_**Ozai! You have truly become a monster…" **_the thought of her once beloved husband hurting a child like this made her want to throw-up. Without saying anything else, Ursa swept Azula off her feet and ran to the nearest doctor with Azula on her arms. She couldn't run to the healer's house to fully heal Azula's back but a doctor could at least stop the bleeding.

(A/N: the dragon inside Azula's mind is more of medieval dragon or something like death wing from WoW rather than the Chinese versions. If I can remember right, dragons evolve, like Ruko's dragon was different from the two last dragons, so this is an evolved form of the two last dragons)


	28. Phoenix Breaking: Li and Lo

(A/N: I am not sure when to stop writing. I am also not going to create another story that's part of this one since I find that a bit annoying. I don't really like the begging since it crams a year in like 300 words but they story needs to move faster.)

"Phoenix: Breaking": Li and Lo

It had been an entire year since Qhen Lu's murder. Everything was quite since the murder, Shintao and his master plan's were so secret that no one knew what they were up to, not even Iroh.

Saun Lu had quit school and left the capital overnight, not saying anything to his friends since he couldn't stand being in the place that reminded him of his parent's murder. He also left in a quest to find new ways to fight.

With his nephew gone, Zhao was able to remove one worry from his shoulder as he took his dead brother's seat in the Fire Nation.

Ty Lee's feelings towards her family returned to normal since she was a year older, her mother now wanted her to get married to further her family's wealth.

Mai, the most unaffected of the group, stood in the sidelines watching and writing down things she thought were interesting in her book.

Zuko started to see how far his father would go to increase his power, creating fear and wanting to interfere when he would listen to his father and the war council talk about villages being wiped out.

Iroh tried to keep an eye on everything but found out he couldn't balance everything. He would spend the time he would be using to train Azula on trying to uncover Shintao's plan, leaving the princess in the sidelines to watch Zuko and Iroh train.

Lady Ursa tried to give both Azula and Zuko attention but knew she couldn't give Azula more attention since she wasn't her real child, Zuko required so much attention, Azula was barely in the Fire Lady's mind.

Princess Azula watched as Iroh and Ursa started giving her less attention, at first she didn't mind since she got to play more with Ty Lee but soon craved attention, creating a silent competition between her and Zuko. The princess had a hard time making new friends since she feared people would suddenly leave her without saying anything like Saun Lu.

~~~Fire Festival~~~

Azula and Ty Lee were sitting inside a carriage as they headed to the capital's center. Ty Lee's senses were being overwhelmed as they passed houses and stores decorated in different shades of gold, red, pink, brown, and yellow. The smell of freshly baked spice bread and other spicy foods made the acrobats stomach growl with hunger and the sound of people laughing and singing caused Ty Lee's ears to perk up.

Azula just watched her best friend, for some reason the princess had started to really notice her best friend. The acrobat's every single move caught Azula's attention but the most irritating thing that bordered the princess was the strange urge to grab Ty Lee's head and give her a kiss. Azula knew she couldn't fulfill her desire so she tried to push Ty Lee away when she got to close but that was hard since Ty Lee saw Azula as a warm, squishy stuffed animal.

"look, Azula!" Ty Lee pointed at a stand with Earth Kingdom crystal candy. "can we get some? I've never seen those before!"

"Sure, Ty" Azula smiled, she knew Ty Lee would bother her if she didn't get something new.

The carriage kept going for five minutes until it reached the capital square, the carriage moved slow since it had to wait for all the passing people. Azula got out first and held the door for Ty Lee, "come on ,Ty Lee. The sun is going down"

"oh!" Ty Lee quickly got out of the carriage and grabbed Azula's hand, "we have to do a lot of things before the fire works!"

The first place Ty Lee took Azula was the crystal candy stand, never letting go of Azula's hand. Ty Lee searched the hard candy for a specific color, pink, but couldn't find any. Azula searched for red but the only colors being offered were green and purple, "do you have anything else?"

Ty Lee looked at the vendor with her big grey eyes, "please?"

The vendor look into Ty Lee's stormy grey eyes, "well…"

Ty Lee started pouting, "pleaseeeee"

"fine…" the vendor pulled out box from under the stand and opened it, "just for you two cute things"

Joy filled Ty Lee's eyes when she saw a light pink crystal candy, "look, Azula" Ty Lee let go of Azula's hand and grabbed the candy, "how much for this one?"

"for you…5 gold coins?"

Ty Lee turned to Azula with the candy in her hands. Azula sighed and pulled out a few gold coins from her red pants, "here you go" Azula placed the coins next to the box full of different colored crystals, "let's go get some spice bread"

"wait a minute," the vendor said before both girls could leave, she took out a red crystal and handed it to Azula, "here's an extra one, because I think you guys are such a cute couple"

Azula blushed, grabbed the crystal, and bowed, "thank you"

After leaving the stand Azula started walking to a different stand when a flash of light caught her eye. A crowed of people covered the source of the flash, "let's go see what that was, Ty"

Ty Lee took a bite from the candy and paused, "ooww…" the crystal candy was harder than she expected, "y-yeah let's go" Ty Lee said as she put the candy in her pocket.

Even though they had grown they were still able to make their way through the people's legs. When they reached the center they saw the crowed was around a man standing on a crate. The man took a fire bending stance and released a small fire ball, "time for the grand finally"

The man moved his hand, expanding the ball of fire into a long line of fire floating on the air. Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw the fire take the form a dragon. The fire dragon flow a few feet into the air and dropped and flow high as it was about to touch the floor. Then the dragon started moving in circles. The dragon circled Ty Lee before it turned back into a fire ball in front of the mans mouth. The bender took in deep breath and blew towards the fire ball. The fire ball turned into a flamethrower above the crowds head, when it died down. Small popping, colorful fire works rained down and stopped before they could burn anyone. Both girls and the entire crowd clapped as the man bowed. The discipline and work it must have taken the man to actually form a dragon with the fire impressed the princess, sure she had seen benders create weapons with fire but this was the first time she saw fire bending as a form of beauty instead of violence.

After the crowed died down, the man jumped from his box and landed in front of the princess, "I see you two enjoyed my bending"

"you were so great!" Ty Lee complemented the performer.

"thank you, I hope the princess also enjoyed the light show" the man smiled at Azula

"how did you do it?" was all the princess could say, she liked it before but when she realized how much Ty Lee enjoyed it she had to learn it.

"that's a secret, you can learn many things from the circus"

The word 'circus' instantly caught Ty Lee's attention, "is living in the circus fun?"

"performing is fun, once you work out all the kinks in your performance. It's a lot of hard work but hearing the crowds shriek of joy makes it all worth it"

A sense of jealousy creped over Azula as her best friend started talking to a male, "we should go, we are going to miss the fire works". Azula grabbed Ty Lee's hand and turned around.

"o-ok, Azula" Ty Lee turned around and started walking.

"if you ever want to join the circus, we are always looking for more family members" the man waved at Ty Lee. "I'll think about it!" Ty Lee yelled as she got further away from the man.

Azula dragged Ty Lee as far as she could away from the man, she grabbed her hard candy and took a hard bite, "OWW!"

"yeah, you have to nibble or your teeth will hurt" Ty Lee said

"are you planning on joining the circus?" Azula said, ignoring the pain in her mouth.

Ty Lee fell silent, she had been thinking of running away for a while since her mother was able to find a suitor, "y-yeah…"

Azula dropped her shoulder, the feeling of being left behind came back, she had been feeling left behind lately, "why?"

"I might get married soon… then I have to stay home so I can't 'compromise' the union…I won't have any time to play anymore" Ty Lee felt her aura turn gray.

"is there anything I can do?" Azula tighten her hold on Ty Lee's hand.

Ty Lee looked deep into Azula's golden eyes and saw fear, "but it's going to be a while before my mother marries me to the suitor…"

A sad smile formed on Azula's face, "good…"

The sound of faraway explosions made both girls look at the sky, red fire works formed the Fire Nation symbol. Azula leaned in and kissed Ty Lee's cheek, "I hope you don't get married for a long time"

Ty Lee blushed and smiled, "me too"

-a week later (Azula)-

It was in the morning and the princess was in her room getting ready to go to her fire bending training with Iroh. The princess pulled her shirt over her head, placed her armor on, and tied her black hair. Azula didn't use her crown for training since it could be heated and cause serious burns.

Azula closed her door and was about to head to the Agni Kai arena when she was stopped by a guard, "Azula, Fire Lord Ozai wants to see you"

Azula swallowed hard when she heard her father's name, "w-why?"

"I do not know, please follow me" the soldier started walking to Ozai's throne room with the princess trailing him.

The guard and Azula entered the room. Azula saw Iroh was standing in front of Ozai, "Fire Lord Ozai" the guard bowed and left Iroh and Azula alone with the Fire Lord.

Iroh and Azula kneeled, "Brother, I am here to inform you I will no longer be training Azula" Iroh spoke. Azula looked at her teacher with a surprised expression. Ozai smirked when he saw Azula's face, "why would you want to stop teaching Azula when she is your most powerful pupil?"

"that's the reason why, Zuko requires a lot more attention than the princess"

"very well then, you are demised"

Iroh was surprised that Ozai didn't throw a fit but realized it was better not to question his brother. Iroh got up first and started walking, Azula got up and was about to walk away when Ozai stopped her, "stay here, Princess Azula!"

Iroh left the room, leaving Azula alone with her father. The princess heart started pounding fast since the last time she was left alone with her father she got branded.

"looks like Iroh has left you in the dust" Ozai's molten gold eyes focused on his daughter, "I'm guessing because you don't share the same bond he and Zuko share"

Azula started shaking on her boots, the feeling of loneliness started to show it self again, "that's not true. Zuko just needs more attention" Azula tried to reason to herself as to why Iroh was going to stop training her.

"You do understand he just sees you as a student while he sees Zuko as a second son. You are nothing but a student to him, a student that has become too strong to train. He is scared of you, scared of your powers" Ozai started feeding Azula's insecurities. "if you were to die tomorrow he would weep for an hour but if Zuko died he would weep for years" Ozai's merciless words crushed Azula like a weak bug, "he doesn't care about you"

The sound of water drops hitting the carpet made Ozai stopped. Azula's tears fell on the ground, Ozai's words were like daggers gabbing at her.

"if I were to die…" Azula sobbed "if I were to die… he would only weep for an hour…"

"that's right" Ozai wanted to laugh at how weak his daughter was, "you trusted him didn't you?"

"I-I _trusted _him…" Azula silently repeated her father's words.

"but he is not the only one who will start breaking your trust"

"wh-what?' Azula looked up

"do you think Ursa loves you? No… you are just a baby critter that she picked up off the ground, she has feed and cared for you but when you grow up she will see the true monster inside you and abandon you"

"no… she-she told-"

"she told you…" Ozai sighed, "people lie, you can never trust them. Even you little girlfriend will betray your trust"

"how do you- you know about Ty Lee?" tears still running down Azula's cheeks

"that monkey girl practically lives here"

"Ty Lee wouldn't do such a thing!" Azula nearly screamed, her rage slowly build inside.

"you love her don't you?" Ozai paused, "the ones you think love you will always hurt you the most"

"that's not true…"

"enough of your weak emotions! If you actually had my blood flowing through your veins you would not fall for such an illusion." Ozai rage caused the wall of fire to grow, "guards, take her our of my sight!"

Two guards appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Azula by her arms, "your new fire bending teachers will be here at noon, if you don't show you will renounce your right as Princess. Then you can't stop your precious friend's arranged marriage"

"what!" Azula pulled her arms away from the guards.

"you're a princess, you can order her parent's to stop the arrangement, but I guess your weak little mind couldn't think of a solution"

Azula's rage towards her father stopped her tears, "I will be there". Azula walked away without the guards.

Ozai started laughing, today he had killed two birds with one stone. Azula had stopped trusting Iroh and now she was unsure of the people she could trust, _**"the weak minded are so easy to control! Ursa will pose a harder challenge, how will I get her to betray Azula?" **_Ozai stopped laughing and started thinking, _**"she will betray Azula in the near future, though. As for now… we will see how things develop" **_

-noon-

Two very old women sat on next two each others on palanquins in the arena. They're wrinkled faces matched to the last age markings, each wrinkle represented years of studying fire bending. Neither could fire bend but they loved the discipline and focus it took to master it. Both their wrinkled crunched up when they saw Azula walking towards them.

Azula walked to the front of the twins and kneeled, "My name is Azula: Princess of- "

"we know who you are" Li said

"we know why you're here" Lo pointed her bony finger at the palace

"The bond between a teacher and a student is a strong one-" Li started the sentence

"-but when the teacher abandons it's student, the student loses the sense of trust" Lo finished.

Azula stood up, "if I can ask, what I'm I doing today?"

"Iroh didn't teach you manners did he?-"

"- then again he was a very lazy man"

Li reached into her sleeve and pulled out a sword, "Fire bending is like a sword-"

"- a weapon that, when used right, can cut down your enemies like butter-

"-but when used wrong it can cut the wielder"

Li threw the sword at Azula's feet, the weapon spun on the ground until it hit Azula's boots. The princess picked up the weapon and examined it, "what do you want me to do with this?"

"one step to fire bending is discipline-"

"-discipline Iroh clearly didn't teach you"

"there are two steps to fire bending, something Iroh has not taught you" Li said began and finished the sentence by her self.

"another step is focus" Lo pulled took out a bow and arrow from her palanquin and tossed it at Azula, "aiming an arrow takes a lot of focus, something you clearly lack since you are still thinking about you friend"

Azula picked up both weapons, "how can you tell?"

"it's in your eyes" both said together.

"you are a prodigy-"

"-which means you will master this two elements in no time"

"as for now-"

"- pick which fire bending element that you want to learn first"

Azula looked at the sword and bow, "I choose the bow". Azula walked up to Li and handed her the sword.

"an excellent choice" Lo smiled.

"discipline requires focus, you have passed the first test of fire bending" Li said as she placed the word next to her.

Both sisters watched as Azula fiddled with the bow's string, "she possesses a lot on pint up rage and sorrow" Li whispered.

"she possesses insecurity and distrust deep in her heart"

"yet she has the face of a deviant angel"

"she will become a true fire bending prodigy"

"like fire, she can burn or protect those closes to her heart"

"if Ozai stops destroying the girls trust of people, that is"

"if he does destroy her trust she will become antisocial"

"fire needs a lot of fuel, anger alone will not give her the strength to beat her father"

"but she does posses unordinary power"

"powers that can burn her if she uses it for the wrong reasons"

"it's up to her, become the Fire Lord's puppet and burn everyone around her and herself-"

"-or endure the pain and become the hero of her time…."

===end of chapter===

(A/N: I don't know if I got Li and Lo's speech patter right, not sure if they end each other sentences every time.)

Next Chapter: Protecting the one you love can cause someone to make decisions that will end up hurting the one they are trying to protect. Next chapter: "Harlequin's sorrow"


	29. Harlequin's Sorrow

(A/N: Got over 11500 thousand hits for this story, I am very surprised by this since my writing isn't that great. Started rewriting the first chapters, but nothing really big have changed, mostly the grammar and a few words. Looking for a Beta reader :/ but no one wants to help me since English wasn't my first language. Many thanks for all you guys still reading since my English isn't very good.)

-Azula (week later)-

Azula, crowned princess of the Fire Nation, was sitting in a buggy powered by a single ostrich horse. The princess sat on a red velvet cushion that never gave in to Azula's light weight. Azula, with nothing to do, looked around the buggy and saw the inside of the carriage was patted with the same velvet material her seat was made out of, the parts that were not patted was the visible frame of buggy, a dark brown/red wood sturdy enough to become the royal carriage. The red insides reminded the fire bender of her royal suite the Royal Fire Family had given her once she had become a part in their life's.

The Royal city, separated from the island nation's shore by the rime of a dormant volcano, slowly moved pass the small windows that let Azula see the outside world.

But all of this didn't matter. The constant rocking back and forth, side to side motion of the carriage reminded the fire bender of her time as a slave. The velvet cushions turned into rusted iron bars of the slave wagon that Azula was transported in. The rocking motion reminded Azula of the dirt road the slave wagon took when she was transported to the village where she meet her 'mama'.

A sudden sharp pain revealed itself to Azula as images of her 'mama' started to manifest themselves. Azula gritted her teeth as the past memories were trying to reveal themselves to her, increasing the sharp pain in the bottom of her skull. But, unknown to Azula, the healers mental block started pushing Azula's subconscious away from the restricted images and sounds of Kya, the only person she ever called 'mama' or any other forms of the word 'mother'.

The carriage came to a slowly stop, snapping Azula out of her tug of war between pain and regaining her forgotten memories.

The driver opened the dark wood door and held it, "we have arrived to the Lee household, Princess Azula." Azula gathered her thoughts and grabbed a scroll in the red seat next to where she was sitting.

The sun's rays entered Azula's golden eyes as she exited the inside of the carriage, Azula squinted her eyes as the sudden light penetrated her pupils and excited her light sensitive nerves. The driver got back on his seat and whipped the beast, the leather ends of the whip graced the Fire Nation drape on the beasts back, signaling it to start moving forward. The ostrich horse's strong legs started to move, pulling the carriage away from the princess until she turned into a dot and disappeared in the horizon.

Azula stood in front of the Lee household, her golden polished crown reflected enough of the sun's rays to blind a man. In her hand was a scroll made out of glossy, silk like paper with the Fire Lord's seal that secured the contents inside from praying eyes. Azula traced the scarlet seal as anxiety started manifest itself, she was starting to have seconds thoughts of going with her plan to stop Ty Lee's arranged marriage. The building complex seemed to be titanic compared to the princess stature, even though she had visited the plot of land a few times already, it still made Azula feel like an ant going against a full grown man. Swallowing her fear and insecurities, Azula walked up the large door and knocked with the iron ring hanging over a small vertical anvil designed to endure years of the iron ring's beating. Azula knocked again, her soft and tender knuckles wrapped around the brutal piece of metal as it pounded the anvil like a Fire Nation smith would while making a new kind of armor or weapon to help with the war effort.

The sound of tiny feet running over a hard wood floor caused the princesses ears to perk up and stop her from pounding the anvil any longer. Azula waited, she waited and hoped she would get more time to herself as the sound of locks being opened echoed through her pale ears. The sound of worn hinges being forced open replaced any previous sounds. When the door was fully opened Azula saw a Ty Lee look alike standing in front of her. It surprised Azula how identical Ty Lee's sister was to her best friend but the difference made Azula smile, Ty Lee's sisters hair was loose and shorter than Azula's interest.

The girl bowed to Azula's waist height, "hello, Princess Azula. Please come in"

Azula hesitated, she was going to be playing the role of the spoiled princess, something she hadn't done before. "thank you"

Azula entered the household with her back straight and nose held high.

"please follow me, Princess Azula." Ty Lee's sister smiled as the princess passed by her, Azula's natural scent of cinnamon filling her nostrils. The Ty lee look alike escorted the princess into the main room.

Azula entered the room and paused, her golden eyes scanned the foreign room. The main room was very plain but elegant. It had the common theme of the Fire Nation -everything was gold, black, or red. There was a large red slender couch with golden trimmings and a blood colored café table in the middle of the wooden floor on a red carpet with black borders. Azula marched to the couch and sat down, followed by Ty Lee's sister.

"would the princess like some tea and pastries?" the girl asked as she scooted herself unusually close to Azula. "I would love some." Azula simply replied, her voice was very dominant and controlling. Ty Lee's sister clapped her hands, "the servant should be here in a minute or two."

Ty Lee's sister hooked her right arm with Azula's left arm and leaned against the princess, "you are very warm."

Azula felt her face turn red with blood and heat starting to build up, her heart pounded faster, faster than before when she suffered anxiety but now it was closes she shared with Ty Lee's identical sister. "thank you. I am sorry, I didn't get your name." Azula felt her face get warmer with shame. "what's ok, it's Kin Lee." Kin said as she rested her head on Azula's shoulder. Azula could feel her heart kicking into overdrive with anxiety, shame, and now the closeness she shared with the person who was the spitting image of the girl that interested her so much. A young woman -about the age of sixteen- entered the main room and bowed when she saw Azula's golden crown resting neatly on her topknot. "how can I serve you today, Kin Lee?"

"me and my new friend-" Kin Lee turn her head to so her lips where a few inches from Azula's cheek "-would like some tea and strawberry pastries." Azula eyed the servant, she was wearying a tight red t-shirt that revealed her flat stomach and dark red pants that reached her ankles with matching bracers. The servant bowed and exited the room, leaving Azula alone with Ty Lee's _very_ friendly sister.

"I forgot ask you, _princess_ Azula. Why are you here? Ty Lee is with the rest of my sisters on the shore." Kin Lee's big eyes looked up at Azula, a strange and dominant sensation radiated from Azula's golden irises. "I am here to talk to your mother, Kin Lee."

"is it about Ty Lee's marriage?." Kin Lee felt Azula's arm muscles tighten under her red long sleeve shirt. "Ty Lee didn't like it either. She started crying but mother told her she was getting too old"

"why does your mother force you and your sister into a marriage with a man who is a lot older than you? Doesn't she know they can hurt you?" Azula tried to sooth her contracting muscles but the thought of Ty Lee marrying someone aggravated her beyond believe. "is that what Ty Lee told you?" Kin Lee raised her self so she wasn't leaning against Azula's side. "our 'suitors' are just nobles or powerful traders who agree to join forces with my family, and when a deal is struck, both families agree to marry one of their children to the other family. Ty Lee is just scared since mother doesn't really tell her anything."

A strange lump appeared on Azula's throat, making it impossible for her to swallow everything at the same time. Kin Lee noticed Azulas's reaction and saw how surprised she was. "Listen, it wasn't Ty Lee's fault she didn't know. Mother tends to…" Ty Lee's sister paused for a few seconds to try and find the right words. "Mother tends to not pay as much attention to Ty Lee as she does to the rest of us."

After a few seconds of fighting the lump, Azula was able to take everything in with a hard swallow. "why does she ignore Ty Lee?"

Kin Lee looked down, the feeling of shame and pity for her sister kept her from responding to Azula's question. A heavy tension fell on the large room and especially between Azula and Kin Lee, both wanted the answer to the princesses question but no words could be spoken without igniting the embers of wrath hidden inside Azula. They sat there for a minutes, Kin Lee's big grey eyes franticly searching for an escape out of the awkward situation. Azula's golden eyes looked deep inside Kin Lee's eyes searching for the answer, her red face slowly turned back to its ivory purity, the excess blood also drained Azula's anxiety, shame, and attraction to the Ty Lee look alike. Both girls didn't know what to do, their child minds were unable to comprehend the importance of the answer to Azula's question. If Kin Lee told the truth she was sure Azula would do something very rash, she could see it in Azula's eyes, the desire to know the truth and protect her best friend. The sound of a silver tea pot making contact with porcelain tea cups surprisingly broke the tension between the royal and noblemen's daughter. The servant from before came in the room with a silver tray full of refreshments. A silver tea pot on one side with a plate of pastries and cups of tea as counter weights on the other side, the even weight let the servant balance the tray on her right hand.

Azula watched as the servant placed the tray on the table next to the couch and poured the brown tea on the white porcelain cups, a stream of thin white steam was released as the brown liquid poured out of the silver tea pot. Kin Lee had her eye's set on the pink frosting that neatly rested on the pastries on the tray. After everything was set, the servant bowed and left the two girls.

Azula was going to reach for her cup of tea but was intercepted by Kin Lee's arm as it extended towards the pink frosted pastry. "you really are Ty Lee's sister." Azula said with a warm smile, the tension from before was complete gone now. Kin lee blushed knowing that was complement since she knew how close Azula and her sister were.

After a few minutes of drinking and eating both girls settled down, Azula laid her body on the couch while Kin Lee ran her fingers through Azula's abyssal hair. The noblemen's daughter kept looking at her reflecting coming off Azula's crown, the golden object made her seem like a divine being. "When is your mother coming back?" Azula said as her eyes followed the ceiling fan above both their heads. "she went to the trade district to buy new clothes for my sisters and I to wear to my oldest sister's wedding." Kin Lee traced the golden edges of the three spiked crown, it amazed her how thin the symbolic crown was. "Kin Lee…" Azula shifted her royal eyes from the fan to the only living thing near her. "you didn't answer my question before."

Kin lee sighed, she was sure Azula was now relaxed enough now to give the princess her answer. "Mother doesn't really pay much attention to Ty Lee because Ty Lee has been battling the Lee traditions since she started seeing her suitors. Mother sees Ty Lee as the 'black pig sheep' of the family." Kin Lee waited for Azula to pound her fist of the couch but was relieved Azula just laid still.

Like the in carriage ride to the Lee household, Azula's mind started to wonder into the past. _**"black pig sheep…**_**"** Azula repeated inside her head, the words felt like a heated dagger cutting her heart while at the same time searing the wound shut, the wound was closed but the pain was increased by ten fold.

_Azula remembered her time in the orphanage, the place where she had spent most of her life in until Ozai suspected rebellion from the villagers and 'cleansed' the land with the 'divine' fire. Azula would line up with the rest of the children when a couple from far away lands came in looking to adopt a child. Azula was always a couple's first pick because her eyes resembled greatness and royalty, something the other children were jealous of. The children's hatred for the future princess ran so deep inside their systems they would often make fun of her or beat her, but lucky for Azula there where a handful of children that considered her as their friend, they often consulted Azula after a beating. When a couple tried to fill the paper work for Azula the owner of the orphanage often warned them of Azula's 'problems'. When a few couples gave up on Azula and adopted another child Azula was determined to find out why so many couples had left her in the village. She once sneaked into the meeting between potential parents and the orphanage owner, she overheard them talking. Azula hid behind the door to the owners office and placed her ear against the thin wooded door. _

"_we want her, the only one with golden eyes" said a man with his wife. _

"_I understand but she comes with a lot of problems, problems I am sure you are not really to deal with" the owner pleaded with the couple not to take Azula home._

"_what kind of problems!" the man raised his voice. "she looks healthier than the other orphans!" _

"_she tends to throw up a lot, something she has been doing since she was left in our door step, but that's not all" _

_Azula clutched her fists, she remember throwing up a lot but it had stopped a few months ago. _

"_we can go to the north pole and have her looked at by experts" the soft voice of a female made Azula smile, maybe this couple was different. _

"_she is expected to die! She faints about the pointless things and when she does faint it takes her a while to return back to normal" the owner pounded his hands on a wooden desk. _

_Azula didn't hear anything from the couple and she couldn't move, the thought of being expected to die made her hands shake uncontrollably. __**"th-they expect me to die?"**_

"_I-I can't lose another child!" the woman cried to her husband, fear and sorrow replaced her soft voice. _

_Although Azula couldn't see the meeting she imaged the man shaking with anger and the woman in the brink of tears. _

"_f-fine!" the husband said with a soft and low voice, the voice of a beaten man. "we will adopt someone else" _

_Azula quickly pulled herself up and ran to her bed. She buried her face and arms in the old pillow she had and started crying her eyes out, not because she wasn't adopted but because she was expected to die soon. The thought of dying made Azula cry even harder, her child mind couldn't comprehend such a dark though but she knew they were probably right. After all, adult told the truth, right? _

_One of her many male bullies spotted Azula crying, "what is the baby crying about now?" he walked up to Azula and pulled her head up. "what are you crying about now, huh?" _

_Azula opened her eyes, the bully nearly jumped back when he saw how bloodshot her eyes were. The bullies stomach started to churn, he had seen Azula cry over the years but not like this. "what's wrong? Did they call you the 'black pig sheep' again?" _

"_w-what?" Azula said with a trembling voice. _

"_you know, a black pig sheep" the bully sat on Azula's bed. "because something bad always happens to you, that's why no one want to adopt or play with you. They are afraid you will… I dunno… die in a second"_

_Azula felt another wave of tears building up in her eyes, did everyone expect her to die?_

"_do-don't cry anymore" the bully sighed. "they probably mean the other meaning of black pig sheet. You are just unlucky or…. Different, people usually ignore the 'weird' kid. You're weird because of your eyes" _

_Azula was stunned her bully was actually trying to make her stop crying. "why-why are you being nice to me?" Azula quickly put her hands on her mouth, she didn't want to sound rude when she was possibly making friends with the bully. _

"_because we always make fun of you but when I look at you now you look really sad, it makes my stomach hurt to see how really sad you are…" the bully said with a tender voice, he didn't want to make Azula cry again by yelling at her. Azula felt a single tear escape her eyelids, only this tear wasn't from the fear of death, this was a tear of joy, joy of having a bully being nice to her. Even though her fears had settled for the moment, they stilled festered in the back of her mind. _

"Princess Azula…?" Kin Lee's voice shattered Azula's flash back, bringing her back into the present. "yeah?" Azula sat up and rested her back against the red couch, the flash back seemed so real she almost forgot she was now the Fire Nation Princess and lived with a family. Even though Ozai had told her she was nothing to Ursa and Iroh, deep inside Azula knew he was wrong. She had created a bond with Ursa during her stay in the capital that she no longer minded the Fire Lady giving more attention to Zuko, she was happy that someone so powerful had seen the good inside the lonely peasant orphan slave and welcomed her in her home with open arms, literally and figuratively.

"you were crying…" Kin Lee was afraid to point out Azula's emotions since she was taught by her mother to be silent when a dominant person showed any signs of sadness.

Azula slowly moved her fingers to her face and felt a dried stream of tears. "how long was I crying for?" the princess said with a toneless voice. "you were crying for about ten minutes"

"oh…" Azula wiped the last of her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. With her tears gone Azula was able to fully return back into to present.

Azula extended her left arm to grab the handle of her white cup but the sudden noise of hinges screeching stopped her before her slim fingers could reach the porcelain handle.

"when will that man hire someone to fix that door?" the voice of a woman echoed from the entrance to the main room. "mom's home!" Kin Lee jumped of the couch and ran to the entrance, leaving Azula alone in the large room.

After a few words were exchanged between mother and daughter Azula found her self in front of Ty lee's mother.

Both were sitting on the couch, Azula turned her body to the woman's direction without putting her feet of the couch, she had to act snobby and dominant as possible, like a true royal. Ty Lee's mom was sipping some tea as the princess golden gaze examined her appearance. Unlike her daughters, Ty Lee's mother didn't have big grey eyes but had brown eyes that matched the size of her head with light red makeup, nearly pink, carefully resting on her eye lids. Her mouth wasn't made up of two thin lips but two plump ones, dark red lipstick gave them a strangely attractive, to Azula, look. Her hair was tied into the bun behind her head, revealing the pale and tender skin of her neck. The mother was wearing a white robe with gold patters and accents, showing how wealthy her family was. Ty Lee's mother placed the cup on its small plate and turned her body to the princess. "to what do I owe this honorable visit, Princess Azula?" she asked with a firm voice, making it clear to Azula she wasn't scared of her. "I am here in behalf of my father, Fire Lord Ozai" Azula said with her nose held high, trying to establish her position as the dominant being in the room. The mother paused for a few moments, she examined Azula and knew she was out ranked. "I see your princess lessons are paying off, _shore villager_" Ty Lee's mother nearly throw up when she admitted Azula had the upper hand. "I assure you that my place of birth does not define me." Azula tried to sound sophisticated, she knew it worked when she saw Ty Lee's mother's eyebrows drop towards her nose, creating a frown. "I agree completely."

Azula nearly lost her position when Ty Lee's mother wasn't offended by Azula's act of superiority. "thank you, where were we? Ah yes my father…. I have spoken to him and he has given me the power stop Ty Lee's arranged marriage." Ty Lee's mother nearly choked on her own saliva when she heard Azula. "I am sure you were not taught traditions where you came from but Ty Lee was, it is a tradition for the Lee females to marry the person their parents chooses." Azula held back a smirk, she had won already when the woman contradicted her self. "but I thought my place of birth did not define me." Azula didn't want to rube her victory over her opponent even though something deep inside was telling her to. "my father is willing to pay a VERY large sum of money for your daughter." Azula took out the glossy scroll and handed to the mother. Ty Lee's mother snatched the scroll from Azula'a hand and ripped the Fire Lord's wax seal and started reading it. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the legal document, legal since it had the Fire Lord's stamp and signature on the top and bottom of the scrolls writing. The mother's hands started to shake once she reached the terms of the deal for her daughter. "you want my daughter to move into the palace when she reaches the age of sixteen?"

"that's right. From now on she will be unable to marry by arranged marriage"

"why should I follow the orders of a child?" the mother slammed the scroll shut and placed it on the table. "I understand your concern but there is no need to worry. She will be treated as if she was royalty… as long as I am with her"

The mothers brown eyes grew wide when she realized what Azula was ordering her to do. "you're a girl lover aren't you? What you are basically saying is that YOU want to marry MY daughter!" Azula nearly fell from the couch from the mothers accusations. "no, I am just looking after my best friend. Tell me… does your daughter's happiness matter to you?" Azula wanted to punch her self for acting like such a jerk by bringing Ty Lee into this conversation, something she hated very much. "of course it matters! She is my daughter!"

"then why would you let her marry a stranger and be unhappy when she can live with her friend and be happy? If it's about money, I have said my father will pay a lot for her"

Ty Lee's mother head was spinning, did she just lose to a little girl who was possibly four times as younger as she was? Azula got off the couch and stood in front of the mother. She finally dropped her snobby attitude and smiled. "I am sorry for acting like that-" Azula said with a very sincere voice. "I just want Ty Lee to be happy" the princess turned around and walked towards the entrance. "please think of Ty Lee's happiness."

The mother leaned back on the couch with her hand on her head, trying to stop the massive head ache. She was beaten by a girl, a girl who was playing her like a toy. Everything Azula said felt like daggers stabbing at her chest because it was all true. She did love her daughter and the thought of giving her away to a stranger pained her but the traditions of the Lee household were very dear to the mother. Ty Lee's mother started rubbing her temples. " how could I lose to such a little girl, that girl lover!"

Suddenly everything made sense now, why Ty Lee didn't want to marry anyone, Azula had influenced her into thinking she would only be happy with her in the palace. Sure there where very few, nearly nonexistence, girl lovers so she didn't know if Ty Lee would be really happy with Azula or not but she was sure Ty Lee would rather be with her friend than a stranger. The mother groaned against her headache. "Ty Lee. Ty Lee, Ty Lee…. You are the only one who that wants to escape the life of nobility and yet you are the one a royal wants to marry…. I need a long bath to think things through"

After two hours of pampering herself, Ty Lee's mother was laying on her large expensive bed, servants feeding her fruits and massaging her feet. The setting sun was barely visible through a large windowsill above her head, her daughters were coming back from their beach day in a couple of minutes. With a wave of her right hand the servants bowed to their master and left the room, leaving the mother to gather her thoughts. She had made up her mind about Azula and Ty Lee, the scroll still in her hands, she decided Azula was right but now came the hardest part, telling Ty Lee her fate.

As if on queue the front door opened and Ty Lee and her sisters poured in, each trying to get in at the same time. When the herd of girls finally managed to come in, Kin Lee stopped Ty Lee before she could run to one of the bathrooms before her sisters took all of them.

"what is it, Kin?" Ty Lee asked her sister as she watched the rest of her sisters scattering all over the house. "mother want's to see you"

"oh no, is it another suitor?" Ty Lee sighed. A deviant smile appeared on Kin Lee's face. "sort of"

"fine… but if mom gets mad at me for getting sand on the carpet I'll say it was all your fault"

"yeah, whatever, go now"

Ty Lee opened the large brown door to her parent's room and saw her mother laying on the master bed. "you wanted to see me?"

Ty Lee's mother set her eyes on her daughter. Ty Lee sensed her mother's aura and knew she was worried about something. "come and sit, Ty Lee." the mother patted a spot on the bed next to her. Ty Lee followed her mother's orders and closed the door, walked to the bed, and jumped on the soft material. She crossed her legs and dropped her body next to her mother.

"Ty Lee, how would you feel if I found a suitor that would make you really happy?" The mother asked with a casual tone as if she was talking to one of her friends in the trade district. "do I know the person?" was the first thing she asked, like every other time she was about to meet with a suitor. "yes, you two are very close. They are… royalty"

Ty Lee froze and her eyes widened, was her mother talking about Zuko? "w-who is it?' Ty Lee hesitated since Mai would kill her if it was Zuko who she was going to marry in the future. "it's not a single person but the entire royal family."

"w-what?"

"that's right. You will no longer have to marry anyone you don't want because you are now the royal family's property" the mother, her voice no longer should any signs of emotion. Ty Lee gripped her pink pants, making her knuckles turn white, "I-I'm property now?" Ty Lee wanted to cry. Even though she was happy she didn't have to marry a stranger she was still considered property. The same feelings she felt when her mother wanted her to marry stranger were now linked when she thought of her friends. Ty Lee looked down on her lap and felt tears building up inside. _**"no matter what I am going to do… I will always be someone else's, never my self…."**_

The mother saw her daughters reaction and felt her heart stop for a second, she was sure she would happy but… did she really know what made Ty Lee happy? After all, Ty Lee was the least noticed out of the matching set. "you're not happy are you?"

"I- I need to think…" Ty Lee quickly got off the bed and left her mother alone. "Ty Lee… have I really been such a bad parent that I don't even know what makes your happy?" the mother cursed herself, why did everything she do for Ty Lee always back fired? She let Ty Lee decide her future family, that's why she had so many suitors, and now she was going to be with her friends but she was still unhappy.

-half a week later (manners class {lunch time})-

All the children were walking to the table with the lunch boxes after the bell had rung but Ty Lee had ran as soon as the bell rang, leaving her friends in the dust. Mai had said it was because her large stomach was growling but Azula knew something was wrong so she went searching for Ty Lee.

Azula walked through the main building's halls, passing by the classes of the upper classmen that were still incision, it surprised her how large the academy actually was since her class room was near the entrance of the main building. After a few minutes of wondering the halls she gave up and walked out the main building. The next spot she searched was the smaller building behind the main building but only found the female and male teachers making out so she quickly left with her breakfast still in her stomach.

Azula closed the doors to the small building and turned around and was about to run back to Mai and Zuko but a pink blur on the roof tops stopped her before she took one step.

Ty Lee sat on the red tiled roof, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in her pants. She was able to see the children eating their lunches through the space between her legs, her grey eyes focused on Zuko and Mai. "where's Azula?"

The sound of someone struggling and panting made Ty Lee look over her right shoulder. The sun's rays were reflected by a golden object and Ty Lee immediately knew it was Azula, she was the only student with a golden crown, Zuko didn't wear his crown since the relic was given to the Avatar more than a hundred years ago. Ty Lee sighed and stood up, she wiped the dust on her pants and went to Azula. Ty Lee walked to the edge of the roof and saw slipping white fingers trying to get a better grip on the tiles. Ty lee couldn't help but giggle at Azula who was trying to pull her self up on the roof. "Ty Lee? Please help me"

Ty Lee kneeled down and grabbed Azula's hands, they were always warmer than anyone else's, and pulled her up. "thank you." Azula said as she tried to catch her breath.

Ty Lee didn't say anything, instead she just turned around and sat down with her arms crossed. "why are you mad, Ty Lee?" Azula squished Ty Lee shoulder. Ty Lee knew she would lose a fight against Azula so she turned around while still sitting down. "yes!"

Azula stepped back, shocked by the answer. " Why?"

"because! Because I am now your families _property_!" Ty Lee felt her own aura turn red.

Azula froze, the word brought so many painful memories of her year as a slave. Was she really making Ty Lee go through all those emotions? She didn't know but she did know how it felt to be someone's _property_ instead of being considered human. "Ty Lee… I thought it would make you happy." Azula tried to justify for her actions even though she now knew how hurt Ty Lee truly was. "it did! But why did you have to go behind my back and stab me like that?" Ty lee felt tears of anger slowly filling her eyes, they had build up since her mother told her about the deal between her family and the royal family.

"it-it was the only way to stop the-"

"no it wasn't! you just took the easy way out!" tears finally started streaming down Ty Lee's cheeks. Azula looked down at her boots, she couldn't bare to see Ty Lee crying.

"I am happy I get to play with you but you can't just do something like that without telling me first!" Ty Lee got closer to Azula. The Princess didn't look up, she was still trying to handle her emotions, _**'how could I have screwed up so much ?**_' Azula asked her self. Part of her wanted to beat herself while the other part wanted rip the scroll with Ozai's signature that enforced the deal. Azula's eyes were clued on her black boots but Ty Lee's pink shoes soon made the scene. Azula looked up and saw Ty Lee was a few inches away from her, tears still running down her cheeks. Azula's eyes grew wide when she felt Ty Lee's lips on her left cheek. Ty Lee pulled away and gently slapped Azula. "what was that for?" Azula said, her left hand moved to her cheek where Ty Lee had kissed her, the skin still tingled with excitement. Ty Lee looked at Azula's face turning red and giggled, her tears slowly stopped pouring out of her grey eyes. "don't try something like that again or hurt anyone I love like that or I will do something worse than a slap" Ty Lee teased. "like what?" Azula asked while raising her eyebrow. Ty Lee quickly jabbed Azula's left side and waited for something to happen but nothing did. "do you feel anything?"

"No…what were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to hit your chakra passage, I guess I still need to work on it but it can paralyze you!"

Azula looked at tears still coming out of her best friend's eyes and wiped them with her sleeve. "it didn't work"

Ty Lee smiled. "I almost got it though!"

Azula sighed with relieve when Ty Lee's tears stopped after she removed her sleeve from Ty Lee's face. "almost… isn't good enough"

(A/N: I know that 11500 hits might be people click it by mistake or just rereading chapter but still I am very happy it interests people enough to click on this story, even if it's just for one chapter)


	30. Mother

(A/N: this chapter is two in one. The beginning was suppose to be part of the last chapter and the seconds part is the actual chapter. I've reread the chapters and fixed them, to the best of my abilities, and noticed how horrible my writing is. I would like to thank you all who have put up with my horrible writing and kept reading my story, and thank you all for the 12000+ hits)

-Shintao-

The inhuman man walked down the halls of an unknown building. The golden patters on his earth nation clothing shimmered as he passed green light crystals attached to the walls. The halls had stone frames for different rooms but the actually entries were sealed shut with grey slabs that only earth benders could open. The sound of his grip less shoes hitting the unforgiving, cold ground echoed throughout empty rooms and other unlit hallways that ran down into the deeper levels of the structure.

The Taskmaster kept on walking until he hit the end of the hallway where two Dai Li agents were waiting for him. When the two elite earth benders saw one of their masters they pushed their hands towards the ground, the wall of end of the hallway fell into the ground and exposed a new room. Shintao, without stopping, entered the room. The Dai Li agents quickly shut the new room's entrance and sank into the ground.

The Taskmaster paused and his green eyes scanned the room. The room had no light crystals or any furniture, in fact, the only things that was visible was a circle of chairs clustered in the exact middle of the room with the back frames facing each other, a single torch lit the entire room, creating an unnatural darkness within a few yards around the chairs. Shintao walked to the chairs, noticing there were five chairs in total and the torch was actually an oil lamp. The man ran his fingers through the chairs, they were cold and hard, he knew the Dai Li had created the chairs with earth bending. The sound of earth being distorted under his feet quickly made the Taskmaster retract his hand and jump back into the darkness.

The two Dai Li appeared out of the ground with a group of captured 'rebels' and shore villagers, a long shackle chain was wrapped around the prisoners bodies. Shintao watched as his minions sat each prisoner on a chair and held them with earth bending, earthen hands came out of the chairs, securing the prisoners hands, feet, and heads.

One earth bender stepped back and got into his stance, a ring of grey stone raised off the ground around the prisoners chairs and hovered as the elite earth bender held his stance. The other Dai Li grabbed the oil lamp and placed it on the hovering earth.

Shintao watched, his beady eyes grew wide when the oil lamp started rotating on the stone circle. _**"humans… they never stop to amaze me. Always trying to get the upper hand against each other"**_

The Dai Li agent that placed the oil lamp stepped into the ring, his face disappearing and reappearing as the only light source passed by him and behind him.

The prisoners tried to move and run but stone hand's grip got tighter as they struggled. They tried to keep their eyes shut, away from the rotating oil lamp, but the lamp kept getting their brains attention. "you are save now…" the agent not bending said, his voice was low and soothing. The prisoners eyes franticly tried to move away from the light but it seemed impossible now that the agent started talking. "you are save now…"

The prisoners pupils suddenly dilated and their bodies turned limp, the only thing holding them in place were the stone hands. "you…" the Dai Li agent paused when he saw the prisoners turn limp. "you are save now"

"Taskmaster, step into the ring" said the bender holding the stone circle in place. Shintao stepped into the light, the Dai Li moved the ring to a higher position so his master didn't have to lower himself. Shintao smirked when he saw the blank look on the prisoners every time the oil lamp passed by. The Dai Li lowered the ring so it was at shoulders height to the Taskmaster.

"they are now under your command, Taskmaster. But you fist have create a key word or phrase to release and tame their hypnosis" whispered the Dai Li inside the circle.

Shintao raised his eyebrow, "and why would I want to release them from their altered mind?"

"because if they stay under the altered state for a long period of time, that state will become their only reality. Some can survive the mental strain while others go mad as their past reality clashes with the fake one. This form of control is still relatively new, Taskmaster."

Shintao rubbed his chin as he was trying to think of a solution. "what about replacing memories with different ones. Not mind control, but fake memories that can influence a person's decisions while the subject is still in reality"

"hmm…" the Dai Li looked at the prisoners, "it's not complete impossible but again, the subjects may go mad as their old memories clash with the fake ones. You will also still need code to erase the fake memories, just incase"

"how long will it take you to create such a… _useful_… tool for preserving the earth nations rich history?" Shintao looked at the blank faces of the prisoners, it disgusted him how fragile the human mind was.

"it will take us about a year or so, but if we were to develop such a weapon Long Feng would kill us"

"that doesn't matter, we have struck a deal with your master. You will be under my control until the tool is created, if you mention anything about what's going on here I will personally see to it that you will die a very slow death" Shintao's eyes reflected his words. "As you wish, we will return to Ba Sing Se and start working on the memory replacement techniques"

"excellent. As for now, you are free to go" Shintao turned around towards the exit.

The earth bender holding the ring returned it to the ground and the agent next to Shintao picked up the oil lamp. "what about prisoners?"

"The Moon Turns Red With the Tide" Shintao said as he walked to the wall where the entrance used to be. The prisoners moved their heads up towards Shintao, waiting for orders. "the man next to you is of the Fire Nation, kill him"

The Dai Li followed their master and opened the entrance, their stone hands retracted, letting the prisoners move freely.

Shintao walked passed the halls from before. The sound of the earth benders shutting the entrance to the room made him smirk, the prisoners were stuck inside, trying to kill each other. _**"Human's do not stop to amaze me and disgust me at the same time. But…. That doesn't matter… the memory swipe will be a VERY useful tool for out plans, and with the weak Tsunami Caller's healing powers, no one will be able to stop us…"**_

-Ursa-

The Fire Lady was returning from the Agni Kai arena after watching her son train for an hour. Although she hated to admit it, it bored her to see her son practice since it was usually the same move for weeks at a time. Her crimson robes dragged on the red carpet, creating the illusion that she was part of the palace, which she was. It was about noon and everything was silent, something she was used to now. She no longer heard Azula chasing after Ty Lee since Ty Lee had started learning pressure point attacks and physiology after school. All of this didn't bother her, what did bother her was that Azula would go missing for hours, leaving Ursa to just wonder the palace all by herself. Sure the Fire Lady admitted she couldn't give much attention to her adopted daughter but they hadn't had a complete conversation in months. It pained the Fire Lady to think of Azula raising herself but she couldn't give Azula more attention than Zuko since Zuko was her real child. Ursa would curse herself when the memory of Azula's seventh birthday party revealed itself in one of her dreams, it made her feel rotten since that was the only birthday party Azula ever got. It also pained Ursa when she would see Azula alone in the pond gardens, ever since Saun Lu left the capital with his servant Azula never made anymore friends, the look of loneliness and sorrow that appeared on the princesses face made Ursa's heart ache but every time she was going to comfort the child Zuko or Iroh would appear and take her away, Ursa would always look at Azula and promise to herself that the next time she would make time for Azula before she left but the next time never came. Even now, as she wondered the halls, she knew Azula was of somewhere alone and cold.

Ursa had wondered into one of the wings that she rarely visited, closed off by Ozai since it was the wing where he had spend his time at the most before he turned sixteen. Her alone time let Ursa reflect on her time as the Fire Lady, something she enjoyed yet never felt unfulfilled until Zuko, her pride, was born. There was, however, a time where she felt great misery and pain, a year after Zuko was born. The year was so painful her mind blocked it off for her own safety, but after the year had passed she felt a void in her heart. When Zuko turned two Ursa kept him at her side at all time, never letting him do anything by himself, it was the only way to fill the void in her chest. Even now, when Zuko is nine, she still clings on to him to fill the void.

Ursa walked passed dusty portraits and statues of passed Fire Lords, still wondering aimlessly in a daze.

Ursa woke up from her daze after she entered an abandoned pond garden. There were green and dried weeds and plants poking out of the tiled floor and vines crawling up to the wall. The pond was dry and the tiles, where the water used to be, were cracked.

"such a pity…" Ursa said with her eyes half closed, boredom was slowly putting the Fire Lady to sleep. Ursa walked to the edge of the pond and sat on the border stones and stared at the forgotten garden. But instead of seeing a rundown part of the palace Ursa saw Azula. The sun bleached stones resembled Azula's exterior, strong and firm yet soft looking. The dying weeds, to Ursa's displeasure, looked like her relationship with Azula, it was there but neglected. And the cracked pond tiles reminded Ursa of her own self, a few broken pieces chipped off the surface, like Ozai's relationship with her.

"Lady Ursa?" said a soft female voice from the pond's entrance. Ursa's eyes fully opened when she saw Azula leaning against the wall of the garden. It took a few seconds for Ursa to respond to the princess since she was too busy examining Azula's appearance. She wasn't wearing her golden crown, black armor, boots, or her long sleeve shirt. All she had on was a short sleeve shirt, loose pants, and shoes that looked like Ty Lee's, only they were red. The only thing Azula was wearing that Ursa recognize was the topknot and her locks that framed her face. "A-azula? You look different…."

"what are you doing here? Zuko is in the Agni Kai arena with Iroh" Azula told Ursa as if the Fire Lady was a stranger asking for directions. "no, no. I was actually looking for you" Ursa lied, this was her only chance of having some alone time with Azula.

"really?" Azula walked to the Fire Lady and sat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Azula." Ursa wrapped her right arm around Azula and pushed her towards herself. "it's been a long time since we have had some time together."

"I wonder around the palace when Ty Lee isn't around" Azula replied as she pulled herself away from Ursa. Ursa frowned when Azula pulled away. "is that all you do?"

"no, not really. I practice fire bending too."

"really? Can I see?"

"wouldn't you like to see Zuko instead?" Azula asked. Ever since her trip to the Lee compound she started having strange feelings towards the Fire Lady. She was happy Ursa loved her but at the same time Ozai's poisoned words created a barrier between love and friendship. Azula was scared Ursa would leave her once she realized Azula wasn't the little girl anymore, so Azula decided on distancing herself from Ursa, far enough so the Fire Lady couldn't see her morph into a young woman and close enough to where Ursa could still cared for her.

"what's wrong, Azula? Why are you pushing me away?" Ursa looked down at her lap, it was very obvious what Azula was going.

"I am not. It's just…" Azula tried to think of an excuse that Ursa could believe in. "…Zuko requires attention…"

"what about you?" Ursa's brown eyes shifted to Azula. "I know how lonely you are…"

"n-no I am not, I can keep myself company" Azula stepped back, Ursa was getting too close again. "Stop lying to me, Azula." Ursa got up and started walking to the princess. "what's wrong?"

Azula stepped back again, Ozai's poison slowly started spreading again. "nothing is wrong…I-I need to go…"

"go where?" Ursa was a few feet away from Azula. "Ty Lee isn't here, neither is Mai or Zuko" Ursa was now an arm's length away from the backing child. Ursa looked down on the princess, Azula's eyes started shaking as Ursa's shadow covered her. "what do you want from me?" Azula nearly screamed, Ozai's voice was now layers, words separated by seconds. "I want to know what's wrong, Azula. Why do you hide and distance yourself from me? I love you Azula…" Ursa extended her arm towards Azula but the princess slapped in before it could touch her. "stop saying that!" Azula yelled, not at Ursa but at Ozai. _**"'you are just a baby critter she picked off the ground…ground… when you grow up she will see you as a monster…monster… and leave you alone…alone'"**_

"stop saying that…" Azula whispered to herself. Azula backed up but hit a wall.

"saying what? Azula please tell me what's wrong!" Ursa kept her distance now that Azula was cornered, a strange primal fear should it self on the princesses eyes. "please tell me what's wrong? I am your mother!"

"you are not my real mother!" yelled Azula. Something inside Ursa snapped, as if Azula had tugged on a string for too long until it snapped, and her right hand made contact with Azula's left cheek. Ursa's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. "Azula…I am sorry…."

Azula stood still, her head lowered itself do her bands covered her eyes, her shoulders dropped, and she fell on her knees. "it's a lie…." Azula whispered to herself.

"what's a lie?" Ursa kneeled down and hugged Azula. "please tell me what's wrong. I am sorry I hit you but please… I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

"Father said you would see me grow up into a monster…and leave me alone…." Azula voice was nearly nonexistent. Ursa felt something inside her snap again, Azula had accepted Ozai as her Father, the man responsible for thousand of deaths was now this frighten creature's father. "w-why did you call him…" Ursa nearly choked. "Father?"

"He… told me he was the only one I could trust…" Azula's voice trembled with sadness. "since… you and Iroh and everyone else were going to leave me…." Azula wanted to cry but something was blocking her sadness, all she felt right now was fear.

"He told you that? Azula…" Ursa's tightened her hold on the princess. "I would never leave you…"

For some reason Ursa's words didn't bring any comfort to the princess. Something, something that wasn't there before, was telling her Ursa was lying but Azula wanted to believe, believe that Ursa wasn't going to be like the many couples that left her behind. The painful memories of mothers begging their husbands to take her home and later taking another child into a loving family made Azula's stomach ache, giving her the feeling of throwing up. But Azula swallowed the pressure building up on her throat and hugged the Fire lady. "I… love…" if Azula wasn't scared before she was now, scared that by declaring Ursa as her Mother she would be hurt even more when the Fire Lady would eventually betray her but Azula's need for a mother, a loving figure she could rely on, was fogging up her judgment at the moment. "you too…Mother…" the last word was the hardest to say for the princess. Ursa nearly cried when Azula finally called her mother for the first time. The void in her chest seemed to disappear the very second Azula finally accepted her.

(A/N: I know i will only get one to two replies for this but i wanted to ask something i have been wondering about. what had kept you reading? other than the fact this is like one of the five Tyzula stories still updating)


	31. Perfect

(A/N: Thank You all who replied to my question, it really helps me when I get some feedback. I am glad different people like different elements of the story.)

-Iroh (secret room)-

Half a year flew by with no significant events, but to the trained eye, Iroh was still battling an invisible force though no physical contact ever happened.

Iroh sat near a table littered with papers and scrolls. Iroh let out a long sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes. "if only you could see this… Qhen Lu." Iroh looked at the papers and maps with a lot of scribbles on them but what grabbed Iroh's attention was a scroll with all the names and ranks of the White Lotus. Iroh grabbed the scroll and unrolled it, black ink is was covered by red and nearly all of the names were crossed off. Iroh sigh again, last month was a very busy time period for Iroh. In the past month, Iroh and the elders had removed all the lower ranks of the White Lotus, which were the youngest and most naïve out of the secret organization. Lucky for Iroh, the Master and Taskmaster's influence was very weak, weaker than Iroh expected, so it was relatively easy for the elders to remove the corruption from the ex-white lotus members. It was for the best, Iroh got rid of a huge problem and Ozai was probably going to stop attacking villages since it was the White Lotus that gave Ozai his purpose to kill. But something wasn't right, it had been a year since anyone had heard from the Master and Taskmaster. Even the Sunset Extermination Camp had closed its gate, trapping anything inside from escaping.

Iroh got up from his chair and exited the room. Maybe tonight he would be able to have a good night's rest knowing that less people were not going to die.

-Azula (Arena)-

Lady Ursa sat on the sidelines of the outside Agni Kai arena of the palace. Ursa looked around the arena and noticed how it resembled the pond warden where Azula had accepted her as a mother. White tiles turned black when Azula and Zuko's fire graced or touched them in past bending lessons. Some small, dying plants started popping out of the ground where Li and Lo's palanquins rested. For some reason, Ozai allowed the princess to use the arena where he was taught fire bending, he had closed it off to anyone when he became the Fire Lord but now Azula was using it for her training. Now the arena had training dummies and round targets around the edges, it amazed Ursa how hard Azula had to work to fire bending unlike Zuko.

"Very good Princess…" Li said when an arrow hit a round target's bulls eye. "… but can you split the arrow?" Lo smiled as Azula grabbed another arrow from the quiver on her back. Azula pulled the string and closed one of her eyes and took in a deep breath. _**"Focus…"**_ Azula looked at the nearly invisible target and steadied her arms.

Ursa bit her lower lip with anticipation, she was glad Zuko's training was over an hour ago so she could see Azula, this was the first time Ursa had seen Azula actually use weapons before. Ursa gripped her long sleeve as Azula closed her eye and stopped moving her hands, this was truly more enjoyable to watch Azula train than Zuko trying to learn a simple move, something Ursa didn't enjoy admitting.

Azula released her hold on the arrow and let go of her breath, the princess lowered the boq and waited for the arrow to hit its target. Both Li and Lo leaned closer to see if the princess hit the red target.

All of the females let out a sigh of relief when the metal head of the arrow pierced the wooden shaft of the previous arrow.

"why do I have to keep practicing with the bow and arrow and the sword?" Azula asked as she pulled the quiver over her head and started walking towards her teachers.

"Practice makes perfect-"

"-and all this practice has made your focus perfect"

Azula smiled when her master complimented her, ever since she accepted Ursa as a mother figure everything seemed to go her way.

"that is enough for today, young one."

"it's time for all of us to rest"

Ursa stepped into the arena and walked to the two elderly women, she was very thankful Ozai had gotten two teachers that actually supported their student instead of a war general that might have pushed Azula too far. The Fire Lady guessed Ozai's plan concerning Azula's training had backfired but she knew Ozai was probably hiding something that had to do with Li and Lo. "Thank you for your time, Li and Lo" Ursa said as she slightly bowed to the two women. "Thank you for honoring us with your presence" Li and Lo said in unison. "Come, Azula. It's time for lunch" Ursa smiled as the growing girl bowed to her teachers. "Good bye" Azula placed the bow and arrow in a rack next to the two elders.

As both royals walked into the palace, the teachers leaned towards each other.

"She had bonded with Ursa…"

"…but there is still fear of rejection"

"maybe it's all in her head"

"maybe Ozai isn't planning anything" Li said, it was sarcastic but her voice was very serious.

After an hour, Azula entered the dining room where Iroh, Zuko, and Ursa were waiting for her. "it took you a while to get ready, Azula." Zuko looked at his sister with a serious look. "There is no need to look down on Azula, Zuko. After all, we all must take our time to prevent mistakes…" Iroh smiled. "Listen to you uncle, Zuko. You have to take your time or you might miss a lot of things" Ursa smiled when Azula sat next to her. "Sorry I am late…" Azula felt as if she said that too late. "There is no need to worry." Iroh gave his niece a warm smile. "you sure are in a good mood, Iroh" Ursa picked up her cup of tea and took a sip. "a big burden has been removed from my shoulders. Also… the new tea from the Earth Kingdom has just arrived."

Azula watched the two adults chatter about random things that led to more random things. The princess was glad Ozai's relatives were not as heartless as he was but this also brought up a lot of questions, but the main question was how Ozai turned into such a villain while his brother turned into such a warm character. Azula stared at her cup of tea and meal and spaced out as her minded started to wonder what her father must have been through in order to become such a cruel and cold man.

~~~Azula's Mind~~~

The Princess opened her eyes and saw a burned field, it wasn't a field anymore since all the plants had been burned, leaving behind a desert of ash. "where's Ty Lee…?" Azula asked herself since she hadn't seen her best friend since the giant beast reopened Azula's brand in her upper back. "The field will regrow again, Ty Lee is probably hiding…" said a warm voice next to Azula. The princess looked at her side and saw Ursa standing next to her, her tall figure blocking the sun from Azula's eyes. Azula's stomach started hurting, brining the feeling of vomiting. "My stomach hurts…." Azula said under her breath, she didn't want to seem sick in front of the Fire Lady since every time she had some illness, parental figures left her behind.

"_**Abandon….**_" Ozai's harsh words slowly echoed inside Azula's head. Mental Ursa looked up and saw dark clouds slowly forming over the never ending field of ash. "Azula… what's wrong?"

"m-my stomach just hurts, that's all" Azula gave Ursa a soft smile. "I am ok…"

"Very well then….I will go and try and Ty Lee…" Ursa turned around and started walking towards the spot where Sozin first appeared. Azula watched her mother leave and looked down. "I have to be perfect… so Ursa doesn't see me being sick and leave me like all the others…" Azula told herself.

After walking far away from Azula, Ursa stopped and let out the breath she was holding. "Come out Sozin!" Ursa crossed her arms and waited for the past Fire Lord to appear.

Like always, a thunderbolt fell from the sky and hit the field, only this time dirt and ash were blown away by the bolt's power. Ursa covered her face with her long sleeve so no loose dirt could get in her eyes.

"what is it, fake being?" Sozin said as he appeared out of the dirt and ash. Ursa lowered her arm and saw the old Fire Lord. His black hair and smooth face barely resembled the current Fire Lord. "What did you do to that child?" Ursa stood her ground.

"what makes you think I did something?" Sozin crossed his arms.

"You are the only spirit that doesn't belong here! Only the child and dragon's spirit should be inside here!" Ursa narrowed her eyes. Sozin smirked, the same smirk Azula inherited. "what about you, _Fake Being?_"

"you and I both know what I am, I am part of her… but you are not! What did you do to her?"

"it's not what I did to her but what the real Ursa is doing… giving her false hope…"

"what are you talking about?"

"she is young but… when she grows up, very shortly, she will see the illusion she has accepted as reality…"

"what are you doing here!" Ursa snapped, for some reason she didn't want to hear Sozin speak about Azula anymore. "I am here to…guide fate's hand and erase my mistakes…"

"mistakes? What mistakes other than the war did you make?"

"the war… I made the mistake of following the corruption of the people and starting this war"

"I thought you wanted to spread the Fire Nation's _civilized ways_ with the world…"

"a ruler listens to his people… but sometimes the people are not in control of their own ideas, leading the ruler into the abyss…"

"what are you talking about!"

"I have paid for my mistakes and now I am here to erase _him…_"

"him? Who are you talking about!" Ursa stepped towards Sozin.

"I have said too much already, _Fake Being. _All in good time will the answers to everything be revealed. As for now, I must take my leave" Sozin turned around and started walking but was stop by Ursa's hand on his shoulder. "where is the dragon's spirit?"

"in her tenth birthday it will awaken from its slumber. I am currently in charge of its power, until her birthday that is…"

"when is her birthday!"

Sozi disappeared, making Ursa's hand fall. The Fire Lady pounded her leg with frustration. "I do not know how you passed the Spirits and penetrated Azula's spirit but you know something no one else does…"

-Real world-

"_**..maybe… maybe he lost some one…" **_Azula said, still trying to find a reason for Ozai's dissention into madness.

Time passed and the true blooded royals talked about random things, not noticing Azula wasn't moving or eating.

Ursa and Zuko laughed at something Iroh had said as they ate the last portion of their meal. "did you hear that, Azula?" The Fire Lady turned her head to Azula and noticed the princess hadn't touched her food or drank her tea. "Azula?"

Zuko got up from his chair and walked to Azula, he waved his hand in front of Azula's face but the princess didn't respond or blink. Zuko leaned in towards Azula's face and noticed her eyes weren't focus on anything, they just looked at everything they could. "is she sleeping with er eyes opened?"

"No…" Iroh said as he got up from his seat. "She is focused to such a point that her body cannot catch up with her brain…" Iroh stood behind Azula and pulled her ear. The princess eyes suddenly lit up and focused on the Zuko next to her. "Zuko? You are too close."

Ursa watched Azula regain control over her body and looked down. _**"She is still hasn't told me what's truly wrong with her…." **_

Iroh turned around towards the entrance to the dining room. "Please do not dwell in the thoughts of other or you might turn into said person." Iroh said as he started walking away from the royals.

"I am going to go to the pond garden near the entrance of the palace…" Zuko said as he backed away from the princess. Ursa got up from her chair and hugged Azula. "I am going to go with Zuko, Azula. If you want… you can join us…" Ursa said with a sad tone. "y-yeah… I just need to eat a little first…' Azula said as she looked over Ursa's shoulder. "oh, ok. If there is something wrong…you know I am here for you" Ursa said as she pulled herself from the princess.

After the royals left, Azula stared at her meal. It was a well cooked piece of meat with a light green tea, since she wasn't old enough to drink wine. Azula moved her right hand to her stomach, the thought of eating made her sick. The princess sat alone in the dining room for at least an hour, her eyes never leaving the dark piece of meat, she wasn't thinking or wondering about anything, she just didn't want to do something that might compromise her relationship with Ursa. Despite her stomach churning and growling, Azula started eating the cold piece of meat and colder tea. The princess was barely able to hold her meal but she hadn't eating anything all day.

Azula pushed her chair away from the table and stood up and started walking towards the pond garden. When she reached the garden she saw Ursa and Zuko were gone. The princess moved to the edge of the pond and watched the small baby turtle ducks swimming towards her. Azula placed her fingers on the water and smiled as the cool liquid touched her unnaturally warm hands. As the ripples moved across the pond, the turtle ducks squirmed and moved away from Azula's hand. Azula looked down. "you too huh?"

~~~Night~~~

After hours of sitting alone in the pond garden Azula had traveled back to her room and gotten ready to go to sleep. Azula sat there, in the darkness, motionless as a strange sadness slowly engulfed her. The princess had heard crying was a good way to release pinned up sorrow but she hadn't, more like couldn't, cried in a while. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Azula decided to go see the Fire Lady and ask her if she would sleep with her tonight. Azula walked barefooted passed slow burning torches and imperial guards that never moved. When she reached Ursa's personal room she noticed the door was a bit open. Azula looked at her surroundings and saw there were no guards, the princess slowly tiptoed to Ursa's door and peeked inside through the crack.

In inside was Ursa laying on her bed with Zuko, the room was lit by a single oil lamp in Ursa's night stand. In the Fire Lady's hands was a story book, smooth words came out of Ursa's lips towards Zuko's eats.

Azula watched as Zuko smiled and laughed at parts of the story, Ursa would also smiled when Zuko smiled. Azula felt her lunch come up her throat but she swallowed it since she wanted to watch a little longer. The princess watched with envy as Ursa truly bonded with Zuko. To Azula, Zuko was perfect in every way she wasn't. He had the real love of a mother instead of pity and he would later become on of the most powerful rulers of the world. Azula kept on watching, torturing herself as she imaged being herself in Zuko's position. She wanted to feel Ursa's warm hands wrapped around her, she wanted to feel Ursa's hear beat as the Fire Lady read her a story, and she wanted to become something more than just a bastard who got lucky. A single tear ran down Azula's ivory cheek as she admitted to herself that she would never have such a bond with Ursa. Sure Ursa saw her as a daughter but she still missed the natural urge to nourish the princess and go out of her way to make Azula happy instead of being at the right place and time in a room with Azula. Azula couldn't take it anymore, she returned to her room without releasing a anymore tears. The princess looked at the dark ceiling and sighed. "if I become perfect like Zuko…" Azula didn't finish her sentence, hours of training and only one meal had made her body give up on her.

In Azula's dreams, Azula played with Ursa and laughed, like Zuko often did. Her dreams gave her hope, hope that one day she could live out her fantasies and have Ursa all to herself.

(A/N: the Zuko in Ursa's room part was part of a Fan art I saw in deviantArt, I hope the link works, .com/?q=Ursa&order=9&offset=48/d1yw3nc. if it doesn't, the title to the picture is Farica Commish: Ursa )


	32. Perfect prt 2

_(A/N Again, large time skips for the sake of actually finishing the story, don't want it to have like a hundred fillers like Bleach. I thought I would be able to finish this section in 3-6 chapter but it's actually going to take me longer, the main reason is so I do not rush pass important events leading up to Book One. This chapter is all over the place.)_

_Another half a year flew by without any large events that caught people's attention. There was a strange eerie calm in the capital, like the calm before a great storm, but people shrugged it off. Like always, the citizens ignored any signs of war, even though the soldiers that used to raid villages came home after the disintegration of the White Lotus. Even the soldiers that enjoyed killing innocence returned into a mental state of normalcy, only the spiritual scars of spilled blood and dead eyes separated them from any citizen that had never ventured out of the island nation. The capital seemed to be in a state of peace, even though the outside world was still suffering from the war, but even the outside world was experiencing a strange calm. Ozai's rein, unlike his father, seemed to be more subtle, actually trying to avoid a high death toll. Villages were simply captured and turned into Fire Nation quarters, unlike the beginning of Ozai's control where his men killed for the sake of creating hallow ground. _

_The royals were no exception to this strange calm that engulf the world. Azula spent most of her days trying to perfect everything she did, becoming the royal family's perfect child. The princess would also try and spend more time with Ursa, even though she still felt a strange barrier between the woman and herself, but Azula had high hopes. The princess still felt her stomach hurt every time she saw Zuko truly bonding with Ursa but she shrugged it off, she had to wait for her time to come. Ursa nourished Azula's hopes of having a tight bond, always telling Azula everything was ok when Azula's nearly perfect image was marked with a mistake. Yet, Ursa still lacked the mother instinct Kya had, the Fire Lady would just use Azula to keep the hole in her chest full. Ursa hated herself for using the princess but she kept on giving the child hope, even though she truly loved her step-daughter but Ursa still felt something was pulling her away from Azula. But the Fire Lady was determined to fight the force and try and break Azula's invisible barrier she had placed between herself and the Fire Lady._

_Iroh, positive or blinded by the strange calm, let go if his mental hold on the Taskmaster and actually started enjoying his time in the capital. He would often be sighted walking through the stores and shops, just enjoying the calm. But in the back of his head he knew something was going to happen, Azula's birthday was in a year, a year to push Azula in the right direction. But he wasn't too worried, Azula seemed to be following the right path all by herself as Ursa tried to bond with her. Even now, Azula laughed and smiled. She had become the perfect little girl, always thanking and smiling at those below her. Iroh was also very happy Ozai had pulled the forces responsible for slaughtering entire towns in a single night. Iroh just enjoyed his time at peace with his niece, nephew, and sister-in-law. They often went to plays, the beach, and laughed together, but Iroh knew peace never lasted for long so he mentally steeled himself for anything, even though his stomach seemed to be getting larger as the weeks passed. _

_Ozai himself enjoyed the calm, though his plans were still in action, plans that slowly shaped the capital. This calm reminded the Fire Lord of his youth, spending a quiet afternoon watching the pond garden's water slowly move with the wind's direction, only this time it was the fire wall's flames that kept the Fire Lord company. Despite his cold attitude, Ozai craved the company of others, that's why he wanted to avoid deaths in his new conquered lands… IF the captured territories cooperated with their new master, if not…a simple signature erased the resistance. However, the Fire Lord's cold image repelled people, even his once beloved wife and son. Azula, in the other hand, still followed her father's command, not out of love but fear. Ozai would often request Azula's presence, making her display her developing powers. A smirk would appear on the man's face, her powers never stopped to amaze him, she was now able to control fire at will, no longer did the fire act by itself to protect its wielder. Her grace matched a water bender, her stance was strong and firm like an earth bender, her agility, inspired by her best friend, resembled an air bender, and her power was his new treasure. But from countless demonstrations Ozai had grown jealous of the young Phoenix, her power surpassed anything he had ever seen. As the year passed Ozai could no longer watch his daughter bend without the desire to break her and have her powers all for himself, this strange emotion was what kept Ozai inline with his plans in breaking her like an animal. _

_Zuko was now ten, which meant he was able to act like a true princes, though he usually hid it when Ursa was around. Over the year the princes noticed something, Azula was slowly becoming the preferred child of the royal family by nearly everyone, everyone except Ursa that is. Zuko and Mai's relationship started to flourish though he often noticed her looking at Azula. With all the new attention Azula was starting to get by becoming a 'perfect' little girl, especially by their father, Zuko started resenting her. The young princes often flaunted his mother in front of the princess but his plans barely work since Azula would walk away from his taunts, making his victories very short after his mother would go and try to find Azula. To Zuko, Azula was now perfect in ways he wasn't. Azula had gained Ozai's favor, Zuko didn't understand as to why someone like Azula would be favored by the Fire Lord. _

_Ty Lee was always sighted with Azula in the palace. She would always be in the pond gardens, sparring with the princess, though Azula never used any bending since she was very afraid of burning her. With her developing chi attacks, she was able to beat Azula in some matches. With Azula's new perfect appearance, Ty Lee looked up to her and wanted to be like the princess, she would always complement Azula on how smart, pretty, and perfect she was, increasing Azula's affection towards her. With Azula's orders, Ty Lee had stopped seeing suitors but her older sister taunted her more now that she knew that Azula was interesting in her sister._

_-Azula-_

_Azula slid her right boot back, gaining support from the grass field that covered the main pond garden. The princess readied herself as Ty Lee charged towards her._

_The acrobat ran from the tree towards her best friend, her pony tail training behind. Ty Lee jumped and stuck her left leg towards Azula. The princess stopped Ty Lee's attack by quickly blocking Ty Lee's foot with her right forearm, Azula's black boots were pushed into the grass, creating a trail of flat grass as her body slightly moved back. Using her momentum, Ty Lee pushed herself away from Azula, flipping once before she landed. _

_Azula smiled and dropped her stance. "That's enough, Ty Lee." _

_Ty Lee wiped the sweat of her forehead and walked towards Azula. "I didn't even get to use my energy blocking." the bubble girl frowned. "I want it to be perfect like 'Zula"_

"_Let's go get something to eat, Ty"_

"_What about Lady Ursa?" Ty Lee said as she scratched her head. "She is with Zuko" Azula said without emotion. Ty Lee tilted her head. "What's wrong, 'Zula?"_

_Azula turned around and looked down. "Can you keep a secret?" _

_Ty Lee grabbed hold of Azula's hand and smiled. "of course."_

"_Lets go to my room." Azula looked around and saw Zuko's boots sticking out of the bottom of a bush. Ty Lee nodded and they both walked to the princesses room, not letting go of each others hand. __**"h-her hands… they're… normal now…" **_Ty Lee thought to herself.

Ty Lee laid on Azula's silk bed sheets with her hands behind her head, her grey eyes tracing patterns of the ceiling. Azula sat in front of her dresser, her jet black hair resting on her shoulders and upper back. Azula stared at Ty Lee's reflection and sighed, she remembered the time when her best friend comforted her after she got her brand, which was now covered by her growing hair. "Ursa scared me…"

Ty Lee raised her self, her weight supported by her elbows. "How so? She loves you."

"She loves me but… not like Zuko. We call each other mother and daughter but…" Azula turned around so she was facing the real Ty Lee. "but their just names."

Ty Lee got off Azula's bed and stood in front of the royal. "she loves you, 'Zula."

"I know…" Azula looked around her room and clutched her pants. "…I am very scared she will leave me like all the other mothers when I was a orphan…"

"you were an orphan!" Ty Lee jumped back with a surprised expression.

"yeah, didn't you notice I wasn't with the family before?"

"I never thought about it…. I was just really happy to have a friend that wasn't always so… boring. But you look a lot like Ursa…."

Azula raised her eyebrow. "I was born in the shores so I am not sure how that's possible."

Ty Lee leaned in towards Azula, her grey eyes inspecting Azula's face. "your eyes… they are gold. Fire Lord Ozai's eyes aren't even close to yours, his eyes are gold brown like Zuko's."

Azula pulled herself back. "You're a little close ,Ty." Ty Lee kept on staring, she had never truly noticed Azula's facial features until now. Azula's buggy eyes had slowly started to get narrow and conform with her face. The princesses long black hair turned jet black, resembling an abyss deep underwater. Azula's golden eyes turned brighter than the rest of her relatives, a strange mixture of fire and fear filled the windows to her soul. Ty Lee pouted, her brain started hurting as she thought about Azula's features.

-Zuko-

The prince watched as his sister blocked Ty Lee's attack on the pond garden. He was going to play with both girls since Ursa had to attend to other matters but when he saw the females fighting he hid in a bush. Zuko clenched his fists. "Damn… she is getting stronger." Zuko remembered spying on his sister's training sessions and couldn't believe how far Azula was, she was even mastering weapons now. Zuko looked down, he knew why his father preferred his sister over him now, she was a year younger than him but he knew she could beat him without even trying. Suddenly they stopped and started walking into the palace. After the coast was clear, Zuko emerged from the bush and walked to the edge of the pond garden. Zuko stood in front of the slow moving water and stared at his reflection. "Father likes Azula because she is so… _perfect_."

Zuko watched as his image was slowly distorted by the small waves created by the wind, turning him into his father. Suddenly, Ursa's image appeared behind him. The prince turned around and saw his mother standing in front of him. "What's with the long face, Zuko?" Ursa asked as she kneeled down to Zuko's eye level. "Does dad like Azula because she is perfect?" Zuko asked. Ursa bit her cheek and picked up her son. "what makes you say that?" Ursa sat Zuko on her shoulders and started walking into the palace. Ursa led Zuko to his room and placed him on his bed. "why does dad always want to see Azula bend and not me?" Ursa sighed and hugged her child. "am I not enough for you, Zuko?"

"w-what?"

"does Azula always have my attention?"

"no…"

"then what's the problem, Zuko?" Ursa said softly. The Fire Lady pulled away and sat next to her son. "why does Azula get everyone's attention? I am the REAL royal! She us just a stupid bastard!"

"ZUKO!" Ursa raised her voice, hearing her son act like such a brat made her sad since she knew it was mostly her fault for babying him all this years. "I have raised you better than that." Zuko looked to this side. "I bet if I was Azula, you wouldn't care what I sya because I would be so perfect…" Zuko whispered. Ursa sighed when she heard her son trying to be sneaking. "Do not talk back to your superiors, Zuko. I will not punish you but if you act like this in front of your father he will!" Ursa warned the prince. "I am sorry, mom. Please don't be mad at me…" Zuko said after he lowered his shoulders in shame.

"please do not make fun of your sister behind her back, Zuko. And please do not speak out of tern or else something bad will happen."

Zuko nodded.

-Ursa-

The Fire Lady exited Zuko's room and was about to go and talk to Azula but a guard stopped her before she could take a step. "Lady Ursa, Fire Lord Ozai would like to see you." Ursa pinched the bridge of her nose, she wasn't in the mood to talk to her husband.

"ok…" Ursa tried to act as if nothing was wrong. As she walked towards her husband with the guard Ursa started thinking of how things started changing. _**"Why is Zuko suddenly acting up? I already give him a lot more attention than Azula." **_Ursa looked at the man's feet in front of her, she was suppose to be spending more time with Azula but the princess no longer needed help since she could do nearly everything by herself now. _**"and why is Azula suddenly ignoring me every time Zuko is near her?"**_ The Fire Lady felt the empty feeling inside her reappear. _**"This bad feeling… it's not going to go away soon…"**_

Ursa entered the throne room and walked to the middle of the red carpet in front of Ozai. The guard introduced her and left.

"Ursa…" Ozai said with a soft tone, he looked at his wife's eyes and saw his and the fire's reflection. "It has come to my attention that Azula and Zuko are starting to fight"

"Yes… _Fire Lord _Ozai. My child and your's are starting to develop characteristics unlike them selves." Ursa looked at her husband and saw his emotionless face. "Azula is both ours, I thought you had already accepted her as daughter and she accepted you as a mother."

"She had but now she is ignoring me every time Zuko is near by, you wouldn't have anything to do with this?"

"No, this is not my doing. She is probably waiting for her time with you, I can see she want to have a real bond but Zuko always interrupts those _moments_. I am I right?"

"She shouldn't do that. If she simply stays with me and Zuko we can all bond."

"she isn't as naïve as Zuko is, Ursa. She knows you can only love one child at a time, you have tried balancing their emotions at the same time but in the end you are just using Azula as an extra source of affection."

Ursa started shaking in her shoes. "What about you? I am sure you still have feelings towards Zuko. I know you are just using Azula for your selfish gain but she is still a child. In the end we are the same, using a child to gain something and ignoring the other."

"Zuko was lucky to be born!" Ozai pounded his fist on his side. "Azula… she was born lucky. Look at her, she had matured faster than Zuko, she already knows that sacrifice is, and she is getting stronger every day. Zuko may be your pride but Azula is mine but in the end you are right, we are both using one of our children for our own selfish reasons and ignoring the other." Ozai nearly shouted, the fire around the two royals violently rose.

Ursa felt her face heat up with anger, she knew her husband was right.

"get you act together, Ursa! Choose between Zuko or Azula or none at all!" Ozai crushed Ursa with his merciless eyes. "you are wrong! I can love both no matter what!" Ursa said before she stormed out of the room.

"_**You- you are wrong, Ozai! I can love them both, even if it kills me, I will love both of them! Azula is my daughter and Zuko is my son, I hope you haven't forgotten they are you children too, Ozai!**_

-Earth Nation-

A Dai Li agent stood in front of a large group of women who wore the same clothing. The Dai Li agent raised his hand and the women raised their heads and when the agent said something the women repeated in unison.

Shintao watched as his tool was finally being tested, his smirk revealed his fang that was slightly bigger than any other man. The women's eyes were not dilated, signaling that their memories were replaced so a broken woman's past life. They now lived a lie, their judgment influence by fake visions of life created by the Dai Li.

Shintao started laughing manically as he watched the women living a lie and accepting it as reality. _**"This is better than I imagined! Foolish human! Always creating tools for their own demise!"**_


	33. Emerald

(A/N: I've noticed how changes the founts ( like bolding and slanted are being changed to spots I don't mean to use it) for some reason but I do not know how it happens. (~~~X~~~) is a change in scenery with a very small time skip)

The Master was sitting in the throne room of a buried kingdom lost in the sands of time. The blistering sun's rays entered the large throne room through green tinted windows, bathing the throne room with a strange green light that swallowed everything but the gold images and symbols in the walls, marvel floors, and pillars that surrounded the throne. The throne itself was part of the forgotten palace, it came out of the marvel ground in the exact middle of the room, giving the Master a 360 degree view of the round room. Old dirty bones surrounded the Master, bones of past royal guards of the ancient forgotten site in the desert.

_Primordial benders, creatures older than the Avatar itself, created by the spirits to serve as Man's protectors. But…when one creates hallow ground by spilling innocent human blood, they betray their origins and become curse and shunned by the moon, sun, seas, earth. _

_The first primordial bender was an Earth Warden, or Stone Guardian as they are currently known. Created by giving a bagger mole sight, the creature shed it's fur, stood up on its hind legs, and evolved. Earth Wardens were given the gift of total control over the very elements that the human body was made up of and more. But when one would create hallow ground, they could not escape the very earth they desecrated, they became a dwarf in a flask._

_The second Primordial bender was the Sea Dweller, or Tsunami Callers. The moon blessed children from the north and south with its divine rays, giving them extraordinary healing powers and control over the very symbol of life: Blood. By creating hollow ground, Sea Dwellers lose their amazing healing powers and became cursed by the sea, the abyss deep under water would pull them down if they stepped into the waters of the raging sea._

_Third came the Sky Guardians, put on the world as peace keepers by both the sun and moon. Only the most pure of souls became Sky Guardians and were given the power to control the winds, those pure enough were the sky bison. They are incapable of creating hollow since they would never resort to killing innocents or anything. _

_Finally came the Phoenix, created by Agni himself when Earth Wardens and Sea Dwellers created a large amount of hallow ground and killed Sky Guardians. Only when those who betray their origins can humans and dragon's become one. Phoenixes were given the powers of a dragon and the will of a human, the most resilient thing on the world. But unlike the rest, Phoenixes only gained their powers if the human's and dragon's souls became one. Phoenixes could not betray their origins for it was their duty to cleanse the hallow ground with Agni's power. However, phoenixes suffered from a split personality, when the human or dragon soul rejected the other and battled for dominance. The dragon's soul would look down on humans and abandon it's position as Man's protector but only a few phoenixes suffered from the affliction._

_Most of this great beings are dead now… only a few handful are alive, they're power greatly reduced by the presence of the Avatar. _

_The Avatar, the bridge between the real and spiritual world, uses the Spirit's presence to suppress the primordial bender's power's and even normal benders powers. But… the Avatar's powers do not work on hallow ground since the spirit's have turned their back on the cursed earth._

The Master opened his eyes and saw everything looked like it was made out of emerald.

"soon….very soon…the spirits will turn their back's on the world…."

-~~Royal Family~~-

Ursa opened the door to the royal beach house and servants quickly came in with packs and chests full of the royals belongings. Ursa stepped inside after all the servants had brought their luggage inside and took a deep breath, it smelled like sea salt. It was a big relief to come back to the beach house where she spend her honeymoon with Ozai, old happy memories of them together gave Ursa a sad smile, she knew nothing like that was going to happen again as long as Ozai was the Fire Lord. Iroh stepped in and looked around, "It's been a very long time since I have visited this place…" Iroh smiled, "a lot of happy memories of my childhood were made here."

Ursa smiled when she saw Iroh's warm face, "yeah. I remember how happy I was to come here with Ozai before Azulon's death."

"those where good times," Iroh smiled, he remembered how happy Ozai was when his first son was born. "where is Azula and Zuko? The whole reason why I wanted to come here was so we could bond with them," Ursa walked to a table and brushed the dust off with her bare hand. "They are inspecting the beach. Zuko hasn't been here in two years and I am sure Azula has never even heard of Ember Island."

"what a shame, I am sure she will love it here. I just hope Zuko can get along with Azula, a few months ago he called her a 'stupid bastard'," Ursa hung her head with shame.

"I am sure Zuko was just tired when he said that. After all, after a prince turns ten he starts to grow up fast and tries to act like he is mature."

"But calling his own sister that kind of name worries me. He wasn't too happy when Azula first arrived and now… I am worried Azula will hurt Zuko if he pushes her to far."

"Azula only wants to please you, Ursa. Azula thinks that you will hate her if she hurts Zuko."

"She shouldn't think like that anymore. I am trying my best to bond with both of them at the same time, and it's worked out so far."

"you know what they say about Ember Island, it has a certain way on reviling who we all are inside. I am sure Azula will see Zuko's true self" Iroh said before he wondered into the kitchen. Ursa looked at Iroh walked away. "That's what I am worried about…" the Fire Lady said under her breath. "one of us will revile our true selves, I just hope it isn't going to change our bond I have been trying to make for the last few months."

~~~X~~~

Azula balanced herself on a piece of a tree trunk that people used to sit in, her arms sticking out of her sides as she walked from end to end. Azula found this to be difficult since she wasn't wearing layers of clothing and armor that helped increase her weight, even a gust of wind could push her off the log now. Instead of two shirts, Azula wore a red v-neck t-shirt, her thick pants were replaced by pants that reached her ankles, and her black boots were replaced by sandals. The only thing that Azula still wore was her crown. Azula smiled as she reached the middle of the log, for some reason being away from the palace brought out her playful side. Azula's foot slipped and her golden grown fell off her topknot.

Zuko was sitting on a different log, unlike Azula, he was still wearing his regular outfit. Zuko looked at his sister slip and sighed, "I told you not to wear that thing here, it can get lost in this sand."

Azula picked up her crown and brushed the sand off. "Don't worry, Zuzu," Azula said without a tone, "didn't mom said you shouldn't wear boots in the beach? You might get sand inside them and get grouchy later." Azula said as she put her crown inside her pant's pocket and climbed back on the log. Zuko crossed his arms, even though he was slowly warming up to his sister he was still jealous of her, she got to wear a crown while his was lost. "Relax, Zuzu. Mom said that's why we are here for," Azula smiled when she reached the end of the log. Ursa had been giving them both equal attention now but Zuko and Azula were still acting weird around each other. Azula would try to detach herself from Zuko and Zuko would try and push her away from his mother, she already had Ozai's favor and now Ursa was trying to bond with her. But with Ursa making them spend time together they started getting along. Zuko sighed again, he had to be the mature one here since he was the older brother, "Alright, Azula." Zuko started removing his boots, "but you have to promise me that you will stop calling me 'Zuzu.'"

"Sure…." Azula said a bit surprised that Zuko actually listened to her.

After Zuko removed his boots and shirt he started meditating, letting Azula do what she wanted. The princess looked at Zuko for a while, his face always made her shake, it was the spitting image of Ozai. Azula sighed and walked to the shore line, the cool wet sand made her smile, it had been a long time since she had played in a beach, though her past experience wasn't the greatest.

_Azula looked around the beach and felt sick from seeing the horrible place. Destroyed ships of all nations littered the sand, dead seaweed and other oceanic plants washed up on the shore as the sea pulled the water back and forward, oil spills and black sand nearly covered the abused beach, and broken glass hid inside the dirty sand. "Eeww…."_

"_Don't say that, Azula. This place used to be beautiful." said a young girl with hopeful eyes, "My parents told me about it before the Fire Nation took them away…" _

_Azula examined her friend and couldn't help but feel bad for her. She had long, messy, brown hair that reached her midback, light brown eyes, always looked from side to side, looking for something to play with, and a permanent smile that showed the world that the girl was blind about the war. Azula always felt sad for her friend, the girl didn't know what the Fire Nation did with her parents. "it's so dirty, Talin." Talin tilted her head to the side, "once I grow up I will join the earth nation and clean up this beach!" the girl smiled. Talin stepped towards Azula and instantly fell on the ground, a shard of broken glass made a deep gash on her bare foot. Azula quickly ran to Talin and picked her up before she could put her wound on the sand. "don't get any of this dirty sand in your cut." the girl nodded and climbed on Azula's back, "How come you didn't get any cuts in your feet, Azula?" the girl wrapped her short arms around Azula's neck for support. "I saw the glass before, I thought you could too." Azula said before she started walking to the village they called home. "they are nearly invisible! Let's go play with the others, Azula!" Talin patted Azula on her head with one hand and pointed at a group of children with the other. "we need to cover that wound first." Azula looked at her friend, for some reason Azula didn't belong with the other children, they were all optimistic and blind but she wasn't, she had matured faster than everyone else, giving the children another reason to pick on her. _

Azula was too happy now to remember her horrible life before she became a royal. Azula walked into the fresh moist sand and ran away before the small waves could reach her feet. Azula looked at Zuko and thought of an idea. She scooped up the mud-like-sand and balled it and aimed for Zuko's head. She released the ball and bit her lip as the ball traveled in the air. Zuko fell on his side when the sand ball hit his face. Zuko quickly ran to the moist sand and retaliated, "Take that!" Zuko threw very wet sand towards Azula.

Ursa walked to the royals and stopped when she saw both of them smiling and laughing as they threw sand at each other, "it's not my idea of bonding since they can get sand in their eyes but-" Ursa's face was hit with a ball from Zuko. Both children froze when Ursa ran her hand down her face, collecting all the wet sand and flinging her hand, clearing it of the wet sand. Ursa tried to look serious but the look on her children's face made her smile and giggle. "you need to be careful not to get sand in your eyes," both royals smiled and ran to their mother, Ursa kneeled down and wiped off the sand in their faces, "Come, I think we can all use a few refreshments." Azula and Zuko looked at each other and ran towards the beach house. When both children where out of sight, Ursa couldn't help but smile, "Looks like this trip is going to go the way I wanted."

~~~X~~~

Iroh wondered the rooms of the old beach house with an emotionless face, it wasn't that he hated it here, he was just lost in the past. He stumbled into Ozai's and Ursa's room and came out of his daze. He stared at the large room and noticed a portrait hanging above the bed. Iroh got on the bed and removed the portrait from the wall, it was small, about the size of a wanted poster. Iroh quickly removed the frame and stared at the portrait but most of the details where gone from years of the sun's rays fading the ink. In the portrait was the Fire Lord and Fire Lady sitting down, their faces faded so much that Iroh couldn't recognize them, in the Fire Lord's arms was a new born child with black hair and in the Fire Lady's lap was a small boy, about the age of one, "Is this Ozai and me? I don't remember taking this portrait before. Then again I have grown a lot since then. It cant be us though… I am more than a year older than Ozai…this is not the time to get lost in other peoples lifes," The fire bender gently folded the old portrait and placed in inside his robe, "I will see who this family is later."

The sound of laughter made Iroh smile and leave the room.

The aging man walked into a kitchen where servants had prepared refreshments for the royals. Attached to the kitchen was a balcony where the food was waiting for the royals. The balcony hung over a cliff, giving the owners an excellent view of the blue ocean, a small round table with five chairs and a large umbrella that covered the table from the sun's rays were the only things present on the wooden balcony.

Azula followed the prince to the balcony and pulled out a chair for herself. Ursa walked into the house and frowned when she saw sand on her way to the balcony, she hated having servants clean up messes when the royal family was on a vacation from royalty but she knew she couldn't waste any time without her children.

The Fire Lady walked to the children and took her seat between them while Iroh was sitting on Zuko's other side. "I see they are getting along," Iroh smiled. "Yes they are," Ursa said pleased when she saw the children stuffing their faces with cut up pieces of fruit with their forks.

The Fire Lady and Iroh sat there, watching as the children fall asleep after they had eaten everything on the platter, Azula leaned in towards Ursa and Zuko leaned into Iroh. Ursa watched as the sun fell into the ocean, giving the illusion of golden clouds and orange waters, "Today was the first time they have actually gotten along in a long time," Ursa said softly, trying not to wake Azula. Ursa had a soft smile when she saw Azula's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful as her chest raised and fell. "It must be hard to see them fight each other, I can see why you are trying to bond with them." Iroh smiled when he saw Lu Ten instead of Zuko next to him, "I know the pain of losing a son but I also now the extraordinary joy of seeing a child being happy."

Ursa frowned when she imagined going through the pain of losing either Azula or Zuko, but couldn't say she knew how it felt since she never lost anyone so precious to her, not even Ozai matched the love to her children's, "I wish I could never go through such a horrible experience like yours, Iroh."

"it was worse than death," Iroh remembered hearing the news when his son had died, "I felt like I was dead inside for years… that's why Ozai became the Fire Lord. I was too unstable to command the Fire Nation."

Azula mumbled something in her sleep and curled up towards Ursa. "She is so cute…" Ursa gently removed a few strands from Azula's face, "It pains me to imagine her being an orphan, then a slave, then being used by Ozai."

"she has been through a lot before she joined your family. I cannot comprehend how much she had been through though."

"she saw her village destroyed by the Fire Nation and a fire nation soldier slaughtering her friends," Ursa nearly said without a voice. Iroh looked at Azula's face and noticed she showed no sighed of such an experience. _**"So the dragon also helps her cope with such events… then why is she so paranoid of people leaving her? The dragon must also be affected by Azula's emotions," **_Iroh thought to himself.

"I think it's time for us to retire," Ursa said softy. "That is best…" Iroh agreed.

Ursa picked up Azula but the princess stirred by the sudden movement, "w-?" Ursa patted Azula's back, "It's ok, I am just taking you to your bed, Azula." Ursa whispered in Azula's ear. The princess didn't say anything, instead she wrapped her arms on Ursa's body and went back to sleep.

-Azula's mind-

The princess smiled when Ty Lee started walking on her hands. Ursa watched in a distance without saying anything. The desert of ash had slowly began to be filled with life again but most of it was still black, making the grass where Azula and Ty Lee where look like a paradise. Ursa started to notice that the child's mind was slowly changing with the dragon's wrath slowly revealing itself . Azula no longer feared anyone but her father and the thought of being alone.

~~~Next day~~~

Zuko opened his eyes, the prince looked around and noticed he was in a guest room and realized he must have fallen asleep before picking a room in the beach house.

After dressing up on his beach clothes: a red sleeveless shirt, light red pants, and sandals, he went to the balcony where his relatives were waiting for him.

Ursa noticed Zuko enter the balcony and smiled, "Good morning, Zuko." Zuko had a large smile on his face, "good morning, mom."

The princess heard Zuko practically run to the balcony and woke up. The princess removed the covers off her body and sat on the edge of the bed. Azula stared at her feet, she had a dream of the time where she went to the beach with her friend, Talin, and didn't get cuts by walking over broken glass, "I-it must have been a dream mixed up with a memory," Azula told herself. The princess clearly remember walking on the sand of the abused beach without checking the dirty grains for any dangers. Azula sighed and stretched her limbs, everything was working out with Ursa so a dream/memories didn't bother her like they used to. Azula put on her sandals and headed to the door, when she opened it, a hand full of servants rushed in with new sheets, brooms, and dustpans. The young phoenix looked closely and noticed there was sand on the wooden floor and bed sheets. Azula felt dirty for sleeping with sand on her body but she wanted to say 'hello' to Ursa before taking a shower, she also needed to ask the Fire Lady where the bathrooms where in the beach house, for a vacation home away from royalty it was pretty big.

When Azula walked to the entrance to the balcony she noticed how clear the blue sky and sea were. Azula awed but a sudden flash of icy blue eyes gave her a headache, the princess rubbed the side of her head, trying to ease the pain but it didn't work. As quickly as it came, the headache was gone along with all the pain and the princess shrugged it off, she had been having strange blue flashes for months but they were quickly disappearing. The phoenix crossed the line between the balcony and kitchen and felt the sea breeze hit her face. The princess looked around for an open seat and notice one by Ursa's side, Zuko was on her other side and Iroh was next to Zuko. "Good morning, Azula." Iroh said with a warm smile. "I hope you got a good night's rest, Azula. Today is a big day for all of us," Ursa said before she pierced a piece of fruit with a fork. "Yeah, good morning everyone," Azula said softly, she was still a bit tired but it didn't matter. "I was wondering where the bathroom is." Azula asked, she couldn't shake the feeling of dirt on her skin. "Zuko, can you show your sister where the bathroom is?" Ursa asked her son. "yeah," Zuko said as he got off his chair.

After Azula took her shower, Zuko used the bathroom to clean himself too.

Azula had at least forty minutes to herself while the prince took a shower so she decided to explore her new surroundings. Ever since Azula could remember she always liked to explore her surroundings, it was her childhood innocence that always wondered if anything unseen could be played with but now that she was almost ten she just wanted to see new things.

Azula wondered into the room where Iroh was the day before and looked around. It was large but simpler compared to the fire palace. The floor was made out of wood, the walls were colored lavender, and the bed had golden sheets. There was a paper door on the other side of the room that opened to another balcony. Azula was about to walk to the paper door but stopped when she noticed a small folded paper sticking out of under the bed. The princess picked up the paper and frowned when she saw it was almost completely faded.

_Iroh heard laughter and quickly exited the room, the portrait slipped out of his loose robe as he rushed out. _

The princess examined the portrait and thought nothing of it, it was just a faded portrait from a past Fire Lord. Azula was going to put it back under the bed but something inside her made her stop and put it in her pocket where it would be save. The sound of running water stopping stopped the princess before her thoughts could return to the paper door. "That was faster than I thought," Azula told herself before exiting the room with the portrait in her pocket. Azula ran to her room before returning to the balcony and placed the portrait next to her golden crown on a dresser, the princess wasn't sure how her crown got out of her pocket but came to the conclusion that Fire Lady Ursa must have felt the relic when she was carrying her to the room and removed it from her pocket.

~~~X~~~

Azula entered the large balcony and saw Ursa and Zuko leaning against the wooden railing, both were talking about past events when Zuko was around six or seven.

With Ursa's new confidence, Azula took her place next to Ursa. "welcome back, Azula." Ursa was glad her daughter was actually approaching her with Zuko present, "we were just talking about how glad Zuko was when you first appeared in the palace." Zuko looked at Azula with a soft expression, "Yeah."

"r-really?" Azula was taken back at Zuko agreeing with the Fire Lady. "Yeah…. Before I was just lonely and bored with Mai and Ty Lee but when you came everything changed…" Zuko looked away, trying to hide his appreciation for his sister. Ursa couldn't help but smile, her little family was slowly bonding and growing closer to each other but all the attention both children needed started draining her energy. But Ozai had to be proven wrong, that his method of simply ignoring both children was very wrong, so the Fire Lady had to use the every drop of sweat and energy to make sure both children were raised right. "Alright guys, it's time for our day in the beach. Zuko wanted to play in the sun today," Iroh said as he walked to the three royals with his summer outfit that resembled Zuko's and beach supplies.

~~~X~~~

The royals reached the bonfire pit and set their supplies around the log benches, but both adults set up beach towels, chairs, and large umbrellas a few feet away from the logs. Ursa was wearing a shirt that revealed her flat abdomen and shoulders with a lace that went around the back of her neck. The Fire lady also had on a skirt with short pants that reached the top of her knees and dark red sandals. Iroh had on swimming trunks and sandals with a straw farmer's hat. Azula and Zuko were wearing the same thing from the day before so the adults set up their own place while both children ran into the water.

~~~a few minutes after the sunset~~~

The royals sat around the bonfire, now lit with Iroh's fire bending. Azula sat on Ursa's right, and Zuko was between Ursa and Iroh like always. All four of the royals were eating food that the servants had brought a few minutes before the sunset.

Azula watched her mother eat and heard the fire slowly burning the fire wood, she had longed for such an experience, spending a warm evening with a mother figure. Despite Iroh and Zuko talking about fire bending, Azula ignored them and just focused on the woman next to her, the woman that had tried so hard to love her, as if they were blood related. "Hey, Azula. Let's see who can control the fire more!" Zuko broke Azula's concentration. "that's an excellent idea," Ursa placed her warm hand on Azula's shoulder, "I never did get to watch you bend." Azula lowered her head, she clearly remembered the day where she screamed at Ursa for the first time, she also remembered Ozai's words slowly poisoning her mind, "I guess…" Azula said softly and got up from her seat and stood in front of the two adults. The prince did the same but stoop a few inches from the princess. "do you want to go first?" Azula asked her brother, she didn't really want to bend since she was scared of burning someone. "sure!" Zuko said, eager to see who had more dominance over the destructive element.

Zuko got into his stance and breathed in and out, his hands and feet slowly slid and created circles as he gathered up his energy. Zuko slid his right foot up, circled his left arms in front of him and got into an aggressive stance. The bonfire's fire increased in size and shot up towards the sky, "your turn, Azula" Zuko said before he sat back down next to his mother and uncle. Azula nodded and got into her stance, unlike Zuko, it looked like a water benders stance, only a bit more stiff. Azula circled her hands and breathed in and out, a small portion of the bonfire levitated and went in front of the young princess. Azula imagined the man standing in the crate during the fire festival, the phoenix imagined and examined every single move from the man and added a few extra movement. The fire in front of her elongated and formed an image of a dragon. The three royals in front of her eyes grew wide when they saw Azula's bending. Azula waved her arms back and forth in fluent movements, the fire dragon twirled and circled around the princess, going between her legs and under her arms. Azula released her breath and dropped her stance.

Zuko's nearly choked on his saliva when the orange dragon burned up the last portion of its energy and turned white light before it disintegrated in the wind. Azula took her spot next to Ursa and avoided eye contact with the wide-eyed royals.

"h-h-how did you do that!" Zuko could barely speak. Iroh couldn't help but notice Azula's bending, it was a lot more different than anything else he had seen in a while. Her movements were fluent yet sharp at the same time, it reminded him of a lightning bender. _**"if she… when she gains the dragon's wrath, she will reach the next level of fire bending…such power…"**_Iroh felt his hands shake as Zuko asked Azula about her bending. _**"her fire is even hotter than the other benders… it turns white and I swear I could have seen a few sparks as she moved her arms."**_

"tell us, Azula. Where did you learn that?" Ursa asked when she noticed Azula was ignoring Zuko. The princess stared at the fire in front of her but Ursa's voice broke her silence, "I learned it by watching a guy during the fire festival." Azula said as she kept on looking at the fire. "You mean the circus freak?" Zuko said bluntly. "Zuko! Do not call people names!" Ursa said with a stern voice, "why did you learn the move, Azula?" Ursa softened her expression. "Ty Lee liked it…"

"you really care for her don't you?" Iroh asked. "she is my best friend…" Azula finally looked up at her siblings. _**"even though she is still young she truly cares for Ty Lee," **_Ursa placed her hand on Azula's back, "I know how it's like to have a best friend like Ty Lee…always loyal and trusting." Ursa said with a sad smile, she remembered Sin Lu before her murder. The Fire Lady didn't like Sin the way Azula liked Ty Lee but she was one of her closest friend. "tell us, Azula. What are you scared of?" Ursa said, the Fire Lady was taking this opportunity to ask Azula questions she was dying to ask her daughter since every one was bonding, she also thought it was an excellent way to further their relationships. Azula didn't respond. "Alright then… how about you, Iroh?" Ursa asked when she saw Azula wasn't ready to answer her question. "I guess my biggest fear is losing all of you…" Iroh said with a soft tone, "I have lost my wife and son, all I have left is my brother's neglected family." Iroh felt tears fill his eyes when he remembered his wife holding his new born son. "how about you Zuko? What's your biggest fear?" Ursa's brown eyes turned to her son. "my fear is…," Zuko thought for a second, "my fear is to not please father…" Ursa frowned, for some reason her son's strange urge to please his father made her sick, Ozai was still a big influence on her son. "my fear is losing Ursa…" Azula looked at her mother with sadness in her eyes. "why are you still scared, Azula?" Ursa tried to asked her daughter with a low tone. "haven't I taught you I am not leaving you or Zuko?"

"I don't know…" Azula's voice was nearly nonexistent, Ursa could barely hear her and she was sure Zuko and Iroh didn't hear the little girl.

~~~Night (Azula's room)~~~

The princess tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep but met no rest. A strange burning sensation burned the pit of her gut, making her grab her stomach in pain and grunt. Azula threw her bed covers on the floor and ran to the balcony, maybe the sea breeze could help her stomach ache. Azula carefully avoided opening doors and slamming them shut as she made her way to the balcony.

When the princess reached the balcony she notice Ursa was there, alone. It was very dark but the blue moon's rays let the phoenix see her mother. The Fire Lady was wearing a red robe, no foot wear, and her hair was down. Azula slowly opened the balcony door and stood there, the gentle wind blew her dark hair on her face. The Fire Lady leaned against the railing, her brown eyes staring into the moon's reflection on the sea, her mind lost in her past memories.

_The future Fire Lady stood in the halls to the Fire Lord's throne room, in her hands was a baby wrapped on a crimson blanket. The sound of Ozai fighting with his father made the princess cover the baby's ears, Ursa tried to keep her husband's yelling from waking up her child. With a final scream Ozai came in with tears of anger and sadness running down his frustrated face. The prince ripped the child from Ursa's arms, waking it up. The baby's cries were the only things that both royals could hear, no words were exchanged between them. _

It was this strange memory that made Ursa cry, the first moment when Ozai turned mad with the quest for power. The Fire Lady understood Ozai's station before she married him but the Fire Lord seemed to ignore his desire for power, but all that changed when Fire Lord Azulon gave his youngest son a fate that later lead him into the path of self destruction and disappear, shaping Ozai into the mad man he is today.

"M-mother..?" Azula asked as she stepped towards the Fire Lady. Ursa's concentration broke when she heard her daughter's voice, "what is it, child?" Ursa said with a soft and neutral tone. "w-what are you doing here?" Azula was now standing behind the woman, her eyes scanning the Fire Lady for any body language but found none. Ursa slowly turned around, she could feel the princesses body heat radiating towards her. The Fire Lady kneeled down so she could see her daughter. Azula's pale skin turned a soft blue color with the moon's rays, her black hair seemed to be made of shadows, but her golden eyes stayed gold and bright, "I should ask you the same thing…child"

"my stomach hurts…I w-was-" the princess was interrupted by the Fire Lady, "come with me, I am sure you are just lonely…"

Azula grabbed Ursa's hand and they both walked to the mother's room.

Azula laid next to the Fire Lady, the woman's hands wrapped around her torso. The phoenix could smell her mother's cinnamon scent, something Azula found soothing. The girl's stomach ache was nearly gone, letting Azula fall asleep.

~~~Azula's mind~~~

Ursa grabbed on to Azula, today was the day the dragon would awaken from its slumber, and from what she had seen she was very afraid. Azula looked around and started shaking, she could fell it too, the static in the air. The black sand flew as gusts of air came from the skies, the sun was nearly setting and a crescent moon was slowly becoming visible over the child's head. Black clouds slowly formed as more and more gusts of wind hit the ash and scattered the top layer of the past field of tall grass and flowers. "Azula, what ever happens… remember, you have me and everyone else by your side!" Ursa said as the large sun was almost gone. "what's going to happen, mama?" Azula's golden eyes reflected the disappearing sun's rays. "today is your tenth birthday…you will be tested if you deserve your birthright," Ursa gripped Azula's shoulder as the orange sun finally sank.

The skies turned black and dark grey, no stars or the crescent moon were visible. Ursa froze when everything turned black or white, the only thing with color was Azula's glowing golden eyes. "please…" Ursa said under her breath. The dark clouds parted, revealing a crimson crescent moon. The black and white land turned red and black, the colors of the Fire Nation flag. The ground started shaking violently, creating a large fissure far away from the two females.

Black ash fell into the fissure, the crack on the land looked like the abyss beneath the range seas.

A large screech made Azula and Ursa lose their balance and fall on their knees, the energy wave created by the unnatural sound pushed a wave of sand on every direction. "what was that!" Azula asked while she covered her ears. "your birthright!" Ursa yelled as the abyss started glowing orange.

(A/N: I would like one or two reviews but I would love three or more. The reviews are just a requests, I'll be happy with just one or two. Im a bit busy so I cant really go back and fix the last two chapters right now. This chapter is longer so a bit more mistakes, sorry about that)


	34. Wrath

(A/N: Hmm… this part was nearly impossible to write down since my description skills aren't the best… arg… one of those chapters that will always be missing something.)

A large screech made Azula and Ursa loose their balance and fall on their knees, the energy wave created by the unnatural sound pushed a wave of sand on every direction. "what was that!" Azula asked while she covered her ears. "your birthright!" Ursa yelled as the abyss started glowing orange. The dark clouds slowly started swirling around the desert, the energy created by the movements manifested itself as thunder and lighting building up on the heavy clouds. "Azula! I need you to get ready" Ursa warned the princess, the electricity in the air started zapping the Fire Lady's arms. "what's going to happen!" Azula turned to her mother, her glowing eyes franticly looked at the woman for answers. "in a moment, the dragon will reveal itself to you… you will have to confront it or it will consume you."

A giant claw, bright lava dripping from the black scales and craws, came out of the broken earth and clung onto the side of the fissure, pulling sand into the expanding orange glow.

The orange light started engulfing the land, pushing and overpowering the crimson glow from the crescent moon. Something hit Ursa like a ton of bricks, the crimson glow was Azula's control over the land, her mind and spirit, and the orange light was the dragon slowly taking over the princess, "Azula, I need you to focus!" the Fire Lady looked at Azula and noticed she was mentally and emotionally frozen, her arms started shaking as the dragon's pressence made its way towards the two royals.

Another claw came out of the abyss, black scales that covered the beast's frontal legs smoldered as lava from Azula's subconscious spilled over onto the ash.

Everything stopped, the clouds, gusts of wind, lighting and thunder in the clouds froze and so did the princess.

Another thunderous screech came from the creature, this time it had so much energy it blow away the layer of ash around the fissure and reviled the black earth under the ash, clouds moved from the energy generated by the screech, blocking the crimson moon.

The wave of ash and energy nearly blew the two females away, Azula and Ursa's hair ties were flown away, making their dark hair move with the gust of wind. They both instantly put their forearms in front of them and shut their eyes, blocking any ash from entered their eyes. When the wave passed Ursa lowered her arm and saw Azula, it was nearly pitch black with the moon gone but the Fire Lady could still see the princess, her glowing eyes reflecting the expand orange glow, "Azula! Can you hear me!" yelled Ursa.

The dragon's pressence reached the mother and daughter before Azula could respond. Azula's skin started glowing, making her hair look pitch black and turning her pale skin to light orange color. Ursa's body wasn't affect the glow, she looked like she was just standing in front of a bonfire. "Azula!-"

A giant ball of fire shoot out of the fissure, magma erupted from the abyss and started violently spilling over the field. A thick veil of smoke that didn't part with the eruption trailed the fire ball as it reached great heights. The inferno reached and passed the dark clouds, setting them on fire and creating a burning sky. Large chunks of molten material started felling from the sky, when they hit the ground they send dirt and ash everywhere.

A burning chunk was heading towards the two females, "Azula! Move!" ordered the Fire Lady. Azula raised her right hand and pointed at the chunk, a small flame ignited from a few centimeters away from Azula's index finger. Ursa froze when the small flame turned into a violent fiery ball that launched faster than the Fire Lady could blink. The chunk exploded into small pieces of material that fell around the princess. Molten pieces fell of Azula's clothing but didn't burn the cloth, they only ran down her body like drops of water.

"Azula, I need you to do that to the fissure" Ursa turned to the fissure and saw the claws were gone, replaced by a growing mound of lava. The large fire ball from before reentered the blanket of fire over the land and crashed far away the royals, a deep crater formed from the impact. The impact blew away the ash from the entire land and the Fire Lady, but somehow Azula stood her ground, the princess melted the ground around her feet and removed the heat from the molten earth, creating a hold on the ground. "Azula!" yelled the Fire Lady as she flew through the air, far away from the impact.

Azula waited, chewing on her inner lips out of anxiety. When the smoke from the crater cleared, it reviled a titanic being made out of black scales, muscle, fangs, and claws. Azula couldn't even see it's head, the beast was so big its head stuck out of burning layer that covered the crimson moon.

Ursa flew through the air and was about to hit ground when a strong arm grabbed her. Ursa was thrown on the ground by her savor. "get up! We have to see what happens," said a strong male voice. Ursa adjusted her eyes and saw it was Sozin in his prime form, "what are you doing here!"

Azula re-melted the earth around her feet and stepped back.

"ten years…for ten years I have been bound by your spirit!" said a thunderous voice, "but today I am free!" a bright flash made Azula cover her eyes. When the princess reopened her eyes she saw a female figure in front of her. It looked like her only older, around the age of sixteen. "it-it's me…" Azula said surprised. The princess looked at the dragon, it had the same outfit she wore during her training lessons: a thick red shirt and paints, black boots, and black torso armor. But there were some differences, the dragon had long sharpen nails, a smirk, and her hair was long enough to reach her midback.

The princess shoot a powerful fire arc at the dragon by simply slashing the air in front of her with her right arm. The dragon showed its teeth when its smirk got wider, large fangs were visible, and slapped the attack towards her side. When the farc hit the ground it exploded, "look at you, _phoenix_. Using your powers like a new born!" the dragon's voice was saturated and nasally, like the dragon thought it was better than anyone else. "how I ever got stuck to you I will never know. But in the bright side… even if I wasn't in you, you would still be a powerful bender." the dragon walked to the princess, its foot steps heated the land and turned the ground into lava. "I must admit, you will become a catch when you grow up. I mean, just look at me!" the dragon expanded its arms to its side, letting the princess see its entire being. "what do you want!" Azula narrowed her eyes and lowered her eyebrows inward. "what do I want?…" the dragon lowered its right arm to its sides and started rubbing its chin with her left hand. "I want everything! Believe it or not, I have experienced everything you have, and I know you want more! I am you, and you want everything this world has to offer!" the dragon smiled when it saw the princesses face, "we are suppose to become one but I am sure you are far too stubborn and scared to accept my girt of total control over fire," the dragon stepped towards the princess and Azula stepped back, "You are very scared to let anyone near your inner self and too stubborn to share anything. Also… why would I want to become a little brat like you?" Azula slashed the air in front of her, her nails created a small arc of fire before it ignited and turned violent. When the arc was completed, in a split second, it headed towards the dragon. The dragon sighed and slapped the arc to the ground again, "you cannot beat me with such a weak attack!" Azula didn't answer, some strange force was keeping her neck tight, barely letting her breath. "what's the matter? Too scared to speak?" the beast taunted the girl, "I am not surprised… after all you always fainted about the stupidest thing when you were younger. Too sacred to face the enemy or threat"

"what do you want!" Azula fought against the choking feeling. "are you hard of hearing? I told you before…" the dragon point its sharp nails at the girl and launched a small flame towards the child, "I want everything! That includes your body, but I will have to beat you first to consume you." Azula jumped to the side, the small flame flew pass her head and headed into a the ground. When the flame hit the ground it turned into a large pillar of white fire that lasted for a few seconds, "why didn't you eat me before you turned into me?" Azula said with a strangely calm voice. "because that form is too unstable…also… that would be boring!" the dragon confessed, "this is boring… you don't show a lot of emotion without having some control over your state of mind…" the look a like pointed at the sky and focused, the fire in the sky was slowly sucked into the dragon's finger. With the fire gone, the blood moon reviled itself on the crimson sky. Now half of Azula's mind was controlled by herself and half by the dragon, the orange and red represented the stalemate when a clear line between the two colors divided the land. "there. Now make this interesting!" the dragon crossed its arms and waited patiently as Azula's emotions rushed into her mind.

Azula suddenly felt all the fear crawl up her spine. Azula started breathing out of control and fell on her side, fear weakened her support. Tears of knowing she was going to parish started rolling down Azula's glowing skin and onto the dark earth. "m-mom…"

"Look at you… weak." the dragon walked to the princess, the orange glow expanded with every foot step, "I wonder if your mother abandoned you because you were weak or too much of a burden… either way… she had a choice." the dragon stopped when her black boots were a few inches from Azula's face, "and she choose to leave you in the ranging sea. I wonder if that's the reason why you don't want to be too attached to a motherly figure. But that doesn't matter, the past can't be changed. Now… how should I end you. I must repay you for making me feel all of those horrible human emotions you had." the dragon put her boot on Azula's cheek and gently pushed her foot so the princesses glowing eyes were looking at her. "no…I can't finish you off like this. You are a child, you don't know any better." the dragon removed her boots from Azula's face, leaving a dark smudge on Azula's face. "Get up!" the being ordered as she walked a few inches from the princess and turned around so she could see Azula, "get up or I will kill Ty Lee when I take over your body!" Ty Lee being threatened made the princess look up and stop crying. "leave her out of this!"

"that's more like it…" the dragon pointed at Azula with her sharp nail, "focus on yourself and feed the embers of wrath deep inside you!"

Despite her hatred of the dragon for threatening Ty Lee and her life, Azula knew the dragon wasn't go tricking her. The princess focused on herself and felt a small flame burning inside but it ached to be turned up and fed.

-Real World-

Ursa was sleeping soundly in her room, dreaming of past events but felt something slowly heating up in her arms. The heat became so intense that the Fire Lady was sweating, the uncomfortable heat made her open her eyes. The Fire Lady jumped off her bed when she saw something glowing in her arms. Ursa's eyes scanned the bed and saw it was Azula, her skin was glowing bright orange, like a heated metal, and was getting brighter. "Azula!" Ursa didn't know what to do but she know who did. Without saying anything, the Fire Lady put on her robe, covering her breast wrappings and shorts, and ran to Iroh.

Ursa nearly tripped when she got out of her room but her determination to help Azula helped her balance her body's weight. Ursa reached Iroh's door and opened it, inside was a sleeping fire bender. "Iroh!" the mother said scared. The fire bender opened his eyes and sat up. "what is it, Ursa?" Iroh said as he rubbed his eyes. "it's Azula! S-s-she is glowing!" Ursa didn't know how to describe Azula's situation. The sleep was removed out of Iroh's mind and he quickly got out of his bed. "I thought her birthday was a half year from now!"

Both royals ran to Ursa's room where the heat was strong enough to make a fire bender sweat. Iroh examined Azula's glowing body, "we must take Azula somewhere to cool her off, a big body of water…." without even thinking, both royals knew where to go.

-Azula's mind-

The dragon started laughing when the heat around the princess started going towards the girl, creating steam that went into Azula's body, "that's it! Make this into an even fight!" the dragon was truly exited, this was going to be Azula's first fight without her help. "I've giving you a portion of my power. Now fight me, PHOENIX!"

Azula breathed in and placed her right hand in front of herself and pulled her left arm back, like she was stringing a bow. "you don't need to bend, child-" the dragon jumped high in the air, avoiding a flaming arrow that came off Azula's left arm when she released the invisible arrow. Azula aimed with her invisible bow and started to rapidly fire. The dragon released fire jets from her boots and palms and dodged every single attack, "very creative…" the dragon stopped the fire jets keeping her up and as she started to fall while mimicking Azula's action. Instead of an arrow, the dragon send compressed heated air towards the princess. Azula tried blocking it by slashing the air and sending an arc of fire towards the compressed air but the air pierced the arc and traveled to the princess. Azula jumped into the air, not as high as the dragon, and the compressed air combusted into a violent expression that nearly reached the princess. Azula looked at the ground below her and lost focus, the shock of almost getting hit by such an attack struck fear inside her mind. "don't lose sight of your opponent!" the dragon put her hands towards and laced her fingers, forming a tight and strong hold. The dragon raised its arms and aimed at Azula's body and dropped her joined hands into Azula's back. The princess felt like a sledge hammer hit her and she fell into the ground. Azula was dragged by the attack's force, creating a trail of distorted earth behind her. Blood started coming out of her nose and mouth as she slowly lost her sight.

-Real world-

Ursa held on to Azula, despite Azula's growing temperature, as she ran to the beach with Iroh. A 'pop' made the Fire Lady look down at the girl in her arms and saw she was bleeding from her nose and mouth. "what's happening!" Ursa looked at Iroh with scared eyes, the sound of waves crashing into the shore only increased Ursa's unease. "she must be losing, we have to get her in the water before she becomes to hot to carry!"

-Azula's mind-

The dragon picked up Azula's limp body and frowned, "instead of being scared, you should have been mad you almost died…" the dragon turned Azula so her back was facing her. On Azula's back was the bleeding brand the stained Azula's clothes, "this is your mark, huh? The mark that defies you and me…" the dragon could feel the brand in her back burning, "the mark of pain, fear, and insecurity. The only things my powers couldn't heal…"

"let go of that child!" yelled a man's voice. The dragon dropped Azula's body and turned around, her eyes grew wide when Ozai was standing with Sozin a few yards away from her, "well, well, well… what do we have here? Finally realized you potential, _fake being?"_ Sozin got into his fighting stance and so did Ozai, "you cannot control this child," Sozin said. "and why can't I?" the dragon smirked when she saw both benders slowly approaching her. "because she belongs to me!" yelled Ozai, his voice dripped with hatred towards the dragon. The older Azula laughed when she heard Ozai's words, "she belongs to me! You all do! Once I control her body I will eliminate the Fire Lord!" the dragon slashed the air in front of her, releasing a giant arc of fire that swept through the land, turning any ash into glass and scorching the earth. Sozin simply closed his eyes and stuck his palm out, as if he was touching an invisible wall, and the arc was cut with a narrow slit. Ozai looked at the past Fire Lord and did the same, only his hand that he stuck towards the dragon burned a little.

"I see you are used to my flame, Sozin. You DID find I way to control my powers before her tenth birthday. But now…" the dragon snickered, "now I am in control!" the crimson moon turn orange, like a dying sun, and scorched the land around the four beings. The ground cracked and oozed bright lava, geysers of high temperatures fires exploded and shoot out pillars of bright fire into the sky all around Ozai and Sozin, and mounds of stacking lava became volcanoes in the distance. Dark clouds from nowhere appeared, heavy with thunder and lighting that represented the dragon's rage. The dragon planted her hands on the ground and closed her eyes. Both royals felt the ground shake where they standing on and ran, a large geyser of white flames appeared where they were standing. Both men looked closer and saw it kept on going, forming a long and narrow figure. "move!" yelled Sozin when the flames bended over and shoot towards them, the tip of the flames formed a dragon's head that opened it's mouth when it reached the ground. The flames dug deep underground until the tail of the fire dragon disappeared. Ozai shot a fire ball at the real dragon but when it hit her it did nothing to the female. "fire does nothing to that beast… we have to attack her psychically." Sozin said before he charged at the female. As he reached the dragon's personal space, the ground fell apart and the flame dragon reappeared, this time its body was made out of magma. The magma dragon opened its mouth, lava dripping, and bite down on Sozin before he could touch the girl. "Sozin!" Ozai stepped back when the dragon turned towards his direction. The dragon stopped mid-flight and turned into the dark earth it was made out of. Sozin appeared as the dragon's head disintegrated. The real dragon opened her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of her head. A bright flame appeared above her thumb, "I think its time I end this one and for all!" the dragon took a deep breath and blew the air towards the flame. The small flame turned into a flamethrower, the dragon got up and walked towards the men, flames increasing their ferocity as she got closer. When the flamethrower finally burned up all its energy, the dragon smirked when she saw the two males laying on the ground, their bodies weren't burned but they were unconscious from blocking the attack, "that wasn't even my strongest attack."

The dragon walked to the men with a victorious smirk plastered on her face. She was about to deal the final blow but stopped when the land turned crimson. "you said not to let your enemies out of you sight!" Azula yelled as she charged towards the dragon and jumped. Her right hand balled into a fist and punched the dragon's head towards the ground. The older female screamed when her body was covered with orange flames and pushed into the ground, head first. The dragon's body was pushed into the earth and her body skipped like a rock being thrown into a body of water. Azula watched the dragon skip the hard land like a rag doll and smiled. Azula wiped the blood on her mouth and nose and sighed when she saw Ozai inside her mind, "father…?" Ozai opened his eyes and got up, "you're mine, Azula!" Ozai was about to grab the child but Sozin quickly got up and jabbed him of the neck, knocking him out, "that man is the person you call 'Ursa'. it just took the form so it was able to fight. She was able to use your memories but that also meant she would act like the real Ozai would" Sozin explained, "but we were useless. However, you overcame her and now…you have the powers of phoenix."

"not so fast!" yelled the older Azula when she reappeared. Her torso's clothes were burned up, everything but her chest wraps. Other than her armor and shirt nothing seemed to be damage. There was some blood coming from the dragon's mouth but it was nothing compared to the princess, "very interesting, interesting indeed." the dragon softened her expression and walked to the two royals, both humans got into their aggressive stance as she approached them. "I will become one with you, sorta', since you were able to land a hit on me. Our union will not be permanent though, for I still want to live as myself. We will just share this fleshy prison… OUR body for our desires, your will for my powers, and my powers for your protection." Sozin stepped in between both females, "I want to be part of this deal too."

"oh..? What do you have to offer?" the dragon had a smug look on her face.

"my intelligence, nearly two hundred years of studying elementals, the avatar, and the world."

"elementals?" the dragon raised her left eyebrow at the word. "those like you, dragon. Born out of the elements." Sozin replied with a scowl. "those beings are dead! The avatar and other phoenixes exterminated all of them in the ancient times."

The two powerful beings stared each other in the eyes, true gold versus gold brown, and they shook hands. "w-what about me and my mom…?" Azula said scared, she was barely able to hit the dragon before and now it standing next to her. "we will grant you our gifts… if you-" Sozin was interrupted when the dragon punched him with her free hand, his arm that in the dragon's hold was nearly ripped off by the force. "I forgot to mention, _fire _lord, I am a liar. You're the one who hunted my brothering into extinction!" the dragon had a crazed look in her eyes when the man fainted from the blow. The dragon kicked Azula, sending her a few yards away from herself, Sozin, and Ozai, "let this be a lesson to you, brat. I take orders from no one for I am all by myself!" the dragon, still holding Sozin, started kicking the man, making him grunt and bleed out of his mouth.

Azula got up and saw the dragon beating the man that protected her as a child, "leave him alone!" Azula tried to get up but fell back on the ground when she felt a sharp pain on her left leg. The dragon's gold eyes turned to the princes then to Ozai, "show this child your true form, Fake Being!" the dragon set the man on fire. Ozai's body burned and reviled Ursa when the fires stopped. The dragon picked up Ursa with her free hand and started choking her, "I am do only here! I will always be the only one here!" the dragon flung Ursa next to Azula and choked Sozin with both her hands, "I will kill you for making me the only one left for a hundred years!"

Azula crawled to Ursa and turned the Fire Lady's body so it was facing the red sky. "mom…" Azula felt tears forming in her eyes when she saw Ursa's blank stare. "mom…." Azula felt her body shake with fear and anger. "no…no… Ty Lee! Where are you!" Azula felt her heart race when she called out her best friend's name, "Mai! Zuko! Where are you guys!" Azula started crying once she realized she was alone. _**"abandoned….**_" Ozai's words made Azula's eyes grow wide with fear. "no…" Azula turned her attention to the choking man in the dragon's clutch. The two beings that cared for her where almost gone, being killed by the dragon. Azula felt her embers of wrath dwindle as a wave of sorrow engulf her entire body. "no…" Azula shut her eyes, not wanting to see Ursa and Sozin.

-Real world-

Ursa laid the girl on the shore and felt a string on her heart being pulled. Tears started rolling down Azula's cheeks, increasing the strange feeling in Ursa's heart. The waves pulled and pushed, wetting Azula's feet. When the cold water touched Azula's skin it made a sizzling noise and steam as the fluid slowly started raised up the girl's body. Ursa watch as the waves reached Azula's ankles, the sizzling noise made her cringe, "how long will this last for?" Ursa said with a soft voice, thinking it would somehow stop the sizzling if she kept her voice down. "I do not know… but we have to stay by her side."

Ursa nodded, knowing Iroh new best, and kissed Azula's forehead, ignoring the burning sensation.

-Azula's mind-

The dragon was busy choking Sozin but a blue light in the corner of her eye made her drop the past Fire Lord, "what the hell…" the dragon turned to Azula and saw her body was covered with blue flames.

Azula was crying hard, not knowing what was happening. The girl stood up and opened her eyes, tear of hatred now rolled down her face and evaporated before they could reach the ground, "YOU!" Azula screamed, both out of pain since her leg was broken and out of hatred towards the being responsible for creating an empty feeling in her chest, "you will pay!"

The blue flames exploded on every direction, swallowing everything in sight and creating a crater where Azula stood. The explosion turned the sky blue and cleansed the land of the dragon's pressence. Volcanoes, broken earth, lava, and fire's created by the dragon were obliterated, replaced by a flat earth.

The dragon put her arms in front of her, making an X, in an effort to protect herself, "damn it!" the dragon shouted as she was pushed into the ground by the growing force beating and burning her arms, " you little brat!" the blue flames became brighter as they expanded into the sky, creating an expanding dome like structure. The crimson moon turned icy blue and the sky turned dark blue as a being appeared inside the flames next to the princess. The blue fire disappeared, reviling Azula and a woman in the crater. The dragon was breathing in and out as her burned hands started healing, "mama…" the dragon said when she saw Kya holding Azula in the crater. The water tribe woman always seemed to make the dragon's knees weak since she was banished into the restricted part of Azula's mind, the place where the dragon was left alone for ten years. "what the hell are you doing here! You're suppose to be blocked off by the damn healer!" the dragon stepped towards Azula but paused when the clouds above the land roared with thunder and flashed lighting, a light drizzle started to drenched the land and dragon. "I taught you better then that, Azula" Kya said as she picked up the little girl and walked to the dragon, her body was not affected by the sudden rain. "don't call me that! I am not that brat!" the dragon tried to breath fire but it was put out by the ran. Kya looked down at Azula, her skin was still glowing but the moon's new blue glow gave her hope that the embers had cooled down, "you and her are the same. Although you just think differently than her. You admitted it yourself, you want everything she wants." Kya gently placed Azula on the ground and walked to the dragon, "come child, we have to leave before she wakens and sees me." Kya started walking away from the two girls. "you can't keep protecting her like that, you can drive her insane," the dragon soften her voice, "you cause her great pain when you try to reveal yourself to her."

"I knew you cared about her." Kya stopped when she reached Ursa, who was pushed away by Azula's blue flames. "I don't, I just feel everything she does."

Kya kneeled down and placed her hand over Ursa's face, "I can't directly save her but she can, the Fire Lady. You really need to know not to attack this being, if Azula loses her, she will be in great pain. And all that pain will be transferred to you."

The dragon pouted and looked away, "am I sorry, mama…" the dragon voice was almost sounded like a child apologizing for doing something bad. "it's ok." Kya stood up.

"once her mental block is removed, nothing will be able to keep me from taking over, not even you."

"it's true we bonded by being castaways, and it's also true that my influence on you will weaken once this mental block is removed but until then…I will keep you from hurting this child."

Sozin watched, barely alive from the dragon's wrath, as the two beings disappeared into the darkness. "so close from dying….again."

The rain washed over the princesses tortured mind, healing and cooling of the burning patched that lingered from the short battle between princess and dragon. Azula's body was healed by the moon's blue glow, the glow of tranquility and peace. Plants and small flowers bloomed under the crescent moon and new fertile land. When everything was returned to normal, or as normal it could get, the presence of Azula, the dragon, and Kya disappeared with the rain. Leaving Sozin, who closed his eyes and rested, Ursa, who opened her eyes and gasped when the rain stopped, and Azula alone.

The dragon's powers stayed with the princess, though they were greatly weakened with the dragon's departure with Kya. Azula was now a Phoenix, a being stuck between beast and human that possessed control over fire.

-Real world-

The salt water entered Azula's nose, making her choke. The princesses skin stopped glowing and she opened her eyes. Azula sat up and choked on the salt water stuck between her nose and throat, making her pound her chest in an effort to remove the water. The cool waves made Azula shake as her body's temperature drastically fell and her body returned to normal. "mom…" Azula said with a trembling voice, although Ursa was next to her, Azula looked around with a glazed look in her eyes, "mom?"

Ursa quickly got to Azula and hugged her tight, "it's alright, child. I am here…" Ursa hugged Azula tight, making sure the princess felt her pressence.

-The Fire Palace-

Shintao kneeled in the Fire Lord's pressence, the unnatural man was wearing a soldiers uniform, "once the Fire Lady and children return, we will make our move!" Shintao smirked. "excellent!" Ozai also smirked once his plan was going to be set in motion.

"_**and once we take the phoenix out…there will be no threat standing between our plans!" **_Shintao laughed inside his mind.

"_**you have taught me a lot since I meet you in the Sunset camp… Taskmaster. But you have worn out your usefulness… once Azula's powers are under my control… not even you can stand in my way." **_Ozai told the Taskmaster in his head.

(A/N: I know this chapter probably disappointed a few people since it wasn't that exiting. Next chapter will actually show Azula's powers in the real world since she will finally meet the Taskmaster. Chapters will be more than 4k words now since I want to further this story with fewer chapters, one of the reasons why I requested more reviews. i would like some feed back from you guys.)


	35. Breaking

(A/N: kind of a long chapter.)

Part one: Kiss

-Azula-

Azula sat slumped against Ursa inside the royal carriage as they rode to the Fire Palace. Ever since the Dragon's spirit reviled itself to the young princess, Azula seemed to be stuck in an emotionless state. Her eyes had a strange glaze but they often lit up when she saw the ocean, the moon, or the sun. The blue ocean gave Azula a sense of cleansing, the water push and pulled on Azula's emotions. The dragon mentioned Azula's mother left her in the sea, pulling on her heart strings, but it also reminded Azula of safe environment, like a mother's warm hug. The moon gave Azula a strange calm that soothed her mind. The gentle blue rays made Azula's breathing slow and gentle, every time the princess was bathed in the moon's rays she felt at peace with everything. The sun energized Azula, giving her the strength to get up and wonder around or practicing her fire bending, Azula would practice her bending in private during her last days in the beach house, the phoenix feared that Ursa would see her as something not normal if she showed a single hint of total domination over the destructive element.

Ursa watched with sorrow as the sun's rays reflected against Azula's skin, giving the child the illusion of heated metal skin. When Azula woke from her battle with the dragon she seemed to be blind for a few hours, she would often cry out for the Fire Lady or her best friend even if Ursa was holding her. A day later she seemed fine, as long as the sun was high in the sky; but if it wasn't, she just stared into space and not notice anyone around her. Ursa was glad Azula had won but now she feared Azula's condition could would worsen if she ignored her, so the Fire Lady had a very long talk with Zuko about giving Azula a lot more attention. She didn't specify about what caused Azula to go numb but Zuko seemed to understand, he knew as he got older he would have to sacrifice a few things.

The prince watched as his mother hugged the princess, holding her tight and whispering sweet words into her ear but Azual didn't respond. The Phoenix's blank stare burned a hole into Zuko's mind. Although it a blank stare, Zuko could feel something inside, something not natural, something primal. The prince had to prove a point to his uncle and mother, that he was growing up and didn't need as much attention as his younger sister. He got praised from his uncle and it gave him a sense of satisfaction and hope, maybe his father would also see him acting all grown up and praised him like his uncle did.

'Dragon of the west: Iroh' looked at Azula, he knew his niece was going to be stuck like that if no action was taking but he did not know what would snap the princess from her state. But he hatched a plan, maybe something Azula loved would truly wake her up. After sending a messenger eagle to the Lee household, the aged man knew Azula's little friend was going to be waiting for her best friend as they made it to the palace.

The patted carriage entered the royal city and quickly made it to the palace, the driver was given orders by both Ursa and Iroh to get there as fast as possible. With a few bumps, the carriage pulled up to the entrance of the palace where Ty Lee was waiting for her best friend with a few guards who had torches that helped the pink girl see the royals inside the wooden structure. As Azula stepped out, with Ursa's help, Ty lee jumped and hugged her tight. Azula blinked a few times and the glazed look in her eyes faded once she realized Ty Lee was crushing her under a bear hug, "T-ty Lee…?" Azula's voice was a bit strained, "I thought you left me…" Ty lee pulled away and smiled at Azula, "what made you think that, 'Zula? Thanks to you I am not leaving any time soon, 'member?" Ty Lee's grey eyes looked inside Azula's and found a strange warmth that pulled her close to the princess, the torch's flames being reflected off Azula's golden eyes gave the princess a mystical appearance. Ty Lee grabbed Azula's right hand and pulled the quiet princess into the palace where a large banquet was waiting for the three royals, _**"her hands are warm again…"**_ Ty Lee thought to herself when she felt her cheeks heat up.

Ursa watched her daughter being dragged by the acrobat and smiled, "looks like that did the trick…" Ursa felt Zuko's hand grab hers before she could take step into the palace, "I am sure you are starving, Zuko. Let's go inside and get you something to eat. " Ursa's warm voice always made Zuko feel save.

Iroh stayed back, watching Ursa and Zuko go inside the palace, with the guards, "who is in charge?" A guard stepped towards the fire bender, "I am, Lord Iroh."

"I want you to increase security in the palace, especially around the prince and princess," Iroh said a bit worried, something in his stomach was telling him something bad was going to happen very soon. "As you wish, sir." the guard saluted to fire bender and dispatched the rest of the guards around the palace. Iroh waited until no one was left around him and started walking towards the direction of a secluded dark area of the outside of palace.

~~~X~~~

Ty Lee entered the main gates of the palace with Azula and dragged her to the dinning room entrance, "come, 'Zula!" Ty lee said excited. "hold on, Ty Lee. Why are you in such a hurry?" Azula said before they entered the dinning room. Ty Lee stopped and looked deep into Azula's eyes, "because I've been soo bored, Mai is attending some strange class now so I didn't have anyone to play with while you were gone…" Ty Lee said with a sad face but it quickly faded, "but you're here now! Let's go eat so we can play!" Azula sighed and admitted to herself she also missed Ty Lee for many reasons, the main one being that she felt a hole in her chest when she woke up in the beach when she didn't see her friend or anything. "alright, Ty Lee" Azula said with a soft voice, "but we have to hurry."

"ok!" Ty Lee ran to large dinning table, grabbed a plate full of food, and ran to the princess, "come, 'Zula. We can eat while we play."

"that's not very healthy…" Azula wanted to have a quiet dinner but she knew Ty Lee would pout if she was denied. For some strange reason, probably because they were very close friends, Ty Lee acted differently around Azula than she would with any other children. The acrobat often pushed Azula into playing a game but would require the princess to make nearly all the choices, like when Ty Lee wanted to play Fire Lord she would just pretend to be the supporting friend while she gave Azula scenarios that were nearly impossible to solve, like stopping the war without politics. Azula knew that when the war would be over, no one would just forget a hundred years of slaughter and one sided fights, so the princess thought of alternative ways to win over the other nations. "let's got to the big pond garden," Ty Lee said with a large smile, "the moon would look so pretty being reflected by the water." Azula sighed and took the plate of food from Ty Lee's hands, "go on ahead, I will tell Lady Ursa what we are going to do." Ty Lee nodded and started skipping towards the pond garden. Just as Ty Lee was out of sight, the Fire Lady entered and looked around the dinning room for the bubbly girl, "where's Ty Lee, Azula?" The princess looked at her mother, "she wanted to go eat at the pond garden," the princess confessed. Ursa sighed, she really wanted to spend some girl time with Azula and Ty Lee but knew it would really help the princess get back at her old self if she spend some alone time with the chi blocker, "oh…okay, make sure you don't eat anything that has touched the ground. If you drop food, tell a maid to clean it up, some of our food can hurt the ducklings," Ursa smiled. Azula smiled back and started walking towards to the pond garden.

Azula entered the pond garden, chewing on some piece of food, "Ty Lee?" Azula looked around but couldn't find her best friend. "Up here," a joyful voice made the princess look up at the tree and found Ty Lee's body at the very top of the old tree, "come here with me, Azula." Ty Lee smiled though the princess couldn't see her face. "I thought you were hungry, what about the food?" Azula asked as she walked under the tree with the plate of food in her hands. "I'm not very hungry, what about you?" Ty Lee said. Azula looked at the plate in front of her and felt her stomach growl, "I little. Let me eat some first." Azula sat down and leaned her back on the tree trunk and started eating some of the food. Ty Lee quickly climbed down the tree and hanged upside down, a few feet away from Azula, "ok, but hurry!" Azula looked up and saw Ty Lee's grey eyes looking deep into her, the princess felt her cheeks warm up and she stopped chewing. They both stared at each other, bubbly girl looking into a rational princess, for a few minutes until a soft breeze broke their silence. "are you done, Azula?" Ty Lee flashed a soft smile before she climbed back to the top of the tree. Without saying anything, Azula put the plate of food on the ground and climbed the tree. Azula reached the top of the tree and popped through the leaves, the princess turned her head around until she found her best friend. Azula carefully crawled and balanced herself on the tree branches until she reached Ty Lee, both girls were now looking towards the palace and the pond. Azula sat next to Ty Lee and gasped at the sight of the palace at night. The golden edges shimmered with the moon's rays, the red stones turned purple with the moon's reflection, and the dark stones disappeared into the darkness. The full moon's reflection on the pond water slowly raised and fell as small waves, generated by a constant breeze, washed over the turtle duck's habitat. "it's really pretty…" Ty Lee said, she was young so she didn't know what horrors were passed down by the higher ups of the monarchy, horrors that did not discriminate against any age, sex, or ethnicity, as long as they weren't born in the island nation. "yeah…" Azula's attention was slowly dragged from the palace to her best friend, her heart pounded against her chest as she thought about the acrobat. Her soft pale skin turned into a very light blue shade with the moon's light, her brown hair never seemed to change color, something Azula valued because it meant Ty Lee was stable, and her big grey eyes always looked at the bright side of things, though that sometimes meant she wasn't very aware of those that could harm her. "really pretty…" Azula said under her breath, the princess was very shy when it came to exploring her feelings towards Ty lee. The princess knew she valued Ty Lee more than anything else, even more than Lady Ursa, but something inside her head would tell her it would never last, good things often don't. Ty Lee reached towards Azula's hand and held it, lacing her fingers with Azula and forming a strong hold with the warm hands she enjoyed so much, "I _like _you, Azula." Ty Lee looked away so the princess couldn't see her blushing face. Azula was shocked by Ty Lee's sudden words, "I-I-…" Ty Lee felt Azula's grip on her hand tighten, "Azula…?" Ty Lee hesitated when she saw Azula's blank face. Azula quickly kissed Ty Lee's lips before she pulled away and covered her mouth with both her hands, _**"why did I do that!" **_Ty Lee's face turned crimson when the realized what her best friend had done. They both stared at each other, Azula wide-eyed and Ty Lee blushing, for a few seconds which seemed to be hours. Ty Lee's expression softened and she rested her head on Azula's shoulder, "I like you too…" Azula said softly between her fingers. Ty Lee smiled before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze. Azula removed her hands from her mouth and she wrapped one of her arms around Ty Lee. They stayed like that for about thirty minutes, no one said a thing as they enjoyed each other pressence.

(A/N: the last part was one of those greeting card moments, nothing else.)

Part Two: Dark-

Azula was laying on her bed, facing the ceiling, with her best friend who was curled up towards her, both girls were soundly sleeping. The princess could feel Ty Lee's heart beat and felt a sense of fulfillment knowing that there was someone so close to her.

-Azula's mind-

Azula sat with Ty Lee on the flat land covered by small grass and growing flowers. There were puffy clouds lazily traveling through the clear blue sky, sometimes blocking the large sun. For some reason the grass was a bit wet and a strange cold breeze rolled through the land, creating the illusion of small green waves. Ty Lee started shaking and she slowly scooted closer to Azula, the phoenix always seemed to have enough body heat for two. Both the girl's arms were now pushed together and Ty Lee rested her head on Azula's right shoulder. The closeness heated Azula's body even more, creating a warm pocket of air around the two girls as more gusts of wind rolled through the land. "you're very warm…" Ty Lee said when she held on to Azula's right arm with both of her hands, "I like it." Azula couldn't help but smile at Ty Lee's affection, "umm…thanks…"

Ursa watched from a distance as both girls held on to each other for warmth. The Fire Lady's eyes glimmered with hope when she saw how Azula was unknowingly creating an environment that pushed Ty Lee closer to herself. "Her powers are still very weak…" said a man's voice behind the Fire Lady. Ursa didn't have to turn around to see the source of the voice, "her powers maybe be weak, for now, but that doesn't matter. As long as she doesn't fall for Ozai or the dragon's influence." Sozin glared at the two girls and sighed, "there are more dangerous men that Ozai, men who hold more power and wrath than the dragon. Men who control this war, down to the very last soldier…"

Ursa slightly turned her head over her shoulder, "what are you getting at, _Fire Lord_?"

"a fair warming, _fake being._ The men I am talking about will remove any obstacle standing between them and their goals."

"as long as Azula knows she has people who love her, she will have enough power to overcome anything."

"tell me, Ursa. Do you know HOW the princess beat the dragon?" Sozin shifted his glare from Azula to Ursa. "she used the dragon's powers against itself."

"wrong, another being had to interfere. If she hadn't stopped the dragon we wouldn't be here."

"who is she?"

"someone you do not need to know."

Ursa bit her lower lip, something was wrong with this new being. Who was she and why did she save Azula? "I have a question for you, Sozin." The Fire Lord raised his eyebrow, "and what would that be?" Ursa turned her body so she was facing the past Fire Lord, "what made you change your opinion about me?" Ursa asked with a straight face. "you keep her mind stable, to a certain point. I need her to be stable so I can complete my goal, I did not just come back to the mortal world for this child. I need to stop the man responsible for forcing my hand into creating this world war." Ursa knew Sozin was going to drag Azula into the invisible war that would actually determine the outcome of the world, "what! And what will you do after you have met your goal!" Ursa said furious, this man was going to cause great harm to her daughter. "once the man is dead, Azula will have a choice: continue this war without me and fulfill her destiny as Savior or give up and become another casualty to evil."

"what are you talking about! Evil, man, savior? What do you know!" Ursa commanded. "…"

"tell me the truth!" Ursa yelled, the Fire Lady felt her face heat up with anger when Sozin didn't say anything. Before Ursa could demand anything else the fire bender disappeared.

-Real world (Fire Palace)-

The Fire Lord was firmly planted on his throne, his eyes closed as he meditated, when he heard a man enter the dark room. Ozai opened his eyes and saw two beady eyes looking back at him, "Fire Lord Ozai, my men a ready to strike." the taskmaster simply said. Ozai scanned the man and noticed he was still wearing a soldier's uniform, "very well then, remember our deal, Taskmaster. I want full control over Azula and I will keep funding you efforts in the south east earth kingdom." there was fire in Ozai's eyes, he was finally going to control Azula's powers. The Taskmaster smirked when he realized Ozai was still blind towards everything, "as you wish, Fire Lord." Shintao said before he walked away. When the sea dweller was gone, Ozai snapped his fingers and the guards that meet that family before came out of the shadows, "protect Ursa, protect Zuko, protect Ty Lee, and most importantly protect Azula with your life. If you see something out of the ordinary, other than the Taskmaster's part of the deal, attack and bring the princess to me!" Ozai said with a cold and firm voice. The soldiers saluted their leaders and dispatched. "Taskmaster…I have had a feeling you are going to betray me for a long time now. But… I have been patient, I have been waiting… and when the time is right…the betrayer will become…the betrayed." Ozai's words echoed through the room, striking fear into the hidden guards hearts. They knew Ozai was a man not to be trifled with so they didn't dare to move.

~~~Ursa~~~

The Fire Lady was sleeping in her room, the long trip back home had really drained the woman's energy. Something fell from the dresser and woke the Fire Lady. It was dark, far too dark for the woman's comfort so she ran to the closed blinds and opened them. The moon's rays spilled into the room but the Fire Lady still couldn't see her hand if she put it in front of her face. Ursa quickly ran to the dresser and put on a red shirt and pants that covered her undergarments, she wasn't going to let an intruder see the herself exposed. The Fire Lady looked under her bed and behind the unchanged blinds and found nothing, "it must have be-" another sound interrupted the Fire Lady. Ursa quickly ran to the dresser again and pulled out a short sword, barely as big as her arm, and slowly searched the darkened corners of her room. Ursa had no experience with the weapon but she kept the sword in her room, it was a grim thought that someone might try to kill her but Ursa knew what risks came with being related to the Fire Lord. Ursa slowly walked to the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Ursa was about to grab the door knob but stopped when she saw the oil lamp on her nightstand, the woman grabbed the lamp and slowly turned the metal key that sparked a flame. The Fire Lady placed the lamp on the ground and quickly opened the bathroom door, "come on out!" Ursa stepped into the bathroom and looked around but found nothing, "I need to warn the guards…" Ursa, still holding the sword, walked to her room's entrance and opened it. She poked her head out and saw there were no guards or lit torches in the hall, "what's happening?" Ursa stepped out and paused when she heard a sound coming from Zuko's room direction. The mother was about to charge when two arms grabbed her from behind, one hand with a piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose while another pulled her away from Zuko's room. Ursa tried to scream but her eyes lids became very heavy to the point where she couldn't keep them open and she dropped her sword. A soldier wearing his skull mask dropped the Fire Lady while another stepped out of the shadows, "bag her and take her to the post." the guard that stepped out of the shadows nodded and took out a large sac, the one that knocked the Fire Lady out grabbed her short sword and disappeared into the halls of the palace.

~~~Zuko~~~

Zuko sat up on his bed when he heard Ursa's body drop and create a 'thud' sound, "what was that?" Zuko removed his bed sheets but before he could get out of his bed a sac was dropped on him, "WH-" Zuko fell on the ground when a soldier punched him on his head, knocking him out.

~~~Ty Lee~~~

The sound sleeper opened her eyes and she laid still, "hmm…" Ty Lee grabbed her stomach and felt it tremble before it growled with hunger, "I knew I should have eaten something…" Ty Lee carefully removed the sheets over herself and made sure Azula didn't notice her leaving. Ty Lee jumped off the bed and slowly opened the door and glanced at Azula's sleeping face, she looked so peaceful, "I'll be right back…" Ty Lee whispered before she closed the door. The acrobat walked through the dark halls and slowly and carefully started to make her way to the kitchen where all the servants prepared the food for the royals. Ty Lee couldn't see so she placed her hand on the wall to guide her, her small fingers brushed against velvet drapes, smooth stone, and large golden metal and cloth frames. Ty lee stopped when she felt metal hinges and gently pushed the door open. Lucky for the girl, the kitchen had big open windows that let a lot of moon light in.

After eating some bread and drinking a glass of water, Ty Lee was about to head back when she felt a strange and dark aura fall on the palace, "hmm…" the sound of boots hitting the ground made Ty Lee's ears perk up, "some one is coming…" Ty Lee said to herself before she stepped into the shadow between the window frames.

A soldier with a skull mask carefully entered the kitchen, "where are you, you little freak…" the man said to himself as he look around the kitchen. When he turned his back against Ty Lee, the acrobat quickly ran to the man and jabbed nearly every chi passage way in his body. The man fell like bricks and hit his head on one of the counters and passed out, Ty lee looked at the man and felt a dark aura surrounding him, "h-he…would have killed me…" Ty Lee said shocked, she had never seen such a dark aura on a human before. Ty Lee was about to remove the man's mask when something struck her, "Azula!" Ty Lee turned away from the man and ran to the kitchen door. When she entered the dark hallway, a sac fell over her body and she was struck in the head by a baton. The two masked soldiers that capture Ursa smirked under their masks when they capture Ty Lee. "the prince, the mother, and the lover have been capture. It's time to go and fetch the princess." said the man with Ursa's short sword. "what about the other guy?" asked the other soldier as he put Ursa and Ty Lee's body over his shoulders. "he failed, the Taskmaster will make sure he will be punished." the soldier started walking towards Azula's room, "We don't have much time…we have to capture the princess…"

~~~Azula~~~

The princess was sleeping with a smile on her face, today was the first day Ty Lee had shown any affection towards her. "I'll be right back…" Ty Lee said before she left Azula alone in the room. Despite the bubbly girl's attempt at not waking up the princess, Azula opened her eyes when she heard her door close, "Ty lee…?" Azula said when she heard Ty Lee's little feet hitting the ground of the hallway. The princess laid on her bed for a few minutes, thinking that her best friend just went to eat but when she didn't come back it worried Azula. A feeling of loneliness crept up Azula's body and the fire bender couldn't wait any longer, the princess removed her bed sheets and lit a small flame in her palm to light the dark room. With her free hand, Azula opened the door and started walking down the hall. "Ty Lee," Azula said above a whisper, she didn't want to wake up her siblings. A sound made the princess extinguish the flame and hid in the shadows.

"I didn't expect the Fire Lady to be so heavy…" complained the soldiers with the two females over his shoulders, "drop that damn sword and help me carry this two." The two soldiers entered the hall way leading to Azula's room and started walking towards Azula's direction. "I am in charge here, this sword would fetch a hefty price in the market. Now hurry up before anyone catches us. The Fire Lord only gave us a short time period before all the guards return."

The two guards passed Azula and slowly opened Azula's room door. Azula stepped out of the shadows and was about to attack the two soldiers when she felt something heavy hit the back of her head. Azula stumbled towards the two soldiers and lit a small flame on her band before she fell on the ground. The two soldiers turned around and saw the soldier that failed standing over the princess with a baton on his hand, "looks like you won't die today." the leader with the sword taunted the other soldier. "damn brat did something to my body, it's nearly impossible for me to move. It feels like I'm tearing every single muscle-"

"that's enough, bag the princess and let's go before anyone can see us!"

Part three: Memories-

~~~Azula~~~

Azula was trying to breath hard against a black cloth bag that covered her head, she had regained consciousness sometime ago and found herself tied up and put in a very closed environment. The princess knew she wasn't in the palace anymore since she felt herself being thrown into a cage-like contraction and taken to a place far away from her home, Azula judged the distance by how fast she thought the carriage was going and by the terrain that made carriage shake or move. Azula's hands and feet were tied by a thick rope that started cutting her wrists and ankles if she moved, her head was covered by a black bag with a loose rope around her neck that kept the bag in place. Her captors clearly didn't want to kill her but that scared the princess even more, what did they want with her?

Azula sobbed silently as the transportation kept on moving and shaking, she didn't know where she was or what happened to her best friend. Azula tried to create a flame but her arms were tied to tight, her circulation was cut and she couldn't move her fingers. _**"damn it! W-what's happening!**_ yelled the princess in her mind when she realized she had stopped moving. The phoenix could barely hear her captures talking, words were muffled by the soldiers skull masks and the bag over her head.

"quickly! Take her out of the carriage and put her where the Taskmaster told us!" ordered the soldier with Ursa's sword that was now resting on the side of his hip, the hilt was on his belt, preventing the sword from falling. The other two soldiers nearly ripped of the carriage's doors off when they opened them, making Azula flinch when the doors made a loud slam. The soldier that got knocked out by Ty Lee grabbed the acrobat by her shoulders and roughly carried the pink girl into the middle of a clear courtyard. The soldier that carried both the females grabbed Ursa and Zuko and followed the soldier with Ty Lee. The soldier with the sword grabbed the princess by her hand ties and carried her towards her destination. Azula cringed her teeth as the man's hands tighten her bonds, making the rope dig deeper into her skin. Azula wanted to scream but couldn't since she could barely take a breath of air in the bag.

After a few minutes of the guard walking around and carrying Azula, Azula was thrown into a chair and her hands were bounded to the arm's rests and her feet to the chair's base.

"excellent!" said a man with a saturated voice, Shintao looked at his captives and smirked, "removed the princesses bag!"

A soldier removed Azula's bag and stepped back. Azula took a deep breath of air and squinted her eyes, bright flames surrounded her.

After Azula's eyes readjusted to the light, her eyes grew wide when she realized where she was. She was in the white-tiled yard in front of the Royal Academy for Boys, only it looked different during the night. It's white tiles turned blue, the crimson stones became purple, and the large building created a shadow that swallowed nearly everything in the yard. Azula looked down at herself and saw she was on a stone chair that came off the white tiles, clearly made by earth bending, her arms and feet were bound to the chair with stone cuffs that came off the chair's arms rests and base. Azula started breathing out of rhythm once everything soaked in, a sense on extreme danger suddenly radiated from the man standing in front of her. Azula tilted her head up and saw Shintao shooting daggers at her with his beady eyes, this strange man had an aura that caused the princess to shake uncontrollably, Azula didn't really know how to read auras but the Taskmaster's presence could intimidate even the bravest of men. Azula tried to force her hands free but her hands were weak from lack of circulation, "let me go!"

Shintao watched with a straight face as Azula tried to free herself, _**"the look in her eyes…it's like a cornered animal. Like a human…"**_ The Taskmaster walked to the frighten princess and felt her left cheek, Azula's eyes glared at Shintao as he ran his hand down her face, "don't touch me!" Shintao pulled his arm back and smirked, "good…."

"Let go of-" Shintao snapped his fingers and Azula's chair rotated 180 degrees on it's base with earth bending. Azula fell silent when she saw her family sitting around similar chairs, only theirs made a circle with the chair's backs facing each other and the royal's facing outwards. Their heads were covered by black bags like Azula was before and they leaned forward, unconscious from hits on the head or chloroform. Two Dai Li agents appeared out of the ground behind Shintao and bended Azula's chair so stone hands forced her head up, "if you speak, they die…" Shintao walked towards Azula's family. The hands on Azula's head wrapped around her forehead and her mouth, leaving only her nose and eyes exposed to the light and Shintao's actions. _**"damn it!," **_Azula tried to breath but the stone hands kept her from getting a full breath of air, _**"I have to do something!" **_With Azula secured, Shintao walked to the two royals and acrobat.

"the spoiled prince…" Shintao removed Zuko's bag over his head, exposing his sleeping face. "the loving mother…" Shintao put his hand under Ursa's chin and tilted her head up and removed the bag, "very interesting…" there was one final bag over someone's face, making Azula's anger rise when she realized there was blood soaking the black bag. "and the circus freak…" the Taskmaster took his time removing Ty Lee's bag, savoring the agony in the princesses eyes once the acrobat's bloody face was exposed. Azula growled when she saw dried blood on Ty Lee's nose and all over her mouth, despite the lack of blood in her hands, Azula balled her hands into fists, turning her knuckled white and making her nails dig into her chair. The flames around Azula flickered towards her when she breathed in and waved away when she breathed out.

The guards from before, four in total, stared at the circle and Taskmaster, "we have to help them!" said a guard, fearing for his life if something bad happened to the princess. The leader waved his hand, signaling the guards to stand still, "this is part of the plan, as long as nothing else happens we will still have our heads on our shoulders."

"do you see the flames flickering and waving? There's a strange aura surrounding the princess and Taskmaster," another guard commented. "I do not understand what's happening…but…We cannot interfere, not now." the leader said as he watched the Taskmaster walk back to Azula.

"you are very dangerous, child. Which is why we have chosen to_… persuade _you into silence." Shintao eyes shifted from side to side and noticed the flames movement, _**"her power aren't developed, if the researchers data is correct… her 10th**__** birthday should be in half a year or so…"**_ Shintao walked back to the princess and smirked, "bring out the healer and begin the memory swipe!" two soldiers, the same ones that carried Ty Lee and Ursa, came out of the shadows, pushing a dark skin man towards Azula with a dagger on his back. Azula watch when the man stepped into the light, he wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing bruises and cuts, he had a bloody nose with a swollen eye and a busted lip. His hair was messy and he had a look of despair on his eyes. "this man is a Sea Dweller but his powers are weak, without a trainer he was only able to master healing from a regular bender" Shintao announced. The healer slowly walked towards Azula's family but was pushed down by one on the guards, "walk faster, filth!" Shintao narrowed his eyes, "enough! He has been through enough today," the Taskmaster curled his lips and formed a smile when he saw anger on Alkoa's face.

_A woman and child curled up in a darkened corner, the mother holding on to her child for dear life. A few minutes before their guards, hired by Admiral Zhao, were killed by a single man right after the sun had set. The child was shaking and wanted to scream but the mother had put her hand over its mouth, if it screamed the killer would find them. _

_The man's heavy foot steps echoed through the small house as the killer slowly searched for the healer, "I know you're here!" yelled Shintao. The Taskmaster closed his eyes and focused, he could see the blood being pumped through the mother and child but couldn't see the healer's, "I will kill them like I killed your pathetic guards!" Shintao heard water moving and turned around, "weak moves like that will not-" Shintao ducked when two ice disks spun towards his head. Alkoa turned and ran towards the nearest exit when the disks shattered on the wall but fell when ice around his feet formed and stuck him to the ground. "your weak attacks will not work on me…" Shintao stretched his arms out towards the healer and slowly balled his hands into fists. Alkoa's breath became visible and ice slowly formed on his skin, "you didn't learn how to control every form of water since you were born after the primal 'cleansing'." Alkoa squirmed away from the Taskmaster but stopped when ice daggers slowly formed above him, the Taskmaster smirked when the water in the air formed into razor sharp daggers, "see! I don't need a water source like you. Now… come with us or your family will have their blood drained out of their bodies while they are still alive!" Alkoa tried to turn the ice daggers back into water but his will was weaker than Shintao, the healer was only able to make the daggers shake. Alkoa breathed in deep, his breath froze as the air around him started getting colder, "leave my family out of this!"_

_Shintao smirked, "as you wish, as long as you _cooperate_…," Shintao spread his fingers, the daggers dropped and stabbed the healer all over his body, "AAAHHH!" _

"_get over it! You're a healer, heal!" Shintao turned towards the exit and left. _

_Outside the household was a group of Shintao's henchmen that froze when they saw their unholy leader walked towards them, "teach him a lesson that no one defies the Master!" ordered Shintao._

"enough with the introductions! Get ready!" ordered the sea dweller.

The Dai Li agents split, one grabbed a torch from it's base while the other one created a ring around Ursa, Zuko, and Ty Lee and lifted it up to Shintao's shoulder height with earth bending. The Dai Li agent with the torch snapped the torch in half, only leaving the burning cloth and a piece of the base and set it on the earth ring. When the fire was set on the circle, the soldiers extinguished the other torches with bending and slid into the shadows. The healer, with the dagger pricking his back, stepped into the circle and stood in front of Zuko, "I am going to need water…" Shintao snapped his fingers and a soldier came out of the shadows with an empty bowl. The Taskmaster put his hand over the empty bowl and condensed the water in the air, water slowly started filling the bowl. After the bowl was full, the soldiers took it to the healer. Alkoa took the bowl and started getting ready. "make sure you do not interfere with the light!" Shintao snapped, he didn't want to mess anything up. Alkoa glared at the Taskmaster, "as you wish…I need your earth benders to spread the chairs…" The Dai Li agents turned to their master and Shintao nodded. The Dai Li holding the circle in midair expanded the circle, thinning it in the process, while the other separated the chairs, creating a small gap between the royals and Ty Lee. Alkoa looked at Azula when he got behind Zuko, he could see the rage inside her eyes slowly burning and expanding, Azula looked at his blue eyes and noticed a glimmer of an unknown purpose. Alkoa slightly nodded and bended the water so it covered both his hands, the blue water started glowing as it extended up Alkoa's forearms. The torch placed in the circle slowly started circling as the Dai Li holding the ring started moving one of his fingers in small cycles. Alkoa put his hands over Zuko's ears and closed his eyes, the glowing water entered the prince's ears, making Zuko cringe.

"_**damn it! Do something stupid arms!" **_Azula yelled at herself when she saw Zuko suddenly wake up and gasp for air, his tried to move his hands but once he realized he was not in his room he started freaking out. "what the hell!" Zuko yelled as he violently shook his hands in an effort to free himself. Zuko looked straight up but saw nothing but shadows until the torch passed by him, "what's going on!" The Dai Li agent not holding the ring in place stepped into the light and waited until Zuko's eyes kept on following the light source every time it passed in front of him, "you are save now…" the earth bender said with a soft voice, "there is no need to worry…" Zuko's eyes widened when he realized his vision and hearing were slowly being distorted, the man disappeared and so did everything but the light circling him. Zuko's nostrils flared as the earth bender's voice became deep and incoherent, "y-ow-sa-ou-ve-n"

Alkoa's water entered Zuko's head, magnifying the effects of the Dai Li's control over Zuko's mind.

Shintao watched as Zuko was being prepared and leaned in towards Azula, "do you see what's happening?" Shintao whispered, "the water that healer has will hold all the sweet little moments you and your loved ones have made." Shintao snickered when he could feel heat radiating from Azula's body, "in their place, we will implant fake, _bitter _memories against you, it's very a complicated process so I cant go into full detail. You are probably asking yourself: why? Why not kill them. The answer is very simply, Phoenix, simply indeed. You have power! Power the Master does not see, he just wants to remove you but I think you can serve us well! Once everything is said and done, and you have cooperated, we will give you back their original memories," Shintao could see Azula's eyes starting to glow and pointed his finger at the princess. A cold mist slowly arose from Azula's feet and up the princesses body, removing all the warmth from Azula's body. Azula started shivering and her eyes slowly retuned to normal, "you're not going to do anything, not yet."

Zuko's pupils dilated and his body went numb, only held in place by his retrains and the healer's hands on the sides of his head. "good…now that you are relaxed…"

"looks like it's my turn…" Shintao smirked and walked to Zuko. "my name is Zuko: Prince of the Fire Nation," Shantao said, the princess looked at Shintao with a blank stare and repeated everything he said, "my name is Zuko: Prince of the Fire Nation."

"My mother is Ursa and my Father is Ozai…and my sister is Azula."

"my…mother is Ursa… and my father is Ozai…and my sister is Azula," Zuko imagined a happy image of his family in his mind, he imagined his 10th birthday and how Azula and Ursa were so happy for him. "Azula is greedy…" Shintao smirked. "A-Azula is greedy…" Zuko hesitated as Alkoa slowly replaced Zuko's happy memories about Azula with imaged of Azula stealing and taking his belongings. Alkoa was ordered to give Azula the most horrific image: animal torture, beating the servants, and trying to kill Zuko but the healer had other plans. Instead of giving Azula an evil image, he gave the princess a spoiled image: looking down on the servants, pushing Zuko around, and flaunting her superiority over her brother.

"Azula will try to harm me, Zuko. I cannot trust her"

"Azula will…try to harm me? Zuko….I-I-I cannot trust…Azula" the prince felt his eye lids become heavy with sleep. "it's complete…" Alkoa looked down. A soldier quickly ran to Alkoa and took out a small vial in the shape of a tear. Alkoa removed his hands from Zuko's side and held it above the vial until a tiny drop fell from his hands and into the container. The soldier carefully returned to the shadows as Shintao, Alkoa, and the free Dai Li agent moved to the Fire Lady.

Azula watched as Zuko fell asleep and as the three men moved to the Fire Lady. The princess felt tears running down her cheeks that froze before they reached her chin, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't. _**"wake up! It's just a dream!" **_Azula shut her eyes with all her might and held them shut for a few seconds. Azula slowly opened her eyes and cried harder once she saw Ursa's memories being replaced with fake ones.

After Ursa was woken up and hypnotized, the healer blocked all sounds with the water on his hands. _**"Azula will be in great pain. I will try to help her…" **_Alkoa said to Ursa in her mind, _**"Azula will be in great pain…I will try to help her…." **_Ursa repeated in her mind as she repeated Shintao's words without knowing what she was saying. _**"she isn't normal but I have to save her…" **_Alkoa finally said before Ursa repeated his words. With Ursa's 'treatment' complete, she fell asleep and slumped in her chair. The soldier with the vial came to the healer and opened it, Alkos dropped a useless drop of water to make it look like he had replaced Ursa's memories.

"_**what's the matter? Too weak to do anything**__**?" **_a taunting voice said inside Azula's head, _**"who-who's there?"**_ Azula said frightened. _**"**__**look at you, pathetic…"**_ Azula's eyes looked at every direction for the source of the voice and realized it was coming from inside her head, _**"d-dragon…?"**_ the voice didn't say anything, leaving Azula even more scared and frighten. Azula's body slowly warmed up again, sucking the heat out of everything around her, frost slowly formed around Azula as the environment's heat was absorbed into Azula's body.

Finally, everyone's attention was brought to Ty Lee, sitting the furthest away from the princess. Shintao snapped his fingers and the Dai Li agent in charged with the task of hypnotizing the nobles send Ursa and Zuko's chairs into the darkness, leaving only Ty Lee in the light. The earth bender twisted the acrobat's chair so it was facing Azula and both Shintao and Alkoa moved to the back of the chair. "before we start….wake her up," Shintao ordered the healer. Alkoa sighed and placed his hands on Ty Lee's ears. Ty Lee's eyes snapped opened and she gasped for air, "w-where am I?" Ty Lee asked while panting. "Azula has brought you here…" Shintao said as the light started rotating around Ty Lee. Ty Lee tried to free herself but couldn't, "Azula! Help me!" yelled Ty Lee as her eyes uncontrollably followed the only light source. "Azula can't help you, she is doing this to you." Shintao always enjoyed twisting the weak minded."no! Azula will never do this to me!" Ty Lee pulled her right arm off the earth cuff and was about to free her other hand but stopped once her pupils became dilated.

Shintao scuffed when he realized Ty Lee wasn't going to believe his lies.

"_**are you just going to let your little girlfriend get used like that!"**_ the voice inside Azula's head returned. _**"I can't move, stupid!" **_yelled Azula.

"_**Focus all your energy, weakling! Use my powers to do something!" **_

"_**why are you helping me?"**_

"_**because everything you have is mine! And by taking their memories away from them they are stealing from me!"**_

"_**I need to help Ty Lee!" **_yelled Azula when she heard Ty Lee yelling for her help.

"_**Shut up and focus you little brat!"**_ Azula knew she couldn't, she had to save Ty Lee. Despite the stone hand blocking her mouth and part of her nose, Azula started breathing deep, taking in as much air as she could. Azula was going to try to free her hand from the cuff like Ty Lee had but it was going to be painful since she wasn't as flexible as the acrobat.

Alkoa closed his eyes and slowly replaced Ty lee's sweet memories of Azula with a the same images he gave Zuko. Alkoa switched Ty Lee and Zuko's memories because the royals and Ty Lee actually needed to show a difference towards the princess, if they didn't, Shintao could kill them all and his own family. When it was done, the soldier and him repeated the same process of putting the memories in a drop of water and putting it on the vial.

"time for the last step…" the Dai Li agent said, "Taskmaster, you need to give each one a specific phrase to snap them out of their trans," the Dai Li agent pulled back the royals from the shadows.

Shintao leaned into Zuko and whispered a phrase into his ear. He then move on to Ursa and Ty Lee, whispering different phrases into their ears. After Taskmaster was finished he grabbed the vial from the soldier's hands and turned his attention to the princess. Shintao's eyes narrowed when he saw frost a few feet from Azula and the princesses eyes glowing as she glared at him, deep seeded rage was reflected by glowing golden eyes.

(VERY IMPORTANT chapter elements and clarifications-= 1) Memories in the water: so the healer used water to alter minds, you have already seen him use this in the chapter 'Shadows and Figures' where he used water to give Azula nightmares and make herself insecure. So the water in the vial has Zuko and Ty Lee's memories, meaning that they cannot regain their memories unless a healer used the water in the vial. 2) Phrases: like Jet in the earth kingdom in ATLA, the characters are still hypnotized only on a deeper level that actually influences the characters conscious decision instead of total control. With the memories taken form their mind, the characters cannot remember like Jet did, this means that the hypnosis cannot be broken. Shintao can also control the royals and Ty Lee like Fang did to Jet. 3) Azula: Azula is retrained, far more than the rest, so she cannot move entirely. 4) I choose the school because it looked remote and isolated in the series, but then again the serious didn't really give you a total picture of the Fire Nation, same goes for the architect of the palace and island, that is why it's a bit hard for me to imagine places out of scratch. 5) the healer and the Dai Li isn't the actual memory swipe, Shintao just took it to another level.)

(A/N: I know I said Azula was going to show her powers but this chapter got so far I didn't want it to…lose interest on it and make it bland. I was started think: "arg… I just want to finish this chapter" so I decided to stop here so I don't rush anything. Please please review, I would like to hear some of you opinions.)


	36. Breaking prt 2

(A/N: someone asked me 'Why make an entire Azula story starting her off as a child?'. it's because Azula was a plot device in ATLA, I agreed with the idea but I wanted to make her into a character that would just be written off. If you don't agree that Azula was just a plot device please don't argue. We all have our own ideas and I am not forcing mine into yours)

Part four: leviathan-

The Taskmaster put the vial in his person and walked back to the princess, "what do you think you are doing!" Shintao snapped when he saw the earth retraining the princess heating up to the point where it had a faint orange glow. Shintao snapped his fingers and the soldiers in the shadows used their fire bending to light the rest of the torches, the Dai Li agents returned the ring into the ground and pushed the chairs holding Ursa, Ty Lee, and Zuko far away where the carriage was waiting for them. The Dai Li agents sat on the drivers sit while the two soldiers quickly ran to the carriage and threw the mother and children inside. With the royals secured, the two soldiers entered the carriage and drove away. The soldier with Ursa's sword stayed behind since he was the strongest out of all the fire benders, he was also ordered the stay by Shintao incase any 'uninvited guests' showed.

The group of guards looked as the solders and Dai Li agents quickly made off with nobles. "what the hell was that?" a soldier asked, "why is there earth filth on the capital?" The leader waved his hand again, "stop talking! Something is about to happen. Get ready, we might have to intercept the Taskmaster if he does anything."

"did you see what he did by simply pointing his finger! He nearly froze the princess!"

"I understand, there is something very wrong with that man, we might have to report his actions and abilities to the Fire Lord," the leader said before he returned his attention to the princess.

"_**I am going to kill you!" **_yelled the dragon to Shintao as Azula slowly slid her right hand off the cuff, the top layer of her skin was scrapped and scratched as Azula forced it through the cuffs. Shintao walked to the princess and smirked, "you cannot do anything to me! Your still weak!" With all her strength, Azula pulled her right hand off the cuff and slashed the air in front of her, creating an arc of fire that directly hit the Taskmaster but the bright light made Azula cover her eyes so she couldn't see if she hit him or not. When she opened her eyes they grew wide when she saw he wasn't even scratched and the sides of her hand and knuckles slowly started bleeding . "weak…Alkoa, I am going to need you to alter her mind like you used to do, only give her even more horrific dreams."

"I cannot, I have altered her mind too many times already. There is a limit to how much mental abuse a person can take, let alone a child!"

"do it or your family dies, Sea Dweller!"

"_**damn you, monster! If was I wasn't so weak I would have killed you by now!"**_ Alkoa said to himself as he walked to the princess, _**"Maybe….maybe I can used the princesses power to end your wretched life!" **_Alkoa put his water covered hands on Azula's ears but pulled back when the was water evaporated by Azula's heated skin. Shintao placed his hand on the stone hands retraining Azula's head and focused, the earth slowly cracked as the Taskmaster put water inside and froze it, expanding the water inside. The stone hands disintegrated and fell on Azula's lap, the Taskmaster kept his hand in place, sucking all the heat of Azula's growing temperature. "Hurry up and do it!" ordered Shintao when he found it harder to keep Azula's temperature low than he thought.

Alkoa put his hands on Azula's head and closed his eyes.

-Azula's mind-

Alkoa opened his eyes and saw he was in the endless field, only it was flat and the grass was shorter than he remembered. "Azula!" yelled the healer, he had to find the princess before Shintao's patience was exhausted. Alkoa wondered for a few minutes until he reached something he hadn't seen before, another field separated by a dark line of the ground. Dark clouds, black earth, and dead trees existed pass the line, Alkoa felt a very strong presence and power coming of the land and knew the plane must be the home of the dragon. Alkoa was about to cross the line but a strange invisible barrier didn't let him enter the dragon's dwelling. The healer tried a few more times, each time getting a bit inside until he crossed the line, "where are you, dra-" Shintao paused when Kya appeared in front of him, "you…I remember you…" Kya looked at the man responsible for taking Azula away and narrowed her eyes, "what do you want now?" Alkoa swallowed hard when he noticed how the land responded to Kya's emotions, lighting fell far away and thunder roar in the sky, "listen, Azula is in danger. I have to release the dragon before her 10th birthday!"

"no! you just want to use her for your own goals!" lighting flashed, only leaving Kya's blue eyes visible to the healer for a split second. "the Taskmaster wants to use her for his plans, he WILL hurt her!" Kya knew he was telling the truth by the look in his eyes, a look she had seen on Azula's eyes when she had destroyed the village where they were kept, "the dragon is with the child, please…do not hurt her…" Kya said before she touched Alkoa in his head with her index finger.

Alkoa suddenly appeared in the grass field again, this time he could see the princess a few yards away from him. Before the healer could take a step, he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him to the opposite direction of the princess. "You. I need you to remove her mental block!" ordered the dragon in Azula's form. Alkoa looked at the young woman standing in front of him and then turned to the child on the grass.

Azula frantically looked around for her friend, "Ty Lee!" Azula started walking in random directions looking for her friend until Ursa appeared in front of her, "Azula, I need you to focus, Ty Lee is danger and so is Zuko." Ursa noticed the usually white clouds turning dark, signaling the dragon's presence was already affecting Azula, "Azula, focus all your energy into your body and attack the bad man!" Ursa pleaded but Azula was more concerned with finding Ty Lee. _**"the man in charge must be doing something that's making Azula slow…" **_Ursa grabbed Azula and made her look at her, "Azula! Focus all your energy on your head!"

Alkoa looked at Azula and knew she wasn't able to save herself or defeat the Taskmaster at her current state, "why should I remove the mental block? It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"that blasted woman you send into her subconscious is able to keep me at bay, if you release her, you'll release me!" Alkoa took a second to think over what his actions might do to Azula but he barely had a choice. He knew what Shintao was capable of and couldn't imagine what horrors he might do in the future. "I will release you but I want you to give Azula control." A smirked appeared in the dragon's lips, "as you wish…."

-Real world-

Shintao started sweating as the heat around the princess expanded, "damn it! Why is she able to push me back like this! She shouldn't be able to…unless…." Shintao broke his concentration on the princess and turned to the soldier with the sword, "when is her birthday!" the soldier gulped, "Quen Lu said it was-" the soldier fell silent when he his master's irises turn blood red, _**"damn it Qhen Lu! How far did you disrupt our plans?"**_ Shintao said when to himself when he raised his hand to the soldier and slowly moved it up. The soldier feet were lifted off the ground as Shintao raised his hand up, the Taskmaster used all the water in the soldier's body to lift him up, "you have failed me. You of all people should know the consequences!" The soldier started struggling as he felt blood coming out of his mouth, "m-master…" Shintao had enough of the soldier and clutched his fists, the soldier exploded, only leaving his armor and the sword to fall on the ground.

-Azula's mind-

With the Taskmaster's focus gone, Azula's focus was returned. "I have to get out of here!"

"good Azula, you're back" Ursa said relieved, "I need you to focus and-" Ursa stopped, she felt a sharp pain on her chest. Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw five sharp black finger nails sticking out of Ursa's chest with blood dripping off them. The dragon smirked when she felt Ursa's body turn limp, "good bye, _fake being!_" the dragon said before she flung Ursa to the side. Azula started backing up but tripped on her own feet, fear and pain were visible in her golden eyes. The dragon stood still as the sound of thunder was quickly getting louder and the lighting flashing in the horizon came into Azula's mind along with dark clouds. "play time is over!" the dragon snickered, "it's time to see true power!"

The healer stood still as he watched the dragon step closer to the princess, Azula put her arm in front of herself to protect herself but the dragon just smirked, "what have I done…"

Azula waited for the dragon to strike but it never came, "what do you want!" Azula yelled. The dragon closed her eyes took a deep breath, "be quiet!"

"I have to do something," the healer slowly walked to the dragon's back, despite every single nerve in his body was telling him to run. Although he lacked the power, he condensed the water in the air on the palm on his right hand and slowly formed small shiv. He felt his knees getting weaker and beads of sweat form on his forehead, _**"her powers…" **_Alkoa felt a force pushing him back, _**"its thicker than water." **_

The grass around the dragon's feet slowly turned into embers that swirled around the dragon's body. With the expanding embers, Alkoa felt his lungs being constricted, his skin burning, the air turn dry, and his shiv slowly melting and dripping. Alkoa charged but the force became too strong and he couldn't breath, his shiv completely melted and he fell on all fours as the pressure started pushing his body down. The dragon's fingers started twitching as her nails elongated and black scales came out of under her shirt. The dragon opened her eyes, revealing narrow pupils and bright orange irises. Azula started shaking and pushing herself back with her feet, _**"wha-what's going to happen! Some-someone help me!" **_Azula felt her heart racing as the dragon's skin, the visible parts, was almost completely covered by black scales with the exception of her head. Azula's flight or fight mode kicked in and she quickly got up and got in her fighting stance, her sire will to live made her blind to the danger and stood up against the leviathan. The princess charged but the dragon kicked her back, cracking ribs and sending her flying. The dragon let out a loud roar and her body morphed into it's original form, a titanic being. With her true form, the dragon scanned the field for the princess with it's eyes that resembled burning coals. When she found her she opened her large jaws and shot her head towards the princess. Taking in all the dirt around the princess and Azula herself, the dragon swallowed the princess. The dragon's burning eyes died out and she returned to her human form, "…you're mine now!" The new Azula started laughing as she felt the total control over the princesses mind, "hehehe….-" Azula was interrupted by Alkoa who was muttering something. The dragon turned to the healer and raised him up by the collar of his shirt with her right hand, "I must thank you for releasing me but…" Azula balled her free hand and pulled it back, "you are also the one who made me give in to the Watertribe woman…" Azula's fist ignited, fire covering her fist and wrist, and she punched the man in his chest. Alkoa screamed in pain as he body was jerked into the sky.

-Real World-

Shintao was about to return his focus on the princess when the healer's body was send flying a few yards from the princess, a hole on his shirt was burned off and he passed out.

"no… NO!" Shintao rushed to the princess and put his hand on her forehead, he tried to dig his fingers into Azula's skull but something was pushing him back. As he put more force into Azula's head his sleeves slowly starter deteriorating and turning into embers. "No! you cannot become a Phoenix!"

Suddenly the fires around the princess were put out by an invisible force, letting the large building's shadow engulf the two primal benders. "Damn it! This is n-" the Taskmaster was interrupted by a roar that made him lose his balance.

The group of guards fell on their knees when the roar came out of the shadows, "what the hell was that!" yelled a guard as he covered his ears. The leader didn't say anything, his eyes were fixed on the pebbles that kept jumping up and down by the roars vibration.

(A/N: I know the last part of 'Azula's mind' seemed hurried)

Part 5: Tea

-Palace-

Iroh grabbed is tea cup with trembling hands, he was sitting in his secret room where he usually met Quen Lu before his death. The Master grabbed his tea cup and smiled, "do not worry about your family's safety, Iroh." said the earth warden with a soft voice, "as long as you do not interfere with my plans too much they will be safe." Iroh felt a dark aura around the man that made extremely nervous, "but Azula will not be safe," Iroh said as his cup started shaking along with his hands. "to some extend. After all… I am planning on putting her to the side. I am not going to use her since she is too unstable and unpredictable to try and handle. As for my pupil…I cannot say or predict his actions." Iroh stopped drinking his tea when he heard The Master had not all the control he thought he did, "b-but I thought-"

"you thought I was in total control…well I am. Shintao has grown…worry and has also contracted the human disease. His actions are not pure anymore, he wants power and power alone, not control."

"human disease?"

"desire."

"but don't you desire power and control too?"

"desire comes in many forms, the seven sins of humanity. I do not desire lust, I do not hunger, I do not want more than what I have, and so on."

"you do not want more?"

"no. I am in control of nearly everything in this war; I just want to be acknowledge as the True King."

"_**What is you plan…."**_ Iroh thought to himself. Before Iroh could ask he felt a strange wave of energy wash over him. The Master also felt this and stood up, "looks like Shintao made things more interesting. This may be something to be worry about, so I must leave. Sleep well, your family will be returned before the morning," The Master closed his eyes and he could feel the carriage's vibrations from a mile away, "they will act differently, not to anyone but to the princess. They will resent her and look down on her, I must advice you to not try and open their eyes to the truth for they cannot see it unless I give them my blessings. When my plans have come full circle, I will give them back their memories and break the mental grip Shintao and I have on them."

"wait, before you go, how long have you known about Quen Lu's loyalty to me?"

"since I first saw him in a row of soldiers…" The Master said before he exited the room.

"he is planning on controlling Azula by threatening and using the people she loves. And by having them not remember their true memories, he can basically make everyone Azula holds dear to betray her and break her…Azula is already unstable when it comes to the people she holds closes to her heart…if they all left her, she might go insane." Iroh sighed and closed his eyes, the aging man was trying follow The Master's footsteps but knew he couldn't predict everything.

-Academy-

Shintao tried to focus on the princess but he couldn't see her so he closed his eyes and tried to see her blood being pumped through her veins but only found Alkoa and the guards responsible for the royals, _**"why can't I lock on your presence!"**_ Suddenly all the torches lit them selves and Azula became visible. The Taskmaster stepped back when he saw her golden eyes had turned orange and her nails had gotten bigger and black. Azula pulled her retrained arm, shattering the cuff, and kicked her legs, also breaking the restrains. "Finally…Finally!" the princess smirked, flashing her fangs at the master, "at long last…I am free!" Azula rubbed her wrists and started wondering around, stretching her limbs, not noticing the Shintao in front of her. Shintao glared at the princess as she stretched and wondered around, _**"she has changed." **_Azula ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "still have to grow up, but when I do-" Azula's eyes wondered to the man standing in front of her, "I almost forgot." Azula stood still and scowled, "you stole me property," Azula looked at the healer on the ground then Shintao, "if you give it back, I will not kill you." The new Azula smirked, "do we have a deal, Old Man?" Shintao clutched his fists, "tell me child," Shnitao pointed his finger at the princess, "what makes YOU think you can defeat ME!" Azula felt the air around herself getting colder and started laughing, "hehehe, someone as old as you might break a bone stretching let alone fight me!" Shintao retracted his finger when he realized it wasn't doing anything, "I want to make a deal, fight for me and you will get your 'property' once I take over the world."

Azula scratched her head and walked to the man, "I guess…" the Dragon stretched her hand to the man and gave him a smile. Shintao shook her hand but when he tried to pull it back Azula didn't let it go. Before he could react Azula punched him on his jaw, "I do not make deals with anyone weaker than me!" Azula let go of the man's hand and punched him on his stomach. Shintao was able to take the hits but still found pain in them. Shintao grabbed Azula by the neck before she could hit him and held her as far as his arm could reach, "liars like you, always…" Shintao throw Azula on the ground, face first, "piss me off." Shintao kicked Azula on her stomach, "weak…" Shintao kicked her again, pushing her body back a few feet, "I guess I over estimated your kinds power, a bunch of mongrels!" Azula got up and wiped the blood of her mouth, "and what do you know about my kind?"

"other than the fact that I have killed more than I could count, counting both dragon's and phoenixes, nothing I guess." Shintao started laughing when Azula scowled at him. Azula balled her fists and ignited them, "alright then," Azula got into an aggressive fighting stance, "let's see if you aren't lying. Though I am different than the rest…"

Shintao focused on his right arm and it was slowly covered in frost until it was incased in solid ice, "very well then. First one to die loses!" Shintao got into his stance and waited for the princess to make her move.

"something has happened with the princess…" said a guard as he saw both benders getting into their stance. "I had heard she wasn't normal but having her arm on fire and not getting burned? That just takes it over the top!" said the leader. "I overheard the Fire Lord talking to the Taskmaster talking about a 'phoenix'" another guard commented as Shintao's arm was incased in ice. "we might over our heads about this," another guard said. "be quiet! It's our job to protect her or die trying!" the leader said, "we just have to wait for our time to strike."

Azula charged at the Taskmaster and threw a punch at his chest but Shintao blocked her hit with his ice covered harm. The sound of bubbling water made Shintao jump back and examine his arm, Azula's fire nearly evaporated all of his protection. Azula shook her hand in pain, the ice was harder than anything she had ever dealt with, which was nearly nothing. Shintao knew he wouldn't waste his energy trying to rebuild his shield so he melted the ice ant turned it into five ice daggers. Azula also knew her hands wouldn't reach him and a lot of energy was being wasted so she extinguished her flames. "looks like that's one thing we cant us," Shintao commented. "speak for yourself, old man. I don't even know what I am capable on this body, what I would do if I had my old body back…"

"fly around until Fire Nation weaklings slaughtered you," Shintao started laughing. "watch what your saying, old man. You wouldn't like me pissed off," Azula replied.

Shintao stretched his right arm towards Azula and the knifes pointed their tips horizontally at Azula's body. The Taskmaster pushed his right arm towards Azula, shooting the knifes. Azula sent a horizontal arc of fire against the blades, both moves blocking and stopping each other while at the same time creating steam.

"time is being wasted here," Shintao said to himself, "I will have to end this quickly." Shintao dropped his stance, closed his eyes, and stretched both his arms out to the princess, spreading his fingers, and focused. "you're boring me, old man. Just give me back my property and I might let you live," Azula crossed her arms and stared at the Taskmaster. A sudden chill ran down Azula's back, making Azula scan everything around herself and notice mist quickly forming, "what are you doing?"

Azula tried to create a fireball on her hand but it wouldn't form, instead her hands became wet, "what the hell?" Azula felt her feet getting cold and looked down, white frost slowly crawled up her feet and turned solid until she couldn't move her toes. Azula growled and tried to create another fireball but couldn't since the water in her hand had turned into thick ice. "old man!" Azula yelled when her arms and legs were fully covered by solid and heavy ice. Being still a child Azula found it difficult to keep her arms up and they fell on the ground, making the princess arch her back. Shintao slowly curled his fingers and a dozen ice daggers formed a few feet from Azula's back. The Taskmaster snapped his fingers into a fists and the daggers fall. "AAHH!" Azula screamed as the daggers fell and penetrated her back, "OLD MAN! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Azula yelled as she struggled to get up but the ice on her hands and the pain from the daggers made it nearly impossible. Azula started breathing heavily but every time she breathed blood came out of her mouth and froze before it touched the ground.

"We have to help her!" yelled a guard. "no! it's clear we are no match to the Taskmaster! We have to wait!" said the leader.

Azula roared as the air around her heated up and started melting the daggers in her back and the ice blocks on her arm, her skin started glowing orange with the growing heat. Shintao had all his focus on the daggers, preventing them from melting, but found it hard to do like before. Shintao let go if his focus when the heat reached his body, _**"it's so damn hot! There's barely any water in the air now." **_The ice completely melted and Azula stood up, anger filled her glowing eyes. Shintao was about to try and create more daggers but paused when Azulal launched herself at him with fire jets coming off her heels and elbows. Azula's right fist ignited and she pulled it back as she got closer to the Taskmaster. Azula threw a punch at the man's arm but her eyes grew wide when it simply went right through him, "w-what the fu-fuck!" Azula said scared. Shintao stepped aside and put his hands on Azula's back and neck, Azula's body warmth was instantly sucked out where Shintao's hands where, "more than half the body is made out of water!" Shintao smirked as the hole in his body returned to normal. Azula gritted her teach as her skin around Shintao's hands turned blue. Shintao smirked when Azula's lips turned blue and her jaw started shaking, "can you feel it? The blood in your body slowly turning into ice. Pretty soon, your frozen blood will clog in your heart and you will die a painful death!" Azula roared but her vocal cords were frozen so no sound came out. _**"damn it!" **_yelled Azula in her head, _**"if I can just…-"**_ The Taskmaster let go of Azula's back and lifted her body up with his other hand, "you said you were different. And you are," Shintao looked into Azula's eyes, "you're weaker than any other phoenix I have faced!" Azula grabbed Shintao's hand that was holding her with both her hands and dug her black nails deep into his arm. Shintao was about to belittled the princess but stopped when he felt his skin and muscles burning up until actual blistered appeared on his hands with blood oozing out of the exposed skin, "why you little-" Shintao's eyes grew wide when his blistering skin froze against his will, he could feel the heat on his hand being sucked out by the penetrating nails. Azula silently snickered, _**"old people need to learn their place**_!" Azula snapped Shintao's arm and fell on the ground when Shintao's grip was released. The blue and frostbite skin, where Shintao's hands where, returned to its pink completion. Shintao noticed something when Azula's skin was healing, scales covered the skin for a split second before they turned into skin. But he also noticed something, the air around Azula cooled off when she was healing, _**"so she can't use her powers when she is healing? All I have to do is just keep attacking her and when she tries to heal herself I will make my move." **_Shintao planned when his arm turned into water for a second then back to normal, completely healed. _**"he has to focus and stand still when he controls the water in the air,"**_ Azula smirked once she hatched a plan. "I don't have time to win while at the same time holding back." Shintao announced before he charged at the princess. Azula's jumped back when she saw an ice sword form on the Taskmaster's hand as he charged, _**"looks like I was wrong!" **_Azula barely avoided the man's jabs and slashes. Azula's back hit the wall of the large building and she ducked, barely avoiding Shintao's sword again. The sword's blade got stuck on the wall and Azula took the advantage and punched Shintao on his abdomen. Water fell on Azula's head when the sword turned into water while a hole formed on Shintao's stomach where Azula's fist was. _**"he can't control and defend at the same time!" **_Azula hatched another plan and punched Shintao on his jaw but to her surprise he didn't tried to avoid it. Shintao jumped back, his stomach returned to normal and he rubbed his jaw where Azula had hit him.

"so that's your weakness, huh?" Azula got up, "you can't defend while at the same time attacking or controlling the water?"

"with water, yes." Shintao admitted when his eyes turned blood red and he stretched his arm towards Azula again. Azula didn't notice the change and charged again but stopped , 'what the-" Azula said when her body was lifted from the group and she felt a tight grip around her entire body. "Blood," Shintao simply said when he saw blood coming out of Azula's body, "I was planning on giving you a slow and painful death but now, you will get the gift of seeing a Sea Dweller's true power!" Shintao smirked as he pushed his arm back, roughly pushing Azula against the wall, making even more blood coming out of her mouth. _**"damn it! I can't do anything!"**_ Azula wanted to scream but she started choking on her own blood.

"Now!" yelled the leader and all the guards ran to Shintao but before anyone could reach spitting distance at the Taskmaster they found themselves floating in midair as Shintao raised his free hand towards them. Shintao pushed Azula's body with all his will power into the building. Azula screamed as her body broke through the wall and into the dark hallways of the academy.

Shintao turned to the men, "can you hear me, mongrel!" Shintao said to Azula with his back facing the building, "this men will be an example of what's going to happen to you!" Shintao's eyes suddenly turned back to their green color and the guards fell on the tiled ground, _**"I forgot, there isn't a full moon today! If I force it, it might end up killing me! No matter, this are normal bender, they do not posses the will power to stop me!" **_Shintao tried to form an ice dagger on his hand but found it hard to do since he felt a sharp pain where Azula had snapped his arm, _**"strange…"**_

The guards got up and noticed the dagger on the Taskmaster's hand and waited for him to strike but he looked more concerned about his arm. "what are you waiting for! Attack!" ordered the leader as he launched a fireball at the Taskmaster but the Taskmaster put up a wall of snow that absorbed the attack. The guards were about to charge when Shintao launched ice disks at the men. A disk took out a guard, making him scream as it cut his stomach and went right through him. The rest froze, giving Shintao more time to strike.

Azula was laying on rubble when she could hear the men screaming in agony. No light was visible except the fires that were around Azula before, barely visible now since Shintao and the guards were blocked the light. _**"w-work…you-you stupid…bo-body!" **_Azula told herself with barely the strength to move her pinkie. _**"it can't end like this!" **_the fires of determination appeared in her eye, _**"I just got this body! I can't die! I just…I just wanted Ty Le-" **_Azula paused before she could finish her sentence, _**"stupid brat's influence is still in my head…" **_images of Ty Lee and Ursa smiling flashed through her head, _**"what the hell! Get out of my head!"**_

-Azula's mind-

The new Azula looked around and saw Kya standing over Ursa's body, "what the hell! Why am remembering the brat's memories!" Azula said in agony, all the flashing memories started giving her great pain. "because you became one with her. Now you are suffering all the pain she is going through right now," Kya said, "I told you, do not kill this being!" Kya pointed at Ursa, "now your powers are being suppressed by all the emotions running through the Real Azula's heart."

"you-you're lying! We are not one! She is just inside my like I was with her!" the dragon stepped back, "but if I let her go we both die!" Kya raised once of her eye brows, _**"so the real Azula is somewhere inside?" **_Kya stretched her arm to the new Azula, "take my hand and I will sooth the princess, you will have the control and power you and the princess share." The dragon hesitated but knew she didn't have much time, "alright!"

(A/N: hmm… getting hit with a case of writers block and tests)

Part 6: Blood

-Real world-

Azula start breathing in a dramatic fashion as her entire skin was covered in a thin later of black scales. The air around Azula became dryer than the dessert and anything made out of paper was set on fire. The fires waved back and forth along with Azula's breathing.

The leader of the guards was on the ground, his blood slowly crawled through the tiles away from his body. He had deep cuts on his sides and limbs, the Taskmater left him on the ground to die. "now to remove one less mongrel from this world," Shintao said as he turned to the princess.

"ol-old man…you are going to…" Azula stood up and all the fires turned violent, "DIE!" everything inside the building was ignited simultaneously, creating a large explosion that shattered glass, burned everything, and ripped doors off their hinges.

Shintao quickly created a wall of ice in front of himself, barely strong enough to withstand the fire, rubble, and doors that came flying towards him. "what happened now!" Shintao said to himself as the fire kept on coming, his only defense being the wall of ice.

Azula stepped out of the building without an wounds or scratches, her clothes weren't burned, and her previous wounds had disappeared. Shintao gulped when he felt the air around his entire being become dry, melting his defense. Shintao tried to create something out of water but nothing came out, just wasted energy. Azula created circles with her arms, static energy started nipping Shintao's arms. Before her hands reached her hips, Azula held both of her hands a few inches behind her waist, "any last words?" Azula said as electricity came off her forearms, all the energy being held back started becoming unstable and making her arms shake. _**"lighting?" **_Shintao tried to create something again but nothing came out. Shintao looked at his feet and noticed blood from the soldiers had pooled around his feet, _**"something I can use!" **_Azula shoot her right arm towards the Taskmaster, releasing a large bolt of lighting towards Shintao. The Taskmaster quickly took out all the blood from the bodies of the guards and created a thin crimson layer of blood in front of himself. The bolt created a hole on the layer but didn't go any further. The princess saw this and quickly shoot her second bolt, this time it went through the hole and hit Shintao's chest. Shintao was knocked off his feet and before he could land on the ground Azula had charged and swiped his chest and back, her long black nails ripping and tearing his shirt. All of Azula's attacks pushed the Taskmaster even higher into the air. Azula landed on the ground and grabbed the sword from the soldier's belongings and jumped towards Shintao, orange jets from her heels pushed her further towards the Taskmaster. Azula pulled the sword back, the tip of the blade far behind the princess, and the metal started glowing bright orange as Azula put all her strength on the attack. Azula was arm's length from Shintao and dragged the heated metal into the Taskmaster's body, the sizzling sound was the only thing she could hear. Azula's body dropped like a brick and she crouched down to easy the fall on her feet, the sword steaming as Shintao's blood was dried by the heated metal. Azula got up and turned to Shintao and her jaw dropped when she saw his body was still in one piece, though his shirt was torn, "why wouldn't you die!" Azula created a circle with the hand that had the sword and held it in the same position as before. The electricity coming of her arms went to the metal blade this time instead of going to random directions. Azula dragged the sword on the ground, the short sword was still big for her size, as she walked to the taskmaster. Shintao was squirming on the ground, all the energy it took to force the water in his body to avoid the blade had caused him a lot pain, more than he expected. Azula reached the Taskmaster and raised the sword above her head, "all you had to do was give me my proper-" Azula felt a sharp pain in her chest and the electricity coming off her arms stopped

-Azula's mind-

Kya's hand was inside the dragon's chest as she reached for something. "w-what are you doing! You're going to kill us all if you force her out!" yelled the dragon as she raised her hand to strike the mother but her arm was grabbed by Sozin. "you are all going to pay!" yelled the dragon. "got it!" Kya said as she grabbed onto something and pulled it back, "Sozin, hold her!" the past Fire Lord nodded held the dragon in place. Kya pulled with all her might and a small hand came out of the dragon. "it's going to take us a while to come back once Azula has returned since we are wasting nearly all our energies keeping the dragon at bay!" Sozin said as a blinding flash came with the real Azula.

-Real word-

Azula's body was suddenly engulfed by blue fire as mental Kya pulled the real Azula's from the dragon. Azula dropped the sword and her body returned back to it's original form. Her eyes went from orange to gold, her nails retracted, and her skin stopped glowing. Azula fell on her knees and the princess screamed as a pulse of blue flames was released from body.

Shintao tried to protected himself with his arms but was surprised when the he didn't feel the fire, all he felt was the heat. Shintao looked around himself and saw he was inside an earth bubble, "m-master?" The Master came out of the ground, "you have failed me, Shintao," the Master retracted the earth into the ground and saw more waves of fire coming from the princess, "hmm…" the Master raised his arms and an earth dome captured Azula and blocked any waves from being released. Shintao got up and rubbed his back, "what just happened?" the very presence of the Master made all the pain go again. The Master walked to the dome holding the princess and shattered it with a single tap of his finger, inside was Azula, passed out and laying on the floor. "wake up the healer and get him to work. Tell him to give her more nightmares and more insecurities," the Master ordered, "I will clean up the mess you have made." Shintao nodded and walked to the healer, who had a few burns on his back.

The Master closed his eyes and put his hands in front of himself. The building was slowly returned back to normal, everything but things made out of paper and wood. The things that didn't return to normal just sank into the ground. The Master then turned his attention to the courtyard and did the same. Azula's stone chair retracted into the earth, the guards bodies sank into the ground but the leader's, and all the blood soaked into the white tiles.

Shintao woke the healer up by stabbing him near the heart, he knew the shock would wake him, and made him heal himself and him. After Alkoa was healed he paused when he saw the master, "w-what are you doing here?" The Master looked at the man and gaved him a warm smile, "I'm here to protect and clean up this mess. If you would, please give the child nightmares, night terrors, sleep paralyses, and anything else that would cause great fear. Also give her more insecurities and heal her. If you do not comply," the Master's smile turned into a smirk, "I will make sure you are locked up and forgotten along with your family."

Alkoa gulped and knew he wasn't lying, "al-alright." Alkoa moved the princesses side and kneeled down, "I need water." Shintao sighed and formed a pool of water near Azula's head. Alkoa bended the water to cover his hands and his arms. Alkoa put his hands on Azula's ears and closed his eyes.

"_**I'm sorry, child. But… Shintao, The Master, and Alkoa. All. MUST. die!**_ Alkoa was able to influence Azula since her body and mind were tired from the battle and the real Azula coming back. Alkoa knew he was going to be forced into becoming part of whatever group the Taskmaster and Master were part of so he had to make sure his powers weren't going to be used against his will. As long as he was killed Shintao and the Master would leave his family alone. _**"Shintao, The Master, and Alkoa…all…must…Die" **_Azula repeated as she slept. After Alkoa influenced Azula he gave her a terrible nightmare. He watched with sorrow as she made a face full of fear and stood up, "I'm guessing…I have to come with you…" The Master smiled again, "good." Alkoa sighed and picked up the princess with Ursa's sword.

-The Palace-

Shintao sat on a wooden chair with a crimson shirt on. The Master was overlooking Ozai's throne room with his hands behind his back, "you almost died." The Master said without emotions. "how was I suppose to know she was ten already? And she IS different than the other phoenixes we have faced over the years."

"you were given orders to just put her on the sidelines!"

"she has powers we can use!"

The Master turned to his student, "I do not care! You are sounding like a human!"

Shintao glared at the Master, "do not compare me to those pathetic beings!"

The Master sighed, "enough. If it wasn't for me you would have been dead. She has power so now we have to rely on Alkoa to keep her scared of herself."

"why did you let the leader survive?" Shintao asked, trying to change the subject. "he was still alive and he will live. If he had the will to live through the pain you put him through, then hem might become a piece on the game board."

"why didn't you order me to kill the princess?"

"it will raise too many questions if the princess of the Fire Nation would just die. But now, she is your mistake. You gave her a reason to come after us!" the floor of the room started shaking, "you where suppose to take her out of the battle, not give her a reason to join!"

"I had to secure that her friends and family would not just remember who they were to Azula!"

"you're becoming reckless, Shintao. For now…we will have to retreat into the shadows and being experimenting with what we have."

-Azula-

Azula was laying on her bed with tears of fright and sadness soaking her bed sheets. Shintao's men had cleaned the royals and Ty Lee and put them back on their beds before the sun replaced the moon. Ty Lee felt Azula's presence and couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine, to Ty Lee, Azula was now someone who would hurt anyone that would go against her.

(A/N: again, I have finals so I didn't really have much time to re-read for mistakes. I thought I would still update since it's been like 2 weeks and I have another week full of tests.)


	37. Change

(A/N: writer's block L. anyways… had to rewrite this chapter a few times since they seemed too forced. Short chapter compared to the latest chapters.)

~~~Palace (Azula)~~~

Azula sat up on her bed in the middle of the night sweating heavily and panting for air. The princess kicked her feet over the edge of the bed and walked to the bathroom where she lit a small candle to see herself in the mirror. This had become a regular routine in the last few months since Ursa and Ty Lee had started acting weird around the princess; Azula would constantly wake up from horrific nightmares brought on by what she believed were her insecurities and self doubts. Azula couldn't really remember why her nightmares suddenly returned but she blamed herself, she thought something she had done was making the Fire Lady and bubbly girl isolate her. There was a single reoccurring feeling Azula felt in her dreams and that was the feeling of being alone in a black gaze that seemed to want to harm her.

Azula looked at herself in the mirror and saw someone she didn't recognized; her eyes had dark rings around them from sleepless nights, her eyes were red and irritated, the neck of her shirt was darken with sweat, and her hair was messy and stringy. Without thought, Azula grabbed a towel near the sink and patted the sweat off. Azula stopped and the flame stood still, a strange nose was coming off the unlighted corners of the bathroom. Suddenly a faceless being appeared behind Azula and she princess stretched her arm out and punched the mirror. The sound of shattered glass echoed through the room and Azula's arm started shaking when she saw her fist was covered by tiny black scales. Shards of the mirror stuck out her first but no pain or blood was coming of the wounds. Azula fell on ground and got into the fetal position, fear paralyzing her entire body. Azula stared at her hand and saw how the reflective glass slowly came off her skin and the black scales slowly turning back into skin.

"_**monster…"**_ a deep voice said from the darkened corners. Azula shut her eyes and started crying. Since she was always woken up by the nightmares, her brain, in an attempt of getting some rest, started putting Azula in a stage known a micro sleep, meaning that she was dreaming while being awake.

~~~X~~~

Azula was lying on the floor when she heard the door to her room being opened, Azula braced herself since she didn't really know if she was dreaming or awake.

Ursa opened Azula's door with her left hand since she was holding a candle with her right and entered the princesses room. Ursa walked to the bed and saw Azula wasn't there but noticed a tiny light coming out of the bottom of the door to the bathroom. Ursa quickly got to the door and opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Azula was on the ground crying. Ursa placed her candle on the bathroom counter and kneeled down to see Azula better, "Azula?" Ursa asked as she picked up the child and put her over her shoulder. "L-lady Ursa?" Azula asked with as shaking voice, for the past thirty minutes a voice kept on saying and repeating strange things Azula couldn't understand, she needed to hear Ursa's voice to know she was safe. "relax, Azula," Ursa put out her candle and the other candle from before and closed the bathroom door, "you can sleep with me tonight."

Ursa closed Azula's door and quickly went to her room where she laid Azula on her bed, "I hope you're ok, Azula." Ursa said worried since she had noticed how Zuko and Ty Lee had started treating Azula. _**"she isn't normal but I have to save her…" **_Ursa told herself before she got on her bed and hugged Azula tight.

~~~Azula's dream (Flashback)~~~~

_Azula opened her eyes and saw she was inside a small building with a lot of bunk beds and nothing else. A number of dark skin women and others where sitting down, crying, or simply doing nothing, just waiting for their time to come. _

"_don't look at them, they've… given up." said Kya from behind Azula. Azula looked down and saw she was sitting down on the mother's lap, "Why?" Kya tried to think of a way to tell Azula what was going on but knew she wasn't really ready to know the cruelty of the world, after all, she was just a child. Kya knew that all Azula knew was pain and joy since she still held the innocence of a child. It amazed the woman how a simple hug made Azula happy and how a being apart made her sad, but she it also amazed her how Azula seemed to posses gifts other children didn't; Azula was able to spot something others couldn't and copy nearly anything she saw. "because they are afraid, Azula" Kya thought making things simple would help Azula understand. "oh…ok then." Kya was about to say something else when the door opened and revealed the man in rich clothes with a cigar, "get the child!" ordered the man. Two men came in and ripped Azula off Kya's arms and forced the girl to wrap her arms on one of the beams of the bunker and tied her arms together. The man with the cigar spat his cigar out and put it out with his foot and took out a whip, "alright, one of your little friends escaped! To prove to you I am willing to hurt every single one of you, I will give this child ten lashings!" all the women put their backs against the walls of the building, trying to get away from the man. Kya was about to hit the man when the two men grabbed her by her arms and pushed her roughly against the wall, "leaver her alone!" Kya yelled as she tried to escape from the two men. The slave master smirked and pulled his arm back behind his head, "if I can whip an innocent little girl," the man looked at the women, "then…hehehe…you wouldn't imagine what I would do to you if you defy me!" the man pulled his arm down on an arc. Azula screamed as the whip slashed her shirt and broke the tender skin of her back. The man pulled his arm back and aimed at the same spot he hit before and whipped the girl again. Kya watched and counted in her head all the whips, waiting for the time for the man to leave and she could go comfort the child. Kya hated not being able to help Azula when she was being abused like this, always the example for the others when she did nothing. After the fifth whip Kya couldn't look at the child anymore so she closed her eyes and cringed every time she heard the crack of the whip. _

_When the man was done he left the building along with the two men, leaving a bloody mess behind. _

_Azula slumped against the beam, putting all her weight on it. Tears of pain and agony ran down her face and into the floor where blood was splattered every where. Surprisingly, Azula was in control of her breathing and the tears running down her cheeks turned into tears of anger rather than pain. _

_Kya ran to Azula and hugged her tight, covering Azula's back with her hand. "it's ok, Azula." Kya started rocking back and forth, an involuntary action brought by her motherly instinct, "I got you." _

"_I hate him!" Azula said with a horsed voice. Kya could feel Azula's body warming up, "relax, Azila…I got you…" Kya pushed Azula closer to her body, showing the child she was in a safe place now. Kya put her chin over Azula's shoulder and closed her eye. The mother ran her fingers up Azula's back, starting from her waist, trying to feel the damage but instead of ripped flesh she felt something strange, it felt like a giant scab but when she ran her fingers back down Kya felt tender skin. Kya opened her eyes and saw the wounds where healed but there was a large scar that ran from Azula's upper back to her waist, thought the skin didn't felt damaged, it looked more of a birthmark than a scar. "A-Azula…?" _

"_I hate him!" Azula said, her body stiffen by her muscles locking up from all her anger. __**"you truly are incredible, Azula." **__Kya told herself as she kept on hugging Azula until she loosened up. When the future princess finally loosened up, Kya started signing an Earth Nation song she had heard a woman singing during her time as a slave, _

"_In fields where nothing grew but weeds, I found a flower at my feet."Azula looked up and stared at the woman, her tears slowing down. "I wrapped a hand around its stem,I pulled until the roots gave in. Finding there what I'd been missing," Kya smiled when she say Azula's tears finally stopping, "But I know...So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong. There's a point we pass from which we can't return. I felt the cold rain of the coming storm." Azula closed her eyes and focused on Kya's voice, she didn't understand the words that where coming out of the mother's mouth but her voice was enough to help Azula sleep and feel safe. _

~~~Ursa (Real world)~~~

The Fire Lady was about to sleep when she heard Azula mumbling something in her sleep. "All because of you, I haven't slept in so long." Azula repeated Kya's words from her dreams. Ursa frowned at the strange words coming from Azula, _**"is she…dreaming of the source of her nightmares?" **_Ursa stared at the princess for a long time, not able to understand the words because the princess was mumbling too much. _**"maybe she is dreaming of Ty Lee," **_Ursa remembered how Ty Lee started acting strange towards Azula after the royals had returned to the palace from their vacation. Ty Lee flinched every time Azula raised her hand, as if she was afraid Azula was going to hit her or do something harmful. Ty Lee also stopped coming to the palace regularly, only coming when she was invited or a holiday. It pained Ursa to see Azula alone but for some reason Zuko required a lot of attention like before. The prince also started resenting Azula again, acting like a brat that couldn't share his mother. But that wasn't something that really impacted Azula, Ursa was sure it was Ty Lee who affected her more than anything. "please dream a better dream…" Ursa whispered on Azula's ear before she fell to sleep.

(A/N: short chapter, really tired during editing. While try to find the time to go back and edit a few chapters back and up to this one when I can sit down and not procrastinate.) Next chapter will be between the begging of "Runaway" or the begging of "The Banished Prince" and by the names you can tell what is going to happen.)

(A/C {author's commentary}: "The Good left undone" by Rise Against is the song for the latest chapters. The original title for "Phoenix" was "Morte Et Dabo" which means "Gift of death" but that was before I actually started writing. There was also another story with a Latin title for another story so I decided not use Latin since it would make me look like a copycat, though everything has been written and done already.)


	38. Scales

(A/N: The End of Azula's New Life…Now, I do have to watch the episode of Zuko's banishment in order to get a right reference. Please review…)

(_slanted sentences are the characters thoughts/ narration for Azula's POV)_

-Azula (POV)-

I stared at the mirror in front of me and saw an image I would have never imaged during my time with the water tribe woman known as 'Kya'_. _

_I got to admit I do miss her, really, but I can't help but fell sad she left me in the hands of the Fire Nation. I was young, well...younger, so I must have forgotten my time with her for some time. That was about…five years ago? I don't know, all I know is Zuko is thirteen now so I must be around twelve. My five or six years in the capital, the place I used to hate for turning me into an orphan, was something I have mixed emotions about. I met Ursa, the Fire Lady and mother of my half-brother Zuko and wife of my father Ozai. I love her but I can't help but fell a strange force pulling me away from her, but she told me she loves me and I believe her. Zuko is one of the reasons why I have mix feelings about the Fire Nation. At first he doesn't like me, then he does, and now he looks at me as if he is the victim, like he knows pain and I don't. I put up with it but he gets in my nerves but I force myself not to do anything too rash or else Ursa will look down on me. Ozai…is somewhat of a shadow in my life. He is always there but never does anything that is aimed towards me, at least I think he doesn't. for some reason I trust him more than anyone since he has never lied to me, even if it's something very painful he never lies. I cannot say i hate him but I do not love him, his words from years ago still haunt me to this day. 'Abandoned' and 'Monster' are the words that hurt the most since they give me chills that run down my back. I've been abandoned by water tribe's woman and my real parents so when I ever hear I am going to abounded again…I just want to cover my ears and scream. Monster, strangely, makes me furies and my blood boils and my fingers itch to hurt the being calling me monsters. For some reason, around the time when we returned from the Ember Island, I became very…short fused and would lash out towards others. It wasn't my fault, I just remember my nightmares coming back, Ursa said it was the lack of sleep making me angry but I know it something deeper than that. _

I grab my brush and start running the golden tool down my silk like hair, I had just returned from getting my hair treated with oils by some of the servants, there are some perks of being in the Fire Nation too.

_Ty Lee, my best friend is one of the joys I have in the capital. However, like Zuko, her views on my have changed for the worse. Well…not really, she just wants to be friends but I like more than that. I know my feelings towards her are not ordinary but no one seems to care. She has started noticing boys, something I do not like since she is always dragging me into awkward conversation and sometimes I have to threaten the boys Ty Lee likes when I see they just want her for bragging rights. Even though she only sees me as a friend now I love that energetic girl. Some may ask: 'what does a twelve year old know about love?' well…basically nothing but right now it's something. _

-Fire Palace (Morning)-

Azula shot a fire vortex from her knuckles towards the two training dummies standing in the opposite side of the arena, strands of hairs became loose with the jerking motion. "Almost perfect, princess-" Li smiled. Azula blew the strand from her face, "almost isn't good enough." Azula stood up straight and let out the air she was holding in her lungs, "is there another step after perfecting fire bending?" Azula asked since she felt her teachers weren't teaching her everything. "there is another step-" Li started, "-but only the strongest can learn the next step," Lo finished. "what's the next step?" Azula walked to the edge of the arena and grabbed a water skin and popped the lid, "and how many have mastered it?" Azula asked before she started gulping the water down. "Lighting, child." Li simply said. Azula closed her lips at the mouth of the water skin, preventing any water from entering her mouth, and started thinking. _**"lighting? I wonder…maybe…if I can master lighting…Ty Lee will like me more? She always goes for the jerks and strong guys. Her taste is horrible…" **_Azula let out a silent sigh and started drinking again.

"only Iroh and Ozai are able to bend the legendary power of Agni-"

"-Lighting is Fire at its purist"

Azula tossed the canteen to the side and turned to her masters, "what's after lighting?"

Li and Lo turned to each other for a split second then back to Azula, "Fire came from lighting-"

"-lighting comes from energy"

"energy?" Azula raised her right eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"it means one can control pure energy at will-"

"-but it's only a myth."

Azula reached her belt with her right hand and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the katana on the left side of her hip, "well…" Azula pulled out the sword in a horizontal arc and launched a sharp arc of fire towards the two training dummies, "myths are only stories."

"some are only stories-" Li said as she heard the fiery blaze coming off the training dummies. "-while others are true." Lo said as she scanned the princesses body. Azula pulled her sword back into its hilt, closed her eyes, and started her breathing exercises, "what do I need to know in order to start bending Lighting?" Azula asked as she took in a deep breath.

"Positive and negative energies-"

"-and a clear and sharp mind."

Azula opened her eyes and dropped to a splits and shot a small fire ball towards the empty space, "positive and negative energy?"

"all In good time, princess."

"you still have a long ways to go to master fire bending."

Azula stood up and started breathing again. _**"her powers have declined over two years. Either Azula was somehow able to lock the dragon's spirit away again or she is frightened of her magnificent powers." **_Li and Lo both thought when they saw Azula shooting fire balls at every direction, all of them being smaller than before. The princess was about to try another move when she saw Ursa coming from the entrance of the Palace, "Lady Ursa." Azula smiled and dropped her stance. "hello, Azula, I was just coming to see how your training in coming along." Ursa looked around and saw the two training dummies had turned into piles of ashes, "I see you are getting stronger." Ursa smiled, "I am going to steal Azula for now, I hope this isn't affecting her training." Ursa looked at the two elderly women, both nodded and Azula got to Ursa's side.

~~~X~~~

Azula got out of the shower fully dressed in her simply clothing, still drying her hair. Ursa smiled when she saw how much Azula had grown since she had meet her. _**"look at you Azula, you are slowly becoming a beautiful woman…"**_ Ursa thought when she realized Azula;s golden irises were forced on her, "what are we doing today, Lady Ursa?"

Ursa leaned in towards Azula and tucked strands of Azula's hair behind her ears, "no where special, meet me in the main pond garden in a few minutes. Azula blinked a few times and nodded.

~~~X~~~

Azula sat on the border of the pond garden, dipping her fingers in the water and following the ripples, watching as all the little critters swam away from her reach, when she hear Ursa clearing her throat. "Azula, don't terrorize the ducklings." Ursa said before she sat down and leaned against the tree. "I wasn't," Azula stood up and walked to the Fire Lady, "they just don't like me." Azula sat next to Ursa. Ursa took out a book from her person and started flipping the pages, "today…I am going to read you a story since I realized I have never read to you before." Azula froze, she remembered seeing Ursa reading a story to Zuko and thought this was just a dream. Ursa watched Azula's reaction and stopped flipping the pages, "what's wrong Azula? You don't want me to read you a story?" Azula snapped out of her frozen state," no, no…I was just…thinking." Ursa gently patted Azula's head and started flipping the pages again, "I am going to read you a story about the first Fire Bender." Ursa said when she reached her desired page. Azula leaned into Ursa so she could see the image and saw an illustration of a dragon flying on the sky. The ink of the dragon was gold and shined with the sun's rays, the carefully drawn picture somehow made the princess smile.

Ursa cleared her throat: _There once was a dragon, far more beautiful and stronger than any other dragon before or after it. No one really knew where this dragon came from but- _Ursa paused when she thought of the girl next to her. _But no one asked because they were hypnotized by the dragon's beautiful golden scales that shimmered with life. No one had ever seen a golden dragon let alone one with eyes as blue as the summer sky. With its intense powers the dragon was able to ward off any one seeking to claim its scales as their own. The dragon lived a life only others could dream of with its two best friends: a bagger-mole and a sky bison. _"Sky Bison?" Azula asked when she saw a large animal above the writing. "an animal that no longer exists, Azula." _The Dragon didn't know it at the time but it treasured the sky bison more than anything, even its golden scales and strength. But something happened, the bagger-mole turned into a human and left the dragon alone. Now the dragon held on to the bison's company since too many men would attack it if it ventured out into the world alone. Like lighting, the bison was also turned into a human by the spirits and Agni in the blink of an eye. The dragon was left alone for years until it went mad. _

-Ozai-

Iroh kneeled down in front of Ozai, "Ozai, I am here to tell you to please consider bringing Zuko to the war meeting today." Iroh knew Zuko was ready and old enough to see how to run a military monarchy. "very well then, is that all?" Ozai said without thinking twice. Iroh was shocked but bowed, "thank you, brother." Iroh was about to leave when Ozai stopped him, "inform the princess she will also be joining us in the war meeting today, Iroh."

"Brother, what could you be gaining by having the princess come to the war meeting?" Ozai smirked, "she is mature, compared to Zuko. I was planning on having her join me today before you came here. I might be thinking of changing the rules and making her my heir!" Iroh's eyes grew wide, "you can't be serious, brother! How could you deny Zuko his birthright!"

"his birthright? don't make me laugh, Iroh. He is weak and if he ever becomes the Fire Lord he will drag our great nation's name until it is nothing but a name for weakness! Azula is strong, far stronger than Zuko. Zuko was lucky to be born before Azula and a male. If Azula was male she would have gotten everything! It's her birthright as the superior being to inherit a title worthy of her stature." Iroh was about to get up when Ozai stopped him again, "let us make a deal, Iroh. If Zuko is able to keep quiet during the war meeting…I may reconsider making Azula my heir." Iroh didn't say anything, instead he got up and walked out of the throne room.

~~~Azula~~~

_Without anyone the Dragon went mad and started hearing voices. One day the dragon couldn't take it any longer so it prayed to Agni for guidance but found no response. It a fit of rage the dragon shot up towards the sky and flew towards the sun, it screamed and roared and cursed the god's name. As the dragon flew closer and closer to the sun its scales burned and turned black, it lost nearly all of it's strength, and its blue eyes became orange. Agni saw this and finally spoke, "What is it, Child!" ordered the god. "I want to be human! I want to be by Bison's side again!" yelled the dragon with a strained voice. Agni looked at the world and saw it was crumbling under the wrath of the Bagger-mole and agreed to do it. The dragon closed its eyes and Agni ripped its soul from its broken body and infused it with a human's. The Dragon was born again, gaining the name of a Phoenix. When the dragon finally returned to the world it saw the Bagger-mole had killed the Bison. Using every single ounce of its power the dragon was able to defeat the very friend it want to rejoin and mourned the Bison's death. No one really knows what happened to the dragon after wards but its Human children inherited a small portion of its great powers…_

Azula frowned, "that wasn't a very happy ending." Ursa closed the book and saw Azula pouting, "well…some stories don't really have a happy or sad ending. "I guess…but-" Azula stopped when she saw Iroh slowly walking towards them, his eyes fixed on Azula. Ursa looked at Azula and turned her attention to Iroh, "Iroh? I thought you where with Zuko." Iroh reach the royals and kept looking at the princess," I was in a meeting with Ozai, I left Zuko alone to practice his bending. Azula…" Iroh swallowed hard, "Ozai has ordered your presence during today's war meeting." Azula didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

(A/N: As you can see…things are now shifting towards ATLA. Haven't had much time to do anything for some reason. Things keep popping up here and there.)


	39. Honor

(A/N: sooo…I couldn't find any videos of Zuko's banishment alone since you tube is full of AMV or the actual banishment since I don't know the episode number . ….so I am doing this one by memory…hmm…)

~~~Azula~~~~

Azula was in her room sitting on her silk bed. The princess was toying with the hilt of her sword that she used for her fire bending training. Azula traced the wrinkled leather and cloth covering the hilt, giving the user a grip, but her eyes were fixed on the mirror in front of herself. After Iroh had given her the strange order of going to the war meeting Azla fell on a daze, Ursa took Azula's hands and led her to her room to think. The princess wasn't sure what to think of something like this, joining the war meeting were old men decided hundreds of people's fates will sitting back and watching the young die for a 'righteous' cause. Azula had feared she was turning into another heartless Fire Bender and now she was joining the men responsible for killing her old life. Azula felt…cold, even with two shirts, pants, trousers, and under wrappings. In a way…Azula felt like a phoenix, a bird that rises out of its ashes, she knew the end of a part of her life was coming to an end but another part was about to begin. _**"I was in Orphan…and that life literally turned into ashes, then I was a slave…and that life also turned into ashes, but…I felt the heat before the fires came. So why am I so cold right now? Maybe this part of my life isn't going to become ash and dirt, if not…what then?" **_Azula started thinking on a deeper level, her voice was the only thing she heard now. The dragon's voice went silent two years ago. Azula shrugged off that there was an actual dragon in her head after she told Ursa a while back and the Fire Lady just told her the dragon was something imaginary. However, dark voices, more like whispers, replaced the dragon's angry voice but Ursa also helped ward of the strange voices commanding the princess to kill men she didn't know. Ursa naturally blamed Ozai so she kept Azula away from the man; always going to Azula's bending demonstrations to the Fire Lord and quickly getting her out of the throne room after she was done bending. _**"I have risen from the ashes two times now and my life improved each time, when I felt the flames…"**_

Azula stood up and dropped the sword and walked to the mirror, _**"my eyes…they're changing." **_Azula looked into her irises and saw they were slowly loosing their rich golden glow. The fire behind her eyes was turning dull and cold. _**"strange…" **_Azula blinked a few times and analyzed her eyes again, the fire returned. _**"Alkoa…Shintao…The Master…all must die."**_ a dark voice said behind her. Azula looked at the room's reflection and saw nothing, "I may be twelve but that doesn't mean I still have imaginary 'friends'." the princess told herself before turning around and sitting on her bed again. Azula picked up the sword and looked at it, it amazed her how much damage this simple sword could take and it wasn't even a high quality sword like the one Ursa had. The steel wasn't reflective, only cold grey, the hilt was made out of cheap leather and cotton cloth, giving it a rough grip, and everything seemed to be falling apart. In a sense Azula could relate to this weapon, both weren't forge to be royalty or sturdy yet they lasted, even parts of them were falling or breaking off. Despite being told constantly by everyone that mastering a weapon skill while being a bender was useless Azula still enjoyed it since she liked to find out ways to apply her bending to the weapon. But sometimes Azula wanted to use two weapons at a time, like Zuko was learning, but Li and Lo told her duel wielding was for an unfocused mind, someone who doesn't have their priorities and cannot make up their mind, like a child. Azula hated being more 'mature' than everyone her age, adults, except Ursa, always expected her to understand every they said while at the same time expecting her to do everything so…perfect. The princess was twelve yet she was treated like a very small adult while Zuko got to do everything he wanted and actually enjoy his youth when Azula was learning through all the tutors Ozai had gotten for her after her tenth birthday. Azula hated her science, engineering, writing, royal, mathematic, and any other tutor that took every single minute of her free time, the only time she was given free time was when Ursa pulled her from her fire bending training. Azula glared at the pile of books and scrolls sitting on a corner of her room, "why doesn't Zuko have to learn all this stuff?" Azula sighed. Azula was about to burry her head on her pillow when she heard knocking on her door, "Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozai had ordered your presence on the war meeting that is about to start," a random voice said behind the wooden door. Azula quickly got to her dresser and started getting ready.

~~~X~~~

Azula entered the war room and ten generals turned their head at her directions, Iroh was one of them but he did not say anything. "Perfect timing, Princess Azula." said a general the princess did not recognize, "if you would, take your place on the left of your father while we wait for the Prince to come." Azula bowed before walking around the men to Ozai's left side.

Everyone was silent as time passed while everyone waited for the Prince.

Azula looked around the war room and noticed flags of the four nations; Fire, Earth, Air, and Water. The fire flag was clean and crisp while the Earth flag had scoff marks, the water had nothing but dust, and the Air flag was half burned. Under the flags was a mantle with war trophies of the other three nations. There was a broke glider, the metal head of a water spear with designs and patters, and a studded leather belt from an unknown earth bender. The phoenixes eyes were dragged from the mantel to the large word map between the generals and in front of Ozai and herself. Small figures of soldiers, colonies, ships, resources, and other things were spread around the map, more around the eastern shore than the rest. Azula looked at the shores and noticed the red figures representing soldiers and saw nearly all of the shores were covered by the figures.

Azula looked up at the generals and started thinking of a way to defeat all of them, Li and Lo had told the princess to be ready to kill when entering a room. _**"Slash the Fire Lord's throat and if I can reach I can slash the general next to him. Jump up and launch an arc of fire towards the middle as a distraction so I can land and-"**_

"Since the Prince is not coming anytime soon, I think it is time we review our last war meeting." Zhao said. "before we start, Zhao you are being demoted since your soldiers have killed another noble," said the Fire Lord. Zhao slammed his arms on his sides and stood up, "what do you mean I am being demoted!" suddenly all the generals stood up and got into an aggressive stance towards the admiral. "We suggest you. Sit. Down. General Zhao!" the general from before spoke. "Do not worry, Zhao. No one will take your title…all you have to do is earn it back by proving to us you can control your men." Ozai smirked. Zhao and the rest of the generals sat down, "a leader that cannot control its men cannot control his nation." another general said. Azula watched as the men settled down as if nothing had happened and saw how they were in control, _**"this men aren't afraid of taking out one of their own…"**_

"Last week, around two hundred people of Earth decent were killed or sent to Mor Dabo."

"Mor Dabo is a high security prison otherwise known as the Sunset extermination camp," a general looked at the princess. "what about the…" Azula paused to think, "Boiling Rock? I thought that was the worst prison in the Fire Nation." Some of the men laughed, "that place is just a threat told to kids to stop them from disobeying, Boiling Rock is nothing compared to Mor Dabo." Ozai waved his hand and the generals froze, Ozai was about to say something when he heard Zuko's voice behind the doors.

The Prince came barging into the room, sweating and panting for air, "sorry, Father. I did not know the meeting was an hour early." Zuko dropped to his knees. "Get Up, Boy!" yelled the Fire Lord. Zuko flinched and quickly ran to Ozai's right side. "Zuko, I told you it was an hour early," Iroh said worried, Ozai's voice made him uneasy. "Enough with the interruptions!" Ozai's thunderous voice overwhelmed the room.

"as we were saying before our _unwanted_ interruption, we are slowly increasing our troop numbers on the east towards Omashu. However, we are still delayed by the lack of supplies."

"that also goes for the troops near Ba Sing Se but it is still not important since we cannot find a way to break the wall."

"the shores are nearly gone, less than 150 villagers remain, down from 1000 plus." Azula bit her lowers lip when she heard about the shores, _**"how-how can they say something like that as if its nothing."**_

"Rebellions are down by an estimated 50% around the newly conquered areas of the Earth Kingdom though there have been a few uprisings but nothing to be considered a threat."

"2350 troops have died this year, brining the total death count of the Fire Nation around 15,000 while the total estimate of the Earth Kingdom is 590,000."

"Death toll has been declining after Azulon's death about 67% since all of the threats have been taken care off."

Zuko and Azula watched with held breaths as they heard all the horrors of the war in simple sentences. Azula gripped her pants, trying not to get angry, while Zuko started sweating.

"enough, there are pressing matters to discuss." Ozai ordered. "Yes…With the lack of nationality starting to show in the children has become something more than we thought."

"Free Thinking, Children now this they can change the world."

"they are given too much freedom during their school hours."

"a census was taken and 78% of the newly graduated kids have shown to think that the war in not necessary."

"Very well then," Ozai spoke, "Art, music, dance, and any other form of 'education' that causes free thinking will be cut. Next important matter."

All the generals but Iroh and Zhao looked at each other than Ozai, "we have lost nearly all the colonies on the north earth kingdom due to Water tribe filth." a sudden wave of heat consumed the room when Ozai bald his hands on a grip. "we-we have also lost more than a dozen ships due to ambushes and storms centered in the south. The nobles are also starting to…think we are turning on them." Ozai scowled, "Qhat about the Lees? They are one of the biggest contributors to the war."

"thankfully no, the Lees are actually prospering with the war, along with all the mayor nobles. Only those who are being terrorized by Zhao's men are the ones turning against us." the wave of heat cooled but still lingered. "Very well…pull every one of Zhao's men and anyone involved in the Purge and send them to Mor Dabo."

"Another matter that can cripple us are the new graduates who believe war isn't necessary. If they are not dealt with they can spread like a disease."

Ozai looked at the map and saw an opportunity, "there is pass that can grant us access to the Earth Nation called the Serpent's Pass that is heavily guarded by Earth filth. We will sent the new soldiers through the pass and as they fight our main troops will be able to go around with the boats and storm the landing."

Zuko's eyes grew wide when he realized his father was going to sacrifice innocent soldiers just because they thought differently, "FATHER!" Zuko stood up, "please! There has to be another way! This men do not have to die!" all the generals looked at Ozai, anger being the only pure emotion on his face. "Brother, Zuko may-" Iroh stopped when Ozai stood up and turned to his son. "Continue Zuko, tell me why I should spare this men that have mocked my, your future, crown." Ozai said with a strange calm voice.

Azula gripped her pants so tight she could feel her nails tearing the cloth as Zuko started stuttering and begging his father not to sacrifice the new soldiers. For some reason Azula wasn't feeling scared but angry, angry at Zuko for being stupid and blind, _**"idiot! This men killed children…what makes you think they will spare anyone else?" **_Then she heard something that made her angrier than anything, so much she started grinding her teeth, _**"'Thinking for what's best for the Fire Nation'! Zuko…I knew you were blind but not this blind." **_

Zuko froze with Ozai clutched both his fist, "Enough!" Tears that had build up before were now started pouring. "First you prove to me you are not capable of following the simplest directions and now you have dishonored by speaking out of tern and showing weakness! Get out of my sight!"

"Brother!" Iroh walked over the map and ran to Zuko who was crying. "get him out of my sight, Iroh, unless you want to be given to the Earth Nation!"

Iroh picked up Zuko and exited the room, anger flashing in his eyes.

Azula watched as Iroh took Zuko outside and released the grip on her pants and looked at her palms, her nails had dug into her skin again. A shadow suddenly blocked the light and the princess shot her head up. "Is there anything you want to say, child!" Ozai's eyes crushed the princess under his shadow. Azula mumbled something but no one under stood her, "Speak. Up." Ozai ordered. "A drill!" Azula's eyes flashes bright. "What!"

"if you cannot break through the wall you can drill through it!" Azula stood up and walked to the Serpent's Pass on the large world map. "With the pass cleared, you can transport materials by ships and start building a drill in the other side."

"The princess might be on something, Fire Lord." a general said. "we have been over thinking this, a drill would be able to pierce the wall." another said. Ozai went to his seat and sat down, "does anyone else agree with the princess?" all the generals but Zhao nodded. "what is you reason for declining the princesses plan, _general _Zhao?" asked a general while Azual returned to Ozai's left side. "The drill will have to be titanic in order to penetrate the think walls of Ba Sing Se. Also, what makes you think a drill will stand a chance against the earth benders."

Azula wiped her bloody palms on her pants, trying to do something that might slow down her racing heart. _**"when he turned to me…" **_Azula imagined Ozai's face, _**"I felt so…weak and useless." **_

The princess faded in and out of the conversation between general Zhao and the rest about her plan to drill instead of breaking the walls.

~~~Azula's Mind~~~~

The now older Azula looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "it's…cold." The Princess wondered through the darkness. As the princess wondered around the darkness her eye's golden glow flickered like a flame until it stopped glowing, "damn…It got colder." Azula hugged herself and looked down to see of there was anything she could use to tell her distance but found darkness.

"Monster!" a deep voice said before Azula felt something hit her stomach so hard she was pushed backwards. "Abandoned!" another voice said as she was falling backwards and hit her head. Azula shot a fireball at every direction but found nothing to target so the fireballs just kept on going before they exhausted all of their energy. Azula shut her eyes tight, "_they're not real!" _Azula whispered to herself.

The smell of smoke and another, much more pungent, smell filled Azula's lungs. Then came the crackling of burning wood, adding to the differently smells. _**"it's not real!" **_Azula yelled in her mind when she heard an explosion and screaming, still having her eyes closed. Azula finally opened her eyes and saw she was in the middle of her old village, buildings and other structures were turned into a fiery inferno in front of her. The princess looked down and saw she was the soldier that had destroyed her first life. _**"I am not like them!" **_Azula tried to control the body but couldn't, all she could do was watch as she shot fireballs at the running adults and children.

~~~Real World~~~

Azula's eyes grew wide when she realized she was like them. She had just offered Ozai a way of breaking into Ba Sing Se and potentially having thousands die. She also didn't felt pity for her brother as he begged, she felt hatred for him being weak.

Azula stared at her lap for the rest of the meeting, her golden eyes glow gone, cold.

~~~X~~~

Azula was kneeling before her father in his throne room, her eyes unfocused and blank.

"your brother has shamed our name, Azula." Ozai said behind the wall of fire, "but you…you have claimed his honor as your own." Ozai smirked, "however, Zuko will have an _opportunity _to reclaim his honor in two days. He will not do so and be banished from our, your, homeland and you will be crowned as my true heir, Azula. You are not a weak and pathetic softhearted being, you are strong of will." Ozai's words somehow made Azula fell better about herself but she still felt the stain of acting like the fire nation. "which will always make you the superior being."

"why are you telling me this?" Azula looked up. "because I can trust you, my daughter." Azula froze. "Because I know you have our nations interest at heart, unlike your brother and uncle. Zuko will banish for his defiance and so will you if you start acting like your pathetic brother. He needs to learn respect and pain will be his teacher!"

~~~X~~~

Soft white bandages covered Azula's wounds since the healer and his family went missing two years ago but she didn't mind, they were going to come off soon since she was a fast healer. Azula looked up on the ceiling and traced patters with her mind, Ozai's words still fresh in her mind, _**"Pain will be his teacher!" **_Azula thought for a few seconds to figure out what Ozai meant and finally came to an answer, _**"he is going to hurt him, other than banishing him." **_

The door to Azula's room opened, making the princess sat up, and Ursa stepped in. "Azula…I heard what happened in the war meeting and that Ozai kept you afterwards." Ursa got to Azula's bed and sat on the edge with her hands on her lap, "please, Azula, I need you to tell me what is going to happen." Ursa looked at Azula's bandaged hands, "what happened here?" Ursa quickly tried to change the subject, trying to soften the princess. Azula crawled to Ursa's side and undid the bandages, revealing soft skin, " I had a few cuts."

"good to see you healed fast." Ursa smiled but held no joy. "Zuko is going to have to battle someone in an Agni Kia to regain his honor." Azula said with a low voice. "Agni Kia!" Ursa's eyes grew wide, "What else did he tell you!"

"no-nothing else." Azula gulped when she saw Ursa's face, the face on an animal trying to protect its offspring from an attacker. "Azula! Be honest! Please!" Ursa pleaded. "he…didn't tell me anything else!" Azula backed up. Ursas stood up and walked out the door, leaving the princess alone in her room.

(A/N: too busy for my liking…anyways…the generals in the war meeting are not all generals its just that they only showed like three high ranking titles in ATLA so there wasn't much to go on. This part was short since it was going to be part of the previous chapter but I am taking my time to make this chapters. I don't want to go back and change something big later on.)


	40. Monster

(A/N: Someone asked: are Ty Lee and Azula really attracted to girls?. For now? No. Azula loves Ty Lee like a child would like a toy, not wanting to share it and keep it to herself. No one but Ursa, Azula, Ty Lee's mom and older sisters know Azula's emotions to Ty Lee, the rest just think they're best friends. Another chapter that was hell to write, excuse is in the end. )

(A/C: I know there's a new Avatar coming out, Korra, so I am trying to finish this story before it premiers. It was bitter sweet when it got pushed to 2012 instead of this summer/fall so I still have time. The last two chapters and this one are 'The Banished Prince" but I had to split it into more chapters. The first part is 'Runaway' but it is very short since we all know what is going to happen.)

**Part one: Aura**

-(Day Before Zuko's Agni Kai)-

A young woman was walking up the stairs when she reached the door a few steps away from the staircase. On the right of the doorframe was a plaque with 'Ty Lee' written on it. The female budged the door knob but found it was locked. "Ty Lee…" the second oldest of the Lee children said as she placed her ear on Ty Lee's door, "it's me, Ty Lee." she said with a soft and warm voice, "let me in, my little princess." The sister pulled herself back when she heard the sound on a lock opening. The sister opened the door and stepped inside the dark room, nothing but the moon light was lighting the room, "Ty Lee?" She casually walked to the bed stand and lit the oil lamp. With the new light source, the sister saw Ty Lee sitting on the corner of the room next to the window, Ty Lee was hugging her legs to her chest. The sister's eyes grew wide when she saw Ty Lee's hair was cut, barely reaching her collarbone. "who did this?" Ty Lee looked up at her sister with irritated and puffy grey eyes, "who is always trying to cut my hair?" the sister bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that question when it was so obvious, "when did she do this?" The sister kneeled at removed strands of roughly cut hair from her dear sister face. "Before she left to live with her husband." Ty Lee replied. "don't worry, Ty Lee, hair grows back." Ty Lee's sister smiled at her. "it's not that!" Ty Lee barked, "it…it's just so frustrating when she can do something like this and mom doesn't even care."

"get off the ground, Ty Lee." the sister stood up and stretched her arm towards Ty Lee. Ty Lee took her hands and was pulled up, "…thanks." The sister went to Ty Lee's bed and sat down, "sit, Ty Lee." the sister patted the spot next to her. Ty Lee sighed and took the spot, "why are you here?"

"because you are my little sister…and I am leaving to live with my husband soon." The sister looked at Ty Lee with sad eyes. "what! Why!" Ty Lee grabbed on to her sisters right arm. "because that's what mom and dad want…don't worry, I like my husband."

"why do you have to do what mom and dad say? Don't you want to marry someone you love?"

"but I do love my husband, I just needed to get to know him." The sister smiled when the subject made Ty Lee forget about her hair. Ty Lee was about to grab her braid, an involuntary twitch she developed over the years, when she realized her hair was cut, "I hate her!" Ty Lee mumbled. 'Don't say that, Ty. She is just jealous."

"No! I really do hate her!" Ty Lee's sister frowned, she hated seeing Ty Lee mad since the pink girl rarely showed her frustration. "she was always so mean to me and no one did anything to stop her! I'm glad she's gone."

"do you know why she did what she did, Ty Lee?"

"Because she is jealous!"

"yes, she is jealous you got the freedom of doing what you wanted."

"wha-?"

"unlike you, she was born to expand our families wealth. The second she was born was the second she was arranged to marry her husband, meaning that she was raised and taught to accept her fate, she never had time to play since mother put her through a strict routine. She never made friends with anyone since she was always home, learning everything mother gave her. You are really lucky, Ty Lee. I also went through what she went but mother was a little easier on me." Ty Lee looked down, "I didn't know that…"

"there are a lot of things you don't know about people, so when someone seems cold or mean…then they became that, no one is born a monster or mean or evil or empty."

The sister got up from the bed and walked to Ty Lee's closet, "how about we play a little dress up to cheer you up?" she said before she opened the closet doors. "I guess, Ying."

Ying looked through Ty Lee clothes when she found Ty Lee's royal robes Ursa and Azula had gotten for her sister and took it out. Ying's lips curled down when she saw how dusty and neglected the rich clothing was, "Ty Lee…how come you haven't worn this?"

"because Azula might remember and ask me for something in return." Ty Lee jumped off her bed and walked to her sister, "and the colors are too dark…"

"I don't think Azula would do something like that…" Ying looked straight into her sister's grey eyes, she remembered how much joy Azula actually gave Ty Lee, "and I think the colors are beautiful, Ty."

"well…Azula has gotten really quiet now, but still." Ty Lee ran her fingers through the robe. Ying raised her eyebrow, she remembered Azula being really friendly and carrying yet Ty Lee didn't, "Ty Lee, are you sure you are remembering right? I remember Azula always looking out for you."

"when she wanted something. She pushed me to the ground when I was able to do a cartwheel and she couldn't." Ty Lee raised a red flag in her sister's mind, "interesting…how about you put on the robe and then try to remember."

"ok." Ty Lee grabbed the robe and ran into her bathroom.

After a few minutes Ty Lee came out of the bathroom wearing the royal robes, making Ying smile. Ty Lee's brown hair barely reaching the dark pink silk, the robe still reaching the floor but only by a bit, and the long sleeves still surpassing Ty Lee's hands. "you look very pretty." Ty Lee walked to her mirror and smiled when she saw how tie robe still fit her, "I guess I do look it."

"ok, now try to remember Azula from before. Not the girl you are thinking about."

"ok…" Ty Lee took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _**"think…Azula…Azula….Azu-" **_Ty Lee heard a sudden snapping sound. Ying's eyes grew wide when she saw blood pouring out of Ty Lee's nose and into her dress, "Ty Lee!" Ty Lee opened her eyes and looked at the horrified face her sister was making, making her panic, "what!"

"you-your nose bleeding!" Ying yelled before she ran to the bathroom to fetch a Ty Lee a towel. Ty Lee's covered her bleeding nose with her sleeve as she waited for her sister.

~A few minutes later~

Ying was on her knees near Ty Lee's bed while Ty Lee was standing up in front of her, a white and blood stained towel in Ying's hands. Ying patted Ty Lee's mouth and chin with the towel while Ty Lee tried to keep her balance, "what happened, Ty Lee?"

"I don't know…I was trying to think of Azula, the way you said, but when I was about to remember something I heard a 'snap'." Ying put the towel on the side when Ty Lee was finally clean and examined her sister, "you got a lot of blood on that robe," Ying said with a sad voice. The older girl rubbed the stained cloth, "those stains aren't going to come off." Ty Lee frowned, "…really?"

"yeah," Ying stood up, "go change back and give me the robe, there might be something I can do with it." Ty Lee nodded and went back into the bathroom. Ying sat on Ty Lee's bed and looked at the towel, "Ty Lee…what's happening to you? You used to be soo happy and blissful when you remembered Azula as a true friend. Are you truly not happy here without Azula?" Ying questioned herself with a low whisper.

_-flashback-_

_Ying's was sitting in one of the rooms of the second floor with her older sister, sowing a blanket, when she heard the sound of an ostrich horse's feet hitting the stone walkway that led to the Lee household. "Looks like Ty Lee and her little girlfriend are home," the eldest said when she saw a carriage through the window. "don't say things like that," Ying stood up, "I wonder how Ty Lee can handle your constant taunting." _

"_because she knows her little 'friend' has ordered mother not to give her away like she did to us, she doesn't have to worry about anything!" _

"_jealousy isn't a good color on you, sis." Ying simply said before exiting the room. _

_Ying was coming down the stairs when she saw Ty Lee walking towards her direction with the princess at hand. Instantly she bowed, "Princess Azula, Ty Lee." Ty Lee paused and smiled, "hey!" the pink girl said with a large amount of energy, "Azula, this is my sister, Ying!" Ty Lee gave the princess a very large smile. Azula looked at the older girl and have her a brief smile, "Good to meet you, Lady Ying." _

"_I have an idea," Ty Lee looked at both her loved ones, "why don't you play with us, Ying?" _

"_if the princess doesn't mind." Ying replied. Both Lees looked at the princess who blushed when she saw two sets of grey eyes looking straight at her," s-sure."_

"_Come on guys," Ty Lee took her friend's and sister's hands before dragging them into her room._

_~X~_

_Ying smiled when she saw Ty Lee giggling at the princess when she fell off the bed. At first she thought Azula would snap but found comfort when she saw a small smile on Azula's lips when Ty Lee started giggling. "you should be more careful, 'Zul-" Azula grabbed Ty Lee's arm and pulled her towards herself. "You guys shouldn't play like that," Ying said worried when Ty Lee bumped her forehead with Azula's. "I think we should play something else," Azula agreed as she got up with Ty Lee's help. "Fine…" Ty Lee sighed and turned towards the door. "where are you going, Ty?" Ying asked. "Going to get us something to eat." _

_After Ty Lee was gone Azula kept staring at Ying, wondering of Ty Lee was going to become as pretty as her sister. Ying had short hair that curled towards her jaw line with a loose bun behind her head, soft grey eyes and pink lips, relatively smaller compared to Ty Lee's mothers. "do I have something on my face?" Ying asked when she noticed the golden eyes on her. "wha? No, no." Azula blushed when Ying got closer to her, "I heard what you did for my sister." Ying planted a kiss on the princesses forehead, "thank you." Ty Lee returned with a servant and skipped to the princess before taking her hand, "ok, let's play something else." _

_~X~_

_After Azula was gone Ty Lee still smiled as if the princess was still next to her. "Had fun, Ty?" Ying asked as she picked up piece of clothing that were used to play 'dress up'. "Azula always makes things fun." Ty Lee replied. Ying smiled when she saw how happy her sister was. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Ying?" Ty Lee asked for the tenth time since she came out of the bathroom, wearing her regular outfit. Ying blinked a few times before coming back to the present, "Ty lee?"

"yeah…" Ty Lee tried to take the royal robe from her sister's hands but found that Ying was holding it tight, "let me take that." Ying looked at her hands released her hold, "sorry."

"umm…ok," Ty Lee said a little frightened by her sisters strange behavior, "I am going to go see Nana now, ok?"

"yeah…you do that." Ying stood up and walked to the window, "the aura of the palace has changed…it's so…cold." Ying turned to her sister, "can you see it?"

"no, I can't really read the aura of the land." Ty Lee went to her window and stared at the palace, "I kinda' feel it, though…it's soo blue."

-A few Hours later (Night)-

Ty Lee was holding on to her grandmother's hands as she skipped along side the elderly woman, both walking through the garden of the Lee household. Ty Lee stayed silent for a while since she put away her robe and took Ying to her own room, seeing if that would remove her from the strange trance like state she was in, shivering and hugging herself. Ying, like their grandmother and Ty Lee, could somehow read the aura of the land and people, though Ty Lee could only slightly feel the land, unlike Ying and her 'Nana'.

"thank you for walking with me, Nana." Ty Lee said without looking at her grandmother. "anything for you, my little turtle-duck." the grandmother smile, "what bothers you, Ty?"

"how did you-" Ty Lee paused when she realized she had forgotten her 'Nana' could read her emotions, "it's just…I don't want to live here anymore!" The grandmother looked around and found a bench next to some bushes, "let's go sit and you can tell all about it."

"ok…"

Ty Lee sat next to her grandmother and put her hands in her lap, "I don't like living here anymore…" Ty Lee repeated her statement, "we all have to fight for attention and I always lose, I haven't talked to mother for about a month!"

"that's the price for living in luxury, sweetheart. You can basically do anything without consequences, would you rather not have all of this and live as a peasant?"

"if it means I could spend sometime with mother, yes. I just want someone to ask me about my day or at least know I exist!"

"what about Ying? She loves you like a mother. How would she feel if you told her you didn't want to live here anymore?"

"she knows…and she didn't say anything, she just hugged me." Ty Lee looked down. "you have to think about what your actions will do to others, Ty Lee."

"no one would really miss me. I could send letters to Ying with the messenger birds so she'll know how I am doing. I can also send you letter, Nana." She didn't answer. A sudden silence fell and they stayed silent for a while, Ty Lee looking around while her grandmother stared at the moon. "let me tell you the story of how I fell in love with your grandfather, Ty Lee." the elder broke the eerie quiet.

"I was once like you, I had many sisters so it was hard. During my stay in the borders of Ba Sing Se I meet a very angry boy, I was looking for someone to pay attention to me too. For some reason we became friends and he revealed to me his inner demons, no one really loved him so he acted up for attention. Over the years he fell in love with me and became very jealous of anyone eying me, my body had grown so it was hard for him to keep up. One day my mother gave me two options: marry my friend or marry the man she choose. I couldn't, I loved my dear friend but not enough to marry him and I couldn't marry a stranger so I ran away to a family friend, a fire bender that was part of the a traveling circus."

"Circus?" Ty Lee looked at her grandmother, "was it fun?"

"yes, now let me-"

"did many people pay attention to you?" Ty Lee asked, making her grandmother raise her eyebrow, "hundreds every day but please, that's not why I joined the circus." Ty Lee silently nodded, "anyways…"

-Azula-

With everything happening so fast everyone in the palace was busy anticipating the Agni Kai between Prince Zuko and a mysterious opponent. Iroh and Ursa now only cared about their prince, trying to keep his confidence up and telling him his father did not mean the cruel words Zuko kept repeating in his head.

Azula kneeled before her father behind the wall of fire, "you wanted to see me, Father?"

"tomorrow will be your brother's downfall, Azula, do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"good…I am only going to say this ONCE! Do anything to interfere with what is going to happen and I will not hesitate to kill Ursa, Ty Lee, and Zuko, understand?"

Azula gulped and started sweating, "w-why would I need to interfere? Is it because you are going to scar Zuko?" Azula asked, revealing she had pieced Ozai's plan together. "what your tongue, child. Yes and no, other factors will also be at play."

"what makes you think I will act to save Zuko?" Azula looked at her father, her eyes flashing orange for a split second. Azula froze when she realized what she had just said, "I-I-I didn't mean that…" Ozai smirked, "you are dismissed…"

-Ty Lee-

Ty Lee looked down once her grandmother had finished her story, not sure what the message was. "Ty Lee, this choice is yours to make. You can run away to the circus, where my friends will look after you, or stay here and endure. Please keep in mind of what your actions will do those around you." Ty Lee bit her lower lip before answering.

(A/N: ...)

(A/C: My Book Once will start before Angs awakening so keep that in mind.)

**Part Two: Monster **

Azula's breathing was labored, her feet shaking, and her stomach was churning as she walked down the hall that lead to the Agni Kai arena her father and brother were suppose battle on. No one but her knew who Zuko was going to fight, and even after Ursa's constant interrogation like talks with her she still kept the secret, so the princess was completely sick. She could hear them, generals and noblemen talking and waiting for Zuko and his opponent to appear. For some reason they sounded enthusiastic about the whole ordeal, it was like a game for them. Many men guessed on who Zuko was going to fight while others held secret bets to see who was right. Azula was now a few feet from the cloth curtain separating her and the arena, with each step she felt something coming out of her throat but kept it in. _**"please…please…" **_Azula begged before she pushed the curtain aside and looked at every person in the room, searching for pink. _**"where are you! **_Azula walked through the maze of people until she reached the front where Iroh was standing.

"hello, Azula." Iroh greeted his niece, without a smile on his face. "h-hello, Iroh." Azula greeted back with a trembling voice, she could tell he knew she was hiding something. He kept staring at her and it felt as if her father was staring at her, Azula had never seen this side of Iroh, and it scared her. "you know, Azula, that those who lie will always get the shorter end of the stick," Iroh looked away from the princess and saw Ursa coming towards them. Azula could hear the Fire Lady and noticed she was heavy footed. _**"Lady Ursa…" **_Azula called Ursa by her title, something she had started saying after the way Ursa tried to get information from her about Zuko's fight. "Hello Iroh, Azula." Ursa's gaze turned to Ozai's daughter but said nothing.

Finally, the crowed turned silent and Zuko came out of one of the entrances, wearing nothing but his pants, boots, and topknot. Azula looked at the entrance and noticed something, fire benders dressed as nobles spread in the crowed, _**"Ozai is making sure no one interferes." **_the princess turned around and saw even more soldiers. Zuko entered the arena and waited for his opponent, shaking on his feet when he saw the famous General Zhao smirking.

The wait was excruciating for Azula, she needed to know how this was going to end. The princess' eyes darted from man to man, seeing every single muscle movement and entering a strange focus. The peoples movement slowed down and Azula could see the tiny breeze created by the nobles as they moved and breathed, _**"wh-what's going on?" **_

A sudden a heat wave came out of the another entrance to the room and Azula could see the waves of heat radiating from Ozai. Azula turned to Ursa, who was biting her lower lip, then to Iroh. She could see he now knew what Ozai was planning.

"You have proven to me and the generals that you are not worthy of your crown, Zuko!" Ozai stepped into the arena, his crimson robes trailing behind him. Zuko bowed, trying to show respect even though he already lost his father's, "father, let me prove to you I am worthy of my title!" Zuko put his forehead on the ground, showing Ozai who the master really was. "get up, boy!" Ozai furrowed his brow and removed his robe, revealing his torso and pants, "and face your opponent!" Zuko's eyes grew wide and the crowed gasped, "Father! You cannot be serious!"

"stand up and fight, Zuko! Fight for you honor." Ozai commanded as servants came into the ring and removed his robe. "please! Father, I was only looking out for our nations interest, I cannot fight you." Zuko begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Azula froze, Ursa put her hand on Azula's shoulder. With each passing second Ursa squeezed the small shoulder, _**"Lady Ursa?" **_Azula looked up and saw Ursa's eyesc were glued to her son and husband. Azula turned her attention to Zuko who started begging and felt a lump form in her throat, _**"fight, idiot! Prove to Father you aren't pathetic, if you at least stand up and -" **_Azula swallowed the lump hard when Zuko started crying, _**"damn it, Zuko!"**_

"_Azula, help Zuko…"_ Ursa whispered when she realized Zuko was going to lose. Azula didn't say anything, she couldn't do anything. _"Azula…please…help him, help me." _Ursa squeezed Azula's shoulder harder, _"Azula, I know you can hear me." _Azula felt tears form when she just couldn't help her, Zuko had to get hurt or Ozai would killed them all, _"I-I can't…" _Azula looked down, she couldn't bare to see what she was allowing to happen. "Azula!" Ursa raised her voice when Ozai kicked the prince on his stomach with enough force to pushing him to his back, making the men and women near them turn to her.

"Father, please-" Zuko felt his father's strong leg impact his stomach and push him on his back, he could hear his mother saying Azula's name. Zuko's attention was drawn to Azula but before he could raise himself he felt Ozai's foot on his chest, "first you show the simple talent of following orders, then you show no respect to you leader by speaking out, and now you show cowardness by refusing to fight me for your honor!" Zuko felt tears run down his cheeks, "fath-"

"you need to learn respect, coward, and pain will be your teacher!" Ozai cocked his fist, raising his elbow towards the ceiling.

"Azula, Help Him!" Ursa yelled, making the entire room look at Azula, the princess couldn't help but start crying when she saw Ozai's golden eyes piercing her soul, "I can't!" A bright flash stunned the run for a few seconds and the only sound anyone could hear was Zuko screaming in pain.

Ursa released her grip on Azula's shoulder and ran to Zuko who was holding his burned face, "My Boy!" Ursa dropped to her knees and put Zuko's head on her lap, "how could you do this!" Ursa screamed before she started crying along side her son. Ozai stood still, fully understanding his actions, "I did what's best for our nation, Ursa."

"Shut up!" Ursa's eyebrows dropped to a frown, "how could you do this to your son, your blood!" Ozai stood still, anger on his face, _**"just like always, Ursa. Your are blind as you are protective of **__**Zuko**__**." **_

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Ozai was kneeling before his father, Azulon, chewing his lower lip out of anger. "I will not remove Iroh's position as my heir, Ozai!" yelled Azulon when his youngest son tried to get his crown. "You and your pathetic little family are not worthy to be the ruling blood. Iroh's blood as proven to be wiser and stronger than yours." Azulon paused to catch his breath, "for your insolence you will pay! Your first born son will die by his father's hands, then you will see! You will see your blood isn't stong enough!" _

"_you cannot do this!" Ozai stood up. "you are right…" Azula reconsidered his final judgement to teach Ozai to keep his mouth shut, "it's your pride I will take away, instead of your weak son!" _

_Ursa was holding her new born child in her arms when Ozai came out of the throne room. The prince grabbed his child, waking it up and making it cry. Both stood silent knowing this may be the last time they would hear the child's cries. _

_~~~Present~~~_

Iroh stepped into the arena and picked Zuko off Ursa's arms, "we need to get him to the infirmary before his burns become infected. Servants, prepare the infirmary and get the doctor!" ordered Iroh, making two servants leave the room. Without wasting time, Iroh quickly followed the servants out of the room with Zuko on his arms. Ursa stayed where she was, crying her eyes out as Ozai walked to the end of the arena. The air stood still when Azula stepped into the arena, "lady Ursa…" Azula put her hand on Ursa's shoulder but quickly pulled it back when the Fire Lady stood up. In the blink of an eye, Ursa turned to face Azula, "you…you could have stopped this…you could have saved him fro the pain…" Ursa nearly whispered, tears still falling down her eyes and into the floor. "I-I couldn't…if I did…-"

"I knew I was wrong about you…Azula." Ursa stopped crying, "I knew you were trouble from the very beginning, you were just a little girl who grew into a monster…"

Azula's knees started shaking and her mouth became dry, "you-you don't mean that…"

"what kind of person let's its own family suffer like that…?" Ursa looked straight into Azula's pale gold eyes with her irritated ones, "what kind of person just watches as its family loses everything like that…a monster does…"

Azula stepped backed, finally letting go of the tears she was holding back, "you don't mean that-" Azula felt a sharp stinging sensation on her left cheek then the hot floor. Ursa had slapped Azula so hard that she fell on he ground, "Because of you Zuko will never live out his dreams! Because of you Zuko will never gain his father's love." Azula stood up before tasking a strange metallic tang on her mouth. The princess brought her fingers to her lips and felt warm sticky liquid, she was bleeding from Ursa's hit. Ursa slapped Azula again on the opposite cheek but didn't put enough force to push Azula to the ground again. The Fire Lady turned around to face her husband when she saw Ozai smirking. All of the mother's anger was instantly gone with she turned around to see Azula crying, she had just played her part on Ozai's plan, _**"what have you made me do, Ozai!"**_. "A-Azu-"

"shut up!" Azula screamed, "I trusted you and I thought you would understand enough about me to know when I was being threatened!"

"what do you mean…?"

"Ozai told me if I did something you would all die!"

Ursa slowly walked towards Azula but the princess quickly ran to one of the exits, pushing and shoving anyone who got in her way. Ursa was stuck between her son and Azula but knew who needed her the most. Ursa turned to Zuko's direction and ran towards him, he needed her more than Azula did.

(A/N:…)

**Part Three: Last Words**

~~~Ty Lee~~~

"no, I know that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart?" the grandmother asked Ty Lee as she boarded the boat that would take her away from the Fire Capital. "it's hard to understand, I'm incomplete here." Ty Lee replied when she turned to see the capital one last time, "their bright lights have always blinded me…"

"honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven." the elder said as her old friend appeared out of the deck of the boat, "please keep her save…"

"don't worry, she will be save with _our _family," the man smiled. "I told you, I've grown up since then," the grandmother smiled and the two laughed a bit. "if you ever want to return…you are always invited back." the man replied.

"Ty Lee!" yelled Ying as she ran down the harbor and into the dock where the boat was, "you cannot go!" Ty Lee raised her eyebrow, "why not? I am finally going to be happy."

"something has happened! The land… no, the air…it's turned stale, something bad is about to happen!" the grandmother turned and faced Ying, "the land has nothing to do with Ty Lee, Ying. This might be the only chance she has at happiness, do you really want to keep her from being happy?"

"no, no, no" Ying panting, trying to catch her breath, "the air around the palace is the worst, this might have something to do with Azula…"

"Azula?" Ty Lee didn't show any concern, "who would ever hurt Azula? They must be crazy because she isn't afraid to hurt people."

"stop saying that, Ty!" Ying pointed at the palace, "the person in there is not the person you think you know. If you leave now you might end up hurting Azula, think about your actions!"

"stop protecting Azula, Ying! She isn't a very nice person! She's always using me and pushing me around when I do something she can't! there's nothing you can say that will make me stay here!"

~~~x~~~

Ty Lee was on one of the ship's bed, crying while hugging her legs to her chest. "damn it, Azula! Now Ying hates be because of you!" Ty Lee wiped her tears on her arms and closed her eyes, _**"maybe…she was right…what if something happened to me that changed my view of Azula? I promise, sis, I will try to look at Azula the same way you look at her, if I ever see her again." **_

**~~~Azula~~~~**

The princess ran to the through the halls and rooms, not caring for where she was heading, all she wanted was to get away from the Fire Lord for making Ursa hate her and Ursa for calling her a 'monster' and abandoning her. Something hit the princess and everything stopped, running and crying were replaced by a sudden silence in a room Azula did not recognized, the strange silence had a certain smell to it, like something stale. "No…I am not going to become a sobbing, pathetic brat like Zuko…" Azula clutched her chest and dropped to her knees, "it hurts…really bad but I can't…cry." the pain in her chest was so strong Azula completely fell on the ground and shut her eyes tight, "why does it hurt so much!" the princess said through gritted teeth.

"Abandoned…" a dark illusion appeared in front of the princess, who only saw it's legs. "Monster!" another appeared behind her. "Shintao, Alkoa, The Master…All of them must die!" a final figure appeared next to her feet. "_**"what the hell is going on! Why do they sound so real now!" **_

"what…do you want fro me!" Azula tried to stand up but every time she moved her muscles the pain increased. They didn't answer, instead, they just started whispering and muttering words. With all the pain coursing through her body and the strain in her brain from the strange words coming from the figures, Azula finally gave up and passed out.

-Azula's Mind-

Everything was dark, but then again it should be dark since it was Azula's subconscious. This place was like a prison for anything unlucky enough to be trap in such darkness, a place meant for a person's deepest fears, regrets, hopes, and anything else a person tried to hide from the world.

Kya was standing next to Sozin, both holding chains wrapped around the dragon's body. The dragon, in Azula's teenage form, was on her knees with the chains around her chest and arms. Suddenly the dark world trembled and both Kya and Sozin felt their grip on the chains loosen. "what's going on?" Kya asked as she looked around. "something very bad, her mental state in slowly deteriorating."

"she's going insane?"

"no…she is just losing control for a short amount of time."

The dragon opened it's glowing orange eyes but looked at nothing, "Abandoned…"

"what did you say!" Kya turned to the dragon who was crying, "m-monster…" the beast said with a shaking, nearly nonexistent voice. Sozin stepped away from the dragon and woman, "interesting…."

"what are you talk-" Kya's eyes grew wide when she saw the dragon stand up. "Alkoa…Shintao…The Master…all must die." the dragon looked at Kya and smirked, "looks like I am finally getting rid of you!" the chains around the dragon heated and started glowing bright orange then yellow before melting. With the weakened metal, the dragon simply stretched her arms to the sides and the former chains shattered.

Kya was about to say something when Sozin interrupted her, "how do you know about Shintao!" a serious look in his face. "the damn voices in her, MY, head keep telling us to kill him and others. I do not know were the voices are coming from though."

"Sozin, who is Shintao?" Kya asked, surprised the dragon hadn't tried killing them or running away. "he is the reason for my people's decisions to convince me to launch the war and betray my best friend…" the Fire Lord looked down, his golden eyes showing his sadness. "this is all very…_boring…_ there's a little girl waiting for me," the dragon smirked and turned around, "you both are still weak from trying to imprison me but your strength comes from the girl, " she said with a chuckle. "your are too weak for me to kill you, I don't kill insects." the dragon jumped and orange jets appeared behind her heels and fists, pushing her body forwards before she adjusted her body into a horizontal position with her arms at her sides.

"damn it!' Kya was about to run towards the dragon but felt Sozin's hand wrap around her wrists. "she is right, we are too weak, for now."

"what do you expect me to do! Just wait and hope for her to survive!" Kya snapped. "you've done it before, memory." Sozin simply replied.

~~~x~~~

The dragon flew into Azula's world and sped up when she saw Azula surrounded by three dark figures. When she landed, the dragon watched what was happening, the princess was sitting on the ground with both her hands covering her ears as the dark figures whispered orders and hurtful words. The dragon licked her lips and walked to the figures, her nails elongating with each step. When she finally got close to a figure to see it's details she couldn't help but smirk and flash her large fangs, "Abandoned…" the dragon raised her nails to the figure, "I didn't think it was you doing this, Healer!" the dragon retracted her arm and then stabbed Alkoa's figure, her nails dripping blood as her entire hand came out of the healer's chest. The illusion turned into ash and she walked to the other two figures.

The second illusion looked liked a typical Fire Nation citizen, long black hair, dark eyes, and crimson armor. "Monster…" the dragon smirked and stabbed the being like the previous one.

Azula watched as the dragon stabbed the first being, splattering blood all over her, and shut her eyes. _**"I-I have to do this by myself now…Ursa is gone…I need to fight for myself, I-I don't need anyone…" **_Azula opened her eyes, just in time to see the third figure fall. "it's amazing, Child." the dragons nails returned to their regular size, "you have been through a lot worse than this and yet this is your fear? Being rejected and left behind a pathetic excuse of a mother. You really are something else." the princess stood up and stepped back, "what do you want from me?" the dragon raised her eyebrow, questioning the princess actions.

"I wanted to swallow you so I can take over, but not anymore…for twelve damn years I had to listen to your nonsense and whining about how unfortunate your are. I had to feel everything you felt, you have now idea how much that pisses me off. You think you know pain, I will teach you the meaning of pain!" the dragon charged at the princess but paused when she felt the air around her turn cold. The dragon's golden eyes shifted from side to side, a strange chill ran up her spine that made her jaw shake, "what are you doing?" the princess stepped towards the dragon, making sure she was still far away enough for the dragon to not strike her, "it's cold, isn't it? I've been feeling so cold for days now."

Now the dragon stepped back and Azula stepped forwards, "it's soo very numbing." Azula raised her left arm at the dragon and closed her eyes, "you can feel it, can't you?"

"you cannot control your body heat…pathetic." the dragon stood her ground, "you are sucking the warmth out of the air around you, leaving only the cold remains, making you cold. If you were properly taught you would be able to control it."

The dragon paused when Azula lowered her arm, "now…" the dragon pointed at the princess with her index and middle finger, "how about I warm you up!" a small ball of fire appeared in front of the dragon's nails and shot towards the princess. Azula just stared as the fireball reach her and turn into a plume of orange fire that simply absorbed into her body. The dragon clutched her fists, "that's not what a meant!"

Azula simply stared with bored eyes, "is that all?" the dragon gritted her teeth and slashed the air in front of her, creating a horizontal arc. Azula just stared, her mind felt numb, her limbs ached, there was a cold sensation in her chest and all she wanted to do was sleep. Azula blinked a few times, each time her eye lids would close more and more until the princess couldn't keep them up, _**"I wonder if Ursa is this sad about Zuko? Not being able to bare the pain of just staying up. I wonder…if I will always feel like this once she is gone for good? Shouldn't take long to find out…" **_

(A/N: late update since I've been sick with the summer flu…arg…next chapter will be the last one before Book one, finally! Hmmm…it's one of those chapters…)

(A/C: "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance. There's something that's been bothering me, "Phoenix" gets around 1200-2000hits per month when I upload two chapter but I only get 1 review, thank Rioshix, so if you can spare at least a couple of seconds please leave a review. I don't expect like ten or even five reviews but I would like to hear from more people)


	41. Loyalty

(A/N: hmm…thank you all for the reviews, really do love them. This chapter was hard to write since I had to edit, rewrite, or simply delete sections. i uploaded this at 1:00 am but the site glitched and didn't actually add the chapter, though i did get the email and everything)

**Part One: Control**

~~~Azula's Mind~~~

Azula finally reopened her eyes and watched as the dragon kept on launching fire at her, which simply missed or made her body heat up for a few seconds. The dragon started sweating and losing her strength with every fireball and arc she shot, "what the hell!"

"a fire bender has to have a drive to power it's bending, fuel for it's fire." Azula looked at the being that claimed to be her death, "we have lost ours, to impress Ursa and get Ty Lee's attention." the dragon fell to one knee, panting for air, "that's for the humans, we do not need any drive or motive to use fire." Azula slowly walked to the dragon, making sure it wasn't going to attack, "then why are your powers not working?" the princess leaned forward, making sure she could see the dragon straight in her golden eyes, "your eyes are bland, like mine."

"what are you talking about? My eyes are just fine!" the dragon looked at her reflection in Azula's eyes and saw they matched, the bland golden color looked nothing like it used to. _**"I wonder…"**_ Azula looked at her right hand and saw as her nails turned black and elongate, but not as long as the dragon's nails. "you said you can feel everything I can, why?" Azula said with a soft voice, trying to disarm the dragon. "because we were linked since your birth! I do not know everything about why I am here or why I got stuck with a pathetic girl like you, but it's something I have to deal with."

"you're not as mad as you were the last time i saw you, dragon."

"I-" the dragon paused, thinking of what actually happened to her anger and wrath. It felt as if the boiling magma that represented her wrath had cooled off. "see, you lost your drive when Ursa left, the fire has diminished…"

"stop calling me 'dragon'…" the Azula-look-alike said with a soft voice, she clearly didn't have the powers to defeat Azula since her fire was useless for the moment. "my name is…" the dragon had a blank face, she couldn't remember her name, though she wasn't really sure she had one before since she could barely remember her past life.

While the dragon stared into space, Azula pulled her right arm backwards and spread her fingers, "don't worry…" Azula shot her arm into the dragon's chest, "you won't be needing one!" the dragon's eyes grew wide when she looked down to see Azula's hands, trembling eyes looking with disbelief. "I need to look after myself now," Azula said as the dragon's body fell on her, the princess used her strength to keep both of them off the ground, "which means I have to deal with my own problems." the dragon smirked, "deal with your problems doesn't mean you have to kill…" said with blood coming out of her mouth. "then what were you trying to do before?" Azula asked, pushing the dragon off her and laying her on the ground. "it's all for show, child." the dragon started laughing, "but now…your hand are stained with my blood." Azula looked at her right arm and saw the blood was already dry, "so." the dragon couldn't help but start laughing, "I can swallow you, since I am clearly not human, to take over, but you have to spill my blood to take over me…" the dragon raised her hand and saw as it turned into little embers that flew towards the sky, "but I am not going to become a slave to you weakness!" the beast closed her eyes and her entire body turned into embers. Azula stepped back, not sure what to make of what the dragon said or even sure if she believed her.

Suddenly Azula felt a sharp pain course throughout her body, followed by a title wave of emotions washing over her entire being. First came a sudden feeling of joy, happiness, and anything that warmed her heart. Hundreds of images of Ty Lee, Ursa, Kya, and even Zuko and Mai flashed in her mind, the sounds of their laughter and giggling warmed her heart, making Azula cry with joy. Then came jealousy, mostly images of Zuko came to mind. Azula furrowed her eye brows, "Why does she love you more!" Azula spat, "I am better than him!" the princess clutched her fists so tight she cracked her knuckles and turning them white. Azula's face turned red and her breathing became out of order, all of the rage deep within her started washing over her. The tears of joy, still fresh on her face, evaporated from Azula's raising body heat. "you killed my friends!" Azula screamed, a violent fire vortex came out of her mouth as the princess pointed her face towards the sky. "Fire Lord Ozai!" Azula's blood boiled with rage and her muscles locked up, her body trying to stop her from harming herself. "you scarred me for life!" Azula tried to move her arms but her body wasn't letting her, making the princess wrath increase. "you made Ursa hate me!" Azula looked at her arms, seeing if anything was restricting them, but saw her veins beneath her skin, a glowing orange color, the same color as molten earth, was making her blood visible. Everything went dark, all of the rage building inside Azula actual blinded her. Azula started panicking but at the same time getting more and more mad, her nose started bleeding from the spike of body heat. _**"Pain…Agony…my hatred burns through the cavernous deeps!" **_the dragon's voice roared inside Azula's head. "what is going on!" Azula screamed, unable to control her anger, fire and embers came out of her mouth. _**"your human emotions were split between us! That is how I felt everything you did! Now that you have defeated me, you will feel everything again ten fold!" **_Azula involuntary dropped to her knees, the heat around her and everything else felt like spikes jabbing her skin. Everything that ever harmed her came pouring into Azula's mind, memories of the man with the rich clothing, Ozai, bullies, and even Ursa helped the inferno inside Azula. _**"The world heaves with my torment!" **_

"Shut Up!" Azula was finally able to move her limbs, grabbing the sides of head, she just wanted everything to stop. Azula screamed and moaned incoherent words, trying to end the unending pain and anger inside her. "_**Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage!" **_The dragon's words only added to the fire. "I. HATE. YOU. ALL!" Azula screamed, all of her anger manifested into orange flames around her. _**"All will burn beneath the shadow of my wings!" **_the princess' body ignited without burning her clothes or skin. "AAHHH!" Azula screamed, letting everything out in the form of a large wave of a fiery inferno. White flames washed throughout the land, scorching everything that could be set on fire. Even before the fires of Azula's hatred could touch them, the grasses and plants died from the heat alone.

When the fire's cleared and nothing was left but smoldering black earth, the sound of sobbing overwhelmed everything.

Azula's body finally returned to normal, though Azula wished she couldn't see what she had just done. Tears of sorrow and misery now overcame all the hatred, agony, and wrath that came before. "I miss you…mama…when things were simple." Azula sobbed, even though she would be punished by doing nothing wrong she still missed the warm arms that always comforted her, unlike now. "but you have real children…" Azula already knew this but it still ached when she thought of being left alone in a dangerous environment. "Talin…" Azula's lips quivered at the thought of her friend dying, "I-I couldn't do anything to save you…you were my best friend." Azula tried hard to keep her eyes open since every time she closed them she could see all the people that ever left her feeling empty inside. "Ty Lee…Zuko…and even Mai…I miss how it used to be…" the princess curled into a ball, "Ursa…Ursa…I trusted you…"

"_**now they are gone…everyone you held dear has left you."**_

"I was only…"

"_**they're human, child. That's their nature, use something until it's worthless and throw it away." **_

"Ursa-"

"_**Ursa! She left you because you protected her! You weren't any use for her so she left you for Zuko!" **_Azula tried to steady her breathing but the sadness and cold feeling in her chest wouldn't let her. "I hate you. I hate them, I hate everyone single last one of them!"

The fire inside Azula expanded, warming her. _**"can you feel it? The fire's for wrath warming you up? That's your new drive, the hatred towards those you trusted and betrayed you!" **_Azula's tears slowly stopped and her breathing returned to normal. "no…it's not hatred," Azula stood up, "it's the desire to prove them wrong, that I am better than they are. I DO hate them all for abandoning me, for using me." "_**Now…you belong to me!" **_Azula felt her arm raised without her control, "you delusional, pathetic being. You can't use me now, I'm in control…"

**~~~Real World~~~**

The princess woke and stood up, leaving a body print of burnt carpet behind. Her golden eyes searched the room, everything was dark and it looked like it was around midnight. Azula left room but not before stealing a glance of herself in a mirror, her eyes had a very faint glow behind them.

Azula wonder throughout the halls of the Fire Palace, surprised that there weren''t nobles and generals everywhere. But something kept the princess' mind aimed at her goal: to show Ursa she wasn't a brat or a weakling like Zuko. Azula didn't care for what the Fire Lady thought of her now, since she already labeled her a monster. Azula graced the walls of the palace with her fingertips, leaving a burnt path for her, since she was lost, to prevent her from going in circles.

Finally she reached the hall that led to the kitchen and walked to the other hall containing the royals' rooms, trying not to look hurried. Azula passed by Zuko's room then her's before reaching Ursa's. The princess stared at the doorknob, wondering how Ursa would treat her, would she try to patch things up or scream at her? Azula wasn't sure. Swallowing the lump on the back of her throat that she hand't noticed before, Azula opened the door and walked inside. Azula paused when she saw Iroh sitting on Ursa's bed, staring at his reflection in Ursa's short sword that he held in his palms. "where is _mother, uncle?_" Azula asked. Iroh didn't noticed Azula's tone but knew something had changed inside the princess the very second she entered the room, "when we where at Zuko's side, as the doctor poured alcohol on his burns to prevent infection, her heart broke into peaces every time Zuko screamed in pain. She couldn't take it and left, but not before telling me she failed a mother. She couldn't protect Zuko…" Iroh paused to catch his breath. Azula knew she should feel something, at least pity, but couldn't since she was still hurting from Ursa's betrayal. "I found her in here, after Ozai gave Zuko a chance to regain his honor by catching the Avatar, who has been missing for almost a hundred years. Ursa knew this task would be impossible, the look in her eyes as she stared at this blade." Iroh looked up to meet Azula's gaze, "she is gone…" Azula turned around, "how…sad." was all he princess said.

"Azula, wait," Iroh stood up and put slid the sword in it's black holder, "she wanted you to have this sword. Since Zuko, Ursa, and myself will be gone for a while." the aging man stretched his arm and held the sword so the princess could take it. "where are you going, _uncle?"_ Azula took the sword and carefully put it on her belt. "I will be going with Zuko in search for the Avatar in five hours." Azula bit her lip, _**"I've been gone for a whole day?"**_ Azula questioned herself, _**"that's why this place is do damn empty…" **_

"Azula, use the sword for protection. Please remember, we all care for you." Azula froze, those who claimed to care or love her always turned against her and caused her great pain, "I will no longer need protection from you or Ursa," Azula gripped the hilt of the sword, "however, since Ursa is gone, I will keep this." Azula exited the room, not a single emotion in her face or body language.

Iroh watched as his niece left him alone. Although every fiber of his being was telling to go after her and take her with him, the Master's threat stopped him. _**"the cold look in her eyes, as if she could careless if we were gone…you are treading the path of darkness, Azula…I hope you can find someone you can trust, to lead you." **_

(A/N: hmmm…)

**Part Two: Pieces**

-Azula-

Azula walked towards her room, tears streaming down her face. _**"what happened to proving them 'that I am better than they are'?" **_the dragon teased, _**"your human emotions betray you."**_

"we all have time to change," Azula wiped her tears and paused when she reached her room, she could hear someone inside. Azula gripped the hilt again, this time ready to draw the short sword, and slowly opened her door. In a slit second Azula pointed the sword at the intruder, Ying yelped when she saw the blade a few centimeters from her face. Once Azula saw who she was she withdrew her sword, "what are you doing here, Ying?" Azula asked coldly, she didn't want anyone seeing her at her weakest moment. "I-I-I'm here to tell you something…" Ying hesitated, still scared from the last few seconds ago. "what is it?" Azula entered her room and closed the door. "I think I should give you this first," Ying turned around to Azula's bed and picked something up. Azula held her breath when she saw Ty Lee's pink royal robe with a large blood stain on it. Ying handed the princess her sister's robe and felt Azula's aura turn from a different colors mixed up to dark blue. The older sister looked into Azula's golden gaze and saw the single shred of joy burn away, _**"I told you, Ty Lee. Think about your actions and what they will do to those around you…" **_Ying looked down, Azula's sadness was enough to make her cry. "So she finally ran away, huh?" Azula said with a trembling voice. _**"you thought that little girl was going to stay with you? That she was going to still love you or even care for you even after what happened to her during the memor-" **_the dragon's words were interrupted by Azula, "what are you talking about?"

"Azula?" Ying asked worried, "is something wrong?"

"I think you should leave now," Azula's voice betrayed her emotions, her words came out as harsh instead of low and sad. Ying knew there was something wrong and that Azula might hurt her. The young woman walked to the door and opened it, "remember…if you need to talk to anyone, you are always welcome to ask me for help."

Azula didn't say anything so Ying left. Once Ying left, Azula was consumed by rage. The princess grabbed anything she could pick up and started breaking and smashing, putting the debris on her bed.

In her sudden state of rage Azula was able to break her dresser and bed posts and pilled those on her bed. _**"what the hell are you doing!" **_the dragon asked, not sure of Azula was going to hurt herself. The dragon didn't fear for the girl but for herself, if the princess caused some damage to her body the dragon would have to deal with it when she would take over. "when everything ever changes in my life," Azula ripped her clothes from the dresser and throw them to the ever growing mound on her bed, "everything turns into ash, this is not going to be different!" the princess said with hysterical voice.

Once everything was destroyed, Azula grabbed Ursa's sword and wrapped Ty Lee's robe around the blade and planted it on the mound. Azula smirked, satisfied with the destruction she caused and shot a fire ball at the mound. _**"you lost it haven't you?" **_

Azula didn't listen, the roar of the orange flames sounded like music to her ears. "I am not a very bad person, dragon." "Sure I maybe jealous of Zuko, I also like another girl, I hate following orders, and I may have ran from people when I should have confronted them but do I really deserve this?" The dragon didn't answer, instead it searched for an emotional weakness to take over with but found none. "I just let things happen when I could have stopped them, I should have been looking out for myself instead of looking for others to deal with my problems." said the princess as the fire reflected against her golden eyes, filling them with a false sense of warmth. "but after everything, does someone really deserve being left behind by those who said they loved him or her?" tears started streaming done her face again, "I'm sick and very tired of crying, dragon. Have you ever felt something like this before?" the beast didn't answer, still distracted with finding a weakness on Azula's will. "I hate feeling weak, pathetic, and useless. I always say I am going to do something and just end up breaking down like now. I said I was going to prove them I was better than they are but I am crying and talking to a voice inside my head, I guess I really am losing it."

"_**it's human nature to lose your will when you become overwhelmed by emotions, you can't help it." **_The dragon felt something strange at the core of her being. "I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it…" Azula's kept her eyes on the fire, afraid to look anywhere else, "I meant all the things I said, I really do hate all of them." Azula finally looked around and saw the destruction she just caused, "this place is so empty,I don't know how it got so bad," Azula knew her life had just turned into pieces, pieces that had been breaking off their original form for sometime now, "sometimes…it's so crazy, I don't think anyone can really save me now."

"_**it just wasn't worth it getting mixed up and hoping for change. It's hard to believe me but it never gets easy." **_

"I guess I knew that all along, ever since that water tribe woman left me behind."

Azula focused on the sword wrapped with Ty Lee's robes and noticed they weren't turning into ashes like the mound, "you keep saying 'human emotions', what do you mean by that?"

"_**you follow the rules of humanity, the seven sins. As for myself, I follow by nature's rules, instinct over emotions." **_

"you're very proud for following nature's rules," Azula didn't even notice she had stopped crying. _**"the instinct to go to the top and stay there." **_

"what if…what if we switch your instincts with my emotions, well, not ever emotion."

"_**that is not possible."**_ the dragon simply replied. "you said you were part of me now."

"_**w-what are you getting at?" **_

"which means I have your powers and that I can make you do things. So if I simply let yours, my, instincts take over i won't feel so empty insideg."

"_**you are not trained to control me, nor do you have the will. If you try to bend my will, I will take over!" **_Azula didn't listen, she was too focused on getting rid of the emotions that betrayed her words and intentions, her gaze glued to the non-burning robe and sword.

Azula too in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "focus and discipline," Azula took another deep breath, "focus all you energy on the target and steel yourself for the counter attack." Azula felt her stomach churn. Her senses increased, letting the princess smell the faintest smell and hear everything, even the wind hitting solid objects. All of this new senses let the princess map out her entire room while at the same time having her eyes closed, "all the lonely and sad feelings are numbing down, I just need a little more…"

"_**you fucking bastard!" **_the dragon screamed, everything Azula gained was being taken from her, _**"you have no fucking idea what you are doing! You are not gaining anything, you are actually losing yourself. Do you really want to become a monster like that half-wit labeled you!" **_Azula's eyes shot opened and lost her focus, she raised her left hand to her chest and held it there. "it's almost gone, it's like a thorn now instead of a knife on my back. There's one way to see if I can let go of _them_" Azula's golden eyes turned to the sword and robe and narrowed. At fist, only the edges of the robe turned into ash then it was engulfed by blue fire. The cobalt flames engulfed the oranges ones before swallowing the entire room. The dragon didn't say anything, she was just glad she wasn't going to become a slave to her emotions.

Azula could hear the servants outside of her room, panicking and running to get water. Azula raised her hand half way and the flames were sucked into her palm, leaving only piles of ashes.

When the servants came back they were shocked when they saw the princess, standing alone with her back facing them, on her back was a bloody outline of the Crown of the Fire Nation.

(A/C: "Pieces" by Sum 41)

**Part Three: Loyal**

~~~Throne Room~~~

"Ty Lee has been taken care off, Fire Lord." Ty Lee's eldest sister said, bowing to Ozai. "Excellent…guards, subdue her!" Ozai ordered, guards came out of the shadows and grabbed the Lee female and dragged her into the shadows, covering her mouth and pointed daggers to her throat and chest.

The sound of heavy footsteps replaced the girls struggle to free herself and the princess came into the room. "you wanted to see me, _father_?" Azula asked before kneeling down. _**"her heart has been broken and so has her spirit, making her look at the dragon for an answer to the pain," **_Ozai smirked once his assumptions were true. "yes, my daughter. As you may have known, Ursa is gone and Zuko and Iroh have left to search for the Avatar." Ozai paused to examine Azula's body language for any sign of regret or negative emotions but found none, "what if I told you that I have the person responsible for your friends departure? What would you do?" Azula looked up at her father, "nothing." Azula closed her eyes and tried to map out the room but there wasn't any wind to hear. Ozai snapped his fingers and the royal guards brought out the girl and throw her to the ground, "she is the reason as to why Ty Lee left, what do you want to do to her?"

"nothing," Azula repeated, her instincts told her that the female wasn't any threat to her. Ozai pulled out something from his side and throw it through the wall of fire. The object landed a few inches from Azula's feet and the princess picked it up, it wad her training sword, "do you trust me, Azula? Have I done anything to you that would make you think that I am not trustworthy?" Azula recalled all of Ozai's words he ever spoke to her and knew he was the only person she ever trusted since he never told her lies, "I trust you, Fire Lord."

"do you trust that I know what's good for you?"

"yes…"

"prove to me that you trust me by ending this girls wretched life." Ozai commanded. Azula picked up her sword and pulled it out of it's holder, "as you wish, father…"

Azula turned to the girl and smelled the fear of death. But Azula had to get to Ozai's good side, she was too weak to take him down so she had to bid her time, _**"your thinking of killing Ozai? You want to be on the top of the food chain," **_the dragon started laughing, _**"you can't kill him so you will play the pet until your bite is big enough to kill him!" **_

"_**shut up, if you keep running your mouth I will take everything you have!" **_Azula removed the blade from it;s holder, _**"it's not just that…I have to prove to myself I won't feel remorse or pain by taking another's life, which means if something happens to Ty Lee I will not feel anything. If I do fell anything I will stop my plans." **_

~~~X~~~

After everything was done Azula stood in front of Ozai, shoulders and head slumped. The princess was shocked at how she didn't feel anything towards Ty Lee's sister. She wasn't a really bad person, just a jealous one and she didn't deserve to be killed. _**"you-you were right…Dragon. By taking your powers…I have become a monster." **_

"_**what are you going to do now?" **_

"_**I will bid my time and go with my plan…" **_Ozai stepped out of the fire and stood a foot away from his daughter, "tell me, Azula, who do you love?"

"no one…"

"who do you trust?"

"you," Azula looked at her father, the look in her eyes reflected her desire to take the crown, "_father._"

"to what does your loyalty belong?"

"the Fire Nation…"

-Some time later-

"As you all may understand, the Avatar will be released in two years." The Master said. The being was standing next to Shintao in the middle of a round room with balconies all around, in the balconies were generals of the Fire and Earth Nation. "the Avatar will need to have a clear path against the Fire Lord during his travels, however, Prince Zuko will give the Avatar a 'challenge'."

"so the prince will just be a minor player on your game, Master?" a general from the Earth nation asked. "he is soft-hearted, he will probably join the Avatar and help him take down Ozai. And no, he is not even a player in the game, just a bump in the road." the Master replied, "during the next two years the Earth Nation will reclaim most of their land, it has started in the north it will keep going down-"

"why are still following this man's orders!" a general of the Fire Nation interrupted, "We can just dethrone the Fire Lord and Earth King and attack the North now!" Shintao turned to the man, making all the generals gulp. Shintao raised his hands towards the man and spread his fingers. The general shot a fire ball towards The Master but the man simply raised his hand and caught the fireball before crushing it into smoke. Shintao snapped his fingers shut and the man exploded, splattering blood everywhere. The generals that got blood on them simply flinched, they didn't want to have the same fate as the man all over them. "in time, we will take over, but if there is weakness within the unit it will not succeed." the Master waved his right hand and a tunnel formed out of the walls.

As the Master and Shintao walked though the tunnel they saw Alkoa in the end of it. "I think it's time for you return to the Sunset Camp, Shintao." the Master mentioned but Shintao knew this was an order. "it's time to prepare everything for the Phoenix and time to start the experiments with the others."

**~~~Next Section: Book One~~~**

(A/N: I am not sure if this is going against the rules but I will try to make a page where I will try to explain a lot of things that I think I wasn't really clear with, so if you have an questions about the chapters up to now please send me a message or leave it as review. I am not sure how long the page will me, it could be 200 or 2000 words long. Also, please review, it's not really for me but for the story. The more reviews it gets, positive I hope, the more others will find it appealing, the more reviews the more people would might see what's all the fuzz about.)

attempt at explaining things about this chapter:

So on this chapter you see Azula promising something then going against it a few moments later. Ok, first you have to remember she is a kid. Kids always say things they don't mean or forget, and even with Azula's age mind she still falls for regular kid things. An example would be the 'I'll be perfect so Ursa will love me' thing. When Azula took over the dragon she unlocked the full extend of emotion she barely felt since they were split in half. This is all I can think of now but there might be more on the explanation page.


	42. Explanation Page

Phoenix: Birth-Breaking

Total Hits as of 8/10/11: 18000

Chapters: 41 (intro doesn't count)

Sections: Birth (2-18), Rising (19-28), Breaking (29-42)

Main Characters (original): Azula, Ty Lee, Ursa, and Ozai.

Main Characters (OC): Shintao, The Dragon, and The Master.

Minor Characters (original): Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Zhao, Kya, Sozin, Li and Lo

Minor Characters (OC): Sin Lu, Saun Lu, Quen Lu, Alkoa, Ying Lee, Ty Lee's mother, Ty Lee's grandmother and Ty Lee's eldest sister.

Summary: Azula, an Orphan of the Eastern Shores (Fire Nation colonies), is taken from her home after Ozai orders the extermination of the shores due to a rising rebellion. Azula faces many problems before she is captured by a Fire Nation General and taken to the Capital where she finds comfort in the Fire Lady, Ursa, and a nobleman's daughter, Ty Lee. However, Ozai sees something inside of her and takes her as his own and crowns her as the Fire Nation's Princess. After a few years of stability Azula's new life comes crashing down after Shintao and his Master launch their secret plan. After Zuko get's banished, Ty Lee runs away, and everyone else around Azula betrays her, The Princess looks at herself and the being inside her for a solution to end stop her heart ache. Now, with a more animalistic form on thinking, Azula has to face what war really is and fight to survive.

Explanations

-Shintao only holds the title of Taskmaster in the Sunset camp, but with The Masters influence he has a lot power over many high ranking generals in both sides. His brains helped him get Ozai's favor and Ozai uses him for his resources.

-Mai: I…don't really like Mai. Her character was really boring other than when she betrayed Azula. She is just very plain, I know others my disagree but that's my view on her. She will be playing a major roll in future chapters though.

-Ursa: yeah…Ursa tries to do good but ends up doing more damage than anything else. I mean, in the original serious she leaves Zuko and Azula with Ozai's, giving him the ability to do anything to them.

-Alkoa is forced into joining the Master and Shintao to protect his family.

-Sozin returned in order to take down Shintao. His roll on everything will be explained in future chapters

-Azula's Mind: it's Azula way of making out what's really happening. The people inside her mind, like Kya, are not real and act in the way Azula remembers them. The world would be Azula's 'happy place' that get's affected with what's happening in the real world.

-The Dragon's Spirit: it's the spirit of a dragon that was put inside a human when they are born. When the human is below ten the spirit slumbers since the human's mind isn't developed enough to have two personalities in it. Not all dragon's are hostile compared to the one Azula got stuck with.

-Azula's Dragon: she is a dragon that 'evolved' during her life time. I got the idea that the dragon's evolve from…I think it was comparing Ruko's dragon and the last two surviving ones. Anyways, the dragon resembles a medieval dragon.

-Azula's shield (scales): this is like a defense that would prevent a wound from getting any worse. The scales do not look like a reptiles hide but like rough skin.

-Azula's powers in general: they will be explored in future chapters.

-Ty Lee and Zuko cannot remember the real Azula since Alkoa replaced their memories and took out the real ones, they cannot just snap out of it until Alkoa places the memories back in their head. They both are under Shintao's control since they were hypnotized during the memory replacement. Mai just never really noticed anything…again, kind of hard to give her some traits since she was so bland.

Disclaimer: The character opinions, all the other characters not in the real show, and other ideas are mine. I do not get paid for any of this. Please remember we all have different views on everything,


	43. Trust

_**Book One: The South Eastern Struggle & Fall of the Sunset Extermination Camp.**_

(A/N: The first section of this chapter will be what happened after Zuko's banishment. Keep in mind that my Book One starts way before the actual release of Aang. I know a few missed chapter 42, Last chapter for Phoenix, because of some glitch. )

(A/C: so I found out 'Shintao' isn't a name I made up, it's part of a game or something. I do take things from other media but not 'Shintao'.)

**Part one: Trustworthy**

~~~Azula (After Zuko's banishment, some time later)~~~

With Azula's life turned into a pile of ash and after rising from the ashes and spreading her wings, it was time her to pick up the pieces.

Azula stood in front of Ursa's bed, after burning her room Ozai made her move into the woman's bedroom. The princess wasn't sure if it was to taunt her but it wasn't working, she could care less about where she was going to be staying. She hadn't been inside this room for sometime, everything seemed new to her, and she was sure a few things were taking out. The square bed in the middle of the bed was something she didn't like but didn't want to change anything in the room, she still had a few emotions left. The simply room was dark and empty, the warmth of the mother's love was completely gone.

"Princess Azula," a servant said behind a closed door, "we have searched through everything and found a few things not damaged by the fires."

"come in, and be quick." Azula ordered, a cold tone behind her voice. As the servants laid out the scavenged items on the princess' bed, Azula glared at them. Since both the true heir to the crown and the Fire Lord's wife were gone she was the second in command. When she was first crowned she didn't like ordering people but now found it handy since there was a lot to do. The servant bowed and exited the room, leaving the princess to examine the leftovers of the fire.

Azula picked up a few pieces of jewelry and crushed them on her hands, she wasn't going to become some dolled-up girl that cried when she broke a nail. Next was Ursa's sword, it wasn't completely destroyed but the leather and cloth on the hilt were gone. The last items were some papers, drawings and writings both Ty Lee and her did from years ago, Azula threw those on the thrash.

Once Azula had actually settled down she walked to the closet and opened the doors. There were a few of Ursa's robes, too big for Azula so she threw them away, and more jewelry, Azula didn't even touch those. As the princess dug through neatly folded clothes she couldn't help but wonder how quiet it was, the dragon hadn't said anything after the night when princess had killed the Lee in cold blood. The princess dropped the pair of pants from her hands and her ears twitched, she could hear the faint sound of breathing.

In a flash Azula had pinned a being to the wall, fingers wrapped around a neck, with her right hand, the person's feet hanged from a few inches off the ground. Azula narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers with her free hand, lighting the candles and oil lamp in the room. Soft pale fingers curled around the princess' arm, trying to pull it off but Azula's grip was too strong. Azula released her hold a little when she saw the gloomy girl trying to remove her grip, "what do you think you are doing in here?" Azula said through her teeth. "l-let me," Mai gasped for air, "go!" Azula removed her hand but the second the future assassin's feet touched the ground Azula put her arm on the wall to Mai's right, "what are you doing here?" Azula asked again. "Zuko and Ty Lee are gone! They didn't show up for school today!" Mai said worried, something Azula found very strange. "Zuko is banished and Ty Lee ran away, I thought they told you that." Azula put her free hand on Mai's sleeve and pulled out a knife, "and they did, why are you really doing here?" Azula pinned the knife right next to Mai's head. "so it's true? You have changed," Mai tried to step aside but Azula didn't let her, "that you snapped like a twig."

"you can all this way to mock me, Mai? How…pathetic…" Azula pulled away from the girl, turned around, and sat on her bed. Mai rubbed her neck before pulling her knife out of the wall and putting it into her sleeve again, "how did you know I entered anyways?" Mai didn't question Azula's reaction. "you breathing."

Mai muttered something to herself before joining Azula on her bed, "do you miss them?" Mai asked with her bored tone. "no, should I?" Azula asked sarcastically, she didn't miss them but she still felt a single spec of sadness. "you know Ty Lee only saw you as a friend near the end, not like before." Mai put her hands on her lap and looked at the ceiling, something about Azula always made her uneasy. "why are you here, Mai?" Azula asked, the tension between them had broken. "I am bored, very bored…"

"and what do you want me to do about it?"

"I know you don't like me very much. And I didn't care since I had Ty Lee and Zuko, but now I don't have anyone interesting to talk to." Mai turned her head toward the princess, "you are very interesting." Azula raised her eyebrow, "what do you want from me, Mai, I am very tired and I just want to go to sleep," Azula lied, too many things were going inside her mind to make up a believable lie. Mai placed her hand over Azula's and leaned in, "I like you Azula…" Mai was about to kiss Azula but the princess stopped her, "I thought you liked Zuko," Mai pulled herself back and crossed her arms, "I do but he is gone to find the Avatar, who's been missing for almost a hundred years. Knowing him, he probably joined him or something."

"Zuko was always the weak one, he could never do anything without anyone by his side. I always wondered why you liked him and not anyone else," Azula stood up. "because he was the only one who talked to me, and he is the prince of the Fire Nation. If he does regain his honor and still likes me I will become the Fire Lady."

"_you humans just think about yourself," _Azula froze once the realized what she had just said. "what do you mean 'you human's', Azula?" Mai narrowed her eyes. "why are you here!" Azula nearly shouted. "what ever is going on in you head, you are not the only one who lost someone precious!" Mai stood up and put her hands in her sleeves. Before Mai could do anything she found herself pinned to the wall, Azula's lips touching hers. Mai's eyes grew wide when she realized Azula had was kissing her, but it didn't last long. Azula pulled away but kept Mai against the wall. Mai stared into Azula's eyes and knew this wasn't the same girl from a few minutes ago, "Azula…"

"what the matter?" Azula asked in a saturated and low voice, Mai could feel the princess' breath against her face and neck. "I thought this is what you wanted to do," the phoenix smirked, crushing the girl under her stare. "where is Azula!" May tried to move but the princess put her hand on her chest and pushed her against the wall. "I am Azula," the being pulled her free arm back and spread her fingers. The princess' pupils dilated before Azula pulled away and grabbed her face, seeing if it was really hers. "Azula, what is going on!" Mai stepped away. "I-I don't know!" Azula turned to the girl, a scared look in her eyes, "what happened!"

"you kissed me then pulled your arm back," Mai kept her distance, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. "I'm in control, not you!" Azula muttered to herself but didn't hear a response in her head. Mai stepped towards the princess, although her mind was telling her to just run, "what's going on…Azula…" Azula shot a glace at her and Mai nearly jumped, her pupils looked like vertical ovals instead of round dots. To a normal person they couldn't have noticed but Mai's training told her otherwise, her hands started shaking and she involuntary grabbed the knifes in her sleeve. "leave!" Azula screamed, Mai didn't need to be told twice so she left.

"I am in control of you!"

"_**you still cannot control yourself and you think you can control me? Ha!" **_

"shut up!" Azula's hands started shaking, trying to follow the commands of both Azula and the Dragon. "I am going to need some help…If I ever lose total control like I just did I'll need someone to stop her before she kills anyone." Azula quickly ran to the door, she needed someone who wasn't with Ozai since she had to keep her goals a secret, so the servants and soldiers weren't trustworthy.

~X~

Mai was leaning against the large tree in the garden when she saw Azula running towards her and grabbed her knifes again. Azula stopped a few feet from the goth girl, "Mai, I am going to need your help." Mai's grip on her knifes loosened, "why should I help you? We don't even like each other. If it wasn't for Zuko or Ty Lee we would have never even talked."

"if you help, I will let you do anything or have you want." Azula stepped towards the girl, Mai was the only person she could trust into stopping the Dragon since she was still holding her knifes, even though the Dragon wasn't present. "_anything? _Fine…"

"_I can't do this alone, not if the Dragon can take over just like that, even if it's just for a few minutes."_

(A/N: _"Phoenix: Azula"_ so this form sentences, italics with the quotations, will be Azula's and everyone else's thoughts now while the dragon's will be bold and italics. I tried to avoid it since FF likes to change the bold, italics, and underlined sentences a lot when I upload stories/chapters but now that there are more than two people thinking it might make it easier for me to keep track when I edit.)

**Part two: Mongrels**

-Flash Back-

"I tell you know, brothers and sisters, if we do not act now, we will be forsaken to die of like our ancestors did!" a man with slightly tanned skin and long black hair stood in front of nearly a hundred different people. "as we speak, Fire Lord Sozin is doing everything to keep us blind from our self destruction!" the crowed started roaring with questions and criticisms towards the man. "you have all seen our land cannot accommodate our growing population. As we wait to starve, the Earth Nation stands above us! it's peasants own more land than they need! The land our people need is being wasted on the unworthy!" the man paused, more and more people joined the crowd, "there is a reason why our nation is the most advanced and prosperous out of the other three. Because we take care of out own! For those who claim that we are only spreading violence, I tell you this, with our people comes civilization! We used to live as savages but over came them. We stand here, educated and strong, while the Earth peasants throw rocks at each other and beat themselves for a piece of bread. With us comes change, advancement the world and shaping it in our image!" the crowed roared, this time with cheer and claps, "it's time for the Fire Lord to choose! His people or mongrels! Hail Victory!" the crowed went into a frenzy.

-present (a year and a half later)-

Shintao opened his eyes and smirked at how easy it was to control people, _"with the proper words, one can make heaven look like hell and hell look like a paradise!" _His eyes looked around the room he was in and remembered he was interrogating a man. The room was the same room from years ago where he made a group of prisoners kill each other, their bones and the smell of death still remained in the room. Without second thought he stretched his arm towards the man and the water from the prisoners body was slowly frozen, "what do you want from me!" the victim screamed as his fingers turned dark purple from frostbite. It only took a few seconds for the man to die, though it wasn't like falling asleep, it was far more painful.

Shintao exited the room and started walking down the dark hallways, something kept bothering him but he couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly a segment of the walls came down on him, he was barely able to jump out of the way but the second he landed two spikes were pointed at his neck and head. "you're getting weak, Shintao." the Master said as he stepped out of the walls. "we both are, you would have driven that spike through my neck before."

"Mother Earth is starting to cleanse the hollow ground keeping the other spirits blind."

"what! I thought only the damn Phoenix can do that! That's their job, to kill and burn!"

"you can always rinse the surface but the stain will remain. As long as there is a source we don't have to worry." the Master waved his hand and a tunnel appeared on the wall, "I think it's time for the princess to prove herself as the heir of the crown."

-Azula-

Mai was sitting on the sidelines of the arena Azula used to practice her bending, twirling one of her knifes. Maids were serving her food and holding a large umbrella while her eyes were focused on the princess in the arena. Despite being used by Azula, Mai had developed feelings for the princess. They weren't anything that would make Mai go out of her way for the princess but just a simple attraction to this interesting girl. The way she bended was so intimidating it made Mai wonder why she was attracted to Azula, not in the same was she was attracted to Zuko since he was clearly softer. Azula's presence always felt like a splash of cold water, something Mai liked or hated, but nothing in between.

While Azula was meditating, wearing only her chest wraps and pants, by Li and Lo's orders. Mai took out her journal and a small writing tool, the dark dressed girl opened the book to the last page she wrote.

_Throwing Knifes: 26_

_Poison Needles: 120_

_Weapons Used: Knifes-2, Needles-2_

_Notes: Despite being around the princess to stop her 'alter ego', I suspect there's more to it. The ego always heads towards the Throne room, I think the princess wants to punish the Fire Lord for what he did to Zuko and Lady Ursa, but she doesn't show any sign of missing them. Every time her other self takes over her pupils resemble ovals but sometimes they are very noticeable. The princess hasn't lost her self control for weeks but there is a pattern, the longer she can control herself the longer her alter ego takes over. _

Mai paused and looked up when she saw two imperial guards walking towards the princess. Azula opened her eyes and Li and Lo turned to the guards, "what does the Fire Lord want to do with me now?" Azula stood up and grabbed her shirt on the ground. "The Fire sages and the Fire Lord are waiting for your presence, Princess Azula." one of the guards said under his mask. Azula put on her shirt, "Mai, I will no longer need your assistance." Mai put her journal on her person, "whatever…"

~x~

After going to her room and getting fully dressed, Azula walked down the halls that led to the Throne Room. The only people in the crimson halls were servants and maids who just cleaned or hid from the two royals, there wasn't really anything for them to do now since Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh where gone. Azula would give them an order or two a week but that's because she didn't really do anything except practice from dawn to dusk. It was really irritating having all of this people without a purpose, sometimes Azula wondered why the palace was so big, most of the room were empty or full of old furniture. The only room used were the typical ones, the throne and war room and Azula's bedroom, so having an army of servants to serve on two people was useless.

"_get out of my way!" _Azula cursed the servants blocking the hallway, _"there aren't any generals so leave!" _Azula pushed through the servants and turned the corner. Azula felt her fuse shortened when she saw Ying looking at her from the end of the hall. For weeks the girl kept coming to the palace, checking on the princess but found that Azula wasn't the same. "Azul-"

"what do you want, Ying?" Azula snapped at her, "The Fire Lord is waiting for me." Ying flinched at how fast Azula's aura turned from red to a much more darker color, "Azula, what happened to you? You used to be so happy, don't turn into the image they see you as."

"what do you mean, Ying?"

"the way Ty Lee and Zuko saw you before they left, a selfish and envious being."

"I do not care if they think I'm a monster or selfish, they are gone and that's their own fault!" Azula pushed Ying out of the way and quickly entered the throne room.

Ozai and the sages turned to the princess, "you wanted to see me, _father_?"

"Unlike your pathetic brother, you have proven to be strong but you still need to prove you have what it takes to be a ruler, to do things that others cannot." an elder said, "we all have come to an agreement that you will face war, and if you survive you will truly be the heir." Azula frowned, "what! I have already proven I would take a life for the Fire Lord, what else do I have to prove!"

"an innocent girl, Princess.' another elder said, "but war is nothing compared to that. Unlike you brother, you will surrounded by dangers and death." Azula swallowed her pride, "Fine! When am I leaving?"

"tomorrow!" Ozai finally spoke before throwing Ursa's sword at his daughter. The princess caught it, "how did you get this?"

"it doesn't matter, prepare for tomorrow. Do. Not. Forget who your loyalty belongs to!"

Azula glared at her father, "the Fire Nation."

Azula exited the room but paused when she saw Ying looking at her, "what you have to say, hold it. Come to my room so no one can eavesdrop!" Ying nodded and followed the princess.

~X~

Ying leaned against Azula's door with her eyes fixed on the princess who was sitting on her bed, "What happened?" Azula was looking at her reflection before she turned to Ying, "when they all left it started hurting, a lot. I had to do something to get rid of it and I did."

"how? How did you get rid of your emotions?" Azula could barely hear the girl. "I didn't really get rid of them, I can still feel something. If I told you, you would think I am insane…"

"do you miss them?" Ying asked, she needed to know if Azula had actually gotten rid of her affection to Ty Lee. "No, but I still feel a little sad about everything, not just them alone." Azula started playing with the sword, twirling it with her fingers. "how did you rid of your emotions?" Azula stopped and looked down, "there was a dragon, I took over it, and replaced most of my emotions with it's instincts."

Ying didn't really know how to reply, Azula was smart but sometimes smart people can make pretty stupid mistakes. With a sigh, Ying walked to the princess, "there is a very faint line between instinct and emotions. Instinct requires emotions and vise versa, you cannot let one over take the other or you will make mistakes. An animal or beast also has emotions, the common on is fear. Are you scared of something?"

Azula pushed Ying away from herself, "what are you talking about?"

"it must have been scary…being all alone and cold. You just walled off your heart and separated it from your brain. It's crying, Azula, behind a veil of anger and misery."

"shut up…" Azula hated when people tried to preach to her. Something hit Azula, where did all of this hate and frustration came from? Those were emotions too and she supposedly replaced those with basic instincts. "your heart and brain should work together, emotions and instinct, Azula. Please…tare down those walls…"

"why!" Azula stood up, "Why should I have to let others hurt me like always! Why do I get the shorter end of the stick when I haven't done anything wrong!"

"because that's what most of us have to go through to grow up."

"then I should be an adult already!" Azula was about to punch Ying when the woman jabbed her pressure points, "what the-" Azula said before she hit the ground. "I may not be as good as Ty Lee but I was able to pick up a few moves from her…" Ying said before sitting on the ground and pulling Azula's body to her. Azula's head was resting on Ying's lap when the woman started stroking her hair, "why…are you so motherly?" Azula asked, the princess always felt a warm vibe from the second eldest of the Lee household. "because I basically raised Ty lee, she was the 'runt if the litter' and mother didn't really pay much attention." Ying looked at Azula's eyes and saw all of the anger but beneath that was a little girl who longed to be with her loved ones, "you've been holding on to this anger for too long, it can't bee good." Azula tried to turn her head, trying to avoid Ying's stare, but she couldn't, "so what? I am going somewhere that might end up killing me."

"do you miss them?" Ying asked again, maybe the princess would show any signs sorrow now. "no…"

(A/N: had a very hard time writing this….)


	44. Ling Xian

(A/N: Azula is not an unstoppable force with no weaknesses, Ying was able to disarm her by acting motherly.)

~Azula~

Azula hated many things: the princess hated being on boats, hated being forced into something she didn't agree with, and hated faking things. But one of the things she hated the most was traveling to places she had never been to before.

If it wasn't enough that Ying made her feel like a fool for hours, singing to her and whispering sweet nothings in her ears until she fell asleep, but after that she was sure the woman kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Now she just wanted to get away to an unknown place she already hated. "Good bye, Azula!" Ying waved, her husband looking away, trying to be somewhere else. Azula could careless about the man but Ying now held a strange place in her, something she hated and regretted because that meant she was able to hurt her now. Next to Ying was Mai, crossing her arms and looking at the princess with dull eyes, nothing seemed to phase this girl. Azula turned around and scanned the deck of the metal ship, men in red were scattered around. "Princess Azula, everything is ready for departure. All we need is your approval to start the engines." Azula turned her head to see Ying, "let's get out of here…"

Ying watched as the boat faded into the horizon and felt the air around her calm, but it didn't bring any relieve. "come, Ying. You shouldn't get mixed up with her kind." the husband turned around and started walking but stopped once he noticed his wife wasn't behind him, "Ying?"

"Azula isn't like the people you were taught to hate."

"She may have royal blood coursing through her veins but it's mixed with mud. Her kind shouldn't even be allowed to step foot into our capital." Ying turned around, "do not talk about purity when everyone on this world looks the same." The husband turned around and pointed at his eye, "all the prove is in here! Now come on before I lose my patience!" the men ordered and started walking. Ying swallowed her pride and followed her husband, she loved him but sometimes he would act like he was better than everyone else because of his light brown eyes. In fact, the man looked like a typical Earth Nation citizen.

~X~

Azula started walking around aimlessly until a man came from the inside of the ship. The princess stopped once the man started walking towards her. The man had white hair, a few wrinkles, he looked to be about Iroh's age, and had a soft smile on his lips. A strange chill ran down Azula's spine as the man got closer and closer, _"what's up with this old man?" _Azula asked herself. "Hello, princess Azula." the man bowed and gave her a warm smile, "My name is Ling Xian, and I will be your bending teacher and body guard for your trip to the south east." Azula took a step back, "did my father set you up for this?" Azula knew every men sent by her father was an enemy of hers. "not quiet. Li and Lo asked me to come and keep you sharp, they don't want their prodigy to lose her edge."

"Very well then," Azula said without emotion, "I will be in my cabin, tell the crew to do what ever it takes to take me to my destination." Azula passed by the man and entered the ship. _"she speaks like her father…"_ the man told himself when Azula disappeared into the metal ship.

-Night-

Azula always had a hard time falling asleep without felling safe ever since she could remember. Her heightened senses didn't help, it just made it harder for Azula to keep her eyes shut.

The princess looked up at the dark ceiling, bags under her eyes and a blank stare on her face. It was around midnight and she couldn't fall asleep, a strange cold and damp felling was giving her chills. A draft from a vent was letting air in her room, making Azula see everything in the room but that just made her tense, the ship kept rocking back and forth and that made everything move.

There was this nagging feeling on the pit of Azula's stomach that just made her want to break everything in the room and close the vent but she knew better than to act on her rage. The princess shot up from her bed and opened the door, "what is it!" Azula snapped, the lack of sleep shortened her tiny fuse. Ling Xian looked at the girl, holding a canteen, and smiled, "I heard you have problems sleeping so I brought you this" the old man threw the canteen and Azula caught it without needing to see it, "what is it?"

"it's a sleeping potion…" the man said before turning around and walking away. Azula slammed the door shut and snapped her fingers, lighting all of the lamps and candles in her room. Azula popped the screw from the canteen and dipped her pointing finger into the hole and pulled it out. At first glance, the liquid inside looked like molten silver, very fine and shiny. The strange silver liquid felt like a very fine silk sheet, but when Azula rubbed it on her thumb and middle finger it felt like very sandy. Without thinking, Azula put the canteen on her lips and started gulping down the liquid. Azula pulled it away to catch her breath but dropped it on the ground once she noticed she couldn't see the room through her ears anymore. The princess felt her knees shake, her entire energy drained and fell on the ground. Azula tried to move but her body wouldn't budge, "what the hell…" Azula's focus faded and everything went black.

~X~

Azula suddenly opened her eyes and stood up, _**"what ever that drink was it put her out."**_

The dragon started stretching, rolling her head on her shoulders and cracking her knuckles. "where in Agni's name am I?" the being turned her head from side to side, "a ship!" the dragon hated being inside a metallic cage, she could remember the feeling of being helpless and surrounded when Azula was captured during the shore's 'cleansing'.

The dragon wasn't sure how she didn't remember how she got into a ship, she saw everything Azula did and more, but it just made her more uneasy. The princess opened the door and ran towards the deck of the ship, she had to know how far she was from land. Her heavy steps echoed throughout the metal halls, waking every single men and getting the working engineers attention.

Azula had a clear view of the entrance to the deck but frowned when she saw about a dozen men coming out of doors on the hall. "Princess Azula?" asked a random man, "what are you doing?" Azula spread her fingers and placed her nails on metal wall. "where are we?" Azula started walking slowly towards the men, leaving a trail of heated metal on the wall where her nails graced. "we are on our way to the port in the South East of the Earth Kingdom…" the men stepped back, the look on the princess' face generated a strange and primal fear in them. _'fear is something we all have in common," _Azula thought before pulling her arm off the wall and launching an arc of fire.

A fiery blast ripped open the doors, throwing them and the men onto the deck of the ship. Azula stepped outside and took a deep breath, "I hate the smell of sea salt…" Azula groaned. "why would you hate something like that?" a voice said, making the princess jump. "it's that _old man _from before," Azula turned to the west side of the boat and found Ling Xian with his back turned to her. "what are you suppose to be? Iroh's shadow?" Azula mocked the man. "not quite…" Ling Xian said before turning around. Azula was about say something when she felt a sharp pain on her cheeks, her golden eyes looked down and saw a horizontal line of blood on both her cheeks. "So you can throw knifes like Mai, huh?"

Azula turned around to grab the knifes but couldn't find any, "you're not a fire bender are you?" Azula said as she turned towards the man again. "how did you know?" the man stood still. Azula wasn't sure what to make of this man, his voiced felt like silk but his very presence made her uneasy, like he was a threat to her life, yet when he looked at her she felt a strange sense of privilege. The scratches on her cheeks started to sting but before Azula could complain she slowly reached for her left cheek, _'why is something so insignificant as this scratch not healing!' _Azula panicked, wounds like this always healed in a matter of seconds.

"what's wrong, princess?" the man started walking towards her. Azula stepped backed, her instincts were telling her to run but she couldn't since she was in the middle of an ocean, "get away from me!" Azula said, stepping back before hitting the railing. Ling Xian was now a foot away from the princess, green eyes staring into gold. _'why didn't the brat sense this danger before!' _Azula's eyes started trembling with fear. "do not underestimate an elder, a very few of us know things the young could never imagine…"

The man was about to reach for Azula's neck but Azula quickly moved to the right side, escaping being cornered, and got into her stance. "I don't know what the hell you are suppose to be but everything is telling me to kill you before you kill me!" Azula slashed the air in front of her before running to the middle of the deck, using the fire arc's blast as cover. "how pathetic," the men stepped out of the smoke without a scratch. Azula gritted her teeth, "who are you!" Azula slashed the air again before sending a combustion shot, "tell me now!" Again, Ling Xian stepped out of the smoke without a scratch, "you will not remember this but I am Ling Xian…The Master of this war," The Master stretch his arm towards the princess. Azula's eyes scanned everything they could, the sound of twisting metal was all around her but she couldn't see anything. "You posses both foolishness of man and beast…"

Azula jumped up, pushing her body higher with her fire jets, escaping a metal grasp. "so you can sense danger a split second before something happens. Strange, I thought you were different in your previous life." The master lowered his hand, the metal grasp retracted back into the ship, "but them again, your kind was always a burden." Azula landed on the other side of the ship and she just wanted to jump and swim but the simple wounds weren't healing and she could feel her energy draining, if she tried to swim for hours she would drown. "you're a weapon, fight!" The Master put his hand a few inches from his face and blow air towards Azula. Small grains of sand flew towards the princess, scattering in the air and surrounding Azula. Azula tried to run but no matter where she moved the grains followed, _'I guess I have no other choice but to fight, but I have to avoid getting hit,' _the princess took a deep breath, getting ready to breath fire but the grains around her started to swirl around her body. "you are still young and new to the word, but that will change soon. As for now, I think I've seen enough," Ling Xian raised his hand above his head and started creating wide circles.

Azula was about to strike when the sand got closer to her until she felt a sharp stinging sensation all over her uncovered skin. "is that it?" Azula smirked and launched a fire ball towards Ling Xian before charging towards him. A fallen crew member quickly got up and bended a water tentacle from the ocean to intercept Azula's attack. "it's very noble to try and protect me but her attacks have no effect on me, yet, Alkoa." Lin Xian said before dropping his hand to his side.

Azula paused when Alkoa intercepted her fireball. _'there's more of them!'_ Azula thought as The Master dropped his arm. The sand around her started to spin faster, ripping and cutting her clothes and the skin under them. The stinging sensation became stronger, until Azula's weakening body couldn't handle it.

Ling Xian and Alkoa watched as the sand swirling around Azula started to turn red from all of the blood coming from the girl's wounds. The Master waved his hand and the bloody sand stopped swirling, dropping to the ground, forming small mounds of sand and blood. "go tend to her wounds and block her memory, Alkoa. Her dragon skin should be able to heal everything but help should speed everything up" Ling Xian ordered the man before bending the doors back to their place.

'_the more I toy with her mind, the greater her resistance towards me becomes,' _Alkoa thought as he covered Azula's entire body with water and started healing her. _'she can't defeat him, not yet.' _Alkoa looked at Ling Xian and watched as the bloody sand crawled into back into his Master's body, as if it was a part of him. _'as long as he has that sand he can bend and walk around without hollow ground,' _Alkoa turned his attention back to the princess, _'as if your path wasn't dark and miserable enough, you have to deal with Ling Xian and whatever he makes you go though now. I just hope you don't end up being a pawn like me…'_

(A/N: Ling Xian isn't Gaara, he just used sand because if he used the metal of the ship everyone would drown.)


	45. Hate

(A/N: the master is not as powerful as he used to be. This chapter is a little rough.)

Azula and the Dragon could hear them, The Master and Alkoa, as they carried her body into a room inside the metal ship. "Her wounds are healing but that potion you gave her is blocking her chi, she can't fully heal until it's out of her system," Alkoa's cold hands roamed Azula's body, sealing up any wounds and collecting the blood with his water covered hand. The Master tapped Azula's head with his finger, sending vibrations throughout her body to see if she had any broken bones, "it's effects will be gone before she wakes," Ling Xian raised his eyebrow when he noticed Azula's nails were getting longer. The man leaned over Azula's face and saw her eyes were barely opened, "well…your fortitude for pain in remarkable, princess." Ling Xian paused and looked at the healer, "Alkoa, go tend to the other crew members and put them in their cabins."

"Yes, Master." Alkoa bowed before walking out the door.

Ling Xian turned his attention back to Azula, "who's listening, Azula or the beast?" Azula didn't respond. "whoever it is, did you ever stopped and questioned why your interest and brother started hating you over night?"

'_I don't care!'_ Azula yelled in her head since her lips wouldn't move. "I see," Ling Xian pulled himself away from the princess, "you were used to having those around you abandoning you or dying, but you do care. You're just hiding it behind hatred."

'_their lifes are meaningless!' _Azula tried to move her finger's but all she could do was make them twitch. "yes, you say that now to hide your emotions but your heart is crying, it wants to run away and find them, _her_."

'_I don't have any feelings towards any of them! If I saw them I would slaughter them like I did with her sister!'_ Azula slightly opened her eyes. "memories are a tricky thing, Phoenix, not even I know what they are. But there is a thing I do know about them, they are what makes us, our very essence."

"w-what are you-" Azula finally gathered the energy to speak. "you shouldn't speak in your condition. Anyways, by switching memories, even by the slightest, we can make us look at our favorite things and hate it without end. Very much like Ty Lee and Zuko looked at you after your tenth birthday, only they don't hate you, they just don't like you but time can delude or magnify this hatred."

"I-I don't care…"

"you're mostly human, and humans require affection and other humans to trust. Those without such comforts become delusional and hate filled, always looking for excuses as to why they don't have anyone, even when its their own fault." Ling Xian started walking around the room. "why is hatred…the only answer?"

"Because hatred is cheap, it's something every being has inside of them. However, hatred comes in many forms so it's not always so obvious." The Master stopped walking, "I heard your little friend loves performing, having all the attention on her."

"sh-she was always…a whore…" The Master smirked under his shadow, "her kind will do anything for attention, but like you, she is still a child." The Master turned to Azula, "I wonder why you haven't turned out like her, using your looks and abilities to get 'attention'."

"Because I hate people." Azula smirked when she finally regained control over her body, "and they hate me." Ling Xian snapped his fingers and metal hands came out from the floor and secured Azula's body, "you're skin hasn't healed all the wounds yet, so I would advice you to stay still." Azula grunted, "what do you want with me?"

"you had no reason for living, so you made your own after they left you. That's something not many people can do, they just follow orders after orders. But that's not what I want from you, who am I talking to again?" The Master sounded like he was just snapped out of a daze. "Azula: Princess of the Fire Nation!" Azula snapped. "so you have taken a liking to Ozai's gift?"

"as soon as I am strong enough I will beat my father!"

'_that's your goal? Strange.' _Ling Xian thought for a few seconds before Alkoa entered the room. "I guess our little chat is over," The Master walked to Azula's side and whispered in her ear, "remember…Alkoa, Shintao, and Ling Xian must die…" The Master walked to the door, "block her memories about tonight, Alkoa."

-Morning-

Azula sat up from her bed and gasped for air, she felt like she was just dragged behind a wagon. Her muscles ached, there's was a massive headache forming, her skin felt like it was a burning, and it felt like her cheeks had cuts all over them. Azula touched her face, trying to see if there was a scratch but couldn't find one. A sudden knock on the door made the princess jump off her bed, "what in Agni's name is it!" Azula yelled. "Princess Azula, we have arrived at the drop off point." a man with a shaky voice said behind the metal door. "Very well then! Prepare everything for my departure while I get ready." Azula ordered.

The Princess stared at her image on the small mirror in the dark room. She was only wearing her wraps and trousers but no matter how much she tried to hide her body with big bandages, trousers, and layers of clothing she still felt vulnerable. She never seemed to gain any muscle mass, her stomach was flat and her biceps never showed but she never gained any fat either, she looked like the typical princess. If there was anything Azula hated the most about her body was her face, it never showed any sign of nights without sleep and a scowled seemed to form naturally. Sure she was never the one to show her emotions now but her face gave her the snobby and stuck up look she detested. The second thing she hated about her body was the brand on her back, though it looked more like a tattoo than a scar now, the lines kept getting darker and sharper as she aged, as if it grew with her. With a sigh, the princess put on her pants, t-shit, long sleeve shirt, socks, and everything else she wore with the exception of her crown. Azula knew better than to wear anything that singled her out when it came to the Earth Kingdom, she was always made fun of for her eyes and she could only imagine what the peasants were going to do if they captured the Princess of the Fire Nation.

~X~

Azula opened the door to the deck and instantly blocked the sun from her eyes with her hands, _'it's so damn bright!' _Azula never thought there was anything brighter than the Fire Nation until now.

After adjusting her eyes to the bright light, Azula lowered her hand and saw two war lizards with saddle bags on their sides in the middle of the deck. Ling Xian was sitting on one, wearing a Fire Nation's solder armor, and smiled when he saw Azula, "It's time to go, Princess." Azula felt something inside her snap when she heard the man's voice, making her nervous. Azula's eyes roamed the ship, looking for a way out and saw the crew had lowered a metal sheet, creating a pass between the ship and a wooden dock.

"yes…" Azula walked to one of the lizards and felt it flinch as she got closer, something every animal did around her. Without saying anything else Azula mounted the creature. Ling Xian pulled the reins on his hands and the lizard shot out of the ship, followed by Azula who emulated her 'body guard's' actions.

After a few minutes of watching the trees and grass turn into blurs, Azula spaced out and got lost in her head.

-Flash Back-

Azula's could barely open her eyes, her breathing was long and heavy, and she could barely stand. She was inside Ozai's Throne Room surrounded by at least a dozen royals guards that pointed their weapons towards her or were ready to shot fire balls at her. Around the guards were bodies of unconscious men and soldiers that had previously attacked the princess. "Control your breathing, Child!" Ozai commanded the princess, after Li and Lo had left he would give Azula his own 'lessons', "Attack and show no mercy!" Azula knew this wasn't her orders, this was for the men around her.

A guard with a triton charged Azula from the back. Azula turned on her heel, rotating her right arm counter clock wise and launched a fire ball towards the man. He fell but got up again, this time backed up by two more guards. "You are all pathetic!" Azula yelled, frustration being the only emotion in her eyes with slightly oval pupils. The princess kicked the men in front of her before crouching, avoiding two fire ball from the man's back up.

Ozai couldn't help but have a strange smile at such sight, his tool kept on fighting no matter how many hours he made her fight. Three guards were down, smoke was coming from their chest, _'no mercy'. _

Azula kicked the air in front of her in a circular motion, launching fire from the sole of her feet at the two men in front of her. They didn't fall but the blast did stopped them before they charged again. Azula was about to attack them but fell to her knee when a man hit the back of her head.

Ozai held his breath when he saw blood start dripping down Azula's face, she wasn't moving and all the men froze.

Azula shot up towards the nearest attacker and pierced his chest with her spread fingers. Before any of the guards could register what happened Azula had ignited the man's body with blue flames and thrown him into a group of three.

Ozai's eyes grew when he saw the Cold Blooded Fire Bending, something no one known alive could do. The Fire Lord's eyes shifted to the wall of fire, the flames flickered and waved towards Azula's direction, like it was alive and wanted to be part of what ever Azula was doing. Ozai's attentionwas drawn back to Azula by a large blue flash, Azula had just scorched six men with a cobalt flame thrower coming from a few inches off her mouth. A man tried to hit Azula from behind but the princess simply turned around and shot a combustion shot into his chest. The compressed air didn't explode, it went throw the man's chest and exploded when it hit another man behind him. "Having your weak and retarded men attacking a child if fucking pathetic!" Azula screamed before pushing her body forward with jets of blue flames and swiping a guards on his neck with her black, elongated nails.

The blood Azula spilled stained everything it touched, even the crimson carpet, leaving a black mess. When the last body drop Azula took a deep breath, blood covered her arms.

Ozai narrowed his eyes when he saw the blood on Azula's arms dry and hardened, like melted chocolate at night. Azula turned to her father and stretched, breaking the crusted blood and leaving only red dust behind, "you really piss me off, old man." Azula walked towards her father, the flames closes to Azula turned blue. Ozai flinched when the blue flames overcame his, "now your place!" Ozai stood up. "An old man like you has gotten too confident by sitting on his throne and making other's do his dirty work, that really pisses me off," Azula smirked, "you have got to be the most pathetic man I have ever seen!" Azula shot a combustion shot at her father but Ozai barrel rolled out of the way. Azula watched as the throne turned into a pile of ruble, "shame, I was planning on sitting on that once I take your crown." Ozai got into his stance and smirked, "nearly every single person in this world is stupid, taking pride on killing the weak is even more pathetic than what I do, Child!" Ozai started creating circular patterns with his arms, causing white sparks around his fingers.

Azula already knew what her father was going to do and sighed, "are you going to take much time, old man?" the princess said with a bored tone. Ozai didn't say anything, instead he launched a bolt of white lighting towards Azula. The Fire Lord smirked when Azula fell on her knees once she felt the intense shock throughout her body, _'the old man has got more power than I thought…'_ her muscles locked and her eyes closed, _'not strong enough!' _Azula completely fell on the ground once the lightning had passed. Ozai walked to the smoldering body and grinned, "look at you!" Ozai kicked his daughter on her side with enough force to make her body roll a few times, "you may be stronger than your weak brother but that doesn't mean you have what it takes to defeat me!" Ozai walked to his daughter again and looked down at her with his golden gaze, "get up! I know you are still awake!" Ozai ordered before kicking her again. The Fire Lord eyes moved from side to side as the blue flames from the fire wall returned to their original orange color, "get up, Azula, and listen!"

Azula's eyes snapped open, reveling her round pupils and gold irises. This time she remember what the dragon did, and it scared her, she was able to see everything as if she was killing but couldn't do anything to stop it. For some reason she felt emptier than before, like killing those men tore her soul apart, with each men that fell she felt less and less human. Azula reached for the ceiling and saw her hand was pale and her nails weren't black and long, _'monster…I am really turning into a monster…' _Azula sat up and stared at the ruble and bodies around Ozai's throne room, _'what am I turning into! I just wanted to leave all those horrible emotions behind.' _the princess looked at her father and stood up, _'it's all your fault! If you would have never destroyed my village I wouldn't be turning into something like this!' _

"I know you harbor hatred towards me, Azula. But you have to contain that hatred and unleashed upon your enemies, not me, not the Fire Nation." Ozai said without any emotion. "yes, father…" Azula simply replied. "never question or do anything against your own blood, Azula, or I will have no choice but to punish you like I did with Zuko. Understand?"

"yes, father." Azula turned to the door, she needed to get away from this arrogant man. "Do. Not. Question. My. Patience!" Ozai said through closed teeth. "yes, father…" Azula said before running away, she could feel herself losing control and she didn't want to get hit with lightning again.

-Present-

Azula instantly looked down at her arms and saw they were normal and sighed, she hadn't lost control, as far as she could remember. Azula couldn't help but wonder if the dragon allowed her to see what she was doing or if it was just random. Ignorance was bliss and Azula was glad she couldn't see what the dragon was doing most of the times she took over but it also worried her to no end, what if she killed someone that actually matter? Not that Azula held anyone close to her heart anymore, but what if she killed someone she could use against her father.

Suddenly the war lizard stopped and Azula nearly fell off the beast, she found herself hanging on it's side with her toes touching the ground. Azula got on the ground and examined her surroundings, "where are we?" Azula asked without looking at Ling Xian, who was unpacking the saddle bags from his war lizard.

Azula looked up and nearly gasped when she saw the sky was getting darker, sometimes she wondered how time was so easily forgotten when she was stuck in the past. That was another thing she hated and feared, being stuck in the past and missing her future. "we are a day away from the Fire Nation post on the South East of the Earth Kingdom." Ling Xian answered before dropping both the saddle bags on the ground. "the earth peasants might spot us if we stay here, _Ling Xian,"_ Azula's looked around and saw only trees and dirt ground with patched of grass and weeds, _'there isn't much cover, and we are surrounded by earth.' _

"I am sure we are both capable of defeating any attackers," The Master said before unpacking a sleeping bag. Azula turned to her war lizard and removed the saddle bags, The Master's words somehow removed all doubts she had inside.

Once both had put down their sleeping bags, Ling Xian left to get firewood to create a campfire. The Princess liked and regretted being alone with her thoughts, the emptiness and cold feeling inside always came out and drowned Azula. Without the distracting feelings Azula was able to keep a focus mind but that also meant she was able to reflect on the past and take apart her memories so she could find her mistakes and determine what she could have done. Her life had become so dull without any emotions, other than hatred and wrath. All this hate was irritating, which only made her angrier but she contained it, only releasing it when she needed to. But right now Azula wasn't frustrated or lost in the past, she just sat next to her sleeping bag looking at her surroundings.

"you shouldn't get lost in the past, it stops you from going ahead," Ling Xian said before putting the pieces of wood between himself and Azula, "do you mind?" Azula didn't say anything, instead she just snapped her fingers and the pile of woods ignited into blue flames before cooling off and turning orange-yellow. "that's an interesting form of fire, Princess," Ling Xian said before sitting on the ground. "yeah, there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the Fire Nation that can do that…" Azula mumbled, clearly bored of everything. "only a few people can use the Cold Fire, it's not really cold, in fact it's hotter. The bender just has to have no remorse or regret upon her actions and a clear mind." Ling Xian smiled before opening his hands and putting them near the fire. Azula raised her eyebrow when she saw black squares on both of Ling Xian's palms, "what are those?" Azula asked since they reminded her about the mark on her back. "we all have a wounds that define us, Azula. This wounds where from the Earth Kingdom, they mean I was captured and imprisoned by the Dai Li. Do you have one?"

"n-no…" Azula looked away, she didn't want to get agitated when she was having a relatively nice day without getting mad. "why are you so angry?" Ling Xian asked with a concerned voice. "well…" Azula looked away, "because I'm a fire bender."

'_I can't physically tell if she is lying or not,' _the Earth Warden thought to himself, "fair enough."

"what are you, really?" Azula asked, she still felt at danger but when ever the man opened his mouth the danger seemed to evaporate. "I am Ling Xian, former general of the Fire Nation. And may I ask what are you?"

Azula didn't know if this man was playing with her or he just had bad memory, "Azula: Princess of the Fire Nation."

"well, _Princess of the Fire Nation_, have you ever wondered why everyone on this world looks the same, talks the same language, and only have small differences between each other?" Azula had a blank face, _'what are you up to, Ling Xian?' _

"we live in a small world but yet each one of use acts like we are one of a kind-"

"look here, _Ling Xian, _I do not need any more lessons. I already have enough from my idiotic tutors."

"just think about this, you may be different from everyone else but you and me are the same species."

~Midnight~

Azula's eyes snapped open when she heard the rustling of leafs, she closed her eyes to see if she could map out her surrounding but quickly opened them when loud and sharp noises exploded in her head. _'too many objects and wind!' _Azula tried to stay still but she wanted to grab her head to prevent the splitting headache building up after trying to map out her surroundings. Despite the harsh wing Azula knew the sound that woke her up wasn't from nature, it only happened in certain areas rather than throughout the camp.

Azula sat up but quickly fell to her side when something hit her on the side of her head, knocking her out.

A group of men wearing dirty and worn out Earth Nation uniforms stood behind Azula, on one of the man's hands was a spear with a long bottom that he used to hit the princess. "Take her to the Earth Nation camp," Ling Xian said before he stood up. The soldiers nodded before taking out some rope and tying the princess up. "she is very dangerous, make sure you keep her secure and do not do anything you might regret later!" Ling Xian said before walking into the darkness.


	46. Tao

A/N: Over 20 thousand hits and 122 reviews, without creating accounts and commenting my own stories, over 46 chapters for 'Phoenix'! I cannot really describe how I feel about the success of my story. By success I mean it went over 5 thousand hits and 4-10 comments I expected I would get at this point when I started writing. It truly is amazing at how far this story has gotten considering it was a side story when I gave up on 'Azula's New Toy', for those that read that story before I deleted it. I really do appreciate every single reviewer because all of the reviews have attracted new readers.

Here are some answers to some questions I've gotten lately:

The Master: I expect that no one really knows what's his motives or intentions are, and that's something intentional.

Future Characters (May change): The Great Owl, Mai (more active), Saun Lu (This section), Koh, and more.

Chapter speed: metaphors are something I'm not very good at. Without a ton of metaphors to fill space I can increase the speed of what's happening. I am also not very good when it comes to detail.

**Part One: Tao**

~Azula's Dream~

_It dark again. Everything around me is darker than before, if that's even possible. This heavy feeling inside my chest isn't going away, and every time that blasted dragon takes others' lifes it grows. With each kill it gets easier, I don't want it to be! Every live lost by my hands breaks a little piece of my soul. I am scared, scared that before I know it I will become a real monsters. I am angry, why did this have to happen to me! Have I done something wrong! WHAT'S WRONG WITH WANTING TO FEEL NO PAIN! _

Azula's eyes snapped open as she regained use of her body. There was water all around her and everything was getting darker as her body sank into the abyss undersea, _'No! I will not die for their mistakes!' _Azula started moving her arms and feet. The dark waters lightened, but the air in her lungs was quickly being spend. Azula's head emerged from the dark waters only to be hit by large waves and heavy rain. Azula's tired limbs couldn't fight the raging sea, _'I HATE YOU ALL!' _Azula screamed inside her head before a strange force grabbed both her ankles and dragged her into the abyss. She couldn't fight it, the force was too strong to fight. _'Shintao! Alkoa! Ling Xian! MUST DIE!' _The princess heard a voice scream in her head before she was dragged into the bottom of the raging sea.

~Real World~

Azula opened her eyes and gasped for air, she could still feel water in her lungs. The princess' chest raised and fell but the air Azula desperately needed wasn't entering her lungs.

After ten minutes of trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible, Azula felt a pulsing headache topped with being lightheaded. The nightmares were getting stronger with each passing night, only this wasn't the regular nightmare that plagued her dreams, this one was a new one that started after the night Azula stepped into the boat to leave for war. Azula raised her head to see where she was and found she wasn't in the camp anymore. Her hands where tied to something behind her, she was sitting on half dried mud, and all she could see was a wall made of cheap wood tied together with worn out rope, _'Damn it! I told that man we were going to-' _Azula paused when she heard men talking behind the walls. "the old man found with the girl escaped before we could do anything!"

"an old man escaped!" yelled a man that sounded like he was in charge, "you are lucky that girl isn't brain dead from that hit to the head or else I would have you executed!"

'_damn! I have to get out of here!' _Azual tried to force the ropes binding her hands to loosen, but she only made the ropes cut into her skin. Suddenly the mud around Azula twisted up her body and stuck her to the top of the wooden pole her hands were tied to. The wooden wall opened up and reviled an entire camp composed of grey and green tents, smoldering bonfires, and a large room made of brown earthen slabs. Men wearing Earth Nation armor and colors surrounded Azula, some with weapons while others were on their stances ready to attack at any moment. A man with significantly clean clothes came out of the group of soldiers and stared at the princess with his emerald eyes. Azula narrowed her eyes when she saw a general wearing a green cape and a yellowish shirt under a mental torso armor with matching pants. "My name is General Tao and who might you be?" The men smirked, showing off his dominance. "Talin of the traveling circus," Azula answered, showing no signs of telling the lie. "Well…_Talin_…I guess you wouldn't mind if we go through your belongings," Tao snapped his fingers and a man came into the scene with the saddle bags from Azula's war lizard. Tao snatched one of the bags from the man's hands and opened it, the man took out pieces of Azula's clothing, t-shirts and short cut pants, and dropped them in the mud before he stopped and took out a scroll, "what do we have here?" Tao handed the bag to the same man from before and opened the scroll, "By the order of the Fire Lord himself, this soldier must fulfill his duty to the Fire Nation by serving no less than a year of war, unless there is to be a draft," Tao closed the scroll, "looks like we have a special guest!" Azula flinched, _'Agni damn you, Ozai!' _Azula cringed her teeth when she felt the mud around her tighten. Tao dropped the bag into the mud before he grabbed the other one, "let's see if there's anything that can help us discover who you really are." Again, the man searched through everything and dropped anything that didn't caught his eye on the mud. Tao smirked when he finally got to the bottom of the bag. The general took out Ursa's short sword, "looks like we have royalty here!" Tao removed the black cover and carefully examined the blade, "Rare leather, gold engravings, and the name 'Ursa' on the hit…"

Tao looked at Azula then turned around to his men, "take her to the holding cell for questioning! She must be related to the Fire Lady or Lord!" Azula's eyes grew wide when the man announced her father.

Azula started struggling and moving, trying to free herself, but the more she tried to free herself the mud hardened and tightened. Azula took a deep breath, or as much as she could with her restricted chest, and let out a plume of blue fire towards her captors. But before any of the flames could touch the earth nation soldiers, a bender created a shield by stomping his foot on the ground and brining up a brown slab between the princess and the soldiers. The same bender brought Azula down and shot her into the room made out of earth while another bender opened the room before Azula was thrown in and closed it after.

Azula's face slammed into one of the walls when she heard the sound of earth scrapping against itself before the walls closed. The earth around Azula turned into soft soil and fell, letting the princess breath again. Azula stood up, trying to see what just happened but found she could barely see anything since there was only a tiny hole on the ceiling of the room that allowed light in. The princess sat down and started meditating, fear for what was happening didn't even registered. _'General Tao, Ling Xian, earth peasants!' _Azula felt her stomach turn with concentrated anger, _'think…there has to be a way out of here…'_ Azula tried to analyze the room but she couldn't map it out since there wasn't any wind. As Azula tried to think of aways out she felt a strange warm sensation run down her lips and chin, Azula licked her lips and tasted blood. She hasn't noticed her nose started bleeding when she stood up. Suddenly Azula jumped up, avoiding a rock that flew across the room. Before the princess could land she felt a stone hit her head, making her fall down on her face.

Azula quickly stood up and send a fireball at the direction that she thought the rock had came from, but saw it hit the wall before it went out. "Come out, cowards!" Azula yelled before another rock hit her on the side of the head. Azula fell on all fours, feeling blood pouring out of her nose and starting to come out from her mouth. The Princess' arms and legs sank into the ground, keeping her secured. A section of the wall in front of Azula opened up, reviling General Tao, "do you like this room? I designed it myself,"

"Making a dirt hut is not design!" Azula spat blood in front of her. Tao narrowed his eyes, "an ungrateful little bastard…"

"ungrateful for what? Being hit in the dark by cowards?" Azula tried to pull her arms from the ground. "no, that I can strip you naked and through you to the men outside!" Tao walked towards Azula and smirked, "be a good little girl and tell me what the Fire Nation royalty is doing here. I heard the prince was vanished but I never knew the Fire Lord had another child"

"Like you said, I'm a bastard." Azula tried to calm the fire in her stomach by taking deep breaths. Azula smirked when she realized she could take in large amounts of air, "tell me general, why did you make this room resemble an oven?" Azula tried to stall for time, she didn't want to kill this man but she needed to get away. She didn't want to feel emptier inside, but she had to do what ever it took to survive. 'what-" The General's eyes grew wide when he realized what Azula meant when Azula took in a deep breath. But before the princess could release the flames in her stomach the earth beneath her stomach shot up, making her release the air in her lungs and stomach. Azula started panting, the blow to her stomach had winded her and extinguishing the flames inside. General Tao looked at Azula one last time before he turned around, walked out of the room, and gave orders that Azula couldn't hear.

Two soldiers carefully came into the room, making sure Azula hadn't caught her breath. When they saw her head was down, one quickly took out a small bottle made out of clay and a rag. The man poured a strange liquid into the rag before the other man pulled Azula's head up, "this should put you out," the man with the rag said before he covered Azula's nose and mouth with the wet cloth. Azula didn't know what the liquid was but the smell was making her tired, _'stay up…' _Azula told herself, she wanted to stay awake incase this men tried anything. The soldier holding her head up bended the earth restraining Azula, making it soft, and pulled her off the ground. The soldier that had put the rag on Azula's face put the bottle and rag away and grabbed her by one arm while the other man grabbed the other arm.

Azula watched with half closed eyes as she was dragged through the camp and returned to the place she woke up, or at least she though it was where she was taken, she could only see half dried mud and her boots scrapping and digging into it. Although she was awake, Azula felt herself losing control on her body, she couldn't even lift up a finger. The men hadn't noticed she was still awake since her eyes were almost closed so they tied her up to the wooden post and left. Azula's breathing became shallow, she could barely keep her eyes closed, and she could feel drool spill out of the corners of her mouth.

The princess faded in and out for hours, waiting for something to happen, but after the sun went down she couldn't keep her eyes closed and lost consciousness.

(A/N: If you didn't get it, the liquid was chloroform.)

**Part Two: **

_I wonder if I deserve everything that's happened to me. If I deserve being left behind, alone, and forgotten. There is only one person I trust and it's the same man I want to kill. Ozai has never lied to me, even if it's something horrible and heartbreaking, he would tell me without hesitation. He was right…if I die people would shed a few tears and move on with their day. I don't need them, they don't need me. No matter how much I try I will always be second to everyone! I followed every direction, read everything given to me, and never let my desires get in the way! I have proven I am perfect so it's their own fault._

_This hole in my chest makes me numb to everything around me. But…isn't that what I wanted in the first place! To not feel or care about others. I was and will always be alone. The truth is sad but there isn't anything I can do about it. Swearing is beneath me, but Karma is a Bitch!…Right?_

Azula finally pulled herself out of an unwanted dream just to find real life wasn't any better. The princess sat on the mud, feeling sick she was force to sleep in a sheep-pig den, waiting for someone to come along. Lucky for her the idiots that tied her up left the wooden wall open, letting her see everything in the camp. It was dark and most of the fires in the camp were low, letting the princess know it was very late and most of the men were sleeping. Azula usually knew when the sun was raising or setting, something a few fire benders shared, and she felt the sun wasn't going to rise for a few hours.

Then Azula spotted a soldier walking, "help…" the princes said with a hoarse voice. Azula was shocked at how dry her mouth was, "help." The man looked around before he started walking towards the princess. Azula hated what she was going to do, but she needed to get out of the camp before General Tao informed the Earth Kingdom he had captured her. In fact, Azula had determined everyone in the camp had to be gone for they knew her identity as a royal. Azula watched as the man entered the sheep-pig's den and crouched so he was at her eyes level, "what the hell do you want?" Azula's put on the saddest face she could, "I'll do anything for…water," The man looked around and when he saw everyone was gone he smirked, "whore. Very well them, but if you mutter anything that will happen tonight to anyone I will snap your neck!" the man said before he walked away.

The princess gritted her teeth, the second her hands were free this man was going to be the first one. Azula closed her eyes and started breathing as she waited for the man to return. The princess focused her energy into her nails, maybe if you focused hard enough she could control them. Azula focused on images of the dragon using her nails like daggers and killing people with simple swipes to the neck.

"here's your water, whore," the man returned with a brown canteen. "untie…my hands…" Azula ordered, but it sounded like a plea with her dry throat. "why would I do something stupid like that!"

"I'll…do all the work," Azula looked down, faking shame. The man stared at Azula for a few seconds before he walked around her and untied the rope bruising her wrists. Azula stood up and quickly examined her hands, her nails had grown, but they were not as long or black as when the dragon used them. "not so fast!" Azula felt a sharp point pricking her neck, "I don't want to get caught so let's so into interrogation room, no one will search there!" the man said before he handed the princess the canteen, "get your mouth ready."

Azula nearly threw up, the thought of being with man disgusted her more than anything. The princess, after hitting puberty, found out she was attractive to women when she started looking at few maids and never noticing males in the same way. But the princess smirked as she gulped down the water, this man clearly wanted to die, and she was going to deliver his request.

The man entered the dirt room and turned around, "come in!" Azula dropped the canteen in her hands and smirked, "you sick perverted man, you should learn to think with your head, not your manhood!' Azula said before she took a deep breath and released blue flames from her mouth. The man screamed as the fires ate up all of the oxygen in the room, engulfing everything inside, before a stream of cold fire came out of the opening in the ceiling. When the man died, the princess felt as if something had hit her on the chest before she felt a little bit colder than usual.

Azula suddenly heard something heavy in the air and ran away from the building. A large flaming projectile crashed into the dirt room, sending ruble and flames everywhere. The walls around the camp were set on fire as more flaming projectiles crashed into tents and anything that looked like people where inside of. Earth Nation men ran out of the tents, but couldn't go anywhere since fire benders came out of the flames and created rings of fire around groups of them. "Don't just stand there!" yelled General Tao as he put a scroll on the back of carrier bird, "Fight!" the man released the bird before raising the earth around him to stop two small fire balls.

Azula watched as the bird flew away, _'damn it!'_ Azula turn to General Tao, "what did you send!" Azula charged towards the man before jumping and kicking his barrier, successfully breaking the earth. The General stumbled as he backed up before he fell on his back, "get away!" The General quickly turned around and started scrambling, but something was pulling him back. Azula had grabbed his cape and felt bad for wanting the pathetic man dead, "how pathetic! Without your sick men you are nothing more than an old man!" Azula pulled the man's cloak, throwing him on his back again. Azula spread her fingers at a slight curve, as if she was holding a ball that was too big for her hand, and put her dirt covered boots on Tao's chest, "I feel sad killing such a pathetic man," Azula pulled her elbow back.

Before Azula shot her hand into the man's chest, her eyes went from side to side and noticed Fire Nation soldiers were pointing their weapons at her while fire benders were ready to shoot fire at her. "what do you think you're doing?" Azula released the piece of cloth from her hands, but kept her boot on Tao's chest, "do you know who I am!"

"That's enough, princess," a voice said from behind Azula. Azula turned around and saw a man with short hair, slight built, and a tired face, "who are you?" the princess said before she added pressure to Tao's chest. "I am the lieutenant and head of the Fire Nation of the south east." the man examined Azula carefully, she had changed a lot since he last saw her.

_The leader of the night guards looked around, he was tied to a chair in a dark and damp room. The smell of death was so strong it was nearly impossible to fight the urge to throw up. The man stiffened when he saw the wall in front of him open, clearly an earth bender's work. His eyes grew wide when he saw Shintao and two Dai Li agents. "The Master thinks you might be useful, but I beg to differ." _

"_what the hell are you!" asked the tied up man as Shintao got closer, "what did you do to Ursa, Zuko, and that girl!" _

_Shintao snapped his fingers and the wall behind him closed and an earthen ring came out of the ground around the man, "you know too much-"_

"_that will not be necessary, Shintao," ling Xian said as he came out of the ground, "as long as he can follow orders, he has nothing to fear." _

"You cannot kill this man," The Lieutenant said as he walked towards Azula, carefully trying to not agitate the princess. Azula narrowed her eyes, but removed her boot from the man's chest when the lieutenant was a few feet away from her, "what are you planning on doing to him?"

"Prisoner of war and interrogation," the man said as two masked fire nation soldiers came and took General Tao away, "as for you, we must take you to the post. There is a lot to be done during your stay, steel yourself because of what you might see." Azula looked at the man, not sure what to make of him, "I've seen my fair share of war." The man turned around and started walking away, _"so this is Ling Xian's plan for her? How sad…"_

~X~

"_Kill. Them. All!" _a voice inside Azula's head screamed at her, but the princess simply ignored it and focused at the earth nation men, especially Tao, tied up and forced to march along side the fire nation vehicles. She could have killed him and suffered no consequences, she was the princess after all. _"monster…" _Ursa's voice rang in her head, making Azula looked around. _"monster…you killed them all and felt nothing, no human those that…"_ Ursa said again, this time louder. Azula gripped the air, trying to hold on to something as she felt a piercing sensation behind her left eye. Slowly she felt the dragon taking over, it always started the same: sharp pains on random parts of her body, hands and feet going numb, and the voices that haunted her dreams. But something was wrong, it felt as if someone was ripping her heart out of her chest and her lungs were being compressed, making her breath heavily. A strange and low growl escaped her throat, she almost sounded like a animal. "You should take a sit on one of the vehicles…Princess…you must be tired" the Lieutenant said from behind Azula. Suddenly the strange feelings went away, giving Azula a look of disbelieve. The princess nodded without saying anything and sat on the frame of a small catapult used to launch flaming material.


	47. value

A/N: had to pull this chapter offline because it was pretty bad compared to now, but it's still a rough chapter. Azula is around 13 and ¼ and Zuko has just turned 15. The reason why Azula isn't mopping about Ursa or Kya is because she isn't Zuko. She relives the past but to examine her mistakes, not because she wants to. The reason why she isn't Zuko is because she was a plot device used to make Zuko seem less villainess, she was his opposite. Also, Azula isn't sexually or emotionally attracted to females or males, females just grab her attention because females have always given Azula a slight comfort. She just finds them 'welcoming'… General Tao is only going to be in two to three chapters and have very small roles. Sorry for the late update, a lot of things have been happening.

* * *

**Part One:**

_The role of a human is to surviving, breeding, overcoming obstacles, finding a group of humans to belong to, and passing on their blood to their children. This has been the norm for thousands of years. They are born, they live, and they die. But never advance for they are being spiritually and mentally chained to the will of the spirits. _

_The humans created god and the spirits while they created and bind them to their will. There is no spirit quite like Agni, the sun god, his will is infinite compared to Mother Earth and the Moon. Without Agni's light the Moon would never glow and without his warmth Mother earth would freeze. _

_However, Agni sees no sin in his judgment. Agni and Mother Earth created the Earth Wardens, Agni and the Moon created the Sea Dwellers, and all three made the Sky Guardians, but in the end Agni alone created the Phoenixes to exterminate all the previous beings given the task to protect humanity from mimicking his own powers. _

_After his Phoenixes fail to stop the humans from copying the god, Agni created a single being with the power to suppress and stop human development. The Avatar, the 'balance', is that said creation. It's presence, unknown to it, reduces the human mind into dependency to their god. _

_Then there's Azula, the last Phoenix unless the dragons being sheltered by the Sun Warriors choose to return as humans. The murder in her blood was suppose to be remove by someone who cares, but humanity has failed! This is too easy…do the human's not want someone like her on their side! So be it…without someone who gives a damn about her, who stays by her side, she will turn. Her powers will never meet their full potential until her time come. Everything is falling into a systematic equation until it solved itself into a single moment in time. By the end of it all, Azula will not be able to escape her fate. She stands between the thick line of heroes and 'villains'. _

-Ling Xian(a long time ago)-

'_one, two, three…thud' _The sound of something heavy falling ceased the silence, _'one, two, th-'_

"Why are you doing this to us!" Yelled a man, making Ling Xian open his emerald eyes. In front of the Master was a body on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Next to the body was a man on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, his back facing the Earth Warden. Ling Xian eyes turned to the man as walked around to face the man. Pure anger was coming of the man's golden irises, "what the hell do you want!" yelled the man as he examined his attacker, Ling Xian had black hair, a very tired face, fierce green eyes, and a regular built. The Master was wearing a Earth Nation soldier's uniform and his long hair rested on his shoulders. "Fire Lord Sozin ordered the extermination of dragons," Ling Xian watched as his prisoners started struggling, "you're strength won't do anything,"

"Sozin wants Phoenixes, not have them killed!" yelled the man. "we wouldn't want the Fire Nation to crush the world in a year or two, now do we?" said Shintao as he walked into scene. "you!" screamed the phoenix on the ground. "Do you have any last words, dragon?" Ling Xian said without a single emotion. "Agni will make you suffer!"

"not as long as we stay on hollow ground…and you will add to that, Phoenix!" Shintao spat before putting his hands on the back of the man's head, "your dragon skin might be strong, but once you crack it it's nothing." Before Shintao could do anything the phoenix's body fell on the ground. "You take too much time, Shintao," Ling Xian said as he made the earth take in the bodies, "more and more Sea Dwellers and Earth Wardens are being born, the spirits do not want our plans to happen. They will try to do anything to stop it, so we must be quick." Shintao watched as The Master walked away as if nothing had happened, "as you wish, _Master…"_

"If there are two of them this far inland then there must be more."

"they don't pose a thread since there is no one to teach them how to control their powers," Shintao said as he started following Ling Xian. "Do not underestimate them or anyone. Only a few know what they are, those two could have searched and created a small army of 'Agni's children'. However, there are very few phoenixes compared to the other elementals, Sozin wants more to be born before the hundred year comet."

"so even after the Avatar said no, the Fire Lord will still go with his plan? Isn't he afraid of the spirits?"

"The pieces have been forged, Shintao, now it's time for the pieces to start making their moves."

~Present~

_It's ridicules how the world and everything is set up! The very system of the world is far too easily manipulated by those with the knowledge and resources. Killing the innocent seems to be rewarded with hollow ground instead of being punished. Hollow ground was suppose to be a prison for the Earth Wardens who betrayed their original duties, a prison where the being had to live longer in a single area until the blood fades. If the Earth Warden were to step out of the hollow ground they could die a painful death, but if they stay within the hollow ground they suffered no consequences for their actions for the spirits have turned their backs to the piece of earth. Basically, if the being was to keep on spilling the blood and refreshing the supply one can live forever…but only a fool would wish for immortality. _

The Master was sitting on a wooden stool in a room made of tan stones, green textiles and different Earth Nation ordinates covered the room while green glowing stones in the corners of the room created an eerie emerald glow that bathed the room. Alkoa was leaning over a bed where a girl was sleeping on, she was about sixteen years old with a thin frame and light brown hair. The water covering Alkoa's arms glowed light blue, reflecting only on Alkoa's face and body. The Healer watched as the water in his hands slowly covered the girls entire body, making the girl start stirring in her dreams. The water covering the girl's body suddenly flashed white, making her eyes open wide. Alkoa watched as the girl's bright emerald eyes slowly lost their glow and turned pale. _'this isn't right…'_

Alkoa thought to himself as the water started glowing blue again and the girl fell back to sleep. "it's done…" Ling Xian stood up and walked to the opposite side of Alkoa and examined the girl, "very well them, it's time for us to leave."

~X~

'_during my stay in the North Pole I learned that healing is actually pushing your energy into the body on the injured. But…this man, if you can call him that, has the knowledge to break everything down and make something new, something no one would ever imagine…'_

"there is no need to worry, her organ systems have been damaged severely, it will take sometime for her to return to normal," Ling Xian said as he walked in front of Alkoa. "what about her eyes?" Alkoa asked, there was something Ling Xian wasn't saying, "and why didn't you do this to Azula instead of making her go through _everything?_" Ling Xian stopped walking and turned around, "she's blind, for now, as for Azula…I want her to see what others cannot. And the girl has nothing to do with what I am planning for Azula, I just didn't want to end a life that has done nothing." Alkoa wasn't sure what to make of this, but anything of what was happened wasn't making any sense. Ling Xian killed for his own sake- women, men, and children were no exception-yet he didn't want to kill this girl. "in the end you will see clearly," The Master said before he turned around and started walking again, "if you are not comfortable with what I am doing I can send you to Shintao early, Alkoa." The Healer flinched, despite hating having no idea what was going on, he hated Shintao more than anything. Shintao, in Alkoa's mind, was a source of controlled insanity, organized chaos, and anything alike. The Taskmaster was a predator that killed more than it could eat, he loved playing with his prey before ending their life in the most painful way he could think of. Ling Xian was the opposite of Shintao, he would set things up and let his targets carve their own down fall.

But Alkoa saw Ling Xian's actions as more diabolic than Shintao, Ling Xian would make his targets rot from the inside out as they tried to reason what they did wrong with their lifes to end up in a life or death situation, permanently scarring their minds and souls. From what Alkoa could gather through his conversations with Ling Xian, Azula was a strange exception from his usual plans of causing self-destruction, she was more than just a pawn to him, he valued her more than Shintao and even Alkoa. Alkoa had to admit it too, he did value her more than his own life right now.

**Part Two: **

~Azula (Sometime Later)~

Azula was walking through the Fire Nation post, a few feet behind the lieutenant as he explained a few things to her. It was a lot better than the destroyed Earth Nation camp she woke up two days ago, but she expected that. The man in front of her was talking, but she mostly tuned him out, explaining about how when she didn't arrived they quickly started searching for her. Lucky for the Lieutenant, a siege group in charge of taking a crucial village was passing by them when they spotted a stream of cobalt flames shoot into the sky, giving Azula's position away since the Earth Nation could never produce a 'Cold Fire bender'.

Red tents of different sizes were contained inside wooden barriers made of thick and sharpened tree trunks. The post was separated into four areas spread throughout a large path of yellowish dirt. A prisoner bunker made of thick wooden walls and surrounded by barbwire. A large red tent where the soldiers were stationed at and two larger circus-like tents decorated with Fire Nation insignias and gold bordered velvet stuck out like a sore-thumb in the middle of the post, the princess determined one was for the high ranking people here and the other was the nerve center of the post, used to plan near invasions or strategies. The last part of the camp was far behind the tents or any places used by the soldiers, five large wooden posts were evenly spaced out in a patch of scorched earth.

"our soldiers found a few of you belongings that weren't destroyed when we destroyed the Earth Nation camp," The man said, snapping the princess off her derailed train of thought. "very well then," Azula said without a singe emotion, "I am sure you have prepared everything for my stay, Lieutenant." The man raised his eyebrow before nodding, "indeed, you are royalty after all," The Lieutenant walked past the princess and headed to one of the large tents in the camp, "before we can do anything, princess, we need to get a few things in order."

"Very well, the faster we do the paper work, the faster I can finish my mission here." Azula said before she started walking alongside him.

~x~

As Azula had determined, one of the tents was a lounge/sleeping quarters of the high ranking men in the camp, though most were just rich noblemen's sons only here for the glory and none of the fighting. Azula was sitting in a dark wood chair, probably worth more than any soldiers life, next to a round table where a silver trey pot and porcelain cups rested. It actually amazed Azula that low ranking soldiers were treated like servants by the rich ones, some of who were glaring at her from across the tent. The tent was full of very expensive furniture and even a skeleton of a large beast, Azula remembered seeing it in the many books she read but it didn't matter so she didn't bother. The man in charge of the post was sitting next to her, a writing tool in his hand and a piece of light brown paper laying next to a silver trey and white cups on the table separating her from the Lieutenant. "First, there are a few questions you will have to answer incase something 'unexpected' were to happened. But before that, I need to give your belongings," The Lieutenant said as a man with a large brown sac came towards them. Taking the sac, the man dismissed the servant/soldier and put his writing tool on the table before opening the bag, "first, we found the scroll from your father, giving the status of General." Azula was nearly shocked to hear Ozai made her task easier, but knew there was catch or two. Her golden eyes looked at the man as he put the rolled up scroll on her side of the table before reaching into the bag again to grab something else, "the next item is Lady Ursa's short sword, the soldiers cleaned it up for you, princess," the man smiled as he handed Azula her mother's sword, but the smile faded when he saw Azula's emotionless glare go unchanged. "the rest of the items were turned into ash," the Lieutenant put the sac to the side before picking up his writing tool again "now that that's out of the way,"

"what will I wear, _Lieutenant_?" Azula's cold voice send a strange chill down the man's back. "t-there is no need to worry, you can pick up a soldiers uniform when you feel like it,"

Azula looked down and picked up her cup of tea, "you had questions for me?" she asked before she took a sip of tea. "yes…some of this questions will be personal, but it's just a formality."

"very well, as long as they are not _too_ personal," Azula said before she put her cup on the table. "is there someone dear to you?" the Lieutenant bluntly asked, knowing the princess didn't want to waste time. "No," Azula simply answered. "no one?"

"yes, the only person that cares for me is my Father, and he is the one that sent me here."

The man didn't write anything down, instead he asked his next question, "do you have any friends away or at home?"

"no." again, he didn't write anything, "do you have any dreams?"

"no, it's only ever black or nightmares," Azula started picking dirt from her long nails. The Lieutenant put his writing tool down and stared at the girl in front him, studying her every muscle movement but there was no signals telling him she was lying. _'how sad and pathetic, this girl has never had a single moment of true happiness,' _the man thought when he stared into Azula's golden eyes, they were very close to Shintao's eyes, lifeless and barren of any human emotion.

"if you don't mind me asking, Azula, have you ever cared for anyone?" Azula looked up from her nails and raised her eyebrow, "once, but I soon learned that caring for someone only weakness you."

"really? How about your mother or brother? Did you ever care for them?"

"yes, Ursa, but only to fill an emptiness inside," Azula didn't even bother to lie, there was really no point. "let me ask you something, Lieutenant, since I have answered very personal questions," Azula said with a strangely calm voice, "who is Shintao?"

The Lieutenant froze, the sound of the Taskmaster's name terrified him to the point of thinking he would show up if his name was mentioned. "h-how do you know his name?"

Azula smirked when her shot in-the-dark question was going to be answered, "voices in my head keep telling me to kill him, but I have no idea who he is."

"Shintao is a man not to get tangled with," the Lieutenant said as if he was being watched, "Do. Not. Try and fight him, just run if you ever come across him." Azula's smirk faded when she saw fear in the man's face, "where those this man life?"

"Princess, you have to excuse my lack of respect but I am very sure you will die if you find the man!" if there was something Azula knew it was when people were about to be pushed ofd their comfort area, so she knew she had to stop asking question. One reason being was that she only wanted to kill Shintao to get rid of the voices in her head. Though she was able to ignore them for a few years, getting rid of them was something she was looking for. "I will not search for him, for now." Azula leaned against the chair's back and crossed her arms, "are there anymore questions? I don't have all day." The Lieutenant nodded, silently thanking the princess, "yes-yes! Questions…" the man said as he grabbed his writing tool with shaking hands.

* * *

A/n: short chapter, about 1k words, but I did it in a very limited amount of time. Got sick because of the rain then suffered the flu through a scorching week, and a lot of school work. i am planning of doing a few changes, mostly going back and correcting the last half dozen chapters, or more, since they have been lacking editing. i am also planning on going back and putting a few chapters together, like the school chapters, so the chapters might go down. i am planning on doing this, but if time allows me. one last quick thing, Azula will not be using Ursa's short sword for everything, it's more of a vanity item than anything else.


	48. Nightmare

A/N: Azula would be called Princess since it holds a lot more power than general, but being Princess alone doesn't let Azula participate in military procedures, that's why Ozai gave her the rank of General. Rough chapter.

* * *

After answering strange and unconnected questions, ranging from favorite foods to books, Azula was released to do what ever she wanted in the Fire Nation post. It felt strange being inside a post in charge of taking surrounding lands from farmers, the Earth Nation, or anyone with the sense of property ownership, it had been years since Azula was back in the mainland since the last time she was here her 'home' was destroyed and turned into ash. It didn't bother her, she couldn't change the past so why waste energy by holding a grudge? The Fire Nation people worshipped her for her blood so she didn't really care what they did before she was crowned anymore.

No matter where she went she saw different people doing odd jobs and tasks, but the one consistent thing that popped in her mind was that the eyes of the men seemed normal from what she saw of the men that attacked Ty Lee and her a few years ago. It almost felt like she was surrounded by regular people, but the fact that they where here to take over pieces of land caused Azula to stay on her heels since she was sure many soldiers hated her for being raised on the shores of the Earth Kingdoms. Those that hated her were the rich soldiers, who watched or glared at her no matter where she went. They where starting to tick her off, the Princess just wanted to punch or beat them to a bloody pulped for their insolence, she was their Princess if they liked it or not. The constant eyes watching her made Azula feel whorish, she could not grasp why Ty Lee wanted such attention, but she never did get the girl before she ran away.

The Cold Fire bender walked into the soldiers' tent since she needed a clean set of clothes. A number of males of different ages turned their heads when they saw Azula enter the tent. All of them dropped to their knees and put their arms towards her before putting their faces against the ground, showing Azula how much they respected or feared her. Fear was something that fascinated Azula to no end, it was something she could get from most of the people that saw her, since it was easily produced. Even now, these men were bowing down and giving Azula absolute control over them, something Azula would have had to work years to get if she approached them with a sincere attitude.

The men slightly lifted their heads off the ground, but quickly put them back down when Azula moved a few inches, some even started trembling. Their fear was unexplained since they have never seen or heard what she has done, it was her blood that was the primary source of this strange fear. The centuries of Azula's ancestors ruling the Fire Nation left the Princess with invisible labels, cruel and powerful being the main ones. Azula looked from left to right, scanning the room for something. The soldiers' tent was horrible compared to the other tent she visited. The smell of feet and sweat made the new General's nose wrinkled, as if she had just smelled dong. There where large pieces of cloth attached to worn our bunk beds, creating makeshift hammocks to accommodate the extra soldiers sent here. "I was told I could get a set of clothes here," Azula finally opened her mouth, sending chills down the men's backs. The Princess' eyebrows concaved towards her nose when no one answered her question/ statement. Azula pointed her sharp forefinger at a male that some how caught her attention, from her point of view it looked like someone that was about two to three years older than her, "where is the storage or place where you keep the supplies?" The soldier Azula pointed at stood up before everyone else did, staring at Azula before doing anything.

"Do I have something in my face!" Azula snapped when everyone just stared at her, feeling on top when she saw the soldiers' knees shake. "Pl-please follow me, Princess," the male Azula pointed at said with a trembling voice. The fear in the soldier's eyes made Azula smirked, it felt great having such control and effect on those bigger, older, or even more powerful than her. The young man froze when Azula didn't respond, her golden gaze examined him like a piece of meat. Azula couldn't help but feel like she had seen this male before, she swore she even talked to him when she heard his voice. The males face was thin and sharp, his hair was short but long enough to be tied on a small topknot, his eyes were light brown and full of life and fear, and he was a few inches taller than the Princess, his chin was at her eye level. "I do not have the time or patience to have you stare at me all day," Azula said with the cold tone she was known for in the Fire Palace. "Y-yes, Princess!" the young man said as he walked towards the entrance of the tent, almost falling on his face when he stumbled on something invisible.

~X~

Both Azula and the young man were walking through the post until they approached a corner of the wooden barrier around the post. As they walked to the corner, Azula could see the male's brown eyes looking at her and quickly darting forwards when he met the Princess' golden eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, Princess Azula, what are you doing here?" his voice changed from before, he sounded more confident now. Azula paused for a second but then resumed walking, the fear in his voice was gone. "That is none of you business, soldier," Azula spat, she didn't want to have random people meddling in her personal life. "Understood," the young man said with a strange smile, something that made the Princess feel uneasy. In an effort to feel less uncomfortable, Azula's pupils focused on the corner of the camp the male in front of her was leading to.

There was a man sitting behind a rectangular table covered with red cloth, a clipboard and papers littered the table's surface. Behind the man were wooden barrels and crates with large Fire Nation insignias, some opened but most nailed shut. _'what a stupid place to put a supply center,_' Azula thought to herself, trying to ignore the eyes on her, _'if a group was to attack, the first thing that would be destroyed or captured are the supplies. If the Earth Nation stole these supplies they could basically walk into the Fire Nation with the armor or clothes they had taken.' _

"is it true?" The young man broke Azula's criticism, "that you are not really royalty? Half of the Fire Nation men in the Earth Nation have never even seen the Fire Lord, let alone know about his family," both him and Azula where a few feet from the supply area. Azula sighed, she really didn't want to talk about herself, but the distraction from the eyes looking at her was welcomed, "Yes, I _wasn't_ really royalty until I proved how weak the Prince was, then my father made me his heir," Azula said as she stopped in front of the man behind the table.

The man's eyes were glued to the clipboard in front of him, writing on it with a tool, but Azula and the male's shadow let him know they where there, "What is it?" the man asked without looking up, he hadn't noticed the Princess was standing before him. "I would like to get a uniform," the male said without mentioning Azula. "And you?" the man pointed at Azula with an end of his writing tool. "I require a new set of clothes," Azula said with her cold voice, making it clear who was in charge of who since the man had disrespected her by addressing her like a peasant. The man slowly put his tool down and lifted his face towards Azula, disbelief was clearly shown on his face.

'_It can't be…'_ the man's eyes grew wide when he saw Azula standing behind a low ranking soldier. _'she-she killed them without hesitation!' _the man's brother's words rang in his ears, _'sh-sh- if you ever see her, RUN!' _Unknown to Azula, the man had heard of The Dragon's actions through his brother, a royal guard that hid in the shadows as The Dragon slaughter the men ordered to attack her. "P-p-p-princess…w-what are you doing here!" the man nearly jumped off his seat. "Do you have a hearing problem!" Azula snapped, "I need a new change of clothes!" The man quickly got off his seat, knocking it off it's legs, and scrambled towards an opened crate.

His fingers could barely pick up a pair of loose pants and thick shirt, he started shaking violently when he realized Azula's glare never left him.

The Princess couldn't help but smirk at the site of a fully grown man being petrified by a thirteen year old girl, _'if Ying is right, and fear is something everyone has in common, then I can control everyone!' _Azula nearly grinned when the man kept dropping the shirt and pants before finally turning around and putting the new set of clothes on the table. Azula grabbed the new set of clothes and sharply turned around towards the tent where she was questioned by the Lieutenant.

~x~

Azula entered the tent and wondered around until she ran into the Lieutenant. He directed her to a special area for her, since he knew about Azula coming for some time he had ordered a new tub for Azula. The Lieutenant also created a special area for the Princess in a corner of the large tent since she was royalty, the only female, and the youngest in the post.

Azula's little area was blocked from the rest of the tent by dense wooden walls and a door. Inside the makeshift room was a small bed with white sheets, a small white tub, a trunk to put her belongings in, and her belongings where inside the sac from before, leaning against the trunk. Although it wasn't what she thought, Azula was well off compared to the men inside the large tent. Most of them had separate beds, instead of bunk beds and hammocks, but had to wash themselves outside or in a near water source and there wasn't anything giving them privacy.

As Azula removed her clothes she couldn't help but think about how deceiving the large tent was, the front was made to look like there was class and wealth but the rest was simple and moderate.

Azula removed her torso armor and cuffs, but when she sat down on her bed to remove her boots she noticed the water in the tub was white. _'Maybe it has minerals?'_ Azula thought for a second but decided she just wanted to take a long bath, she wanted to get the sense of being covered in filth gone. After she removed everything that covered her body Azula quickly entered the tub, but not before warming the water with her bending.

"_**Regular people don't think of killing everything," **_The Dragon's voice came from inside the Princess' head as she submerged herself in the white water, the strange water's surface was now at the crook of Azula's neck and chin. _'Don't you think I know that?' _Azula said when she closed her eyes, she just wanted to get away from all of this, the war, The Dragon, and the emptiness inside her. _'But I am not acting on my desires to kill, I don't even want to kill, I'm just soo…angry.' _The Princess didn't even noticed how long it had been since she last talked to The Dragon without losing control. _**"You're insane! No wonder that stupid pink girl left without saying anything."**_

'_At least she was my friend for a while, something you probably never had.' _The Dragon stayed quiet, trying to think of something, or that's what Azula thought when The Dragon didn't respond.

~Azula's Dream(Mind)~

Azula's eyes shot open and she gasped for air, it felt as if she had just dug herself through six feet of dirt. The Princess fell to her knees and stared down with wide eyes, her chest violently contracted and expanded as she tried to get her lungs and stomach full of air. For some strange reason she was wearing her normal clothes, without her black armor and boota. Even though her eyes were wide open, the Princess hadn't noticed she was inside a dark, damp, room with only a small torch in front of her on the wall for lighting. Azula put her hands on her thighs and clutched the fabric covering them, she had never felt so glad to be alive before.

"What's the matter, little one?" asked a voice that made the Phoenix freeze. Azula slowly lifted her trembling eyes towards the source of the voice and slowly stood up and stepped back when she saw Ursa standing before her. Ursa's frontal features where darkened by the light coming from behind her, giving her very dark and chaotic aura that made the Princess fear for her life, the sense of being thankful for living was obliterated by the woman's presence.

"Tell me, _sweetheart_, are you stun by where you are or because of how you feel?" the woman walked towards Azula, her lips curled and formed a smirk that matched Azula's. "What's the matter…why can't you be normal like Zuko?" Ursa's eyes glowed as if they were the only light source in the room. Azula's form loosened and the sense of danger was lifted from her shoulders when she noticed Ursa's pupils resembled sharp ovals instead of perfect circles, "well, _mother_, I am stunned you would see me after I let Ozai burn you pathetic son's face." Azula was about to charge at the imposter, taking a deep breath, but found the right side of her face against the wall when Ursa had grabbed her head and slammed it into the dark wall. Azula fell on the ground, grabbing the side of her face that had hit the wall. "You are so weak and pathetic, Azula!" Ursa walked towards the Phoenix, holding back laughter when she saw Azula looking like a cornered, frightened creature. "Looks like someone finally grew a backbone…" Azula teased the woman when she pulled her hand from her face and examined it with her golden eyes. A small amount of blood from the scratches on her face and her bleeding ear created a thing layer between Azula's fingers. "I almost forget you are still a child by the way you look or react to something like this!" Ursa grabbed Azula by her dark hair and slammed the back of her head against the same spot on the wall where her face had made contact before, "I wonder if you think like an adult…" the Fire Lady narrowed her eyes when she saw Azula's head slouch when she let go of her hair, creating a veil of blackness around her face out of her hair. "I know how you look at the maids and females in the palace, lusting to touch them," the woman kneeled down and grabbed the hair on the back of Azula's head and pulled it down, reviling Azula's half battered face and bleeding ear, "you are nothing more than a monster. I wonder if you hate being looked at because of the way your perverted father looks are you when you demonstrate your bending."

Azula grabbed Ursa's wrist in front of her face and dug her sharp nails into the pale skin, drawing blood, "I don't care how that pathetic man looks at me, I will kill him before he can lay a finger on me!" Ursa's eyes grew wide when she felt heat start radiating from the nails in her wrists, the nails kept on digging deeper into her limb until blood started dripping into Azula's arms. "You filthy animal," Azula stood up, overpowering the fake Fire Lady, "you thought I wouldn't attack the Fire Lady, but I hate her more than anything." The Dragon's eyes grew wide when she found herself losing her footing as Azula pushed herself into her. The air around Azula turned dry, causing the blood on her face and hands to harden and wither away like a thin shell.

"I hate Ursa, Ozai, you, and everyone in this blasted plane of existence!" Azula balled her free hand and forced it into The Dragon's abdomen, trying to go through the invading being in her head. The Dragon took a step back, nearly loosing her balance by stepping on the constricting robes Ursa wore, and lowered her head. Saliva mixed with blood spilled out of the corners of The Dragon's mouth, falling onto Azula's bare feet. Azula jumped backed, the strange mixture of body fluids felt like boiling water against her bare feet.

The sound of water dripping caused both Azula and The Dragon to stop and look around, a thin layer of running water started coming down each wall, quickly filling the room up to Azula's ankles. "What the hell is this!" The Dragon yelled as the water coming down the walls put out the torch lighting the room, making The Dragon create a fireball on the palm of her hand in an effort to keep an eye of the Princess.

"Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" Azula said before you pulled The Dragon by her robes and hammered her forehead into The Dragon's. The dark walls crumbled and black water rushed into the room, both Azula and The Dragon found themselves surrounded by pitch black water that started pulling them down into a watery abyss. The Dragon franticly looked around, trying to find a way to escape, _'Damn it!'_ The Dragon's skin glowed as she ripped the Fire Lady's robes, creating a flash before turning back into Azula's sixteen year old form. Azula quickly grabbed The Dragon's right arm, trying to pull the beast down with her, but was jerked up with the beast when she released jets of white fire from the soles of her feet. Slowly, both of the two females rose through the dark waters, the dragon was too concerned about living to notice the Princess grabbing on to her. Azula closed her eyes and bit her lips, trying to hold back her breath as the water around her slowly turned from black to dark shades of blue, _'hurry up!'_ Azula ordered when a large bubble of air escaped her lungs and mouth. Azula could feel herself losing her grip on The Dragon as the jets of fire started getting bigger, The Dragon knew she didn't have a lot time so she put every last ounce of energy on escaping a watery grave.

Azula felt her body go numb as her train of thought was kicked into flight or fight mode. Without knowing it, Azula released blue jets of fire from the soles of her feet, increasing their rising speed towards the surface of the water that was quickly sucking the air out of her lungs. The Princess could no longer feel her feet or arms and she could barely keep her eyes open, _'No! I am not pathetic enough to lose consciousness anymore!' _Azula screamed in her head when she saw the water's surface, she didn't want to blackout and let The Dragon do what ever she wanted.

A serge of shock washed over the Princess when they broke through the water's surface, large waves and violent waters thrashed them around. No matter how hard the waves hit Azula on every side she never let go of The Dragon who just closed her eyes. Water entered Azula's throat and nose, making it hard for Azula to see what The Dragon was doing, but she knew The Dragon was a bigger threat than the water.

'_I can't concentrate with all this water splashing about!' _The Dragon closed her eyes and focused on the water of the bottom of her feet, _'I just need to-'_ The Dragon opened her bright golden eyes as she sucked the heat out of the water from underneath her and Azula, forming a small sheet of ice that lifted her and the Princess above the water. The Dragon feel on her hands and knees, breathing hard, steam was coming out of her body from the sudden heat wave around her body and freezing temperature around her. A sharp pain coming from her wrists caused The Dragon to shot a death stare at the Princess, "You little bitch!"

Azula was laying on her back, coughing up water and holding on to The Dragon for dear life, _' I need to regain control of my body…'_ the Princess thought when she felt The Dragon grab her wrist with enough force to make her cringe. Azula released her grip on The Dragon's wrist before she tried to move her arms, but only managed to get them a few inches off the sheet of ice before they flopped down. The Dragon mounted Azula's stomach and pulled her towards her face by grabbing the collar on Azula's shirt, "You are going to pay!" The Dragon stared at the girl's eyes and found nothing but fear in the pools of gold. "You idiot…" the beast muttered before she fell backwards. Azula slammed her forehead into the beast again, this time the impact had actually drew blood that was quickly washed always by the sea spray hitting both of the females. Both females didn't move, they just stared at each other, all they did was try to stay balanced on the ice underneath them as it was pushed back and forth by the raging sea.

The sea around fought itself and them by crashing harsh waves against each other, creating the spray of water that washed away the blood coming from Azula and The Dragon's wounds. The skies were littered with dark clouds ready to release a violent charge of pure energy, hash winds rolled the clouds through the skies, adding to the chaotic world trying to kill both females. The sea tried to destroy the frozen part of itself, crashing waves all around the sheet. But the waves lost their strength before they were able to destroy the ice sheet, only managing to create a thin layer of water that washed over the sheet's surface. The constant water and heavy winds caused the females to start shivering without control, both of their lips started turning blue and they could barely stay still.

"Why do you want to kill me!" Azula tried to stand up, but her numb and trembling limbs prevented her, "what the hell have I done to you, on purpose, to make you hate me!" The Dragon's eyes narrowed at such a question, it was almost insulting to have to repeat herself, "It's not what you have done, but what you are doing!" The Dragon pointed her finger at the Princess, "you are the reason why I am here, why you are going insane, and you are the reason why your life is so pathetic!' The Dragon walked towards Azula, freezing the water around her feet to keep herself from slipping or falling, "you are unknowingly tormenting me with all your stupid thoughts and memories!" The Dragon grabbed Azula's collar with both her hands and pulled her towards herself, leaving only a few inches between them, "look at you, freezing and drowning from the water inside your lungs!" The beast pulled Azula closer, their noses rubbing against each other, "you have so much potential, but you fail to see how powerful you can be! You take everything lying down and beat yourself afterwards!" The Dragon dragged Azula to an edge of the ice sheet. "Do you have any fucking idea how that feels when you receive a hundred percent of those emotions! You stole my lack of emotions and now you barely feel anything while I have to be a slave to such weakness!"

The Dragon quickly mover her hands to Azula's neck and lowered Azula's head underwater, "relax, _sweetheart,_ all of your pain will be gone in a few moments!"

Azula tried to grab on to the edge of the icy, but her hands were too weak to grab on. Her eyes stung from the sat in the sea, something she hasn't notice before since she was sure she was going to drown, as she stared down the taunting abyss, it was going to get her no matter what. _'this is it…the end,' _the Princess thought when everything turned black and the feeling of water in her lungs slowly faded. There was something crawling up her back, she could feel it, it was like thick, hot oil. It was pleasant, like being wrapped in a warm blanket, but the feeling suddenly left Azula and she was pushed back into the maelstrom in her head. She was pulled back by her collar and lifted off the sheet of icy. Her eyes couldn't focus but she was able to make out a male figure and a blue serpent behind him, The Dragon was no where to be found.

"You nearly lost total control to the beast!" Sozin gripped his great-great-granddaughter's collar tighter, "she almost took over,' he muttered to himself when he realized Azula wasn't able to see him. "I was able to stop her, but by doing so you have lost your powers for a short some time," Sozin laid Azula on her back, making sure water wasn't hitting her face. It pained the ex-Fire Lord to see his blood suffering and at the brink of death, she did nothing to be here but she had to tie the loose ends he left and the ones her ancestors loosen ever more. Since his death Sozin's punishment was to relive every single death the innocent suffered in the hands of his army, leaving him with a sense of guilt, self hatred, and knowledge pain. But nothing he could recall matched what Azula was going through, dying a little inside and going insane from all of the mental and spiritual abuse she had and was suffering from, not even him could imagine such a life, a life without something to call 'home' or people that true cared about him. "You won't be able to come here again, it's to dangerous…" Sozi looked over his shoulder and saw The Dragon's unconscious body on his dragon, "before you go, you must know this" Sozin kneeled down and leaned into Azula's ear, "Shintao is the reason why you are here, why we are here! Stop him…take the time without that blasted creature and get stronger, you need to take control." The fire bender looked around and saw the world around him fade as Azula started waking up, _'I can't keep saving you…every time I do my hold on you slowly withers.'_ Sozin raised his eyebrow when he saw Azula reach towards him before everything went black.

~Real World~

Azula opened her eyes and quickly sat up on the tub when she notice her head was beneath the water's surface. The Princess clutched the sides of the small tub, coughing water and rubbing the white water out of her eyes. There was sudden knock on the door that made the Princess cover her private areas, though the water was already covering them. The fire bender coughed up the last of the water in her lungs and quickly got out of the water and put on the shirt and pants she had gotten earlier. Azula carefully opened the door, making sure she wasn't seen, and popped her head through the opened area, "what is it!" Azula spat when she saw The Lieutenant standing a feet away from the door, holding a neatly folded white towel, a large roll of white bandages, dark trousers, and a pair of boots. "I was made aware that the man in charge of the supplies did not give you the rest of the clothes and everything else you nee-" The Lieutenant paused when the items on his hands were taken by the Princess and the door in front of him was slammed shut.

Azula took her time putting on every she needed since it was the only distraction she had against breaking down, her dream was so vivid it scared her how it felt like being at the edge of death. The strange, warm feeling that she felt welcomed now turned into something Azula never wanted to experience. The feeling crawled up her body like the hands of a hated enemy that left their mark forever. Her trembling fingers, unknown to the Princess since she was preoccupied with remembering her dream, had a hard time putting up the bandages and wrapping them around the fire benders chest. The fact that her breathing was out of order didn't help the Princes since it loosened the bandages and she had to try and pull out the extra cloth so she didn't had to redo the entire thing. Azula slowly put on her boots and stuffing the ends of her pants into it, it was irritating stuffing something into the cramped space, but the struggle was also welcomed as a distraction. The next step of dressing herself was easy, pulling her shirt over her head, but Azula paused and stared at the red cloth in her hands. _'Something fells wrong,'_ Azula looked at her dirty, wet clothes near the tub and shot a glare twaords them. The Princess concentrated on the piece of clothing, trying to force them to dry, but saw nothing change. Azula quickly put on her shirt and put her palm in front of her, a small blue flame appeared and flickered towards the sky. Azula narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the flame but no matter what she did the flame acted like a regular flame, it didn't move towards her or grew bigger as she tried to control it. _'No…'_ Azula moved the flame from side to side, trying to see if it stayed still like before, but it moved with Azula's hand. _'I-I can't control it anymore…'_ Azula crushed the flame on her hand but quickly opened her palm when the blue fire burned her hand. The Princess' eyes grew wide when she saw her palm was red, a sharp pain caused the Princess to run to the tub and put her burned hand in the water to stop the pain.


	49. South Eastern Struggle

A/N: So, after a few days to think things through, I have decided to skip the 'South Eastern Struggle' for many reasons. The story progress is very slow, compared to the beginning, and this part wasn't that important, compared to 'Fall of the Extermination Camp.' However, I will summaries this section, in order, because it serves a purpose. I just need to skip this for the sake of actually finishing this story.

-Azula, the Lieutenant, and a group of Fire Nation soldiers travel to the South Eastern front of Ba Sing Se.

-Azula comes to an edge of a forest with two tanks, three catapults, and about twenty men.

-The group starts burning a path through the forest when The Lieutenant started showing some kind of compassion towards Azula, who's suspicious of his actions.

-burning a path through the forests makes Azula uneasy when she saw a large plume of smoke coming from their area.

-night comes and everyone, but Azula, is still burning path.

-a few days pass and they stop when mud and other natural things start destroying their war machines.

-during a night the Earth Nation attack, destroying the machines and killing half the men, but Azula and the Lieutenant fight them off.

-the remaining men and Azula quickly head into the forests, trying to get away from the area they encountered the Earth Nation soldiers.

-the forest starts killing of men.

-Azula falls into a trap, a small spike pierces her leg, but the injury doesn't heal fast since The Dragon's powers are gone.

-the man turn against Azula and The Lieutenant, who is now the only one protecting Azula, since they think Azula is making their journey back to the post a lot harder.

-The Lieutenant scared them off and takes care of the Princess.

-Azula gets an infection on her leg and becomes very sick, making her be cared on The Lieutenant's back

-Azula questions his actions and he reveals he feels pity for her and tell her what he saw Shintao do to Ty Lee, Zuko, and Ursa, but Azula doesn't care anymore.

-Azula plans to escape the man but they are attacked by earth benders and archers.

-Ling Xian tells Alkoa about the primordial benders(elementals) and tells him that only a Phoenix can truly kill them, which is why Alkoa is crippling people around Ba Sing Se, except a few that Ling Xian has plans for.

-Ling Xian informs Alkoa that he is the only person The Master can trust.

-The Master also informs Alkoa about Azula being more royal than she thinks.

-Shintao is preparing for Azula's arrival to his camp.

-Ursa is following Zuko, staying far enough so the Fire Nation soldiers don't take her but close enough to know what he is doing.

-Zuko and Iroh are being monitored by Shintao who is being watched by Ling Xian.

-Azula, after she can walk again, started heading towards the post, but the Earth Nation attacks and chases them when they are close to the camp.

So that was this part of this section. I don't plan on skipping any sections on he future, unless I really have to. The next chapter will be the end of this part.

Between the South East and Extermination Camp, Azula will see Kya again and Ursa will also meet Kya afterwards. Azula will meet Kya after Aang, Sokka, and Katara leave to the North Pole.

Again, I didn't really want to skip parts, but I also don't want it to be too long like the last sections.


	50. Ice

-This story is not an 'ancient evil awakens!' type of story

-This chapter is all over the place and rough, the reason why is because I wrote it in a very small amount of time.

-The time it took to upload from the last chapter is an example of why I skipped this part.

* * *

Alkoa's stomach turned and knotted when the ship he was in rocked back and forth. The smell of iron and tea filled his nose every time he took in air, the blood in the air from The Master's presence and the strong tea in the table wasn't helping Alkoa's upset stomach. "Why are we going to the Earth Nation, Ling Xian?" Alkoa asked suspiciously when he saw the map of the table before sitting down with The Master. The table was made out of dark wood and bolted to the ground, making sure it didn't move with the ship. Ling Xian was sitting on the opposite side of Alkoa, drinking his tea from a white porcelain coup, letting him see everything in room. The ship was a small Fire Nation ship with a few alterations, the main one being was it was colored brown, making it resemble a trader's ship and giving Ling XIan the freedom of traveling without worrying about being attacked. "The Phoenix," was all Ling Xian said before his emerald eyes scanned the room. The walls were covered with bookshelves full of books, light green stones from the Earth Kingdom covered the corners of the room, and maps littered the table in front of them.

"While Shintao is shaping our Princess, we will prepare everything for Azula." The Master said before taking a sip of his tea. "if you don't mind me asking, Master, what would that be, what are we preparing?" Alkoa really hated being at sea, even if he was a water bender. "The fall of the Fire Lord and the Princess." Alkoa stood up and turned to a bookshelf, "why are you so concerned with her? She is just a single piece of the big plan, right?" The Healer took out a red and heavy book out. "No, she is more important the both our lifes. Alkoa, Shintao, and Ling Xian must die, and only a Phoenix can truly KILL them, remember?"

The Healer gripped the book with strength he didn't know he had, "h-how-"

"I know many things, but not everything, Alkoa." Ling Xian put his tea cup down and walked to the same bookshelf Alkoa was standing next to and took out a book covered with blue leather, "this is the right book for your kind." Ling Xian removed the red book from Alkoa's hands and handed him the blue one.

"w-w-what else do you know?" Alkoa nearly fell backwards when a large wave crashed into the ship's right side. Surprisingly, nothing on the room moved with the ship, "I know that Shintao is growing too…unstable…" Ling Xian put the red book back into the shelf and returned to his seat, "which is why I have ordered him to captured Azula after she has some time to think." Alkoa returned to his seat with wobbly knees and opened the strange book, "why would you want Azula to kill Shintao? isn't he your right hand?"

"he was, but now he is becoming far too powerful. The fear he spreads and blood he spills is starting to jeopardize everything. His job was to simply create a place where not even the sun god could see, but now he has created a piece of earth so loose I can't step into it without losing control."

"what is Azula's role in all of this?" Alkoa opened the book, "other than getting rid of Shintao?" The Healer scanned the pages and saw a diagram of the human body and strange symbols he couldn't read. "That book is part of a serious used by your kind," Ling Xian commented, "and Azula's role is too concentrate the land."

"where did you get such a book?"

"The Great Library, the last remnant of the previous kingdom before the founding of Ba Sing Se."

There was a long pause, the only sound that both could hear was the ship rocking back and forth and the ship crew outside, until Ling Xian took in a deep breath. "We should be docking soon, the traveling circus will be a few hours away…" Alkoa, who was still trying to read the book, looked up, "What are you planning for that girl the Phoenix tried to protect?"

"There's no need to worry, Alkoa, you will just be giving back her memories of the Princess and more." The Master closed his eyes, "you will implant memories of Azula being part of the royal family since birth, but having Ty Lee meet Azula until she did. The Prince shouldn't be too far from the circus." Ling Xian opened his eyes and his face formed a tired expression, "They will…they will give the Phoenix a small push towards insanity with their memories…" The Earth Warden sounded as if he was out of breath and exhausted. "So you really want her to go insane?" Alkoa raised his eyebrow. "NO! no…just push her into the edge of insanity, she needs to see what other cannot."

"what's wrong?" Alkoa balled his fist, maybe he could strike down The Master. A small ice shank formed in Alkoa's palm, _'without your knowledge, I wouldn't be able to bend like this.' _

"You're still to weak to strike me down," Ling Xian said a second before the metal floor formed a spike a few inched from The Healer's face. "But you will learn after the Prince and girl are taken care off, during which we will go after the panda and deliver her to Shintao."

"P-p-panda?" The shank in Alkoa's palm turned into water as the metal spike retracted into the ground. "In nature, a panda would take care of it's young no matter what. Unless the mother births two cubs, then it will have to decide which one to nurse and which one to abandon. It's usually the first born that gets to live, while the mother let's the young one die." The strange way Ling Xian was referring to Azula started confusing Alkoa, but he knew what Ling Xian was saying. "Lady Ursa shouldn't be too far from the Prince, after all she choose to let him live." Alkoa gulped the strange lump and puke that was traveling up his throat. "It's not the only time _she_ has done this, though she didn't really have a say on it before," Ling Xian walked to Alkoa's back and jabbed random areas of Alkoa's back. The Healer nearly jumped from the jabs, thinking The Master had stabbed him, but realized he wasn't feeling sick anymore.

* * *

"_Crap, crap, crap!"_ Azula could feel her body getting heavier as she ran through the forest towards it's edge. The Princess and The Lieutenant where so close from escaping, but now they didn't know where they where. Azula slashed the air on her side, hoping for an arc of fire to be released but it never did, not since she had the nightmare could she create fire without bending. "Watch out!" The Lieutenant yelled at the Princess when he saw a few arrows fly pass them. The earth in front of Azula started to rumble, making Azula go around it, but she fell when she tripped on the shaking earth. The Lieutenant quickly stopped and released a large plume of fire, incinerating countless arrows coming towards the Princess. Without hesitation, the man grabbed Azula's wrist and pulled her up, "Let's go!"

"where are they coming from!" Azula yelled when she was pulled up and started running again.

Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw a large boulder crash in front of them. She didn't know where she was or where she was heading, everywhere they went the Earth Nation followed. Azula cringed her teeth when her leg started acting up, she could walk but not run, but that didn't matter when she was being chased by what seemed to be an invisible enemy. The peasants of the forest and Earth Nation soldiers had joined forced to drive the invaders out. They knew how to use the jungle against their enemies, and that's what they used to destroy the soldiers and machines, now they just had to kill the last two soldiers, unknowingly attacking the Princess of the Fire Nation.

The sound of something heavy swinging on a rope forced both Azula and the man to go through a bush on their path. A large mud ball with spikes came swinging down from a tree, piecing everything it got on it's way. Azula felt thorns and sticks from the bush rip holes on the arms of her shirt but couldn't speak when she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. With trembling eyes, Azula looked and saw an arrows sticking out of the back of her right arm, the tip had barely pierce the flesh but it was enough to make Azula bleed at a rapid rate. _"Damn it!"_ The Lieutenant cursed in his head when he saw the wound on Azula's arm. "Hurry up!" he ordered Azula when he noticed a Fire Nation tank covered in green sludge and moss. The man quickly released a large fireball towards the abandoned war machine, removing the nature covering the tank. Azula pulled out the arrow in her arm as The Lieutenant pulled the tank's metal entrance open and nearly smirked when he realized this tank was abandoned because it gave away the Fire Nation's position to the enemy instead of being left behind because it was broken. The bender gritted his teeth when he felt an arrow piece his leg, "get in!' he screamed when he saw Azula standing outside, wide eyed and shaking. A boulder crashed on the tank's roof, shattering and spreading rubble. The Lieutenant was compelled to leave Azula but knew he couldn't.

A large rock that came out of the rubble caught his eye before he launched waves of fireballs at random directions, turning incoming arrows into ash. Before anymore arrows could come out of thin air, the bender grabbed Azula by the neck of her collar and threw her inside, hard enough to make her drop but light enough to not make her bleed. Gold fabric in the trees caught the man's, making him shoot about a dozen fireballs and arcs towards the treetops. The sound of leafs rustling and branches bending as fire started burning the trees was enough of a signal for The Lieutenant to get his attention back on the tank.

Orange embers rolled with the wind at every direction, setting dead and dried grasses on fire. The Princess tried to move her body, but nothing budged. The next thing she saw was the man, that had taken care of her, lay her and close the entrance to the machine. He ripped parts of her already torn shirt and use them as bandages, wrapping them around her wound. _'Look at you, so weak and frail…'_ a strange voice echoed in her head as The Lieutenant started up the machine, launching fire to the archers that were coming out of the burning forest as earth benders bended mud to up the trees, trying to stop the fire from spreading. _'Poor, delusional child…'_ Rubble from a boulder crashing outside the tank fell on Azula's face, it didn't hurt but it irritated Azula she couldn't do anything about it. _'Everything you hold dear will burn, Azula. And it's all YOUR fault! Monster…'_ Azula just wanted to grab the sides of her head and scream, every time the voice returned it got louder and stronger. Finally Azula felt the machine start the shake, _'this isn't over…you will pay…for things you didn't even commit…'_

Azula's started panicking when she saw Ursa appear next to her. Before she could try to move again, Ursa turned into a dark creature, balling her fist and knocking the Princess out.

"_I'm sorry…" Azula heard a remorseful man's voice as she felt water covering her body. "Alkoa, there's something else you need to do before she is ready." The soft but firm voice of another man send chills down Azula's frozen body. Everything suddenly sounded like she was underwater, she wasn't sure if she was in a body of water, all she could feel was the scratched and cuts all over her body sting. _

A strange feeling of weightlessness snapped Azula out of her dreams. Before the Princess could open her eyes she felt her body get thrown around the inside of the tank like a rag doll, hitting everything inside the metal contraption. Fortunately for the Princess the only wounds she received were bruises and a terrible headache. Azula's golden eyes finally opened, barely, and saw she was laying on the roof of the tank, her right leg was on the edge of the opening used to launch fire from the inside. It was dark, even from inside the tank, but it felt like she was inside an oven.

The young girl slowly moved her body upwards, towards a latch under the tank used to dump thrash. Azula flinched when she raised her arms up and grabbed on to the lock blocking the latch. Each time she tried shaking the lock her right arm pulsed with pain, followed by her bruised ribs and thighs. "Come on…" Azula fiddled with the lock, trying to open it, but nothing happened. Azula narrowed her eyes, trying to see in the darkness, but she couldn't make anything out. The pain around her body, the splitting headache, and the wound on her right arm started irritating Azula, she could feel her rage boiling inside. "Agni Damn it!" The Phoenix punched the latch, successfully adding another wound to the list. Azula screamed, backed up, and shot a small cobalt fireball into the lock. The latch shot open, letting in red and orange light into the tank. Azula's eyes grew wide when she saw the tank's inner walls were covered with blood splatter and smears, The Lieutenant's body was nowhere to be found.

The Princess let out a low growl before lifting and pushing her body through the latch, only to find she was surrounded by a ranging inferno and the night sky. Azula stood up on the top of the turned tank and saw she was in the Fire Nation post. Non-bending soldiers from the Earth and Fire Nation charged towards each other, swords and other weapons clashed as fire balls, small boulders, and arrows flew through the air, aiming at random targets. The tank Azula was standing on was surrounded by the broken timber used to protect the post. The tents Azula saw before were burning down as large chunks of earth crashed into the Fire Nation controlled land.

"What are you doing!" a man screamed before he grabbed Azula's wrists and pulled her to the side of tank facing the Fire Nation side. Azula was about to send fire towards the man responsible for pulling her down to the ground but paused when she heard dozens of arrows hitting the metal machine and boulders crashing into the bottom on the tank. "P-princess!" the man in charge of the supplies nearly froze when he saw the battered Princess in front of him, "we thought you were dead!" Azula stared at the man with a blank look on her face, she couldn't decide on what to believe in, the words coming out of the man's mouth or what she just saw.

"We have to get you out of here! It isn't save!" The man grabbed Azula's wrist and pulled her towards the area where the Fire Nation kept it's war lizards. _"th-this can't be real!" _Azula blindly follows the man that feared her, her mind worrying about the arrows and projectiles hitting the post a few inches from her.

The supply keeper took Azula around the tent for the regular soldiers, where the lizards where kept, when a large explosion deflated the large tent for the rich and high ranking. "They broke through the east wall!" yelled a man before arrows pierced his chest and a large rock hit his head.

~x~

General Tao, only wearing a red prisoner's uniform, scrambled from the post towards the Earth Nation side of the attack. Tao, with his hands tied together, jumped above dead or dying men from both sides, metal from the war machines, and distorted earth. Arrows from his own forces passed by him, scratching his arms, "Hold you fire!" he screamed but the archers kept on aiming at his general direction. In fear of his life, and from the constant movement, the general was able to loosen the ties and quickly draw his hands up, creating a slab of earth to come up and protected him from the arrows.

After bending the earth, the archers stopped aiming at general Tao and regular soldiers that weren't getting set on fire ran towards him. "Finally! Get me away from this damn place!" Tao screamed when three Earth Nation soldiers approaching him. The soldiers looked at each other and two of them grabbed the general's arms while the other one walked around him, facing him. The prisoner tried to move but the men holding him forced him on his knees, "what's the meaning of this!" Tao glared at the soldier standing in front of him and felt sweat form on his forehead, "Sh-Shintao…" All of a sudden Tao felt his body become extremely weak and the smoke around him sting his lungs.

"I am sorry, _Tao_, but you have been replaced," Shintao's cold eyes looked deep into Tao's and smirked. "Y-you can't do this! I told you where the Fire Nation was!" Tao tried to pull himself free from the men holding him down but froze when he saw Shintao pointing at him. "Pretty soon my powers and The Master's will be greatly diminished," The Taskmaster pricked Tao's temple with his pointing finger, "I might as well get to use the powers I will be losing." The skin under Shintao's finger turned blue, the arteries underneath and the blood in them slowly froze, making it easy to see the blood vessels turn blue before the skin. The men holding Tao released him when they saw his eyes go wide and his arms go limp, "Go, and prepare the catapults, it's time to annihilate this part of the war," Shintao looked at Tao and saw he was still alive.

Shintao looked over his shoulder and saw six small wooden catapults come out of the Earth Nation side of the battle. "You might be wondering why you have are going to die, _General _Tao." Shintao turned his attention back to the man in front of him, "you are nothing but just a tiny piece of the puzzle."

Earth Nation wagons, carrying black barrels, came to the sides of the catapults and men quickly loaded the barrels into the catapult.

"You where chosen by Ling Xian for your weak mind, and know that your role is over," Tao felt his arms shake violently before they stopped. Shintao sighed and created a small ice blade on his palm when he noticed arrows hitting the tank Azula was in, "there isn't time to explain or show off," The Taskmaster slashed Tao's neck and started walking towards the post, "DO NOT launch until I give the signal!" Shintao ordered the men operating the catapults.

The Taskmaster walked towards the Princess' direction, creating and throwing icy projectiles at Fire Nation soldiers. Two soldiers charged at the Sea Dweller but quickly dropped whatever they had in their hands and reached for their throats, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of slits on their throats. Fireballs, out of random directions, cut through the air only to be stopped by a wall of thin frost. The wall shattered into dozens of small, sharp pieces that stopped in mid air and shot at every direction, piercing and cutting soldiers from both sides. _"There isn't a full moon tonight,"_ Shintao frowned when he saw even more men charge at him, _"just one single movement and they would die,"_ The elemental put his left hand in front of him and reached towards his right. The men pulled their weapons back, ready to strike, but a wave of frost rolled through them. Before they could do anything, large spikes came out of the ice on them, piercing most of their body.

The Taskmaster kept on walking, stepping on melting snow, cursing the heat from the fires around, when a boulder smashed the east wall of the post.

"They broke through the east wall!" yelled a man in front of Shintao, a few seconds before Earth Nation archers and benders killed him. The Taskmaster quickly took out a small flare, lighting it with flames near him. Green smoke quickly came out of the end of the flare with the fuse and Shintao threw it on the top of the large tent.

The men operating the catapult quickly released the rope pulling back canvas and the barrels.

~x~

Thin barrels full of concentrated explosion jelly traveled towards the large tent, Earth Nation archers shot flaming arrows at the small targets, creating large explosions around the tent, spreading fires all around. The large tent fell as the other barrels brought down the smaller tents and structures.

Shintao saw a man dragging the princess and smirked. Shintao shot ice daggers at the man, making him drop and the princess turn around. "Hello, Princess!" the Taskmaster examined Azula and noticed she had wounds all over her body, "is something wrong?"

Azula flinched when she felt a cold blast of air hit her face, stinging her skin and burning her lungs. Azula's mind went blank and her instinct took over, the fear of death that had build up over the last couple of weeks was now the only thing she knew. War lizards trying to break their connection with what used to be the large tent caught Azula's attention, making her sprint towards them, ignoring her injuries and Shintao.

(A/N: The stuff the barrels was suppose to be napalm, I got it from the 'explosion jelly' in the show. This section was suppose to be the 'Vietnam' part of this story but the time to finish it would have taken forever, just look at the time it took me to update.)

* * *

Part Two:

Azula tripped on a mound of random things that used to be inside the large tent when she spotted Ursa's sword. Azula quickly grabbed it, got up, and ran towards the struggling lizards.

Shintao watched with curiosity as Azula used the sword to cut the leather reins connecting the lizards to the large burning pile, saving their lifes' and putting the sword on the right side of her belt, _"how odd, someone only born to destroy saved the lifes' of insignificant animals." _Shintao stretched his arm towards one of the lizards and created ice-shackles on it's legs while Azula jumped on the nearest one and tried to calm it down. The chained lizard started screeching, trying to break free, when Shintao jumped on it's back.

Azula's lizard shot off once the Princess had taken control, making Shintao release his own and follow Azula.

"_what am I doing!" _Azula screamed inside her head as the beast she was riding escaped the inferno, heading into the darkness of the south east. None of what was happening mattered, all that did was the need to live, the fear of death, and the instinct to run away. The fire bender coughed as her lungs started to burn, the adrenaline coursing through her body was starting to fade and revealing the situation she was in. _"Stop being so weak!"_ the Princess cursed herself for having no real control of moments like this, running from an opponent too strong for her. Azula had never met this man, from what she could recall, but something inside was telling her that this man was everything the war had to offer. Everything from bloodlust, hatred, and hunger for power.

"_**p…"**_ The Dragon's voice rose from inside Azula's head, but quickly faded into the darkness of her thoughts and strained mind. The Princess turned her head and saw nothing but very faint outlines of plants created by the moonlight coming through the tops of tress, _"Damn it…"_ Azula turned around and noticed her lizard was barely able to see, making her grit her teeth in fear of going face first into a tree hidden in the dark. _**"pat…"**_ The Dragon's voice got stronger and lasted longer, but still faded to the depths of her twisted mind. "Shut up, you filthy animal!" Azula spat before being nearly thrown off the reptile when it took a sharp turn. Azula screamed out of frustration of everything, she just wanted to pull her hair out. Azula's eyes lit up when she saw small embers come out of her mouth, _**"pathetic!" **_

"You belong to me!" Azula turned to the right and shot a fireball at Shintao, but only a small orange flame came out of her fingers. The Princess quickly grabbed her right arm where the arrow had pierced her skin, the pain of shooting the fireball was enough to make her fall off the war lizard but she found the strength to quickly grab what was left of the reins.

Shintao closed his eyes and focused on the Princess, seeing her heartbeat rapidly increase. The Taskmaster's eyes snapped open, Shintao slashed the air in front of him, sending a large ice crescent to the tree in front of Azula. Azula heard the ice coming towards her and lowered her head, the curved ice blade nearly decapitated her. The tree fell, making sure both elementals kept on going.

Azula broke through the forest, finding herself at the area where Ling Xian and her had camped and where she was captured for the first time by the Earth Nation. The Princes turned around and saw Shintao come out of the trees, he was still hard to see but it was easier to make everything out now. Azula growled and shot a small fire ball towards Shintao with her left hand and grunted in frustration when the flames missed him. "You're weak for what you really are!" Shintao taunted before bending the water around Azula, making the war lizard slow down as frost started forming on the Princess and it. _**"You can't keep me down for long!"**_ The frost around Azula quickly melted and the beast returned to it's normal speed. The wounds on Azula's body started to burn, her body's advance healing was trying to heal the wounds but the injuries were too old and advance to heal quickly.

"_hmm…if I beat her now it would take a while for the wounds to heal,"_ Shintao pulled his right elbow back and spread his fingers, gathering water from the air he passed by and creating an ice spear that hovered a few inches from his hand. Shintao narrowed his eyes when he sensed the sea was near, if he could remember right, the Fire Nation dock was close. The Sea Dweller swiped his right hand towards Azula, launching the spear.

Azula was thrown to the ground when the lizard fell on it's belly, the ice spear went through it's body and pinned it to the ground. Shintao stopped the lizard under him a few feet away from Azula, "there's no escape from me, Princess, there's no escape from what you are."

The pinned war lizard screeched in pain before Shintao incased it on ice, "pathetic waste of life." Shintao crushed something invisible on his hand and the ice shattered, turning the beast into tiny pieces of red and a large pool of blood. Shintao sighed, Azula couldn't see what just happened, but to just fell power was the enough for him. "I may not be able to touch you, due to Ling Xian's interference, but once the Avatar is released and _our_ powers are nearly gone, I will be able to kill you and The Master, if he gets in my way!"

The Princess dug her fingers in the soil and stood up, the hatred and fury building up since the morning burned her stomach. Azula grinded her teeth as she wiped the dirt of her face, growling and balling her fists. _**"Your time living like a peasant has made you even weaker than before!" **__"Shut your filthy mouth, you worthless insect!" _Azula wanted to choke The Dragon for never shutting up at times like this, _"all you do is spit out those wretched words and taunt me like a fool, but you never do anything to backup your sounds. Shut up or do something that's worth my time!" _Ozai's 'regal' attitude was slowly coming out of her, something she fought for a while but found it was hard to suppress in such circumstances.

"The Master, true self, weak…like I give a damn!" Azula send a arc of fire towards Shintao, she didn't even care if she missed or hit, it just felt good to release her frustration. Shintao intercepted the blast with a water whip, creating steam and hot water, "you should care, you have lost so much to not." Shintao raised his right arm, the hot water turned into spikes and shot towards Azula. The Princess took in a deep breath and exhaled fire, stopping the projectiles. Azula narrowed her eyes when she felt her throat and mouth burn as the fire was released, _"have to get away." _Azula got into her fighting stance and shot a volley of fireballs around Shintao before turning and running to where the dead lizard was heading.

Shintao covered his eyes with his left arm from the flashes of light coming off the fireballs. When the fires hit the ground, Shintao launched projectiles when he removed his arm and saw Azula running towards the sea. Shintao felt his temper rise when Azula dodged the frozen water and kept on running.

"_You are lucky I can't treat you like everyone else!" _Shintao got on the remaining war lizard and chased after the Princess, launching ice crescents that missed or barely scratched Azula's arms and legs. Restraining himself from actually mutilating Azula was the most irritating and frustrating thing Shintao had been ordered by Ling Xian.

~X~

After chasing Azula for a while, Shintao finally decided it was time to stop toying with her and stopped using weak bending against the Princess.

Azula let out a sighed on relief when she saw the dock without fires or Earth Nation flags on it, maybe all she had to was wait for a Fire Nation ship to return. Azula turned around and couldn't spot the man chasing her, giving her the chance to catch her breath. Azula felt her legs go numb and her muscle start to ache, her body started coming down from the rush of energy, but all she felt was the relief of actually making it out alive since today was just one bad thing after another.

"No matter how hard you try to run away from the battle or burn down that which makes weak, there is no real escape," Shintao stepped out of the shadows, his cold eyes and wicked smirk were the only things Azula could see. "Everything and everyone around you is against you," Shintao put his hand in front of him and spread his fingers towards the sky. "Your mother gave you up for your brother, twice," The Taskmaster curled his thumb down, "that pink whore left you to be looked at by hundreds a day." Shintao smirked when he saw Azula tense up, more than before. "Your 'mama' gave you to us for her REAL children. Every animal wants to kill you, they see what you truly are. In the end, you, and you alone, will pay for the crimes of your father, his, and his while Ozai gets a warm cage and your brother gets the crown. Face it! No matter how much or how far you run, the world will always be against you!" Shintao curled his remaining fingers, chuckling when he saw five large ice spikes above Azula, pointing at the Princess. "I don't care for Ursa, she was weak…" Azula lowered her head and balled her fists to the point where the circulation to her fingers stopped. "I am getting sick of people thinking I held that airhead with especial interest," Azula breathing turned heavy and dense. "As for everything else…" the air around Azula turned dry, "don't you think I'm used to being alone? To being left behind like some broke tool…don't you think I know that I will pay for things I never did?" Azula started shaking, admitting to what she knew deep inside was heart breaking, but that's why she did what she did. Ignoring her emotions, putting boundaries around herself when someone claimed to care for her, and distancing herself from others in general, she did all of these to numb the pain. But even if she accepted everything, it was still hard to live with such an idea, the idea of unavoidable demise. But Azula still beats herself up for everything, she still holds on to a shred of the idea of future happiness, that by analyzing her mistakes she could prevent others and the hearth ache.

Shintao stepped back, a thick wave of heat and anger went through him, _"what's so special about you…" _Shintao brought down the ice spikes, but another wave of heat completely melted his creations. _"You are just some stupid kid that never learns, just a beaten child with anger issues," _Shintao slapped an incoming arc of fire to the right with his hand, bending water around his hand to prevent a burn. _"The Master was wrong, he wants to use you to prevent what happened so long ago, but I see what you are…" _The Taskmaster leaned his head back and inhaled deeply. Azula charged towards the Taskmaster, pulling her left arm back and gathering energy for an attack. Shintao released the air inside his lungs by leaning forward, spewing a cone of frosted air. The skin on her cheeks turned blue, her joints stiffen, and the heat on her body started to disappear, but she kept moving closer. Shintao pulled back when Azula was at arms reach of him and in a single movement incased his left arm with ice and punched Azula on the abdomen, sending her flying through the air. Shintao pulled his left arm back and shattered the ice, more than half of it melted when the energy Azula gathered was released in the form of a cobalt flare that barely missed his entire left side. Shintao jumped back when he felt Azula's presence above him, bare escaping Azula's flaming heel. Azula landed on her feet, crouched, and launched herself towards Shintao, pulling her arm back for another attack.

Shintao stepped aside, avoiding a stream of blue fire and examining Azula with the eerie light the flames produced. Shintao grabbed Azula by her collar before she could land and looked at her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were faintly glowing, but with the small amount of moon they seemed brighter. "Even if you have all of the powers of the beast you will never know how to use them," Shintao throw Azula up and round house kicked her on her chest, throwing her into the wooden dock, "you haven't even scratched the surface!" Shintao let out a sigh when he saw Azula was laying on the ground, struggling to get up, "you really don't give up, don't you?" The Taskmaster picked Azula up by her neck and closed his eyes, "your powers are having a hard time healing all those minor injuries…" Shintao looked around the dock and spotted a small wooden boat tied to one of the pillars supporting the wooden platform. "maybe some time alone will fix that horrible attitude of yours." Shintao pulled Ursa's sword from Azula's belt, "I can't harm you, but this sword isn't me." Shintao threw Azula on the ground and covered her arms and legs with dense ice, pinning her on the ground. "A Phoenix can withstand ten times the pain of a human adult, I always wondered if that's a blessing or a curse."


	51. South

"The avatar will be released from his slumber today, Alkoa." Ling Xian looked over the frozen horizon of the South Pole, wearing a Dia Li uniform. Alkoa, wearing the regular blue fur coat the Water Tribe people wore came out of the cabin, "how much power are we actually going to lose?" Alkoa took in a deep breath and sighed, it was good to be back home. "That is something too complicated to explain, let's just say there's a reason why The Avatar in also known as 'The Balance'."

Alkoa had given up trying to make sense of what Ling Xian said, it was just more work to get lost in the darkness. "Why _are we_ here?" The Healer asked when the ship stopped moving. "You will be releasing The Avatar from his watery prison."

"What will it say when it sees us?"

"It's not going to, you just have to raise the ice he is in to the surface and make sure someone can 'discover' him. The rest is up to the locals to do."

"Any _especial _treatment or objectives for him?" Alkoa walked to the railing of the ship and started moving his arms, his still couldn't properly use his powers without moving. The water around the ship froze and the crew lowered a ladder on one of the ship's sides. "No," Ling Xian simply said, "he created his own demons and nightmares, there is nothing we have to do."

* * *

Few Days Later

_The darkness around Azula never stopped creeping in, stretching it's gloom and misery towards Azual, but never touching her. The darkness was everything Azula avoided, her feelings for others and reality. It showed glimpses of what was truly happening, but Azula averted her eyes, she already saw and suffered too much to look again. _

_But Azula would look from time to time, when the loneliness of a cold and heavy heart was too much, seeing what truly happened and imagining what could have been. _

_Azula shut her eyes from the darkness. The chill that ran down Azula's body caused her to shake, but no matter how much she moved she never touched the blackness. __**"Wake up, Azula, wake up and see…"**_ _It was always the beast's voice with a few, darker ones echoing it's every word. __**"You have to grow up, you have to understand no one will fight for you." **__It's voice almost sounded motherly, but Azula knew it was trying to fool her. The Princess covered her ears with her hands and started muttering random phrases and words, trying to stop the voice or at least only hear her own voice. _

"_What are you doing?" a soft voice said a few inches behind the Princess, "are you ok?" Azula opened her eyes and slowly turned around, shaking and at the brink of tears. The Princess' eyes grew wide when she saw Ying, Ty Lee's older sister, standing behind her, only it wasn't really Ying. "What's the matter 'Zula?" The female asked with a concerned look on her face and grey eyes. Azula's eyes looked around and noticed she was in her room, sitting in front of the large mirror and mantle she used when she was back in the palace. Azula's dark hair rested neatly on her shoulders while Ty Lee was standing behind her with a golden comb in her left hand. "Are you ok?" Ty Lee asked again. Azula didn't say anything and lowered her hands, she was far too busy examining her surroundings to respond. _

_Azula was in her new room, wearing her regular outfit without the black armor or crown. Azula looked like she was her current age and so did Ty Lee, Azula guessed she would look like her sister. "N-nothing…" Azula looked down. "Alright!" Ty Lee's perky attitude felt refreshing, Azula was tired of the seriousness and brutality that battle brought. Ty Lee gently brought the comb to Azula's scalp and ran it down to the tips of Azula's hair. "You should really take a break from training," Ty Lee said when she looked at Azula's reflection in the mirror, "you look really tired and sad, you usually look so pretty!" Azula smiled, but it quickly faded. The warm feeling in her chest was foreign now, making the Princess nervous. "You are so tense, 'Zula" Ty Lee leaned over Azula's left side and placed the comb on the mantel. Azula breathed in and she felt her heart race, the smell coming off Ty Lee was so sweet and clean, it wasn't the smell of something salty or sweat. Ty Lee pulled herself back and rubbed her hands together before putting them on Azula's shoulders, "this may hurt at first but it will feel great afterwards!" the acrobat smiled. _

_The feeling of having Ty Lee's warm hands touching her made the Princess forget her problems and simply enjoy the moment, the acrobat always knew what to do. "'Zula?" Ty Lee whispered in the Princess' hear, "feeling better?" _

"_Yeah," Azula smiled, mentally regretting ever calling Ty Lee any foul names. _

Azula opened her eyes, but closed them again when she saw the grey skies above. After a few minutes Azula opened her eyes again, knowing that no matter how much she tried to mentally escape her situation she couldn't in the real word. "It was just a dre-" Azula paused when she released she had just had a dream, a good one. Azula sat up using both her arms, she didn't want the boat to move more and get sicker.

The Princess was lying down horizontally on the single wooden bench in the middle of the boat so her movements caused the boat to shake, making her be careful when sitting up. Azula's eyes were half opened and surrounded by dark rings, her lips were cracked and chapped, and her skin was paler than usual. Azula was only wearing her chest wraps and pants since she tore her shirt to make bandages to cover the wounds Shintao gave her with the sword lying on the boat's floor. Azula's golden eyes gazed at the horizon, seeing nothing but grey skies and dark water with a few chunks of frozen water drifting towards her. Azula didn't even bothered question how long she had been at sea, she liked to think it was around a week but knew it was more. The Princess scratched her right forearm, covered in her makeshift bandages, but quickly pulled her left hand away when she realized she was scratching the wound that Shintao created by driving Ursa's sword through the gap between the bones connecting her wrist and elbow.

When Azula had woken up in the boat for the first time, she found she couldn't move or sit up. Azula felt like something hard had hit her head, leaving her disorientated and light-headed, making her blind to the sword going through her arm and the wooden bench. After the Princess was able to think straight she had pulled the sword out of her arm and boat, causing herself even more pain. Azula sat up, biting her tongue, and removed her shirt. But before Azula could create bandages she noticed even more cuts, bruises, and gash on her right side. The Princess screamed, using rage to overcome the pain.

Azula sighed and turned around, there was nothing but sea and weak ice floating on the surface, barely visible with the cloudy skies and dark waters. The last thing Azula saw that could be read as a land mark on a map was a serious of islands, but she couldn't recognize them. The Princess tried to land on the islands but she was too weak and the current was too strong to let her direct the boat.

Out of boredom and curiosity, Azula undid the dirty pieces of red cloth on her right arm.

There was literally nothing to do but throw-up air and starve, so Azula was left with pocking at her wounds and talking to the figments of her imagination. With her 'alone time' at sea, Azula found herself slowly losing grip on reality, but her common sense kept her grounded. However, Azula did talk to the creatures her withering mind created, mostly animals and people she knew, but they were gone now, even they found Azula's situation very pathetic.

Azula fully opened her eyes when she saw the wound was nearly gone, all that was left was an ugly scar made of pink, puffy skin, but even that seemed to fade as she stared at it.

The Princess laid on her back and watched the clouds go by, without covering her right arm. _"It's not healing as fast as it used to…"_ The Princess recalled the brand on her back and how it healed in a few hours.

The Princess started thinking what could have caused her healing abilities to slow. Most of the cuts were gone, leaving dark, deep bruises behind. Thinking of it, everything seemed to be calmer, but slow, now, there wasn't the sudden bursts of anger and hatred she usually got and the Dragon's voice hadn't yelled to her since she was being chased. Had she finally tamed The Dragon? She didn't know or cared, It's horrible voice was nothing but a burden and she was sure it would still say something if she tamed her.

"_Something HAS changed,"_ Azula thought to herself when she started putting things together, _"real dreams, slower healing, staying calm…but what could have changed?" _Azula crossed her arms on her chest and closed her eyes, _"what's changed? it feels like the air around my chest and shoulders has gotten heavier but at the same time I don't feel so angry…" _

_Azula opened her tired eyes again and found herself in her room with Ty Lee behind her again. The Princess didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she was dreaming again since there was really nothing else to do. Ty Lee suddenly wrapped her arms around Azula and rested her chin on Azula's left shoulder, "you are so warm…" Azula felt Ty Lee's hold loosen, only to have the acrobat's arms slide down and resting her soft hands on Azula's lap, "I've always liked that, 'Zula…" Ty Lee nuzzled her face against the crook of the bender's neck, "I've always really liked you, 'Zula" The way the bubbly girl said Azula's name created heat on Azula's face, turning her cheeks and the bridge of her nose red. "You are so pretty and perfect," Ty Lee undid Azula's belt and dropped it on the ground, "do you like me?" _

_Azula bit her lower lip, "yes…" The Princess mentally slapped herself when she heard her voice, it was weak, almost like a whisper. "Since I met you," Azula found herself breathing heavily with her chest rising up and down in a dramatic fashion. Ty Lee walked to Azula's bed and laid herself on it, "show me how much you like me, 'Zula…make me yours." The bender slowly got off her chair and turned to the bed, "I-I…" Azula paused and looked at her feet, "I can't, I can't let you get close to me again…" Azula picked up her belt and put it back on, "I like you more than a girl should, and when you left it really hurt. I can't make you mine because there is nothing to make me want you," Azula lied, she wanted nothing but to have her friend all to herself, "you can't be mine because you want attention, something I can't give to you since I have locked up my emotions. You will just be another face…" _

_Ty Lee's eyes watered up, "but-but you said you liked me!" _

"_I do," Azula put her hand on her chest, "here, but that's been gone for sometime." _

_Ty lee's soft crying filled the room for a long time, both females were frozen in time, just looking at each other with eyes full of sorrow. _

* * *

**_Part two:_**

Azula slowly came back to the real world when she felt drops of water roll down her face and into her hair. The Princess opened one eyes and saw white spots slowly floating down to earth and landing on her cheeks before they were instantly melted. Azula quickly sat up, causing the boat to shake, and fell on all fours. Her golden eyes went wide when she saw her hands were buried in a few inches of snow that had pilled up on the boat's floor. "Where in Agni's name am I?" Azula looked around and over her shoulders and saw dark blue waters with white glaciers, light grey clouds that didn't let sun shine through, and a large blanket of snow a few miles away from the boat. Azula could see her breath every time she exhaled from her nose and mouth, but couldn't feel the cold. Azula looked down, she couldn't believe how far she had drifted during her dreams, and saw the snow around her hands melt with steam coming out of her hands and forearms.

The Princess stomach growled and all the wounds that littered her body start to hurt. Azula looked at her right arm and saw the scar tissue was replaced by a skin deep cut with frozen blood around it. _**"**__**Our**__** body is using all of it's power to keep you from freezing to death. Your wounds will return to the way they were if they didn't full heal. You will also starve if you don't eat, so find shelter soon." **_The Dragon whispered, she too had been affected by the force that reduced Azula's healing abilities. "That's stupid!" Azula looked at her left and saw light scratched slowly turning red, "what type of body does that!" The Dragon didn't respond. "I need to get shelter," Azula mumbled before spotting a faint cloud of smoke coming from the large blanket of snow, "wait…" Azula swallowed hard when she realized where she was, "the South Pole!" The thought of probably begging peasants for food and shelter made her sick to her stomach.

~X~

With every single inch that Azula got closed to the frozen land, the harder it became to breath and stay awake. Azula cursed how her body chose to spend it's energy, she just knew she wasn't going to last long without protection soon.

After struggling to stay awake, Azula had landed on the snow covered landing, _"if-if they find me…" _Azula put her right leg over the boat's side and fell into the white sheet when her left leg went numb. Azula grabbed on to the snow and pushed her body away from the freezing water that touched her toes, only to have her hands buried in snow. _"And they know who I am…" _The Princess was able to get on her hands and knees without sinking in, _"they'll have to keep me alive as a prisoner." _The Princess took in a deep breath, the low temperature air stung her throat, and pointed her head towards the sky where the smoke was going to.

"no," Azula got in her feet, barely, and turned to the boat, "they might stay away if they think the Fire Nation is attacking." The Princess send an orange fireball at the boat's front side, avoiding the part covered in snow. Azula fell to one knee, panting for air, "I hope- I hope they can see it." Azula go closer to the slow burning boat, hoping that maybe the heat would warm her body up, letting her body heal.

~X~

It had been a few days since Kya's children had left to save the world, leaving the mother behind to tend to the village.

The mother was sitting in her home, sewing pieces of leather together when her husband's mother came in, "Kya, some of the women spotted a burning boat near the village." A worried look formed on Kya's face before she stood up and walked out of her home, _"we can't push back the Fire Nation, all of the men, warriors, and benders are gone." _

"They said it was an escape boat, there is a body near it wearing red clothing," Kanna commented when they joined a group of females on the edge of the village. "Was the person heading here?"

"No, it was standing when the villagers came to me, but they said it was laying on the ground a few moments later."

"Go get some rope and a weapon or two, I don't want to take any chances." Kya ordered the women around her.

As Kya, Kanna and three other women approached the burning boat, the Chief's wife couldn't help but notice the women shacking, even a single Fire Nation soldier scared them to death. Kya was glad she didn't tell them about the pirates and whatever group kept her locked up. Kya was also glad the water tribe women that were captured with her fled to the Ba Sing Se or the North Pole, keeping her secret save. The memories flooded her mind, making the mother uneasy, the promise she had made to look for the child was forgotten and kept on the back of her mind. Kya focused on the body and notice it's torso was covered n dirty white bandages with some red around her mid section and she was wearing red pants without any footwear.

The snow around Azula was red, her wounds had gotten worse after her tired body gave up on her. "Wait here," Kya said to the women and Kanna when they were a few yards away from the Princess.

The mother slowly approached Azula, still trying to get a better look at her, _"It's female,"_ Kya dropped her guard a little when she saw the blood around the Princess and all the wounds, _"maybe she was a prisoner, but that doesn't mean she is save to approach." _

The time she spent outside of South Pole caused Kya to lose faith in strangers. Once Kya saw Azula was passed out she signaled the women to come, "take her to the village, but make sure she can't escape."

Kya was sitting inside the home of a 'healer', the woman couldn't bend and barely had the knowledge of the Earth and Fire Nation doctors but she did know a couple of things to stop bleeding and important medicine. The girl, she had found out, was laying on a bed covered with the pelts of animals with her hands tied and resting on her lap. Since they had just gotten inside, Azula's wounds start to heal but dark bruises became visible. Kya couldn't take her eyes off the girl's face, it was so familiar it hurt her to see the injuries and blood stained bandages.

"How is the girl doing?" asked the woman in charge of looking over Azula's wounds when she entered the room. "Somehow her wounds are progressively getting worse, cuts are appearing out of nowhere and she just looks like she is in a lot of pain." Kya eyed the other woman as she walked to Azula's side with a displeased look on her face, "you shouldn't feel bad for people like her, who knows how many people she has killed."

The way the elderly woman looked at Azula and her tone made Kya angry, but she knew the woman was probably right after the Prince came to her village. The girl looked a year or two younger than the Prince but that didn't mean she was any less violent or angry. "How odd," the woman put her hand on Azula's forehead, "her body is strangely warm for someone who was lying on snow a few minutes ago." Kya stood up and walked to the healer's side and watched as the elder undid the bandages covering Azula's torso and abdomen. Other than dirt, dried blood, and a few bruises, Azula's chest was spared of any actual damage. "She certainly is from the Fire Nation, a Fire bender," the healer commented when she pressed her hands on Azula's chest, "her chest is hotter than anything in the South Pole." Kya lowered her eyes, she wasn't used to seeing other females naked and she still valued the girl's privacy, but her attention was still on the girl's sleeping face. Every time the healer touched the Princess, Azula would make a strange face of discomfort, the healer told the mother the girl's body was just sore from the cold weather and being overworked. "I am going to need your help removing her pants," the woman asked Kya when she saw the mother staring at the girl's sleeping face. Kya nodded and followed the women to the lower section of the bed Azula was on. Both females pulled Azula pant's down and saw she was wearing trousers, "strange," the healer raised her eyebrow before she ran her hands up Azula's leg, looking at Azula's face to see where it hurt. Kya looked a Azula's right leg and saw barely any scratches like the ones on the girl's arms and stomach. The main injuries were small patched of purple skin, "looks like whoever did this to her only used the sword the other women found in the boat."

"What? I didn't see any swords when we picked her up," Kya moved her icy blue eyes to her fellow villager. "Someone in your group went back to see if there was anything to identify the girl while you brought her in here. I put it near the entrance when I entered."

Kya turned around and saw Ursa's sword leaning against the entrance of the frozen hut, _"how did I not see that?" _Kya realized she was too busy looking at the stranger's face to really notice anything that didn't move or talk. "There was a name on it but it was scratched out by something," the healer said as she pushed Azula's trouser leg up her thigh, stopping before she saw anything else, "who ever did this probably did it to get some kind of point across the girl. Her 'personal' areas seem to be the least damaged. We still need to flip her and see her back side."

The mother nearly gasped when she saw what seemed to be a fresh brand on the girl's back. "The Fire Nation has no limit when corrupting beauty…" the healer's tone changed from annoyance to a more softer, lower tone. "Was she just a victim of a horrible beating?" Kya and the other woman turned away, they couldn't bare to see the Fire Lord's crown branded on a child. Since Sozin's reign, the Fire Lord's crown became a symbol of murder and fear. "I do not know, but the sword we found indicates who ever beat her was probably in the Fire Lord's inner circle."

"Might this be a message to our village? That they are willing to go as far as to hurt one of their own, since the Prince wasn't able to capture Aang here?" Kya shook her head before retrieving the Fire Lady's sword. "That is very unlikely," the healer answered when she turned to Azula, putting the Princess on her back again, "the Fire Lord doesn't need a pitiful soul to send a message, just remember his son's scar. It is most likely she was born in the colonies but did something that got her captured. The Fire Lord would never kill those in the Fire Nation capital."

"But what does the brand mean? I haven't seen anything like It before."

"I cannot say I have seen something like it before," the healer sighed, "but we have to make sure she recovers. Maybe we can get some answers once she wakes."

"_Wake up, 'Zula," _a high pitch voice slowly rose from inside the Princess' head, it's sweet voice was gentle and soft against Azula's splitting headache. _"wake up, sleepyhead. There are people here who want to see you…"_ Azula mumbled something incoherent, her weary mind sat between dreams and reality. _**"Wake up!" **_

Azula lifted her upper body from whatever she was lying on. Azula took in deep breaths, ignoring the stinging of the crisp, freezing air. It took a few minutes for her mind and sight to come down from the sleep state. Slowly her golden eyes focused on her lap until she saw it was covered by dark brown pelts with thick blankets underneath. Azula looked up and saw white walls made out of ice and shelves covered with different shaped containers.

"Glad to see you're awake," a gentle voice caused Azula to sharply turn her head, causing her brain to rattle inside her skull and increase the pain inside. Azula gritted her teeth from the pain before seeing Kya sitting on a wooden chair near the entrance of the room.

"Where am I?" Azula looked at the woman and notices she barely aged. Azula no longer held any form of outwardly affection to the woman, all she cared about was staying alive and finding a way out of the South Pole. "You're in the South Pole-"

"I know that,' Azula tried to stay calm, she hated it when people told her things she already knew, "where am I really?" The mother paused and looked deep into the girl's golden eyes, _"at least she can restrain herself." _

"Inside the healer's hut, we took you in here and wrapped your wounds." Azula looked down and saw her entire upper body was wrapped in clean white bandages that went up to her neck, "Thank you." Azula said without moving her teeth. "If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that horrible mark on your back?" Kya got up from the chair and moved to Azula's side. "My father, before he changed his mind about me," Azula looked at the woman's reaction, it was shock and slight anger. "How long ago?"

"A few years?" Azula had forgotten.

"But it looked fresh," Kya put her left hand of Azula's cheek, something she would do to Katara to calm her down. "It tends to do that," Azula moved Kya's hand, she really didn't like it when people got way to close, "what are planning on doing with me?"

"I am not sure…" Kya walked out of the room, but not without looking back at Azula. Once the Princess was alone she let out a drawn-out sigh, _"My chest hurts…"_ Azula lifted the pelts and blanket from her lap and saw her legs were covered with bandages that went under white shorts. If Azula felt anything other than the cold air it would have to be shame that people saw her naked, yet she was still grateful she wasn't chained up like some animal. Azula gripped the top pelt, _"how am I going to get out of here? The woman didn't seem to be mad that I am from the Fire Nation now, or even remember me, so it should be easy to simply ask." _

A strange smell overwhelmed the room, breaking Azula's thoughts of escaping. It was the smell of something familiar, but Azula couldn't think of what it actually was. Kya came into the room carrying a wooden trey with a large bowl of something steaming, a small bowl filled with something white, and a cup with steam coming out of it's opening. "Please follow me, child, but before that," Kya said as walked into the other room in the igloo. "There should be some clothes in there that you can use," Kya said from the other room. Azula looked around and saw a stack of neatly folded clothes on the chair the mother was sitting on before. Azula removed the covers from her body and placed her bare feet on the ground. A chill ran up her spine and her feet immediately started hurting from the cold, but Azula simply breathed in and made her way to the seat. There were a pair of hide shows, blue pants, a blue v-necked t-shit, a thick blue fur jacket like the one Kya was wearing, and a pair on thick pants that matched the jacket. Azula grabbed the stack of clothes and picked out the simple t-shirt and pants before placing the stack back.

After the Princess got dressed she walked into the other room and saw a pile of burning wood with rugs and pelts around it that the villagers used to sit on. Half the circle was filled with women of different ages, all wearing the entire outfit she was given. The women that Azula hadn't seen before looked at her without saying anything, "please, come have a seat," Kya said, patting the rug next to her. Azula didn't reply, she simply walked and ignored the looks the women were giving her. "Aren't you cold?" Kya asked when Azula sat down. 'No, it feels like there's fire under my skin." The mother froze when the words left Azula's lips, "w-what's your name?" was all she could say. "Azula," the Princess said without looking at Kya, her golden eyes were focused on the fire in front of her. The fire didn't move towards her or get bigger. "Azula!" Kya's blue eyes grew wide. "Yes, I am sure you didn't recognize me since I am not a child anymore," Azula turned to the woman. "Where have you been?" Kya leaned towards the fire bender, trying to get a better look at her. "The Fire Nation," Azula returned to her attention back to the fire. The room suddenly broke into whisper and glares towards the Princess.

"The air has become dense with tension," the healer said when she entered the room, "Azula, is it?" Azula nodded, "we brought you here to question you, and that is what we intend to do." The elder sat down on Kya's other side. "First, I am sure you are hungry, Kya has prepared something for you to eat," the elder smiled, trying to break the tension. It took a few seconds for Kya to get the hint and pushed the trey of food in front of herself towards Azula. Azula looked at the trey and saw the large bowl had some kind of soup, the smaller one had white rice, and the cup had what looked like milk. "They don't really go together but it should get your energy up," Kya said without taking her eyes of Azula. Azula didn't say anything, the way everyone was looking at her started irritating her, _"peasants…"_

"Let's get started, Azula. How long where you at sea?" the healer asked. "About a week, or two, I can't tell." Azula grabbed a spoon between the bowls and started eating the soup, _"Clams…" _Azula thought when she started chewing. "What did you eat? You don't really look malnourished." Kya interrupted the elder before she could ask anything else. "Nothing, my body is very…efficient…went it comes to suffering." Azula grabbed the cup and took a sip, it tasted like vanilla with cinnamon. _"What in Agni's name is this?"_ The liquid was far too thick to be milk, the Princess couldn't recognize what type of drink it was.

* * *

**_Part 3:_**

After answering random questions, mostly where the Fire Nation ships were located and if they had plans for the South Pole, all the women left, leaving girls to question Azula about even more random things. Lucky for Azula none asked about her father or how she lived.

Azula left the room, taking the trey with her, into the room she woke up in. "Do you remember me?" Kya asked when Azula stepped inside the other room, she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Azula placed the trey on a flat surface before she acknowledged the mother, "yes, do you think I don't?" Her tone was cold, but that was something she couldn't control anymore. "You don't seem happy to be here."

"I'm not, me being here means that I have to think of away to get back home."

"What happened to you? You used to be so cheerful…" Kya stood up and reached toward Azula, "you used to be so happy, now you seem so cold."

"I grew up," Azula replied before sitting down on the bed, walking past Kya, "are you planning on keeping me here or what?" Azula lifted her feet off the ground and put them on the bed, the cold ground made her feet go numb. "We are planning on letting you go after your wounds heal, but do you really want to go back to the Fire Nation? Why don't you stay here?"

"I can't," Azula sighed, "I belong in the Fire Nation. I have to go back or else they might send Fire Nation soldiers here." Azula half lied, she just wanted to get away from the cold, but she also didn't want anything to happen to Kya. The woman was one of the few people Azula was willing to go out of her way to protect, even if that something was small and insignificant to others. That is the way Azula wanted to show she cared to others, she knew if she actually fought for them they would suffer Ozai's wrath or Shintao's might. Kya lowered her head, she knew Azula was right, it took the Avatar to defeat the Princes and his small group. Azula undid the bandages covering her right arm and slowly uncovered the limb. "You shouldn't have done that, you are just delaying the healing process," Kya turned to Azula. Kya bit on her lower lip when she saw the wounds were gone, Azula's pale skin seemed perfect, like nothing had even happened. "How-" Kya stopped herself, she had forgotten Azula had odd properties no one else she knew had. "A Phoenix…" Azula muttered, "that's what he kept calling me." Kya noticed how Azula stare at the space between her arm and face, "why did your father brand you?"

"Because he told me I wouldn't be his heir, but that was before a few events happened." Azula really saw no reason to lie to the woman, but she still didn't want her to know she was a Princess. "And you still want to go back?"

"Yes, like I said, I belong in the Fire Nation now."

"What happened after…" the mother felt like she was opening old wounds, "after the Fire Nation took you?"

The Phoenix sighed and lowered her upper body on the bed, spreading her body on the bed, "I meet my father and his wife."

"Don't you mean your real mother?"

"I don't think I can actually call her mother, I did, for a time, but that was a long time ago." If Azula actually experience the full extend of her emotion she would have choked up. The mother shifted her body so she could see Azula, "I missed you…" Kya ran her fingers down the girl's face, outlining the dark hairs that framed her face. Azula didn't respond, she just flinched, making the mother pull her hand back. Azula wasn't sure of what to say, at first she missed her but when Ursa spoke and the hurt inside left, replaced by insecurities and a false sense of belonging. Both females felt the tension growing, Kya had to admit she also forgotten about Azula the second she was reunited with her real children.

"We are so much alike," Kya smiled, thought she didn't really know why. _"I can't see it,"_ Azula thought when she closed her eyes, "is there anything I can do to repay you back? For helping me." It felt weird, after years of living like a royal, to repay someone, but Kya was an exception. "No…just knowing you are fine, somewhat, is enough."

Azula nodded, signaling the mother she was still awake, "you can have my sword, it should be worth something to someone."

Ursa's sword, after what Shintao and Ursa did, only held horrible memories and emotions. It was an actual relieve to get rid of it, it was a pain carrying around, specially since she was bender.

"Are you sure?" Kya got off the bed and retrieved the weapon. "Yeah."

~X~

"So failure is the only option Azula has?" Alkoa asked as he turned the blue leather covered book upside down, he still couldn't read the writing in it. "No, Azula has the same options as everyone, she can become a king or she can fail and die, it is up to her. The only thing she has no choose in is being part of what has started."

The sound of light footsteps caused both men to look at the door, "excuse me, but are we near Zuko?" a worried Ursa said as she stepped into the Master's room. "No, Lady Ursa, but we will very soon." Ling Xian smiled at her, "I must apologize for keeping you from your child."

"It-it's alright, thank you for stopping Ozai's forces from taking me to Boiling Rock for 'safe keeping'." Ursa smiled at Ling Xian. "Please return to your quarters', you would be amazed how many people are secretly working for the enemy," Alkoa looked at Ling Xian. "Yes, many people tend to have more than one face."

A look of confusion spread across the Fire Lady's face, making her leave and shutting the door.

"Will she see Azula when we dock in the South Pole?" Alkoa asked, putting the book down, he gave up trying to read it. "No, Shintao and his men should be on their way."

* * *

A/N: The reunion was not heartwarming since both Azula and Kya basically forgotten about each other. Both had also realized that they were just using each other to fill a void in them.


	52. Rewrite

So I am planning on rewriting Phoenix. I want to rewrite the story to remove a few elements, such as Azula and Kya's relationships, that I will never really get to finish if I keep adding on to it.

I know I lost a lot of readers through the middle of "Phoenix" and more when I 'ended' it, but I really want to finish the story.

The beginning of the rewrite will be a lot faster since the beginning will be very close to canon. There will be a few things different but not to the point to where I have to explain everything that is going on.

Reading the previous version of 'Phoenix' will not have been a total waste, those that read it will have a better understanding of what is going inside Azula's head. The plot will be very similar, the only difference will be Azula being royal from birth. In my point of view 'Phoenix' was actually just getting started, I think I have mentioned that to a few people wondering If I was going to end it soon, so the real story dealing with Shintao and Ling Xian was just getting started, the beginning sections were just the warm-up. I am still debating if I should include the ending I had mentioned in the previous chapter, I will most likely change it to something better.

As if now, I have planned the first couple of chapters and will start writing them soon.

The rewrite's current name is 'Creatures' (thinking of changing it soon)


End file.
